Give me your hand
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: She's drowning and no one wants to save her except the guy she hates the most, hes the only one extending his hand...
1. Making an enemy

**A/N **Ok another story, its been floating in my head for a while now, It might be the same old thing you read, it may not but give it a go and review! Onwards tonto!

**Chapter 1 Making an enemy**

Raven Michales flattened down her long gown, annoyed. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be anywhere but here. Her uncle Triple H, was making small talk with his collegues, she was by a lonesome corner, trying to become invisible. She was so sure that his collegues were staring at her, talking about her. Raven pulled her black and silver hair from her shoulder. Out of all the places to be, she just had to be stuck here.

"Why don't you mingle?" Hunter asked her gently, finishing with his work friends. He looked different in his suit, less intimidating and more approachable.

"I don't want to mingle, I want to go home" Raven answered, her voice nothing but cold bitterness. Hunter was used to it by now. Raven had been blunt and evil for as long as he could remember. She was the kind of girl that called a spade, a spade.

"Raven" "Venom" She cut in, she didn't like being called her real name, she preferred Venom. It was who she was now.

"Venom" Hunter sighed "You are stuck here so you might as well try to enjoy yourself"

"Sooner I get to leave the happier I'll be"

Hunter took a deep calming breath "You have to be watched twenty-four seven, and since your father has sent you to me, you will be where I am so you might as well just try to make it bearable"

Raven huffed out an insult, it wasn't her fault she had to be watched but as usual she got the blame.

"Now tomorrow you start work so this is your last night of freedom, you might as well enjoy it" Hunter said softly, patting her bare shoulder. Raven jerked out of his touch.

"Just go away and leave me to my corner of the room"

"Hey Hunter, hows things?"

"Ah Randy, things are good. You remember my neice Venom" Hunter pointed the two towards each other. If there was any one person that could handle Raven and her current mood, it was Randy.

"Yeah I remember, how are you Raven?"

"Its Venom and I'm leavin this conversation" Raven turned on her heel and walked away. Hunter sighed again,

"Don't worry about her Randy, she's always been difficult"

"Yeah I recall." Randy laughed "So why is little miss psychopath joining us on this wacky ride we call wrestling?"

"She's going through a tough time, Shawn thought it might be good for her"

Randy looked the young girl over, nothing had changed from all those years ago, Raven looked pretty much the same. "Well hopefully this gets back in line"

"Well it did wonders for you Randy," Hunter chuckled wrapping an arm around the younger man. "I mean now you hardly ever play up, well except when your with Cena, which is why your on seperate shows"

Raven sat on a chair waiting for this stupid night to be over. Why did she have to be here, surrounded by people that already she hated. It reminded Raven of a school ball, everyone in pretty attire dancing and having fun. Just like at her original school ball, Raven was sitting in her corner counting down the seconds till she could go home.

"Hey you wanna dance?" Wade Barrett asked, extending his hand to the young girl. He eyed her like a bit of easy meat.

"Keep movin" Raven growled ushering him away with her hands. She was in no mood for anything, or anyone. Instead of fighting her he shook his head and headed towards the other girls.

"Hey sunshine, wanna dance?" Randy smiled down at her. Instead of a smile, he got a scowl.

"Go away"

"Ooh your fiesty, come dance with me Raven"

"Firstly, my name is Venom and secondly fuck off"

Randy chuckled playfully "C'mon Venom, don't leave me all alone with nothing but whores"

She didn't have time to retort, Randy had already made up her mind. Grabbing her hand he pulled her up and forced her to the dance floor. His huge frame easily took control, spiralling her nimble body around the floor. Raven was still fighting, trying to get away from his musculine scent. Just like last time, Randy felt a spark towards the girl, she was exactly like him. Cold and hated everybody, it also helped that the girl was smoking hot. Raven however was hell bent on making him an enemy.

"This would be a lot easier and go faster if you just dance"

Raven settled, soon the song would finish and he would let her go. Relaxing about one percent she danced.

"See isn't that a lot better Venom?" Randy grinned at her, now that she was moving he sort of regretted it, now her body was rubbing and the only thing that would pop up would need some serious explaining.

"Yeah I'm dancin, you must feel so proud"

"Your not dancing"

"So if I'm not dancing, what am I doing?"

"Teasing my dick" Randy growled in her ear, his hands fixated on the small girls hips. Pain rocketed throughout his entire system, Raven had hit him where it hurts the most. Randy sank down to the floor,

"Not teasin it now am I?" Raven smirked walking back to her corner. It was always a good night if she had managed to hurt someone and with any luck Randy had just turned to an enemy.

In a daze of black and white Raven was pulled out to the main foyer, her uncle all shades of red. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Why is my friend in pain?"

Raven scrunched her face up in thought "Which friend are we talkin about?"

"Randy"

"Oh!" Raven burst into a smile "He said I was teasin his dick, I thought I would make it perfectly clear that I wasn't so he wouldn't get the wrong idea"

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose, "Venom you cannot go around hurting people"

"Sure I can. They hurt me"

"Who hurt you?"

Raven shook her head, there was no point trying to talk to him, he wouldn't get it. No one got it, why would Triple H be any different.

"You wouldn't understand" Raven snapped, "Now either take me home or leave me alone so I can sit down in my corner and pray for the end of the world."

Hunter sighed and pointed her towards the exit, "Alright you wanna go home so bad, lets go then"

"You can always stay and let me go"

"Oh no you don't, your under my watch and thats exactly where you will stay"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Fine. But can we go now? I'm bored and its cold and I'm gettin annoyed"

Hunter quickly alerted one of his friends that he was leaving, Raven was waiting at the front tapping her foot annoyed. Hunter caught up to her and together they made their walk to the hotel.

"So are you excited about work tomorrow?" Hunter asked trying to start light conversation.

Raven just ignored him, pointedly she pulled out her Ipod and let the music take her. Hunter walked her right up to their room. Raven rushed into the bathroom and got changed, that dress was going to be burnt as soon as she found out where Hunter had hidden her lighter. When she came out, he was undressed and on the couch. Hunter could only hope that no one got the wrong idea, sharing a room with his neice was bound get some tongues wagging. Raven slid into bed, still listening to music.

"Good night Venom" Hunter said softly knowing that she wouldn't respond, music or not.

Raven lay in the dark, _Theory of a dead man_ circulating in her skull. She just stared into space, silent tears falling from her silver pools. She was drowning, drowning badly and no one _would_ save her, they wanted her to drown.


	2. Pure venom

**A/N **Ok so this is the second chapter, is it worth continuing? Or is it just bad or the same old stuff?

Onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 2 Pure venom**

Work had officially started for Raven, at the crack of half past four Hunter was shaking her, telling her it was time to get up. She had exactly thirteen mintues to get dressed and meet him downstairs. Raven had no idea what she would be doing until she got to the arena. Since Shawn had pawned her off on Hunter he had been trying to find someway to keep Raven out of trouble, he had failed until Vince suggested that she put her skills and knowledge to use at the arena. Hunter was willing to give it a try, out of all the people there, Raven was bound to make at least one friend, and if not then obviously her hatred of the human race was far stronger than anyone knew. After a quick breakfast and making sure she had all the right songs on her Ipod she met up with her uncle and together in silence, they walked to the arena. Tomorrow they would be somewhere new and her list of tasks would start over. Now she was in an office with her uncle and two douches that she already hated.

"John this is my neice Venom, she will be working with us for a while"

"Or until someone kills me" Raven smiled bitterly, apparently being left alone wasn't accepted in this day and age.

"Venom, John will be your boss. He will give you your tasks and you are to listen and not start any fights"

"Yeah whatever" Raven rolled her eyes at them all. If she had it her way, John would be dead and not staring at her like she was a space alien.

"Now Raven, you can call me John" He said nicely like she was a child.

"My name is Venom and if you don't get outta my face I will kick you so hard you'll never get your balls outta your throat"

"Venom!"

"What? At least I gave him a warning"

John ignored her comment but wisely took a step back "Why don't you go to the Diva's locker room and check on the lockers, apparently they were having some troubles with them"

"Goody! I get to meet whores, like I don't already know plenty of them" Raven put on her earphones and headed away from the three morons. Glad to be alone even for a little while, that wouldn't last, it never did.

Raven had no idea what the girls were saying, her music drowned out their shrill talking. One of the girls, some skinny blonde, pointed at her before giggling. Raven fixed the lockers, it wasn't that hard. A little problem with the hinge, surely one of those girls could of done it. Actually no they couldn't because from just looking, Raven had already decided that they were all bimbos, well except the amazon looking chick. So far she had gone to all lenths to ignore Raven and everyone else in the room. So far, Amazon was alright. After she was done she took off her headphones and turned to the skinny blonde.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear what you were sayin? Wanna repeat it?"

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder "I was just pointing out your tattoos"

"What about my tattoos?"

"Well I don't want to be the one to tell you this but your tattoos make you look like a freak" She beamed proudly as the other girls nodded in agreement. All giggling and laughing like it was the best joke ever. Raven mulled over what had been pointed out, pointed out so many times it was starting to lose all insult factor. So she was a freak, at least people stayed away from her.

"Interestin, sorry what was your name?"

"Kelly"

Raven punched her straight in the face, sending the small girl flying into two of her friends, "Well Kelly that outfit makes you look like a whore, its probably the reason the guys around here fuck you but never call you back. So not only are you a whore, your a pathetic one at that. That is truely sad if you think about it. Anyways I have to go, your all borin me" Raven flashed them a sarcastic grin as she strode away leaving the girls to scream and the whore Kelly to bleed.

On her way back to that idiots office for her next task she banged into Randy.

"Hello Venom" He greeted nicely, all possible anger he could be feeling was hidden.

"How are your balls?"

"Very sore, any reason you hit them last night?"

"Yeah I wanted to be very clear about my intentions so there was no mistake"

"Well today is your lucky day"

"Are you dying? Tell me your dying" The funny thing was Raven would of said that to anyone that had stopped her, she wasn't picky about who she hated, she just hated everyone, sadly for the Legend Killer, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Suddenly he latched onto her arm, his face quickly turning into a mask of evil. "You have one chance to apologize,"

"And if I don't?"

"You really don't want to go down that road, _Venom_"

"Can't be any worse than the road I'm on now"

"Apologize!" Randy snarled, "Or I might just have to tell a certain someone about a certain something that happened, something that you don't want anyone knowing"

Raven pried out of his grip, "There is nothing you can do to me that hasn't been done before."

"I beg to differ" The Viper stepped closer to her, so close his chest was practically rubbing up against her's.

"You want to kick my ass?" Raven suddenly turned and headbutted the wall, a slight bump jumping from her forehead. "No one can kick my ass like me" She said again banging her head again, a slight trail of blood oozing from her forehead. "Well come on Randy, there won't be much left for you" Raven attacked the wall again. Randy had no idea what to do but his killer instinct took over. Grabbing her by her long hair he pulled her away from the wall,

"Stop that, your going to hurt yourself" He growled, so far the only danger to Raven, was herself.

"Like you of all people care" Raven got out of his grip and stalked away. If they cared they would of pulled her from drowing by now.


	3. Piles of confusion

**Chapter 3 Piles of confusion**

In her true screw the rules fashion Raven barged on in to John's office, dry blood still dribbling down her forehead. It was nothing that couldn't fix itself. "Alright whats next?"

"You've finished with the lockers?"

"Yeah by the way, one of your whores are bleedin"

"My Divas are not whores"

"Well they certainly look like whores" Raven shrugged "So whats the next task?"

"Our world heavyweight champion needs some assistance, you can go and see him."

"Oh that should be so much fun" Raven rolled her eyes as she went back out the door. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to anymore people. If she had it her way she would sit by herself and read her book.

Going down the hall she kept an eye out on the names, she had no clue who she was looking for but she assumed that world heavyweight champion would also be on the door, she finally found the guy, all she could hear was shouting.

"Where is she?" He screamed, "He said she would be here by now to help me!,"

"Honey calm down!"

"No I will not calm down Aj! Go and find that little bitch! How am I meant to be a role model if the right stuff is getting done!"

"Slow your roll, here I am" Raven answered bored. Just looking at him made her want to punch him, punch him until his bushy beard fell off. "So what did you want done?"

Daniel let an angry huff "Doesn't matter now, get me a coffee"

"I'm here only to assist in important stuff, I'm not a coffee maker"

"I don't care if your the house magician, make me a coffee!" Daniel yelled right in her face.

Raven flicked her hands around as though she was performing magic. "Your a coffee"

Before he could respond, Raven walked out again. She had no time and patience for him, well she had no patience for anyone these days, but right now, him especially. Going to the quietest place in the whole arena, she slid into the ring and pulled out her little pocket book on submarines.

"Heard you made Daniel Bryan a coffee"

Raven didn't even look up, but that familiar tone told her it was Randy, back to annoy her, or seek an apology.

"Do you mind I'm kinda busy"

"Yeah I can see, by the way David Otunga is looking for you"

"Uh huh"

Randy climbed in the ring beside her, "I think I know why your all evil, well evil to me anyways"

Raven finally looked up hopefully, finally someone had seen it. Finally.

"I should of said this before, but I'm sorry for the way I treated you"

Raven shook her head, angry that she let herself believe for a moment that someone wanted to help, as usual it was all about someone else. "You don't get it. No one ever does"

"Then tell me" Randy urged "Tell me what I don't get"

"It doesn't matter anymore. What happened back then was just a part of life, don't think anymore about it. I don't"

"There you are you little bitch!" Daniel Bryan seethed from ringside. "If you want to be a whore for Randy then don't let me stop you, but you will do it after you have done the jobs I've asked of you"

"See Randy, this is what I've gotta deal with day in and day out. Fuck heads like him and to be honest, fuck heads like you"

Raven got out of the ring and started her way up the ramp, Daniel locked onto her wrist. "Where are you going? There are jobs I need done"

Raven pulled herself from his grip "I have more important things to do, like readin about submarines and watchin paint dry"

Daniel pulled her arm again, for his trouble Raven punched him. Daniel fell to the ramp, shock resounding on his face.

"Go shave that thing, you look like a damn hungarian"

Hours went by and Raven was no where to be found, apparently there several jobs for her to do but she had no interest in doing them. Just because she was here it didn't mean she would work, Raven just wanted to be left alone. No one seemed to get that. Finally she was located, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Seriously Randal are you stalkin me?" Raven asked not looking up from her book. She had found peace and it was all behind door number one. Raven didn't take notice of the room, all she knew was, it was quiet and no one was here. Sure she had to move a stray gym bag so she could sit down but other than that, it was heavenly quiet.

"This is my locker room" Randy folded his large arms over his chest, annoyed that she wasn't looking at him. Randy was always used to being the most important man in any room he entered, wherever he went, the world seemed to stop just for him. He was that important, but Raven was just plainly ignoring him, it was like he didn't even matter.

"I thought that shirt looked familiar, it was the same one homosexuals wear when there lookin to score"

"What are you saying exactly?" He was a little confused, was she saying he was homosexual or that his shirts were only worn by gay men.

"You should feel proud, your shirts make men want to pound each other in the ass, explains why Cena walks funny"

"Is there a reason you've turned into a major bitch?"

"I've always been a bitch but now I've decided that everyone should see it." Raven finally looked up, her glare turning his blood cold. "Maybe I'm just tired of people screwin me over"

"I tried to apologize for that"

"Well sadly it doesn't count for anythin anymore, at the end of the day you're just like them. Just another face screwin me over"

"What happened to your arm?" Randy asked gently, just now had he noticed the deep cuts. Obviously they were fresh and self inflicted.

"Aw now you're pretending to care, isn't that sweet"

"You don't have to be sarcastic" Randy bit out, "So what did happen? Boyfriend stand you up?"

"No I woke up one mornin and remembered what you did to me. What everyone else has been doing since day one"

"You know I seem to recall a time when you were a happy, normal girl"

"And all the people screwin me over has forced me to crack. Now I won't be happy until it all just stops" Raven picked herself up and put her book away. "And now I must leave because here's hopin my death is waitin for me out there. That would be sweet!"

Randy couldn't help the bad feelings swirling in his gut, concern etched in his guts for the girl. He hated that he felt some how responsible for the sudden personalty change. When he met Raven all those years ago, she was happy girl who would give her left arm to help others. Now she was cold and heartless. Randy wanted to help her, help her because he felt guilty over how he treated her, help her because she obviously needed help.


	4. A little insight

**Chapter 4 A little insight**

The moment she got back to her room, well the room she was sharing with her uncle, Raven just knew she was in trouble. Hardly a day went by when she wasn't in trouble for something. When she pried the door open Hunter was standing in the middle of the room, his muscular hands fixated on his hips, his foot tapping the carpet rapidly. It was like he was an angry house wife and she was the husband coming home a little later than stated.

"Hi" Raven got out, even that simple word was riddled with her cold sarcasm.

"Raven" "Venom"

"Venom" Hunter started over, trying to be calm "I asked you to do one thing and you just couldn't do it"

"I have no clue what you're talking about"

"You punched Kelly Kelly"

"Yeah" Raven said dreamily, it always felt good striking back.

"And you punched Daniel Bryan"

"Yeah"

"And you said some very harsh things to Randy"

"Indeed"

"And to make it all worse you will not do the job you have been hired to do"

"I always said I didn't want to be here, its not my fault you fuckers won't listen to me. Go figure, you people not gettin it"

Hunter softend for a moment "Venom tell me whats wrong, its obvious that something is wrong"

Raven's face went a dark shade of red "Are you freakin kiddin me! For years I've been tellin you people that there's somethin wrong but you've all ignored it and _now_ you want to help!"

"Venom calm down" Hunter tried to soothe her but once she was started it was hard to stop her. "There is nothing wrong with you"

Raven punched the wall in anger "There is somethin wrong with me! Why won't you fuckers listen! Are you fucking kiddin me!"

Hunter tried to wrap his arms around her, tried to comfort her but as always Raven pushed away.

"I'm goin to have a shower"

"Wait a minute young lady" Hunter said sternly, his hands back on his hips. "Bikini, now. I'll be in a little bit"

"What?"

"You are to be watched at all hours of the day, so get into your bikini and I'll be in there in a moment"

"Please tell me you're jokin Hunter. You are not actually going to shower with me? Dude personal boundries"

"You need to be watched so I will make sure you can't hurt yourself"

"Its a shower Uncle! How the hell am I gonna hurt myself there?"

"I don't know Venom, the same way you tried to proove a point to Randy"

Raven had to admit that was a pretty good point, "There is no way in hell you're gonna watch me shower. That is just way too wrong, even for you"

Raven took her gear and headed into the shower, making careful note to lock it behind her. No her uncle wasn't a sick freak that got his kicks from fucking around with his neice, no Uncle Hunter was just that worried, he only wanted his neice to be safe. Back in the day Raven would of understood but now she didn't get it. They were so worried about her until she told them, she let them in to her world and suddenly they turned and said nothing was wrong. It was all in her head and she was perfectly fine. They told her to stop being a drama queen or an attention whore. Raven turned on the water and got in, clothes and all. Flopping down the water rushed over her like a water fall. Everything that had transpired in her life litterly flashed before her cold silver eyes. The one thing she couldn't shake was the one thing Randy had done, of course _that_ was what her intelligent brain focused on. Raven wanted to tell her uncle what Randy had done, afterall he was part of the problem as to why she was how she was now. Lulling her head back she (as always) decided against it, not because she cared for Randy but simply because she knew what would happen. Somehow it would be all her fault and Randy would be just another peson that got away with screwing her over.

After a while Hunter pounded on the door "Venom! Venom! Open this damn door!"

Raven could hear the worry etched in his angry words, sure, now they were all so fucking worried about her. They didn't care before but the moment she decides that everyone can just go to hell, suddenly they have an issue. Pulling herself up she turned the water off and pulled herself from the shower. Annoyed she opened the door. "What?"

"Were you in there with your clothes on?"

"Yes. Is that alright with you?"

"Why?"

Raven pushed past him and jumped on the couch ready to sleep. "What do you care? Now shut out the light, some of us are tryin to sleep"

Hunter didn't say anything else, what more could he say? These days with Venom, it just went in one ear and out the other. Finally it was all dark and Raven could pretend that she was asleep. Like every other night, she stayed awake, silently crying hoping like hell that this wasn't the night that _they_ decided to come for her.


	5. Elevator angel

**Chapter 5 Elevator angel**

Raven slipped off her couch bed as soon as she heard her uncle snore. He was dead to the world so it was easy to slip out. Her clothes still soaked to the core. Grabbing some clean, dry clothes Raven slipped out the door. She liked this time of night, it was when she was truely alone. Alone with no one to hurt her or screw her over. Finding a bathroom she changed into her dry clothes and dumped her wet ones in the trash. Raven didn't know why she threw out her old clothes, maybe she thought that if she dumped them, then they couldn't find her. It was just a thing that Raven wanted to keep to herself. Slipping from the bathroom she made her way downstairs, this time of night everyone was asleep and she had the hotel to herself. No lines, no people, just her and a big building. Going to a random vending machine she looked around to make sure she was really alone. Happy that it was just her she gave the machine one vicious kick and like a jackpot, chips and chocolates fell out. Scooping up as much as she could she shoved it in her black hoodie and continued on her way. Now she had her food, she just needed a drink. A very strong drink. Pulling her hood up she wondered around, not quite sure what she was looking for. Raven stopped, listening for sound. She was sure she heard something, so sure she heard the light footsteps behind her. Whipping around she saw no one, it was just her. Raven kept walking, the halls so quiet that she could hear a pin drop. She heard the noise again and it made her whip around, her fists raised. It was just her but it didn't feel that way. Sprinting to the lift she only felt safe when the metal doors were closed. At least thats what she thought, _they_ followed her into the lift and Raven had to face reality that she was trapped. Sinking down to the floor, her hands raking her hair, she could only watch as the lift began to close in on her, the lights buckling and the lift plummeted to the ground, scary voices rotating around. She closed her eyes and shook her head furiously, it had to stop sooner or later.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Raven opened her eyes and everything suddenly returned to normal, the lift wasn't closing in and the lights weren't flickering and sadly for her she was looking at Kelly Kelly and her manish looking hoskie. "Are you ok?" Kelly asked her tone suggesting that she didn't care.

Raven didn't say anything, she just pulled her self up and pushed past them. It was time to find a different hiding spot.

"Told you she was a freak" Kelly said a little too loudly. Raven stopped in her tracks, only _they_ called her that. Raven made her way back to the lift, both girls squealed in fear as the small girl strode delibrity up to them. Kelly quickly pushed the button and before Raven could get to them the metal doors closed. "Fuckin whores. Why can't they all just die?. Die and be done with it"

Pulling out a chocolate bar she ripped off the wrapper and dropped it where she was, forgetting about the bimbos, Raven headed back on her way, she just liked walking and luckily she had all the time in the world to do so. Finding another lift Raven gave it a funny look. "Damn some lazy people in the world, needin all the lifts. Don't these people know how to use stairs?"

Raven got in seeing that it was free of everything. Pushing the close button but not a floor, Raven settled in one of the corners. She could easily sit here for the rest of the night, hopefully she wouldn't encounter anymore people. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there in the lift, it must of been a while because soon enough her eyes began to droop. Soon enough her head was lulling back and her eyes were closing. Thinking that she was at least safe she spread out and let herself go to sleep. The saddest part to Raven was, this wasn't new but it still made her family say that there was nothing wrong with her.

"I cannot wait to go to bed" John Cena laughed, Randy just had to drag him out. Apparently he needed to blow off some steam. So for what felt like hours, John and Randy partied their asses off. Randy had tried to get him some action but John wasn't interested, he was happy to dance and have a few beers.

"Hey you know what my wish is" Randy grinned at his friend "I wish to open the lift doors and find a hot yet psycho chick sleeping on the floor"

John shot him a weird look, Randy merely pointed to the sleeping Raven.

"Why the hell is she sleeping on the floor?"

Randy shrugged "Who knows? Maybe she finds beds uncomfy"

Raven stirred in her sleep, turning over to her other side.

"Should we wake her up?" John asked looking the young girl over.

"Nah leave her there. She won't thank you for it" Randy shrugged, he hated that he sounded so cold but he knew if they tried to help her she would only go off and despite her size, Raven was a girl that could throw a pretty good punch. Randy saw the look in John's eyes, that need to help and keep her safe. "C'mon Rand, just because neither of us has sick intentions doesn't mean other people won't think the same. C'mon what if that fuck tard Rocky finds her. We all know he won't hesitate to fuck her"

Randy let out a huge sigh, he knew John was right. If he found her he definately would try and have some fun with her. "Fine, you head on and I'll take her back to her room"

"Want some help?"

Randy let out a light chuckle, "She weighs all of one pound, I think I've got it" Randy carefully bent down and hoping that she wouldn't wake, he picked her up into his arms. Raven was still sprawled out like she was in bed, muffled words puffing from her mouth.

"So have you said your sorry yet?" John asked quietly, hoping not to wake the tiny girl. He wasn't sure why, but it looked like this was the best sleep Raven had ever had. John was the only one that knew what Randy did, John only mentioned it once and this was it.

"Yeah, I don't know if she accepted or not. All she said was I was just another guy that screwed her over"

"Wouldn't mind screwing that" John grinned licking his lips, the beer acting as his courage. He would never so blatantly make an observation about a woman while he was sober.

"Watch it Cena, I will kick your ass"

John's smile only got wider "You likey her"

"Wouldn't go that far John"

"So how far would you go?"

"Lets just say I don't hate her like I do everyone else"

John stopped by his room, cocking his head to the side, that smile came back to his face. "You know you look from this angle, her tits seem like the biggest in the world"

Randy shook his head "Just go to bed Cena before I drop the girl and kick your ass right now"

"Night Randy" John said mischievely, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Randy shook his head at his tiddly friend and made his way back to Raven's room. He only knew that she was staying with Hunter so it wasn't hard to find it. With a little bit of shuffling he managed to slip her key card from her hoodie pocket, several chocolate bars falling out as well. Slipping her key in the lock, Randy pushed the door open with his foot. In his shuffling he almost dropped the poor girl. Raven clung to his frame, still well asleep. Hunter was still snoring so at least he wouldn't have to explain why this was happening. Laying her down on the couch, Raven slipped from his arms. Curling up on the softness, Randy just looked her over. Just like then, she was still beautiful. With her jet black hair moulding into her jersey, a few silver ringlet drapping down her face. Her relaxed features made him feel a little better, when she was asleep, nothing had hurt her and she was at peace with the world. Shooting a look at his friend and former mentor, Randy lent down and placed a soft kiss on her temple. Raven let out a soft whimper, a stray tear running down her face. Randy couldn't change the way he treated her but he would make it his mission to get back to her. Raven was the one that he let get away, now with any luck he had a second chance. Slipping out of the room he was at least happy that for tonight she was safe.


	6. Tell me that isn't a cry for help

**Chapter 6 Tell me that isn't a cry for help**

When Raven opened her eyes, the only thing to hit her was confusion. Why was she on the couch? The last thing she remebered was going to sleep in the lift. Raven wondered if it even happened, the squashed chocolate in her dry hoodie said it was real. So how the hell did she get back to the start. As she got up and got ready for the day, she came to the conclusion that she had a guardian angel. Raven smiled at that thought, she liked the idea of an angel watching over her and keeping her safe. Unlike those fucking fairy god-mothers, all they did was screw you over.

"Why are you smiling?" Hunter asked coming from the bathroom, thankfully fully dressed in his fancy suit.

"I get in trouble for scowlin and now I'm in trouble for smilin, can't freakin win with you people"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "No one said you were trouble, geez Venom. I was just asking"

Raven did her belt up and attached her silver chain "Well don't ask Hunter. I'm tired of you people and you're "innocent" questions"

"Why are you being so damn difficult?"

"Because it makes life more exciting" Raven flashed him a sarcastic grin putting a small black bag in her hoodie pocket. It would have its use later. "So what am I doin today?"

"You are to go to the arena and you are to do what John tells you and you are not to punch anybody"

"So if someone picks a fight with me or touches me, I can't defend myself?"

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose "Raven Venom, please just do as you are told"

"Fine"

"Where the hell is my watch?" Hunter started looking through his bag, throwing out random gear. Raven's eyes lit up behind her uncle's back, "Seriously, where is it?" Hunter suddenly stood up and looked to his neice accusingly. There were times that Raven took things and put them somewhere else, usually to them into shit. With her current attitude he wouldn't of been surprised if she had taken it and put it in one of the Divas' rooms to make it look like an affair.

Raven held her hands up in defence "I didn't take it, its probably in the bathroom"

Hunter jolted towards the bathroom in search of his precious gold watch, while he was busy Raven dived for his bag and pulled out what he had taken from her. Her shief that held her two hunting knives. Looping it around her nimble hips, it looked just like a belt, a belt that held two very sharp knives. Pulling her hoodie down it concealed her weapons and there was no way in hell he was going to take them off her a second time. "Uncle I'm off to the arena!" Raven shouted grabbing her precious _Theory of a deadman_.

"Please be good and don't hurt anyone!"

Raven grinned to herself, his guard fell so eaisly it was a little insulting. Raven took off with her sharp weapons and an intent to stab the first guy that fucked with her. See, this was the reason Raven had to be watched. She was far more dangerous than her uncle realised. More dangerous than anyone could ever know.

"Right I'm here, where do you want me?" Raven asked a little to brightly for John Laurenitus' liking. Her whole face was alive with pleasure, not a good pleasure but a somewhat evil pleasure.

"There are some tasks I've written down for you, make your way through them and please restrain yourself from violence"

"Well I can try but the girls have a temper, and they've been drinkin all day" Raven grinned raising her right fist, every digit held a ring and black glossy nail polish.

David Otunga rolled his eyes "Look little girl, these guys will only be patient for so long and if you keep going-"

Raven got bored of his talking and simply walked away. He was only boring her.

On her way to her first task, sorting out some cables, she banged into Randy, much to her annoyance.

"Morning sleeping beauty" He smiled at her, it was meant to be a gentle smile but it only came out like a wolf stalking a rabbit.

"You" Raven barely acknowledged his presence which only served to nag at him.

"Whenever you see me you're either angry or bored"

"I know that you're used to being the most important guy in any room you walk into but if I'm honest Randy, I don't like you. I don't like anything about you." Raven cocked her head in deep thought "Wait there is one part I like. Your eyes. Can I have them?"

"You want my eyes?"

Raven pulled out one of her knives, her eyes seem to be rolling about in her skull. "I like your eyes. I want them."

"Well you can't have them"

She put her knife away clearly disappointed but at least her eyes had stopped rolling. "Oh well you gotta sleep sometime Randal"  
>"You know next time I find you sleeping in an elevator, I might just leave you there"<p>

Raven stopped in her tracks "Wait a minute, that was you? You took me back to her room?"

"Yeah I didn't want you getting hurt" Randy softened for a moment.

"Damnit! I thought it was my guardian angel instead it was a fucker with too many tattoos"

"Yeah totally going to leave you, who knows you might wake up with a different attitude"

"Randy next time I want you to leave me there because as long as I've got my babies, I'll be fine" Raven chuckled patting her hips.

"Last time I try to be a gentleman" Randy huffed walking away from the small girl.

"Well how about you try not being a fuck head, that could help Randy!" Raven called after him. Even with his turned back she could see his icy glare. Shaking her head she headed towards the cables. Pushing away that feeling of relief that at least it was someone she knew taking her back to her room and relieved that at least he had enough decency not to rape her.

Raven adjusted her Ipod and sorted out the cables, it wasn't exactly hard but it kept her occupied for a few moments. After it was sorted she consulted her list. She only had one more thing to do, well it could wait a few moments while she got a drink from the vending machine. With any luck she wouldn't run into anyone that meant she could kick another hole in a machine. Luck was agianst her, two guys were occupying the machine. One guy in black t-shirt, _Rise above hate_ painted in bold letters and another guy that had tattoos and short black hair. They stepped aside and let her in, Raven looked at the machine, ignoring the two men even though she could feel their eyes. Blue and green orbs peering over her, wondering what she was going to do.

"Have you guys put you're money in?"

They shot each other a look, the drink in their hands should of been evidence. _Rise above hate_ gave her a small friendly smile. "Yeah we're set"

"Sweet" Raven took a step back and suddenly kicked out. A giant hole opening the machine up for everyone to see. Cans of drink, bottles of water and a fuck load of coins spurted out like a fountain. Raven took one can of coke, a bottle of water and with a little help from her concealed black bag she took every coin that was on the floor. She looked to the stunned men, a big grin on her face.

"And now you're money is my money. Thanks" She opened her coke can with her teeth, fizz pouring everywhere. Disgusted she threw it to the floor, "I hate fizzed up coke. Well bye"

That night after all her tasks were done she was at least allowed to watch the show. Raven wasn't paying any attention, she was busy counting her money, she figured that machine hadn't been emptied in a while which was why she was now up to two hundred dollars, all in gold and silver coins. Hopefully that would get her a plane ticket and away from her annoying uncle.

"Alright, where is it?" Her uncle suddenly burst in, his face a deep shade of annoyed rage.

"Where's what?"

"Your knife shief, where is it?"

"Right where it should be. Around me tiny yet shapely hips"

"You're not allowed them Venom, give them to me. Now" He held out his hand as though he expected Raven to listen. She put her coins away and stood up, adjusting her hoodie.

"They are my knives and I'll be keepin them where they belong. With me"

"Raven Venom, give me those knives!" Hunter yelled pulling her around, his hands pulling at the belt line. Raven screamed as though he was raping her, Hunter kept trying to pull it off and suddenly his head was spinning. Raven had head butted him, like a injured enraged bull he ran at her, Raven dodged to the left and both knives were free. Hunter stopped and raised his hands in defence. Raven wouldn't be above stabbing him, not when she clearly thought he was the enemy. Both knives were raised and she was ready for combat. The worst part other than the fact that she was unhinged, was Raven had been very well trained when it came to those knives. "You want my knives, come and get them!"

"Raven, listen to me. Put the knives down" Hunter tried to talk her down, this wasn't a first time that this had happened. "Its alright, I just wanna help you"

"Help? You wanna help me! I've been askin for you're help for over five years and now you're taking an interest?"

"Venom take a deep breath and listen to me, put the knives down and let me help you"

Raven shook her head, her knives still drawn, taking a step forward she put one right at his throat. Hunter couldn't help the hard lump that formed. "Its too late Hunter, I know longer want your help."

"Venom"

"Venom is no longer here, now its Charlie!" Raven giggled madly. Shaking herself her eyes rolled again, putting her knives back in the shief, she looked at her uncle scathenly. "Its too late now Uncle, you can no longer save me"

Raven flew out the door so fast that when Hunter went after her two seconds later, she was already long gone.


	7. Selfish

**Chapter 7 Selfish**

"There you are!"

Raven looked up bored to Randy's relieved face. Since her running off Hunter had told all his collegues to keep an eye out for Raven, he was more than worried sick. He had looked practically everywhere, he had called the morgue and the hospitals but thankfully she wasn't in either. Randy decided that she must be in the hotel somewhere so after calming Hunter down about three percent he went looking, the Viper actually went door to door looking for the young girl. At long last he had located her in the pool room.

"Here I am, now you hide and I'll seek" Raven took another shot, picking up her bottle of bourbon she shot him a look. "Sorry, did you want something else?"

"You have to tell Hunter where you are" Randy folded his arms stubbornly over his chest. Raven bit out a laugh.

"Yeah, won't be doin that Randall but I do like the suggestion"

"I'm serious Venom you have to let Hunter know that you're ok"

She looked up at him thoughtfully. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were worried about me. Of course that makes me wonder what you're after this time. We all know what it was last time, well I knew after it was too late. I have to admit that was some pretty good groundwork you laid Randy, you had me well and truely fooled, obviously it wasn't you're first time, sadly it was mine so you took an expererince that was meant to be good and blew into a thousand bits and peices. Well done" Raven gave him a huge thumbs up.

"I'm sorry about that Venom, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"No Randy you just didn't care if you did. It was evident the next day when I said hello and just blatantly ignored me." Raven cocked her head to the side thoughtfully "I wonder what my uncle would have to say about the subject. Who do you think he'll kill first? His innocent neice or the guy that used her like a common whore? Ooh thats intruging!"

Randy went about eight shades of white, "Venom" "Oh relax, I'm not gonna tell him unless I really have too. Like when I need to use you to get myself outta shit"

Randy let out a sigh as she picked up her drink again "Venom you need to let Paul know that you're ok"

"So its Paul now? What happened to Hunter?"

"He is worried sick about you"

Raven just shrugged "Well he should of thought about that before he tried to rip my babies off my hips"

Randy ignored that sentence because to him it made no sense. "Look Hunter has been worried sick since you took off, he just wants to know if you're ok"

"If you think he should know so bad, why don't you just run along and tell him where I am?"

"Because when he gets here, you would of moved on"

"And I thought you were stupid" Raven cackled, "Look I'm fine so go and tell Mr worried-but-won't-help that I'm fine"

"What do you mean won't help?"

Raven didn't say anything, she just went back to her game.

"I think you're being very selfish, you have an uncle who is worried sick about you and just wants to help and you're leaving him to dangle"

Raven laid down her cue and gave him the most coldest look he had ever been given, and that was saying something. "For five years Randy I have been tellin that man that I needed help, that somethin was wrong but all they have done was ignore it and told me I was fine. I went to the doctor for help and he told me I needed my Dad's signature, he refused to sign it. So don't you dare stand there and tell me that they want to help because if they did, I would of been helped by now"

"What makes you think you need help so bad?"

"Are you serious? Despite what you may think Randy, all the shit I've been doing isn't normal. Sleeping in elevators in order to feel safe even though any fucker could find me isn't normal."

"Well I still think you're being selfish"

Raven started to laugh, laugh righ in his face. "Sorry its _you_ of all people, preaching about not bein selfish, you're the most selfish guy I know of, and now you're tellin me not to be selfish"

Randy stepped closer to her "Just tell him you're at least ok"

Raven pursed her lips together "No now back up or your balls won't be attached for very long"

He stayed where her was not the least bit worried about her threat, he wished he did because in a heartbeat she had two sharp knives drawn, one at his throat the other down below. "Seriously I won't hesitate to slice and dice, now move"

"No" Randy looked down at the small girl, no way would she cut him. Would she? No. No?

Raven put her knives away and stepped backwards leaving Randy with his victory, it was short lived. Raven suddenly attacked, her foot hitting him square in the chest. Winded Randy fell backwards, his head bouncing off the carpet. It still hurt like fuck, it didn't help that Raven walked the lenth of his body right up to the door.

"Consider that a little revenge" Raven spat leaving him on the floor, dizzy and in pain. Randy wouldn't of been surprised if she had actually broken his sternum. He pulled himself up thinking of only one thing, damn that girl was crazy hot, if only he had another chance, perhaps he could fix her.

Raven finally made it up to the room, she wasn't looking forward to this confrontation, the last time she had this sort of meeting with her uncle he had actually Pedigree'd her, it wasn't the best feeling in the world, her uncles package on her neck or her face squashing the carpet, she wasn't sure which was worse, her broken nose or the fact that her head had actually been between his legs. When she got in, Hunter pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Oh thank God you're alright!" He pulled away and looked at her sternly "Where the hell have you been girl!"

"Playin pool, havin a drink, kickin Randy Orton in the chest, the usual" Raven shrugged like it was nothing. She still found it insulting that the moment she started asking for help was the moment that they didn't want to give it.

"You kicked Randy in the chest?"

Raven pulled from his grip and out of swinging distance, "Yup, he was annoyin me so I kicked a hole in his chest"

Hunter let out an angry groan "Would you just stop"

"Stop what?"

"You're being difficult and destructive on purpose, Venom you can't go around burning bridges"

"Why not?"

"Because one day you're gonna need at least one bridge"

"That makes no sense and apparently I would know alot about that." Raven gave a little giggle as she pulled out the couch bed "Now I'm goin to sleep. Night"

"Wait a minute, you've been drinking?"

"Move on Hunter, I have"

Raven had already drifted off to sleep leaving Hunter to push himself to bed. Before he fell asleep he was just relieved that she was ok and that Shawn didn't know that he had lost her. Hunter couldn't help but think that maybe they had already lost her.


	8. That looks bad

**Chapter 8 That looks bad**

Since her running off episode Hunter had kept Raven on a very short lead, there wasn't a minute of the day that Hunter didn't know where Raven was or what she was doing. He really thought that would of kept her out of trouble but if anything, she got into more trouble. His presence didn't alter her in anyway except maybe she was a little angrier than usual. For the meantime he had let the knives go, Raven didn't use them as much as he thought and he figured that she just needed something to feel safe within herself. The only time she got peace from her uncle was when he was on the show, she would actually be locked in a room with a moniter until he had finished. It was driving Raven crazy and not in a good way. It never was in a good way. Looking at the boring room it reminded her of the other room she was locked in. At least this room had a window. Finally after all the monotonous talking, the room was unlocked and Hunter strode in. "Right, are you ready?"

"Can I at least watch the rest of the show?"

"I'll tell you what happens on the way home"

Every hotel room was like home now, afterall thats where he went after work. "Put you're shoes on and lets go"

"You don't gotta be a prick" Raven muttered as she pulled her boots on. "Right I'm ready, now what?"

Soft tapping came to the door making Raven squeal "Ooh company! How thrillin!"

"Cut the tone girl" Hunter snapped opening the door to find Randy and John.

"Hey Hunt! Wanna come out and have a drink?" John asked, it sounded like John had already started drinking.

"No thanks guys, I gotta look after her"

"Thanks for that Uncle, you sound so enthused"

"What do you expect? The way you've been acting" Hunter growled, Raven merely flipped him off. He was still telling her at night and every chance he got that there was nothing wrong with her, she simply craved attention and that was it.

"Go and have a drink with your buddies, I promise I won't do anything _bad_"

"And have you around my friends doing God know's what"

"Thats what you're worried about, I will slit the throat of the first man to touch me and you're worried about me gettin screwed? Yeah cause you thinkin properly"

Hunter turned back to his friends, "Sorry guys, maybe next time"

On their way down the hall, John shot a look at Randy. "Is it just me or was that weird?"

"Weird how?" Randy asked, he didn't think it was weird just Hunter trying to stop his psycho neice from getting in trouble.

"It was almost like he was..." John trailed off not knowing how to say it, he wasn't even sure he wanted to say it. Afterall Hunter was a good friend, not just to Randy but to him as well.

"Like he was what?" Randy probed wondering what John was hinting at.

He shifted somewhat uncomfortably, he didn't want to open this can of worms but it was just nagging at him. "Do you think that Hunter is the reason that Raven is acting up"

"What do you mean, he's the reason?"

John shook his head "Don't worry about it, I'm probably just being stupid"

"No say it"

John stopped and let a real long sigh "Just seeing them like that, Hunter seemed really possesive of her. Like he wanted her all to himself"

Randy looked at his friend slightly confused at what he was hearing "You think Hunter's involved with his neice?"

"I don't want to think that Randy, but think about it. Maybe thats why he really protective of her, he's been doing something that he shouldn't and he's afraid that she'll tell"

Randy shook his head "I don't care about all the bad stuff he's done, he would never do that. Thats just too sick. Thats something the Rock would do"

John laughed "You're right, I shouldn't think that way about my buddies. Lets just go and have a drink and forget I said anything"

"Sounds like a plan John"

"You could of gone out you know" Raven stated not looking up from her book, since getting back Hunter hadn't said a word to her and Raven thought that maybe he was mad because he was stuck baby-sitting her instead of out with his friends.

"And leave you to get in trouble?"

"Hunter all I would be doin is what I'm doin right now"

"Why does that sound like a lie?" Hunter looked at her a little suspect. Since getting free, she had changed so much, changed for the worst.

"Why do you people always expect the worst from me? All I've ever asked for a little help but you people won't help me. But because I've asked for help you guys act like I'm enemy"

"You don't need help!" Hunter suddenly roared making Raven recoil in fear. It was the first time he had seen her like that. "Everything is in your head and everything out of your mouth is a lie!"

Raven stood up angrily, her hands already on her knives. "Despite what you may think Hunter, sleepin in elevators, hearin things that aren't there and seein people after you that no one else can see isn't normal!"

"What do you want us to do Venom?"

"Sign the forms!" Raven shouted "Just sign the freakin forms! Thats all I ask!"

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose, she wasn't letting this go. Raven being Raven, she just couldn't let it be. "Venom"

Raven strode towards the door "I'd rather take my chances with _them_ than stuck here with you"

Hunter grabbed her wrist "You are not going anywhere!"

Raven fought as much as she could but Hunter was faster, he disarmed, dodged and somehow managed to handcuff their wrists together. "What the hell!" Raven tried to pull away only to find Hunter came with her.

"You want to go, you're taking me with you"

"Let me go!" Raven tugged at the cuff like a trapped animal. Hunter grabbed her and made her stop.

"Venom! Listen!"

Raven wasn't listening, she just kept squirming needing to get away. She knew what happened next and she had no intentions of going through that again. Hunter shook her so much that she had no choice but to stop. He was pretty sure that her eyes were still rolling despite her body stopping.

"Let me go Hunter, please don't"

"Venom I'm not doing anything to you, I give you my word"

"But we're cuffed together, that means" "That means I'll be wherever you go so I can keep you safe"

Raven relaxed a little bit, looking down at her cuffed hand "When will you take them off"

"Soon" He patted her hair lovingly "Now turn on the tv, I feel like watching a movie with a happy ending" Hunter suddenly gushed like a child, he was relieved to hear his neice laugh. Maybe she was still in there somewhere.

"Hello? Is this our room?" John whispered drunkenly, which wasn't a whisper at all. He and Randy had drunken so much that they had forgotten which room was theres. So far they had had four angry people telling them to fuck off.

"No, damnit John shut the freaking door!" Melina yelled at the two drunk men. Randy let out the most weirdest high pitched giggle,

"Ooh Mel and Mickie, kissy kissy!"

"Fuck off Randy!" Mickie yelled, John quickly shut the door to avoid Mickie's flying boot. The two men kept stumbling down the hall, laughing and holding onto each other for support. The other doors they found were locked, finally one opened.

"Hellew? Is this our room?" John actually whispered, the two men figured that as soon as they came across an empty room it would be theres. Until then they had to do this, because they couldn't think of any other way to do it. Hunter stirred in his sleep,

"What?" He asked groggily, his eyes barely opening even though he told them to open.

"Is this our room Hunter?" Randy asked, he still had to ask despite Hunter being in the room.

"No" Hunter let out a puff of air "You're room is three doors to the left."

Suddenly Raven sat up, dragging Hunter with her. Their hands still attached with the cuffs. It didn't help that both of them were in there underwear. "Can you three shut up, I'm tryin to sleep!" Raven rolled her eyes flopping back down taking Hunter with her.

John and Randy quickly left the room, that sobered them up a little bit.

Randy looked to John "John you just saw Hunter and Raven in the same bed, handcuffed and half naked right?"

"Yeah"

"Good boy"


	9. All the things you said

**Chapter 9 All the things you said**

Almost all day Randy and John whispered about what they had seen, they didn't say anything to anyone else, they didn't want that gossiping freak The Miz to know. Both men were un-sure how to proceed, Hunter was such a good friend but they couldn't stop seeing him half naked and cuffed to his neice. If they were right and they hoped they weren't then it would certainly explain alot about Venom and her attitude.

"Ok what if we just imagined it Rand, I mean Hunter is an asshole but he ain't sick"

Randy let out an annoying sigh, "We didn't imagine it. They were in bed, half naked and chained together. I'm just hoping there is some sort of explaination"

"Like?"

"I don't know but if there isn't it means that Hunter is a sick sick man and I'm not sure I could handle that."

John let out a dry laugh "We could always ask him"

"Yeah, I could picture that, Hey Hunt tell us are you or are you not screwing your neice"

"Who's screwing my neice?" Hunter growled from behind them, Hunter had only caught the last part of that sentence, which was a good thing. "Who ever is screwing my neice will have his fucking head ripped off" Hunter's face drained of colour, "Oh Lord is it the Miz?, its the Miz isn't it? For the love of God tell me it's not the Miz!"

"No one is screwing her" Randy started making Hunter let out a long sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God! Shawn would kill me if he thought I was letting his little girl have sex"

"Hunter can we talk to you about something" John started, Randy shot him a look. He didn't want to ask this right now, he wanted to wait until they had solid concrete evidence that incest was going on.

"Sure, whats up?"

"Last night when we came in" John started making Hunter laugh.

"Yeah Venom was so not happy with you two, I think she said something about stringing you up by your intestines." Hunter laughed as though it was a joke. "So I would stay right away from her unless you want a knife up your woo-hoo!"

"When we came in you and Raven were in bed, half naked and chained together"

Hunter's eyes suddenly grew dark as the two men looked at each other very comfortably, "What are you accusing me of exactly Cena?"

John put his hands up in defence, "I'm not accusing you of anything, we're just wondering"

Hunter let out a deep angry growl, not explaining anything he stalked from the room. He didn't see it but keeping his neice safe had just put everything he had worked for in jeopardy, and then there was what she told everyone. Hunter stalked his way to the ring where she was working, he couldn't believe that Raven had just single-handedly destroyed his twenty year career. If he wasn't so pissed he would of said that was well done.

"Hey Uncle" Raven said when she saw him, he voice still cold and un-caring. Last night was weird for her, not only did two fuck-heads wake her up but for the first time in ever she had a good night's sleep, even if she managed to punch herself in the face with her uncles large arm.

"Don't you uncle me" He growled tugging the young girl away.

"Ouch, could you not tug me! My arm is attached to me you know you douche-bag!"

Hunter pulled her until she was outside where some of the guys had a sneaky smoke. "What did you tell them!"

"What are you talkin about? I haven't talked to anyone about anythin" Raven pulled herself away still very confused, her silver orbs suddenly enlarged "Uncle have you been talkin to _them_? Oh this is bad!" Raven genlty took his large hands in her small ones, "It's ok Uncle, we will get you some help. Ok did they probe you?"

Hunter took his hands back and scowled at his neice, "This isn't the time for your attention grabbing"

"So thats what they want? Attention. Of course how could I not figure that out! Its so simple!" Raven looked to her Uncle greatfully, "You may be a jerk but sometimes you get it right. Attention! Yes, exactly. So if I ignore them they will go away. Hmmm that's unterestin" Raven started to pace in deep thought. "How do you ignore them if you ignore them in the first place so they like attention yet they hate it, yes there are a tricky bunch"

"Venom!" Hunter yelled finally getting her attention, she turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah always your problems first, mine are obselete compared to your's, what was I thinkin"

"Venom, two of the guys saw us in bed last night and now they think I'm fucking you and I need to know what fuel you added to this fire"

Her silver eyes grew dark, her whole face drooping into anger "What are you saying?"

"Did you tell anyone that last night was something it wasn't"

"So not only am I an attention whore, I'm an incest whore too. Well thank you, now I know"

Hunter grabbed her arm again "Look I'm not calling you anything, I just want to know what you told them"

Raven pulled her arm back and drew those knives again "I didn't say anythin to anyone about anythin, whatever is in their heads is due to their stupidity now if you excuse me I have to leave"

Hunter reached for again, Raven swung one blade in defence, a large cut slicing his palm. "I'm leavin, and you are not stoppin me"

Before he could even try Raven had ran off again, her long hair flying in the wind. Hunter had no idea where she was going but he could only hope that she would be alright. Sighing he took his bleeding hand back inside to get wrapped, now he had to sort out this mess, that was easily done, finding and keeping Venom safe was more of a challenge.


	10. Bullet

**Chapter 10 Bullet**

"My legs are dangling off the edge, stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'll be gone, gone, gone, gone." Raven sung rather badly, since running off she took the back alley and came back to the arena. She wanted to run away but the fact remained the same, she knew no one here and so she was safer at the arena, well almost. She took the elevator as high as it would go, from there she did some climbing and now she sat on the edge of a very tall building, her legs dangling over the edge and a bottle of bourbon in her hands.

"So are you jumping or what?"

Raven would of jumped if she didn't hear the elevator ding, so she knew someone was coming. She expected her pissed off Uncle, instead she got a pissed off Viper, well a Viper none the less.

"Just looking at the world, singin some _Hollywood Undead_, what are you doin?"

"Well I just lost a brawl with Kane so I thought I would kill myself" Randy smirked taking a seat next to her, Randy made sure he kept his legs on the floor side of the building, his back to the pavement below.

"Your facin the wrong way" Raven laughed picking up her bottle again. "So really, why are you here?"

"I figured you could use a friend"

"And why out of all the people I could be-friend, what makes you think I would choose you?"

"Well I can be pretty likeable when I wanna be"

"Yes I remember"

"I heard you slashed Hunter's hand"

"And I heard that you accused him of being a sick freak" Raven countered taking another drink.

"What was I meant to think?"

"Gee I don't know Randy, he's been your friend since forever you could at least give him the benefit of the doubt, but you instantly jump to incest"

"I apologized to him even though he didn't tell me the whole story, too busy with his hand"

Raven rolled her eyes, taking a long drink she put her bottle down and began to speak, "He handcuffed me to him to stop me from leavin, we watched movies and then he took them off. I didn't feel safe so I asked him to put the cuffs back on, _they_ can't get me if I was cuffed to him"

"Yeah cause that don't sound fucked up at all" Randy bit out sarcastically. Raven merely smiled

"Thats the truth, you can think what you want Orton"

"You know I've been thinking" "Explains the steam and the popped blood vessels"

Randy laughed "I was thinking that maybe I could help you"

"Randy you have already taken my virginity, I've got nothin left that you could possibly want."

"You think I want to help because I want sex?" He narrowed his eyes at her, the orbs growing frostier than normal.

She looked him up and down "Yeah pretty much. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. Fool me a third time, you're gonna get curb stomped by Raven Venom"

Randy got down from his seat, his ass starting to hurt from the cold concrete "Raven I just want to help"

"Because you're usually so helpful?"

"Because right now I'm the only guy who's offering his hand, so far I'm the only one wanting to help you" He stretched his massive tattooed arm out, Raven looked at it wondering if she should take that leap of faith. So far he had a point, no one else was offering their hand, they seemed more concerned with letting her drown, so far Randy was the only one wanting to pull her from the darkened abyss that had become her drowning pool. With only a little bit of certainty but alot of fear, she put her hand in his massive one. Getting off the side of the building she looked deep in his eyes. For a moment she was so sure that she saw happiness, happiness that she was letting him in.

"So now that we're friends and I'm helping you does that mean you won't tell Hunter what I did. I'm at a point in my career where being brutally murdered won't really help"

Raven looked up at the six foot Viper, "Randy you don't know me very well and thats you're down fall. In interest of surviving, if I have too I will not hesitate to throw you under the bus so I hope you like tyre marks"

Randy couldn't help the hurt in his veins, no he didn't expect to be forgiven straight away, what he did was pretty cold but it was like she would never forgive him no matter what. It was like he was wasting his time.

"Don't take it personally Randy, from a young age I was taught what survival instincts were for, now it comes down to two things"

"Which are?"

"Me or them and there is no way in hell I'm gonna let them win again." Raven's eyes darkened again and her grip on his hand became a death grip. Muttering away to herself Randy decided to just let it pass. Interrupting her only meant she would strike.

"You know you go off on random tangents for no reason what so ever"

Raven rolled her eyes at him "Yes Randy you have tattoos, we get it"

"What?"

"Sorry when I get bored of a conversation I tend to just make up my own"

Randy wrapped a giant arm around her shoulders "C'mon lets get you off the building before you start thinking you can fly"

"Just like that guy who was helped with his flying lesson from Lucky Luciano" Raven laughed letting him lead her. Randy shot her an odd look before choosing to let it go. Raven couldn't help it but in his arms she felt protected, just like last time before he punted her heart in the ass.


	11. How to help

**Chapter 11 How to help**

"So tell me oh great Legend Killer, how do you plan on helpin me?" Raven asked as they walked down the corrider. Randy was just happy that she didn't jump, that would of been bad for everyone.

"Well I could be a distraction if you need one. If you need to talk I could listen and thats all of got so far"

"Sadly thats the most help I've had offered which is just plain sad"

"Well its a start right?"

"Hope you realise what you've gotten yourself into Randy"

"Well as long as I don't have to deal with sock puppets, those things freak me out"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "My sister hates sock puppets too. Apparently they shouldn't be able to exsist on someone's hand the way they do"

"If isn't the girl that made me a coffee"

"What do you want fuckhead?" Raven snapped at the champion, just seeing him made her want to punch him.

Daniel put his arm around his tiny girlfriend "I've been asked to tell you to start being good"

Raven let out a huff of laughter "Buddy I don't listen to my father, what makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?"

"Because your father won't put you in the LeBell lock when you are sleeping"

"Actually that does sound like somethin my father would do. Before I came here he used to get wake me up in the middle of the night and tell me we were having an impromptu wrestling match, basically that meant he would superkick me before I could back to sleep"

"Are you serious Raven?" Randy looked at her, hoping she was joking.

"Yeah my Dad used to say it was the best way to prepare for the world, anythin could happen at any time."

"Thats actually a good life lesson, I don't agree with the method though"

"Randy no one in their right mind would agree with my father's parenting techniques."

"Stop ignoring me!" Daniel yelled making AJ jump. "I will not be ignored!"

"So by ignoring him, he will die. Randy quick ignore him"

"You know you can keep making your jokes Raven"

"Firstly my name is Venom and secondly I wasn't jokin, I really hope that by ignoring you, you will die" Raven shot a look to Randy, "I have an idea, one so good that my head would explode if I knew what I was talkin about"

"Quick tell us before you lose it" Randy nudged her with his elbow. Raven rubbed her ribs, shooting him an annoyed look.

"Why don't the four of us settle this in the ring, an intergender tag match. Consider it a warm up"

"Thats a good idea unless Daniel is a coward" Randy put his arm around the small girl. "Daniel?"

"No way, I'm not fighting a girl who isn't trained, if I hurt you, you'll go running to your uncle and cry" Daniel mocked her flicking her silver curls. In a flash Raven drew a knife and pinned him against the wall, that sharp blade right at his throat. Daniel couldn't help but shake, a sharp blade in the hands of a psycho did that to a man. Randy easily pried her off and held her back. Raven spat something out in german before sheifing her knife again.

"Knew you couldn't pull the trigger" Daniel sneered at her once he was safely away from the knife. Raven superkicked him in the face.

"See you out there, you have five minutes"

"Are you sure about this?" Randy asked her as she did some weird stretches in his locker room, Randy already dressed for combat. He was looking forward to this warm up mainly because he wanted to hurt that little punk Daniel, because of his need to be in the spotlight Randy was out for two weeks. That title shot to the head wasn't meant to happen but it did happen and now Randy wanted some payback.

Raven stood up properly and looked at her sudden tag partner "Of course I'm sure, unless you're afraid?"

"I am not afraid of that cunt Daniel Bryan" Randy growled, his ego instantly inflating.

"I meant maybe you're afraid of the pixie. I know I am" Raven giggled "Pixies have a habit of sneak attackin you when you least expect it"

"Raven" "Venom"

"Venom, Aj may be a pixie but she has been trained, you haven't"

Raven just shrugged "Well if I get in trouble I can always tag you in right?"

"Yeah of course, I am your partner, remember"

"Watch" Raven pointed to her wrist.

"Venom you're not wearing a watch"

"I meant yours jackass"

"Oh" Randy held out his wrist so she could look at the time, he also made careful note to take it off.

"Very impressive Randal, you may want to hide it, you never know who might have sticky fingers" Raven wiggled her fingers at him like a child showing off her fingerpaints. "Right, out. I need to get changed for this warm up"

"I'll be right outside"

"Tryin to peek in?"

Randy rolled his eyes at her as went out the door. Making sure it was fully closed and he couldn't see Raven began to get un-changed. The only thing she kept on was her knife sheif.

Randy got tired of waiting outside the door so he shouted through the door that he would meet her in the ring. Now he was standing with Daniel and Aj waiting on Raven.

"So wheres your girl?" Daniel smirked at Randy making the Viper snarl dangerously. "Knew she wouldn't show up"

"Who's not showing up?" Raven asked walking down the ramp, Randy and Daniel dropped their mouths in shock. Raven was in black lacy lingerie, instead of her shief being around her hips it was tied so the knives sat comfortably on her back. Randy couldn't remember when he had ever seen that many tattoos on one person. The little bits of black material seemed to strain against her body. Raven got into the ring oblivious that she was even in her underwear.

"What are you wearing?" Aj piped up suddenly aware that her boyfriend was perving at another woman, of course it was Raven's fault and not his.

Raven looked down like she had just realised what she was wearing. "I've forgotten pants again. Oh well, it happens. Lets get this goin" Raven stepped out the ring letting Randy go first. Daniel couldn't keep his eyes off Raven. Randy got his attention, with a very painfull right hand. Seeing Daniel peer at her like that made his system rake with jealousy, no one should be peering at her even if she was dressed in her underwear. Daniel ran to his corner and tagged Aj in, intergender rules meaning that Randy didn't have to tag Raven if he didn't want too. Randy couldn't help but smirk, Aj's brown eyes widening with fear. Randy walked lesiurely back to his corner and tagged Raven. She got into the ring with little fear, before Aj could move, Raven speared her to he floor. Daniel shouted at her as she landed some right hands. Getting off her Raven let the small girl get up before dropkicking her back to the mat. Randy's attention picked up when he saw her go, there was no mistake, Raven could wrestle. She was no Trish Stratus or Lita but she could go. Aj scurried to her corner and tagged in Daniel. He had no problem fighting the small girl. Daniel ran at her, Raven ducked his clothesline and again hit him with her father's sweet chin music. Raven flopped down on him, hooking his leg and gaining a three count.

"That was fun, we'll have to do it again sometime" Raven smiled happily, she was now fully dressed and sitting with Randy in the locker room.

"Where did you learn that? It was like suddenly, bam!, you can wrestle"

"Are you serious? Triple H is my uncle, Shawn Michales is my dad and you're askin where I learnt"

"They can only take you so far, you had ring rust not no skill at all"

Raven shrugged "Watch somethin enough, you pick it up"

"Ever thought about training properly? You would certainly make a different kind of Diva"

"Ha! _You_ want to be a Diva?" Eve and Kelly sneered at the young girl. "Heard you were in the ring in your underwear, anyone spell slut" Kelly giggled high fiving her friend.

Raven merely pulled out her knives "Anyone spell gut you like a fishy?"

They muffled an insult at her before going to a different corner of the big room. Raven put her knives away and looked to her new found friend, "I can't be Diva Randy, _they_ won't allow it"

"Eve and Kelly?"

Raven shook her head, bimbo's she could handle, bimbo's wouldn't stop her from being a Diva if she so choose. It was the dark demons in her head that would be her downfall. At the end of the day they always won.


	12. Ideas

**Chapter 12 Ideas**

"It was my idea!"

"No it wasn't playa!"

Like two children, Teddy Long and John Laurenitus rushed to the office, each man still claiming the idea for his own. As they passed several superstars they got strange looks, two grown men racing down the corriders in search of the boss. Both men were out of breath by the time they found Hunter's office.

"Hunter I have the best idea!" John shouted as they both burst in. "This idea is the best and it will help everyone!"

"It wasn't your idea!" Teddy yelled at him, "Hunter, playa, hear me out, I have the best idea!"

"Will you two stop acting like children" Hunter snapped as John opened his mouth to protest. "Now what is your idea?"

""Uncle you're gonna hear alot of crazy rumors about me kickin the crap out of Maryse" Raven burst in, her uncle rubbed his temples, there were too many people in his office for his liking. "Oh you're already talkin to idiots, sorry I won't intrude"

"Raven" "Venom" She spit out coldly.

"Venom, you may want to stay, this concerns you" John spoke kindly to her.

"Whatever that whore tells you is a lie, I didn't smash her head against a wall"

"Ok everybody be quiet!" Hunter yelled, everything was spinning and there talking wasn't helping.

"See I told you not to associate with _them_, this is what they do. They play with your brain" Raven soothed taking a seat on the edge of his desk. The two men sat down in front of the desk, still wondering whether or not to talk.

"Alright, one of you start talking"

"Ok I was walkin down the hall and this blonde bimbo comes up to me" Raven started, Hunter put his hand up

"Not you Venom"

"Oh you mean them. Ok I'll be quiet"

"We saw the impromptu intergender match you set up" John started looking to the small girl. She was busy picking at a scab on her leg to notice. "You were very impressive Raven"

Raven rolled her eyes angrily, Hunter quickly cut in before she drew those deadly knives. "She was in the ring? Competing?"

"Yes, she was very good and I thought that maybe she could sign a training contract with RAW to be a Diva"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "And become an obselete hooker? I was thinking that she signed with Smackdown!"

"You two think she was that good?" Hunter asked looking to Raven. She had lost interest in the conversation and her scab. She was now playing with her knife, twirling it in her hands, just admiring the handiwork.

"Venom, what do you think?" Hunter asked gently. Raven looked up

"What? I wasn't listenin"

"Teddy and John saw your match and they said you were impressive and they were wondering if you would like a training contract with one of the shows"

Raven pursed her lips together thinking about it "Thanks I'd love too but not as much as I wouldn't like too."

"Raven think about it, this could be a golden opportunity for you" Teddy said gently, she was still twirling that knife of her's.

"And what do you think?" She asked looking to the other GM.

"I think Teddy is right, Raven this is a good opportunity for you and may just help with your issues"

Raven lept down from her spot, both of her knives now un-sheifed. "How dare you say that? How dare you insuate that you know what its like havin my brain. My answer is no simply because none of you know my name. How do I expect you to get my career right if you can't even get my name right" Raven looked at all three men coldly, surely it wasn't hard to remember that her name was Venom. Obviously it was. "So you can go to hell, you can go back to your hood party, and you can and sandpaper your throat some more" Raven flashed them that sarcastic grin before skipping out the door, knives at the ready.


	13. Too much

**Chapter 13 Too much**

"There you are, I thought I'd lost you again" Randy grinned at his new found friend. Since that match she had left his side and went exploring. Apparently she had to keep moving and despite the fact that he was an athlete, he would just slow her down. He found her back on the top building singing a new song. At least her back was to the pavement so her feet were safely on the ground.

"Here I am" Raven pulled a smoke out of her pocket, "Got a light?"

"Sorry must of left it in my other pants. What are you doing up here?"

"Had to get away from it all" Raven said rather vaguely, "What are you doin here? Lost another brawl with Kane?"

"I was looking for you, I thought something had happened"

"Aw you were worried, isn't that sweet?" Raven mocked him, no one was safe from her wrath. Friend or not, she wasn't about to ease up, thatswhat _they _wanted.

"I heard about the offer from the GM's," Randy started making those silver orbs roll.

"And you're gonna convince me to take one of them, I should of known they wouldn't let it go"

"I can't and won't try and make you do anything that you don't want to"

Raven let out a sigh, "It wouldn't be safe if I said yes"

"Venom you would be perfectly safe, I won't let nothing happen to you"

"I wasn't talkin about me" Raven finally located her lighter and lit up her smoke. "A couple of months before I came here I was at a barberque, like a family thing. I saw my cousin Shelly. I don't like her much but to keep the peace I stayed away from her. She said hello to me and I just lost it. I dived at her and started to choke her. She shoved me off and when I ran at her she hit me in the ribs with a lead pipe, I didn't even feel it I was just too angry. I lept at her and just kept chokin her, finally I was pulled away and in the arms of my father and my uncle, I fought like I was a crazed animal. When I was calm I felt so much better. It was like that ball of anger had been released but it just kept comin back. At random times I get so angry its like I'm invincible and anyone thats near me is goin to get hurt." Raven looked down at the pavement again "I don't like those girls but I don't want to be the reason there lying in a hospital bed."

"What makes you so angry?"

"I don't know. Anythin sets it off. I could be sittin there doing nothing and then bam! Suddenly I'm filled with this hateful rage and the need to destroy. Its like I'm the hulk but not green" Raven got off her spot and walked back towards the door, Randy in tow.

"I just wish it would just stop" Raven sighed "Everything just gets too much and it just feels like I'm drownin, no one knows what its like. They pretend to know but they just don't get it"

"If it helps Raven, I get it."

Looking at that look on his face Raven felt somewhat at ease, perhaps Randy was the one to get it.


	14. Still not clean

**Chapter 14 Still not clean**

Raven suddenly catapulted from her dreamless sleep to a harsh reality, she thought her sleep was dreamless but she was wrong. It was raked with the smell and touch of her worst ever memory. Breathing heavily she wiped her hands down her face, her uncle was snoring softly in the bed. Raven hated that dream, it came and went as it wanted, she could go months without thinking about it and then suddenly it would just pop into her head. Everything about that night would pop into her head and it was like she was back there. A scared little girl that had no idea what was happening, she was so scared she wet herself in terror. Getting off the couch she went into the bathroom, that dream had weaved its way into her system and now she was choking. Turning on the water she stripped her bed clothes and got in, grabbing a large scrubbing brush she began to scrub until she was red raw.

"Venom?" Hunter tapped on the door, "Venom are you ok?"

Raven didn't reply but Hunter could hear her, muttering over and over. "Still not clean"

Hunter took his chances and slowly opened the door, he just hoped that Raven was alright. He tapped on the glass but she didn't seem to hear him. "Still not clean, still not clean. Gotta finish, still not clean"

Hunter opened the door, his eyes opening in terror. The floor was slowly being covered with her skin and blood, Raven was scrubbing furiously, her eyes unfocused. "Still not clean, still not clean"

"Venom?" Hunter gently reached for her arm, she turned around her eyes wide with fear. "Venom what's wrong?"

"Still not clean, gotta finish, still not clean" Raven attacked her legs furiously. Hunter couldn't believe what he was seeing, his neice scrubbing and scrubbing until the skin came off and blood seeped through. He grabbed her again and made her drop the brush, his eyes peering into her's. Finally they came back and much to his fear, Raven let out shriek after shriek, it bounced off the walls and Hunter had no choice but to let her go. Raven backed into the shower, her back right up against the wall. She reached for her knives, they weren't there, seeing that she had no protection she began to shake, shake in nothing but fear.

"Venom" Hunter said softly, putting his hands up in defence. "It's alright, its just me Hunter"

"No" Raven shook her head terrifyed, "Please don't, I beg of you"

"Venom I'm not gonna hurt you"

"That's right Scott, you're not!" Raven launched herself at him like a torpedo. Both of them crashed to the floor. Trying to cover his face was hard, Raven just kept swinging shouting that he wasn't going to do it again, not now.

"Venom! Stop!" Hunter tried to push her off, his fingers colliding with her roughened skin. Raven screamed like a wild animal, feeling his hands just prooved that he was trying to hurt her. Grabbing his head she started pounding it against the tiled floor.

"No Scott! You won't do it again! No! No! No!"

Gaining a little bit of leverage Hunter was finally able to pull her off, Raven rolled across the floor like an army vet, grabbing her shief she suddenly felt in control, never again would she be his victim. Hunter picked himself up off the floor, blood spurting from his nose and a headache pounding in his skull.

"Venom" Hunter was still dizzy and he was pretty sure that he now had a concussion. "Venom, I'm not goin to hurt you. I'm going to leave the bathroom now" He took his steps back slowly, her knives still ready for combat. Once the door were shut Raven sank to the floor. All that went through her head was she still wasn't clean. She never would be clean again.


	15. Light finally hits

**Chapter 15 Light finally hits**

Hunter watched as Randy taught his neice some more wrestling moves. Raven was pretty good but that wasn't what worried him, what worried him was how close the two were getting. He could admit that Randy was doing the young girl some good. Sure she was still that same cold girl but at least she had a friend. After a while they got out the ring and went to the back, Hunter decided that he would have a little chat to Randy about hurting his girl. Clearly she was already hurting. When she got up in the morning Hunter was going to ask about last night but she beat him to it. Raven looked up at him and asked him why her skin was red raw, he thought she was playing on it but looking at those orbs he knew, Raven really had no idea what had happened, he didn't want to tell her and scare her until he knew what was fully going on. Walking back to his office he thought that perhaps Shawn should know what had happened, unless he already knew. If that was the case then he would have some serious questions for his older brother.

"Hello, Shawn speaking"

"Hey bro, long time no speak"

Shawn laughed "Yeah such a long time Hunt, last week. Oh lord what did she do now?"

"She hasn't done anything except take her skin off with furious scrubbing"

"What?" Shawn asked confused, that was a new one.

"Last night I saw that Raven was in the bathroom, I went in to check on her and she was scrubbing herself until the skin came off while chanting still not clean. She mentioned someone called Scott"

"Scott?"

"Do you know him?"

Even though he couldn't see him, Hunter could see the confusion on his brother's face. "I have no idea who Scott is"

"Well whoever he is hurt that girl bad, when I find him I'm kickin his ass back to the stone age"

"Hunter you don't know he did anything, we both know that Raven isn't exactly an innocent party"

"Shawn you didn't see her, you've decided not to see her since you shipped her off to me."

"She doesn't want to see me"

"You're acting like a child Shawn"

"Am not"

"Shawn, when I saw her she was scared. Shit scared. Shaking and begging. You and I both know that Raven isn't exactly the kind of girl to shake and beg"

"Hunter I can't believe you're falling for her acting. You and I both know that Raven likes attention"

"Shawn why are you denying that there could be something wrong with your daughter?"

"I'm not denying anything!" Shawn shouted "That girl is fine! Stop putting it in her head that she isn't!"

Hunter couldn't reply as Shawn slammed the phone down angrily, the dead line made Hunter feel even more frustrated. Why was Shawn denying that Raven wasn't well? Did he know who hurt his girl? Hunter rubbed his temples in frustration,

_What if Shawn had hurt her?_ Hunter wasn't sure if he could go down that road, sure Shawn wasn't perfect and he was far from being the perfect father but surely he wouldn't hurt his own girl to the point of being terrifyed. Hunter shook his head not sure what to think or believe anymore but he had finally gotten it in his thick skull, Raven wasn't well, there was something wrong with her and so help him God or Satan, he was going to find out and help that girl. Evidently her own father didn't want to help anymore.


	16. Weird, strange & evidently pointless

**Chapter 16 Weird, strange & evidently pointless**

"Hey Randy, can you do me a favour?" Raven asked coming into the main locker room, they were going to train together as usual but Randy was told to focus on his fued with Kane and Raven had some tasks to do, so this was the first time today that they could have a proper catch up.

"Sure, I guess" Randy shrugged as Raven handed him a peice of paper.

"I need you to write somethin for me."

"Which is?"

"Alison, 02217848382, Had fun last week baby, miss ya"

"Why am I writing that?" Randy looked at her confused and a little weary. Something about this seemed really dodgy.

Raven threw her hands up in frustration "Why must you people question everything? Why is Kane attacking me? Why can't John Cena embrace the hate, I'm the Rock, why am I a fucktard? Questions are only there to make dumb people feel smart for about three seconds"

"Alright all ready, I'm doing it" Randy rolled his eyes scribbling on the paper. When he gave it back to her she kissed it leaving red lipstick marks.

"Raven" "Venom"

"Venom what are you doing?"

"I like leavin myself little notes, it makes me feel loved"

"From a woman?" Randy raised an eyebrow,

Raven shrugged it off "I never thought about that. Anyways I'm goin to get a coffee from caterin, you want anything?"

"I'm good"

Raven skipped out the door, Randy got up and watched her leave, he wanted to know what she had planned for that little bit paper and he really liked watching her leave.

On her way she bumped into Miz, that scowl returning to her face. "Watch it has been"

"You watch it"

"Great comeback!" Raven hollered continuing on her way.

Randy went back and sat in the locker room, hopefully Raven would be back any moment. Like she could read his mind she was back in about three seconds, two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Got enough sugar?" Randy asked as she threw down alot of the tiny packets.

"Nah need more" Raven laughed ripping open the packets and adding it to her coffee. "So wanna do some more trainin after this, I'd really like to learn the RKO, that looks like a lot fun"

Randy laughed "I can't I have a meeting with your uncle"

"About what?"

Randy shrugged "I don't know, probably storyline with Kane and whatnot"

"Maybe he wants to get Evolution started up again?"

"I don't think so somehow"

"Oh thank God, I don't think I could handle Ric Flair. Lol oily Dave" Raven laughed at her own joke. "Evolution was funny, seeing Uncle Hunter act like an asshole was so funny especially knowing that after all his long days on the road being a jerk he would come home and play _Barbie_ with Rory and Jamie"

"Hunter used to play with _Barbie_?"

"Only with Rory and Jamie" Raven laughed "And then there was fasion parade"

"Fashion parade?"

"Jamie got in her pretty pink dress, Rory was in her pretty tutu and Hunter, well Steph wasn't very happy when she saw her hubby in her weddin dress"

Randy burst out laughing, he could see Hunter in that dress acting like a blushing bride, knowing Hunter he made it work. Raven pulled up her phone, searching through the photos. "See, thats Rory. And thats Jamie." Raven thumbed through a couple more "And theres the beautiful bride to be"

Little tears stung his blue eyes, Hunter looked so damn redicilous in that dress but in true Hunter fashion he made it work. He even had heels on. "Ok thats just weird, he suits that dress"

"He was so proud" Raven laughed putting her phone away. "Would you just shut up?"

"What?"

Raven held up a finger "I'll be right with you Randy. Seriously just shut up, I'm tryin to have a conversation. He is not! Ok maybe a little, but that don't mean we can't be friends. You lie! His beard is totally cute! Ok lets just agree to disagree, he has a sexy beard and awesome foursome tattoos but is an asshole that you can't trust as far as you can throw. Ewwww! How could you compare him to Rocky? Rock isn't hot, he hasn't got a sexy beard or good tattoos but he is an asshole. Ok you've made your point now shut up"

"Are you ok Venom?" Randy asked softly, he had never witnessed something like that before.

"Yeah just the voices, sometimes they just become too much"

"I should be offended that apparently I'm non trustworthy asshole but I'm stuck on sexy beard"

Raven giggled "Yeah its really smexy, but you gotta be careful cause of the beard rash"

"Ok can we move on from my sexy beard"

"Why? Is it making you hard?" Raven teased her eyes alive with pleasure.

"It is actually"

"Thats just so wrong on so many levels Randy"

"You wanted to know Venom"

"No I didn't, I don't think I recall askin you anythin along those lines"

Kelly and Miz came bursting into the room, screaming at each other. Kelly's blue eyes prickling with tears, evidently she and her boyfriend Miz were in the middle of another arguement. Randy was about to tell them to move on but Raven stopped them. If he interfered, he would only get his head bitten off.

"I can't believe you Mike!" Kelly shouted, "And on our anniversary!"

"Kel I'm telling you, I have no idea who Alison is!"

Randy shot a look at Raven who was barely keeping the grin off her face.

"So what, notes just jump into your pockets!"

Miz tried to take her hand but Kelly ripped it away "Kelly please believe me, I only love you!"

"And apparently I'm not enough, you have to go and find sluts at the nightclubs!"

"Kelly I have no idea who Alison is and why her number is in my pocket!" Miz protested, "Kelly you have to believe me!" He grasped his hands together, praying and begging for her forgiveness. Sadly for him, it didn't work. Kelly slapped him right across the face before striding from the room. Miz went after her in hopes that she would change her mind.

Once they were gone Randy looked to Raven accusingly. "Wanna share why you just ruined their relationship?"

"I didn't do anythin"

"Venom just because I'm an asshole, don't mean I'm stupid."

"I was proovin a point, not only to them but to you as well"

"Which is?"

"Sometimes there is no point in pursuing somethin, at the end of the day its just weird, strange and evidently pointless."


	17. Fighting the invisible

**Chapter 17 Fighting the invisible**

Randy went straight back to the locker room where Raven was waiting, he was still very confused and worried about what Hunter had said. He really thought it was about the storyline with Kane or possibly his impromptu training he was giving Raven, it was about Raven alright. When he got in he flopped down on the seat, happy to be away from Hunter and his accusing eyes.

"Ooh I take it the meetin so did not go well" Raven teased gently, starting on her second cup of coffee. Thats what it looked like, it was most possibly her ninth. "What did he want to talk about?"

"Us" Randy said simply.

Raven rolled her eyes, wondering where he or Hunter got the impression that they were a couple. Raven didn't like anything about Randy but seeing as how he was the only one wanting to help her she wasn't about to tell him otherwise, Raven had a feeling that he already knew that. "There is no _us_ Randy, there's you and there's me"

"I know that" He shot her a look before letting out a deep sigh "Anyways he just gave me a warning, he said you had a very dark past"

"Ha! Dark? Is that what he's callin it? Its not dark, its like advanced dark. Its so dark that darkness would cower in fear at how dark it is"

"That makes no sense Venom"

"It doesn't have to, I'm beautiful!" Raven pouted at him before drawing her knives.

"Alright I get it, you don't gotta slash me" Randy said bitterly watching those very sharp blades carefully. Who knew if he was fast enough he could stop her from hitting him. Randy didn't hold much help of that, Raven was always gonna be faster when it came to those knives.

"Not for you" Raven said vaguely standing up and looking around. "I know you're here, I can hear you"

"Venom?" Randy asked, she had gone off to her own little world again. Randy wouldn't admit it, but it scared him. Sure he was meant to have voices but that was all show, Raven really did have something or someone in her head and right now, she was ready to kill it. That is if she could even find it. Raven's eyes lit up suddenly, flinging the door open she came face to face with Kane. That didn't matter to Raven, all she saw was this guy was in her way.

"Move it before he escapes" Raven growled pulling those knives up. Kane didn't want to ask, he hated people who had problems. Why did people have to share their problems? Deal with it and move on already. He moved and Raven flew out the door, shouting and hollering about how today was the day they died.

"About this storyline" Kane started that gruff voice pulling Randy back to reality.

"Yeah no time, gotta find Venom" Randy rushed from the room in hopes that Raven would be alright. He kept following the shouts and death threats, Randy pulled open every door he could find but Raven was no where to be found. As he entered through the curtain, Raven's voice became clearer. Picking up the pace he raced to the ring and there she was. He was about to call out to her but the words suddenly stopped, she was fighting. With no-one. She would kick, block and slash as if she was fighting someone. He couldn't help but watch in amusement, whatever she was fighting it was real to her. Raven was knocked into the turnbuckle, one of those knives clattering to the floor. Raven kicked her way out, still slashing with her one knife, shouting insults and death threats. Right now she had no idea that Randy was even there, it was just her and whatever it was that she was seeing. It was like watching a kung-fu movie, with the way she blocked and kicked and in a heartbeat it all changed. Raven fell to the canvas her only weapon falling away from her, she stretched her hand out for it but now whatever she was fighting, was now choking her. Her eyes rolled into her head, one hand around her throat prying to get air. Randy did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the ring. Raven collapsed into his frame, huffing and puffing for air. She looked up at him greatfully, "Thanks Randy"

He still didn't say anything, he had no idea what to say. Raven got her breath back before tentively reaching for her knives. Putting them in the shief she looked to Randy again. "Thank God you grabbed me Rand, he would of killed me if it wasn't for you"

"What exactly were you fighting?"

Raven looked to him confused "You saw it Randy"

"No. I didn't" He looked at her softly, whatever was in the ring with her wasn't visible to anyone but her.

"You didn't see the bright blue samurai with the giant freakin sword?"

"No Raven"

"There a cunning bunch" Raven said evily looking at the ring.

"Yes I saw that when he started choking you"

Raven looked up at him "Don't patronize me"

"Venom did you really see something in the ring?"

"Or am tryin to get attention" Raven finished for him "I thought you were on my side,figures I'd be wrong again"

Raven stomped away muttering in some language that he was pretty sure was made up.


	18. Witnessed

**Chapter 18 Witnessed**

Randy marched straight to Hunter's office determined to be heard, there was something deep and dark going on in that girl's skull. Hunter was going to listen to him even if he had to punt it into his brain. Randy banged on the door, he wasn't sure if Hunter was in there or not but he kept pounding. "Hunter!"

"What?" he pulled the door open, "What the hell are you doing banging on the door?"

Randy pushed his way in and slammed the door shut. "We need to talk about your neice Hunter"

"Oh Lord what happened? Is she ok?"

"I don't know Hunter, she was in the ring fighting. With no one"

"What do you mean no one?"

"She said she saw a bright blue samurai with a giant sword, it was trying to kill her"

"Are you sure thats what she said?"

Randy let out a frustrated growl "Yes. It started to choke her and I can tell you right now, in her head somethin was choking her and she felt it."

"Are you sure she wasn't just acting for your attention?" Hunter asked almost hopefully. He didn't want to admit it but it seemed that with each passing day, Raven was getting worse. Hunter had tried to get through to his brother but Shawn wasn't listening, he was still in denial that there was something wrong with his little girl.

"If she was acting Hunter then I nominate her for an academy award because that was pretty fucking impressive"

Hunter sighed "I'm sorry Randy but there isn't much I can do"

"What? You're not gonna help her?"

"I can't help her, until Shawn signs the papers there isn't much I can do"

"Then I'm gonna pay him a little visit when he comes" Randy growled stalking out the door. Right now he needed to find Raven in fear that something had happened to her.

He had no clue where she was, he checked the roof and all the usual places she usually was. No one had seen her, at least thats what they told him, Randy wasn't sure he could believe or trust Eve Torres, knowing that Raven was missing made the young Diva grin wider than ever, Randy would of punched her if he wasn't so worried about Raven's where-abouts. Randy rushed down the corriders, pulling open doors and shouting for her. He was really worried about her, he couldn't help it.

"Randy!"

He turned around hoping for Raven, instead he got Kane. He had no time for the big red monster.

"What Kane?" Randy growled out, Kane could be a nasty dangerous man when need be, well so could Randy.

Kane said nothing, he merely walked in the opposite direction motioning Randy to follow him. Inpatiently Randy followed him down the ramp and back towards the ring. Kane stopped suddenly and Randy almost crashed into him. Kane pointed up to the rafters where the many lights brightened the arena.

"That your girl?"

Raven was lying on the slender beams fast asleep. It was like she was in bed snuggled under the covers. Fearing for her safety Randy quickly found a way up there, he wasn't quite sure if he could trust Kane holding the ladder below but right now he was fixed on getting the sleeping beauty off the unsafe rafter. He had to wake her but he didn't want to startle her and make her fall.

"Venom?" Randy whispered taking a firm hold on her wrist, at least if she fell Randy would have her. Raven suddenly drew tight,

"Please don't!" Her eyes were shut in the newest nightmare of the day. For the worst Raven began to struggle, trying to free herself from his grip. Raven toppled over the side pulling Randy forward, his ribs hit the wood hard and the air rushed from his lungs. Raven's eyes suddenly opened and she realised where she was.

"What the hell are you doing up there Orton! Grab the girl already, I can't hold the ladder straight forever you know!"

Raven let Randy pull her up and over the wood and quietly they both climbed down.

"Finally! Man do you realise that my day job isn't to hold ladders while you rescue damsels in destress" Kane grumbled at them evily, "Although I can see why this one is appealing"

"Thats creepy" Raven looked at him "Seriously you're as old as my father, yeah. Really creepy Kane"

"If it helps at all I'm a really good friend of your fathers" He chuckled at her. Randy saw it, her eyes expanding in fear. Fear at the simple words, friend of your father.

"That thought even crosses your mind, you'll be draggin your body around this arena lookin for parts" Raven growled at the big red monster before practically fleeing.

Kane chuckled at the young girl "I see why you like her Randy, girl is gutsy"


	19. Tyre marks

**Chapter 19 Tyre marks**

Hunter was being kept up to date with Raven's behaviour thanks to Randy, slowly he was collecting evidence to show his brother. There was something deeply wrong with Raven and the sooner Shawn opened his eyes to that the better it would be for Raven. Everytime the subject of Raven came up, Shawn ducked and dodged it. Hunter had asked him why he was denying this but Shawn would just look at him sadly expecting Hunter to already know the answer. Hunter was lost, why would her own father deny that his child was sick. Hunter didn't want to think it but he could only think that it was Shawn's fault. Randy burst into the office, his face red with anger. It was beyond anger, it was rage infuelled with hate and cold indifference.

"Randy, what happened?"

He thrusted bits and peices of an expensive watch on the desk. "Do something about it or I won't be held responsible for my actions"

Hunter knew he was serious, Randy, for some reason, loved watches. The only time he didn't wear a watch was when he was wrestling, every other time he had a watch on, a really expensive one. This one had been smashed litterly into tiny peices, you could only tell it was a watch because of the tiny hands.

"I'm afraid to ask who did this but I think I already know"

"Venom is out of control Hunter, you need to do something and now before I resort back to my nature and punt her"

Raven had no idea why suddenly she was summoned to her uncle's office, far as she knew she was actually having a good day and staying out of trouble. Raven was finally doing something that she was enjoying, several lights needed her electronical knowledge, instead of calling an electrician which would take hours and cost her grand-father alot of cash, she insisted that she could do it. So far eight of the ten lights were fixed, two to go and she would of well and truely earnt her cup coffee. When she walked in she instantly hated the vibe, her uncle trying to keep peace and a pissed off Viper. So not good.

"Hey, whats with the anger?"

Randy growled almost leaping at her, Hunter held him back. "Bad Randy. Bad"

"Whats got his balls in a twist?"

"You" Randy growled at her. Raven looked at them in confusion. How the hell did she get in trouble this time, especially with Randy. This was the first time today she had seen him.

"What did I do?"

"You smashed my watch!" Randy shouted at her, Raven jumped back a little.

"No I didn't. Why would I do that?"

"Because I wasn't giving you my undivided attention"

"Yeah ok then" Raven said sarcastically, she wouldn't smash his watch, so far he was the only one that was starting to become tolerable, why would she risk losing him. Especially since the nightmares were getting worse and she was hardly sleeping through the night anymore. "Seriously Rand, I didn't do that"

"Yes you did"

"No. I didn't"

"So John is lying?" Randy asked of her, his eyes not leaving the cold angry faze.

"Yes because I didn't do that Randy" Raven snapped starting to get angry. It looked like she was just getting the blame for everything now. Yeah, life's a bitch.

Before they could leap at each other, Hunter held up his arms between them. "Alright, Randy Venom will replace the watch"

"No I fuckin won't, if I had broken it then yes, but I didn't break it so I won't be replacin it"

"Fine! I will replace it. Now Venom I think you owe Randy an apology"

"What? I didn't do anything Uncle!"

"Venom, so far Randy is the only one that is standing by you and I know that deep down you don't wont lose him"

"I am not sayin I'm sorry for somethin I didn't do"

"Venom, Randy has been unchararistacally helpful towards you and the least you can do is apologize"

Raven looked at both of them, she knew she was stupid for trusting either one of them, the Cerebal Assassin and the Viper, they were just two more people screwing her over.

"Uncle do you remember your Evolution days?"

Hunter looked at her suddenly lost at where this was going, her voice turning sweet as candy. She shot a look at Randy, he was still angry, almost challenging her to do this. "Do you remember oily Dave going on about his girl turned wife?"

"Yeah"

"And Ric Flair going on about every woman in sight?"

"Yes"

"And do you remember that sweet little virgin that Randy was hunting, the one that gagging for it, the one who played with until he got bored. You all laughed and said well done"

"Venom what has this got to do with anything?"

"Why don't you ask Mr Legend Killer the name of his sweet little virgin, the one he tossed away like yesterdays trash or Eve Torres"

Randy didn't say a word, his eyes were evil but his face had drained of colour, she was deadly serious when she said she would easily throw him under the bus. Karma's a bitch.

"You don't know? Well I'll give you a huge clue. Me!" Raven jumped up and cheered like she had scored a touchdown. Before their attention could be turned she pulled out a box of matches and sparked one to life. "Know what this is? Its a flame and now I'm burnin the bridges, Hunter you're the one that started all this, its your fault it happened and Randy, well you took my virginity with your lies but you won't take anymore from me. There both bridges are officially burnt down." She blew out the flame and tossed it on the floor. When she walked out the door, she hoped that samurai was waiting for her, she had no one left now so for all she cared, it could finally kill her.


	20. Time line

**Chapter 20 Time line**

When Raven saw Randy again his eye was a brand new shade of purple, she guessed that wasn't the only mark he had. Randy basically hunted her down and now he found her in the hotel room, alone, sitting on the bed, sparking and extinguishing matches. She looked up and him and smirked evily. "Wow, he got you good Randy. I should of told you fucking your friends neice would get you into trouble, bet you could take it back if you could"

Randy slammed the door shut and locked it, no one could interrupt this. He saw her reach for those knives, true to her nature, if she was going down she would go down swinging. Randy made no attepmt to move from the door, so far the space between them was the safest thing.

"Why did you do that?" He hissed, he wasn't surprised but he was hurt. He really thought they had a connection, one that she wouldn't want to break.

"I told you, I would throw you to the wolves if I had too"

"I believe it was a bus" Randy snapped coldly.

Raven shrugged "It has the same effect Randal, was that all?"

"Oh no Venom, not by a long shot"

Against her will she started to shake, another of her father's friends to hurt her. Well she wasn't a scared nine year old anymore, she was a grown woman who had her trusty knives, she wouldn't let it happen again, at least not without a fight. It was saddening, so far the only thing in her life that hadn't screwed her over was the cold sharp metal gripped in her little hands.

"You're gonna start talking, and now"

"Talking about what?" Raven snapped coldly, her hands not surrending her knives an inch.

"You and I know there is something going on in that head of your's, we know its making everything fucked up. If we can pinpoint where it went wrong then we can from there"

"You want a time line of my bad history?"

"Yes" Randy pressed his back against the door, he wanted to sit next to her and show that he supported her but with those knives out, he would rather take his chances with the hard wood.

"Ok when I was six my father died in my arms from a lethal heart attack. When I was nine my mother remarried and I was forced to have a new dad."

"Keep going, I can only imagine that it gets worse"

"When I was thirteen I tried to kill my sister and I got locked away in a nut house, when I was fourteen, my mother died of breast cancer but I didn't find out until I was released at sixteen. When I was seventeen I was sent back to the nut house because I wasn't fixed, at the same time my sister, my twin was sent to prison for the mass murder of twenty two people. Should I go on Randal?"

She said her tone that cold crispness that he was now used too. It was like nothing she had been through so far had really affected her. Randy didn't say anything, she might of been used to it but he certainly wasn't, a young sweet girl going to hell and back and the saddest thing was he suspected that it still got alot worse.

"When I was released I found that I was alone, my older sister had met, married and moved away. My youngest sister who had a brain injury due to a jealous whore was away at her special boarding school and my cousin, Hunter's oldest girl, is travelling the world. I was and still am truely alone. For five years I have been trying to tell my father that somethin was wrong but he's hellbent on sayin that I'm fine." Raven stabbed the bed "And to make it worse I had to see that asshole, three days after my second release he came around with my uncle. I tried to show my father how scared I suddenly became but he either didn't see it or just ignored it. I believe it was the latter because no one is that stupid"

"What asshole?" Randy asked softly, maybe he had found the key.

"Do you know what its like in a mental institute Randal? Its not like the movies, well the white padded cells are the same but I can tell you its very different in reality. I was a special patient, because of my rage I was kept away from the other patients for fear that I would hurt one of them. That meant I wasn't allowed to see my family and at any moment that they chose I was sedated. Drug after drug was pumped into my system until I was down for the count"

Taking small steps so she wouldn't freak out, Randy stepped towards her, making sure his hands were in defence. "Venom, tell me about the asshole"

She shook her head "You wouldn't believe me, no one would"

"Try me" He was able to finally sit next to her, those knives were still up but he figured that as long as he kept himself non threatening, he would be alright.

"When I was nine I got a new Dad, I didn't like him at first. He was trying to replace my real Dad but after a while I began to like him. He was simply awesome, he took me to live shows, he took me fishing, he even bought me a mega drive"

Randy was bracing himself for the next words out of her mouth, he wasn't sure if he could handle them. Looking at how suddenly she had changed again he knew he would have too. No longer was she cold and bitter, she was just a scared girl stuck in the dark.

"One day his brother and two of his friends came over, I liked uncle Hunter and uncle Kevin, they were cool." Raven let out a sad sigh, trying to stop herself from crying. "And then there was uncle Scott, he was cool too. He played mega-drive with me and dump trucks. He coloured with me and told me funny stories. Dad said that Scott and Kevin would be stayin with us for a month or so because they had no where else to stay. I thought that was ok, Scott and Kevin were good friends of my Dad. That night I was woken up just after midnight by a bumping in my room. A hand covered my mouth and the light came on, Scott was in my room in just his underwear. He got into bed beside me and pulled me into his arms. He started putting his hand under my nightie, telling me this was a special game just for me and him." Raven choked back more tears, "He did that every night, coming into my room and touching me down there, all I ever felt was pain. he made me touch him and then one night it suddenly got worse. He went from touching me with his hands to raping me. I was so scared I wet myself in terror" Raven suddenly collasped in his strong arms sobbing heavily, just talking about it made that vicious memory come back. Raven had been told that virginity couldn't be taken unless it was given but she still felt like her innocence was taken by a filthy old man. She was forever tainted by him and now it was ripping her apart, peice by horrible peice. Randy held her promising to himself that she would be kept safe from now on, yes she had thrown him to the wolf but to be fair he had hurt her first. Now that he knew everything he could understand why she was so hurt, she had finally opened up and trusted someone and all it got her was more pain. He had taken a sweet innocent girl that was just trying to rebuild and crushed her hopes and efforts without so much as a second thought.

"You have to tell your unlce or your dad" Randy said gently, Raven pried away from him and looked at him sadly.

"I can't, they won't believe me. Thats why I never told, Scott Hall was a close friend of my Dads, he wouldn't do that to his girl"

"I believe you Venom, and he will pay one way or another"

"Could you do me a favour Randy?"

"Anything"

"Can you stay with me"

"Thats not a good idea" "I just want someone next to me, you make me feel safe"

Randy held her close again, happy that at least she felt safe with him and not scared. "I'll stay the night for you Venom"

"Thank you" Raven barely whispered against his bulging chest.


	21. All truths revealed

**Chapter 21 All truths revealed**

Raven was glad to be going home finally, she would only be home for two days but she was looking forward to it. Well until something happened and her father got mad at her and claimed she was an attention whore. Until that happened she was looking forward to seeing her Dad and Trish. Despite the fact that he was hardcore denying the problem right in front of him and the fact that neither Shawn nor Trish were biologically related to her, she still loved her parents. Two people dedicated to raising someone elses children were deep down good people. Even if they were thick as bricks. The only thing Raven hated so far was being away from Randy, he had become more than a person that she had to tolerate, he had become a friend and at times the only way she felt safe. That and her knives.

"Raven!" "Venom!"

Shawn ignored and swept the small girl into his arms, he had missed her alot more than anyone realised. Raven hugged him quickly before prying from his arms and hugging Trish. Raven could barely get her arms around the bulging brunette. Raven rubbed her tummy gently, "Hows baby doing?"

"Good so far, we're due next month"

"Boy or girl?"

"Its a girl, if its ok with you, we were gonna name her Rebecca Toni"

Raven burst into a smile, Rebecca, her mother and Tony her father. "Thats perfect but why is it only ok with me?"

Trish shifted a little uncomfortably, "I just wanted a part of your birth parents with you and..."

Raven smothered her with another hug "You are the best step-mummy ever."

Trish giggled, happy that Raven was alright with using her parents names. Raven suddenly pulled away, going white. She knew it wouldn't be long until she had an 'episode' "I have to go upstairs, need somethin" Raven said vaguely before bolting inside. Maybe if she was away from her Dad when it happened, it wouldn't start any fights. Man she hoped so.

Raven got to her old room and flopped down on the bed, the soft water bed rocking her into a happy abyss. In this abyss she wasn't drowning and Randy was there with her, holding her incase it turned evil. His strong tattooed arms wrapped around her slender tattooed frame. It seemed so real she could practically feel his body heat and in an instant she was boiling hot. Raven closed her eyes and let Randy take her to that special place where she was safe and nothing could touch her. She was protected. Raven woke up again to yelling, she glanced at the clock and found that she was with Randy for a little over two hours. A new record for sure. Raven got up and went to the door, yanking it open she was about yell, hearing her name she shut her mouth.

"I gave them to her because it was the only way Raven felt safe Shawn!" Hunter yelled "Its a sad day when your neice only feels safe when she has two sharp blades! Can't you see that!"

"Raven doesn't need knives to feel safe!" Shawn yelled back "All this attention has forever inplanted in her head that she's not well! If you had just ignored it like I said, she would be fine!"

"No! You can't stand there and tell me that she is one hundred percent ok! We all know that there is something wrong with her!"

"There is nothing wrong with my daughter!" Shawn screamed "Why won't you accept that!"

"Just tell me why you're denying this! Seriously you of all people cannot be that heartless!"

Shawn didn't say anything and Raven was straining to hear more.

"Just tell me Shawn!" Hunter thundered thumping his giant hand on the table. "Tell me! Why are you standing there doing nothing while your daughter drowns!"

"Because if there is something wrong it means she has to go back to that hell hole! I don't want to lose my daughter again Paul!"

"Shawn" "I can't lose her again Hunt, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't of gone back a second time. I can't do it a third time"

Raven shut the door quietly and sank to the floor, it was true, the second time she was sent back it was Shawn that signed the papers and now in his own weird way he was trying to protect her. He figured if something was wrong with her head then she would have to go back. He didn't want to lose her again. He wasn't a heartless bastard, he was just a worried father trying to protect the only girl he had left, like a real father.

Raven stayed in her room for the rest of the night, she only opened the door once and that was when Trish told her she had food and coffee. Quickly she took the plate and cup, thanked the brunette and quickly went back into her room. She had no idea what to do now, climbing into bed she closed her eyes and went back to Randy, he was the only thing that would help her sleep now. Raven felt somewhat better about her father, in his own fucked up way he did love her.

Raven woke up in the morning feeling slightly better, the sun was really bright for half past four. Looking at the clock she realised why it was so bright, because it was just after midday. Pulling herself up she found some clothes and headed downstairs. Random voices floated around her, everyone was outside talking and laughing. Grabbing a cup of coffee she decided that she would try and mingle, if she had to escape she could always use the sun as an excuse or she could just walk away like she had done so many othr times.

"Morning Venom, look who stopped by, uncle Kevin and uncle Scott" Hunter beamed proudly. Raven dropped her coffee, fear resounding on her face and her heart was barely beating. Just looking at him bought it all back and soon enough she found herself not breathing properly. She shut her eyes and after what seemed forever they opened again. She was inside with her father, he was telling her to breathe properly and to relax. She couldn't relax, not with _him_ outside, talking to her uncle like he was innocent.

"Its ok Venom, you fainted because you haven't eaten in a while"

Raven shook her head, no she wasn't the biggest eater anymore but it wasn't lack of food that got to her. "Dad there's somethin I have to tell you"

"What is it?" Shawn didn't like the look in her eyes. Fear. Terror. It was lacing her system like a virus that wouldn't leave.

"Remember when I was nine and I was a happy little girl, then a month later I changed?"

"Yes. You turned into such a brat" Shawn laughed, it was forced laughter but he hoped it would make her laugh. Instead it made cry

"Dad, uncle Scott used to come in my room and touch me and then for the month he was here, he raped me every night"

Shawn just looked at her, the words weren't making sense but at the same time they made everything a little clearer.

"Dad please, I'm not lying! I would never make something like this up! Please you have to believe me!" Raven cried more tears flooding her system, her silver eyes turning into a rusty grey. "Please Dad, you have to believe me!"

Shawn got up and went back outside, his actions cold and robotic. Raven followed him still crying and pleading to be believed. Shawn pulled Scott from his chair, beer and food flying on the lawn. Shawn punched him over and over again "You raped my daughter!"

Raven could only watch as the one on one assult became three on one, each man getting her revenge. It was all spirraling and swirling and she couldn't stop it, everything was pulling and tugging and even Randy couldn't help her. Trish called her name but it was too late, she dropped to the ground, hoping that at long last her heart had finally stopped beating.


	22. Sad goodbyes

**Chapter 22 Sad good-byes**

Two weeks after she was released from hospital Raven made her way back into the chosen arena, she wouldn't be here long, she had fifteen minutes exactly to do what she needed before she went again. She hoped that nothing got in her way because right now, she had no time or patience.

"Hey stranger, long time no see" Randy teased smiling at the small girl. For once he was smiling for real, there was no need to fake that he was happy to see her.

"Hey yourself"

"Heard you were in hospital, sorry I was meant to visit but I was really swamped"

"Its ok, I understand. Randy have you got a minute so we can talk?"

"Sure" He took her hand and lead her outside to where everyone had parked their cars. Raven walked along the lines looking at the cars before spotting a red one. Not caring who's it was she sat on the trunk, her tiny legs dangling off like an accessory. Randy lent beside her, even when she was on top of the car, Randy was still over towering her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Before Raven could speak, Hunter yelled at her from across the lot, "Venom hurry up! We're runnin late as it is!"

"We are not! Keep your freakin hair on! I'll be there when I'm done!"

"Are you leaving?" Randy asked confused and admittedly sad. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to keep her around forever.

Raven let out a sigh, "Yeah. My Dad finally signed the papers. I've got an appointment very soon and when they find whats wrong and they will, I'm gonna have to find some help."

"Surely you can find help here"

Raven shook her head sadly, she didn't expect it to be this hard. She had it in her head that he wouldn't care and she could leave without having to feel anything, sadly he did care and it broke her heart.

"I have a lot of healin to do and I can't do that here." She let out that sigh again "Sadly one of the things I have to heal from is you"

"Venom" He took her hand, she let him have it for a moment before sliding it back.

"Randy the fact is you broke my heart and I need to heal from that" Shuffling in those many pockets she fished something and put it in his hands.

"Whats this?"

"Its what us crazy people call a letter" Raven finally laughed, she jumped down from the car and looked up at the only one that was ever close to a friend. "Thank you Randy, you're the closet thing I've ever had to a friend. I won't forget the help you gave me"

Raven lent up and kissed his cheek, her lips just pressing against that rough beard. Before Hunter blew a gasket she bolted off towards his car. Raven wasn't looking forward to the drive, it would be hours of constantly thinking about Randy and how hard it was to leave him. She wasn't sure if she regretted his help, yes it meant she would be getting better but now as she slipped inside Hunter's car and buckled her seatbelt, it also meant that once again she was heart broken.

Randy just watched her go, hoping that one day she would be back even if it was just to show him that she got better. For the longest time he just watched nothing, thinking about the Raven he knew and the Venom he was introduced too. Despite that they were the same person, Randy liked both of them and he knew that he would like the Raven she would become once she was better.

A large hand grasped his shoulder "There you are Randy"

"Here I am Kane, now you hide and I'll seek"

Kane let out a dark rumble "See Venom is gone, I liked her she was a pretty fiesty girl for someone so tiny"

"Yeah she is"

For some creepy reason Kane slid an arm around his shoulders "Who knows Randy, maybe one day she'll come back and you'll be able to tell her that you love her"

"Yeah maybe"

**A/N No thats not the end! Couldn't leave it like that**


	23. Time flies by

**A/N **Ok so it changes a bit, hope ya'll still enjoy!

**Chapter 23 Time flies by**

**Randy's POV**

_Dear Randy_

_Thank you for helping me, it was most uncharastic of you, but if you had to help only one person in your entire life I'm so fucking glad it was me. I won't forget all you did for me and I'm forever in your debt. Hopefully one day we could meet up, burgers are on me! _

_I won't forget you, you are the closest thing I've ever had to a friend which is very sad if you think about it. Anyways I'll wrap this up before I start ramblin, I'll miss you the most Randy, love Venom_

I had read that letter so many times I knew every inch of it like it was the back of my hand. I'm serious, I personally made sure that I had three minutes free in my day just so I could read her words. Even in letter form she was cold and sarcastic, but as always reading between the lines, I found that she was actually greatful for my help. Maybe she was right, maybe one day we could meet up again. That would be a blast. I put her letter away and headed inside the building, today was the worst day ever. Firstly it was my birthday, secondly, three days earlier marked a year that Venom had left and lastly Eve Torres was making her way toward me, that whorish smile all over her mainly looking face. I had to remind myself that I didn't hit women but again I was hoping for Venom to show up suddenly. Eve would so get owned.

"Hi Randy"

"Hi" I tried to get away but she followed like some sort of pathetic lapdog. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah I wanted to say happy birthday"

Thirty one. My mother wouldn't stop harping on about it, apparently by now I was meant to be married with at least one grandchild. Luckily I was away from her alot so I didn't have to put up with it but my mother being my mother had somehow got the message to me. "Well you said it, now you can leave"

Eve practically pushed her fake tits right up against my chest, looking up with me with her large doe eyes. Zach Ryder would melt, it only made me want to poke her eyes out her skull. "Today is your lucky day"

"You're dying?" I asked hopefully, a whore dying would be the perfect birthday gift. That would be so sweet.

Eve let out a laugh, "No. Because its your birthday I have decided to let you spend the night with me" She trailed a finger down my chest and I had to restrain myself from vomiting. I pushed away from her

"I'd rather douse myself in gasoline and set myself a-flame"

I started my trip away from her but her words stopped me, seriously I should just keep walking.

"I knew the rumors were true" Eve giggled "Randy's a fag, a homo, a queer that likes it up the ass"

"Thats one way to think about it Eve, here's another, maybe its not the fact that I like men, maybe its the fact that I don't like whores that are probably riddled with STDs"

Was it really cold that I really enjoyed that? Eve's little eyes filling up with tears as she strode away from me. Venom would of been so proud. Of course she would of done more damage, then again I'm happy to be known as a prick, I don't want to go for woman basher, or whore basher as it were. I made my way to the locker room still thinking about the crazy hot psycho. Everytime I was in a lift I couldn't resist looking at the floor hoping she was asleep. Every time I walked to the ring I looked to the lights hoping she was up there sound asleep. Of course everytime I hear that man-bitch Beth go on about how she was the most dominant Diva in this company it made me laugh. Sure Beth was strong but she was the one on the ground crying and begging like a little girl as soon as she crossed Venom, not something she did again in a hurry.

I needn't bother going to the locker room because as soon as I opened the door, Hunter came right up and said he needed a word with me in his office. I rolled my eyes, growling angrily, this day couldn't get any worse. Boy was I wrong.

I sat down on the chair opposite his desk, he looked me over before finally saying something. "I heard about what happened with Eve"

I rolled my eyes again "C'mon, you can't tell me that you're not thinking the same thing Hunt"

"My personal feelings on Eve are not the problem at the moment. You made the girl cry Randy"

I just shrugged, I had made several of the girls cry, I wasn't known as an asshole for nothing. "It happens"

"Randy you can't go around making the girls cry, they deserve to be here just as much as you do"

"Fine. I get it" I wasn't going to apologize, not now not ever.

"Good. Now you can do me a favour"

"You're seriously punishing me?"

"Yes."

"Tell me you're joking" I stood up angrily, I was a superstar, not an errand boy.

"Does it look like it? Now you will go to the ariport and pick up our new personall"

He looked at his watch "Now you have exactly twenty minutes to get there and I hope for your sake you're nice"

So here I was waiting for this new guy. Several people fluttered by with their luggage, struggling women and seemingly macho men trying to help. I sat down on one those chairs that had chairs on the other side, so some stranger could come and sit so his back was right up against your's. It occured to me that I had no clue who this guy was but I was hoping he knew me and would connect the fucking dots. I relaxed back as much as I could my mind still on Venom, I asked Hunter and Shawn several times how she was but they never said, claiming they didn't know. I didn't believe that for a second, surely one of them knew how she was. Someone slumped down on the chair behind me, some fuckwit pressed right up against my back. Before I could even start they moved, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a black boot stomp down on the chair beside me. A small body landed beside me.

"So whats a handsome man like you doin in a place like this?"

I looked at her and everything just seemed to stop, those silver eyes stared right at me and I really couldn't believe this was happening. I thought for sure I was dreaming or I had finally been pushed into insanity. I was still questioning reality. "Oh my God"

It was the first thing to come from my mouth.

Raven giggled "Well I prefer Venom but if you must call me a God then ok"

There were so many questions in my head right now I had no idea how to handle it. It was like she had tuned in on how much I missed her and then BAM there she was. It was alot to take in.

"Well I'd love to sit here all day Randal but we both have work to do"

Somehow I managed to get up, she already had her bag slung over her tiny shoulder. Her long trench coat was undone and almost trailing the airport floor. It was quiet all the way to my truck, her eyes lit up again.

"Oooh can I drive?"

"No"

Raven pouted at me "Thats so not fair, I'm a good driver"

"Maybe next time"

Once we were on the road I finally was able to sort it out in my head, "Ok Venom, start talking"

"Once upon a time there was a fairy who had no wings. When she was asked how they were taken she replied in a sad, regretful voice, Venom ripped them off because there was no ice cream"

Raven giggled at my confusion "Ok Rand, I'll play nice. What would you like to know?"

"Whats with the loss of contact?" I asked bitterly. If I meant so much why couldn't I have a little news on her progress.

"I lost contact with every one, it was easier to heal. I didn't tell anyone where I was or what I was doin"

That made me feel a little better, at least I wasn't the only one that was cast out. "Bet Shawn wasn't happy with that"

Raven laughed again "I wound up smashin three phones, one landline, a computer and my wrist"

"How did you manage that?"

"Lets just say theres a reason I needed someone to pick me up from the airport"

"And you're with us now?"

"As of today I'm the new medic to the team"

"Didn't know you had medical training?"

"I'm a not a fucking genius doctor but I have enough to get me through"

I pulled up at the arena and like a bullet she was out stretching her tiny legs. As she stretched I was able to take her in fully. She was tiny before, tiny meaning too skinny. I'm picking she was eating again, because of it she was now a hot curvy psycho. I couldn't help the disappointment as it hit me. Now that she was better she wouldn't be the same, I'm happy that she's no longer drowning but I was afraid she would turn out to be just like the other whores around here.

"Have you finished pervin?"

"Wasn't perving"

Raven giggled "Thats a shame, I was wonderin how I scored on your scale, was it the same as last time?"

"Yes" I said before I could stop it.

"Well thats good to know" Raven took a deep breath and looked at the arena, she whipped her coat back like she was John Wayne, "Lets do this"

I was happier than ever, around those curvy delicious hips was the knife shief. Maybe she hadn't changed so much.

"Oh that reminds me" Raven fished around in her pockets, pulling out a small package she thrust it into my hands. "Its not much but I hope you like it"

"What is it?"

"Open it jackass, thats the traditional method"

I ripped it open, prying open the brown box was a fancy looking watch.

"Now I know its a little crooked and the numbers look funny but thats what you get when you make somethin while lackin artistic skills and your right wrist"

"You made it?" I took it out and looked at it closely, now I could see the mistakes but that didn't change the fact that it was a thoughtful gift.

"They thought it would be good if I had somethin to focus on that wasn't destructive" Raven shrugged, "I don't remember breakin your watch but if I did then I'm sorry"

"Ancient history now" I put it back in the box and made note to keep it safe.

"Well I have a meetin to get too. See you round?"

"Of course"

"One more thing" She suddenly lent up and placed the most heated passionate kiss on my unsuspecting lips. "Happy birthday big boy"

She slapped me on the ass like a football player before skipping away to her meeting.

Unpredictable Venom was back, the only thing that had changed was she was comfortable with who she was.

**A/N Long chapter I know but a first; what would YOU guys want to see in this part of the story? You name it and I'll put it in and of course give credit where credit is due. Happy writing and love to hear the ideas that flow, if not then you're stuck with mine *evil laugh here* LOL **


	24. My own skin

**Chapter 24 My own skin**

**Raven's POV**

I didn't bother knocking on Hunter's door, I just walked on in. I had no patience for knocking or even rules. "Hey Hunter how you be?"

His whole face seemed to light up when he saw me. Thats always a good sign.

"Venom!" He pulled me into a huge hug, I felt so much better within myself these days to let him hug me. "How was the flight?"

"Would you believe that I got in trouble"

"Yes I would believe that. How did you get in trouble this time"

I just shrugged "Told them I heard a tickin sound"

Hunter rolled his eyes "Venom!"

"What I did hear a tickin sound, I realised later it was my watch. Pity I didn't find that out until it was a little too late"

He rolled his eyes again "Well I hope you have sorted out your demons"

"Me and my demons are closer than ever. In fact we have a play-date tomorrow after work"

"Venom please behave, you have no excuses left now"

"Sure I do" I said brightly "Look Hunter I'd love to stay and chat, really, but I gots work to do. Apparently"

Before I could leave he stopped me, a hard serious look in his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things"

"Which are?" Already I was bored of this conversation, I was more than ready to work.

"Firstly I don't want you playing with your knives"

"Can't do that. Next thing?"

"I want you to be careful around Randy, he hurt you once remember, I don't want him doing that again"

"Yeah I hear you Uncle, now I have work to do apparently" I made it away from him and down the corrider towards the medic room. Again not bothering to knock I strode in as if I owned the room. "Alright what have you got for me?"

The head guy looked at me, his eyes trailing from my silver eyes and down my black attire. "You must be our new medic, Raven"

"Venom if you don't mind guy"

"I'm Dean"

I shook his hand before he directed me to one of the tables, "Now you'll be helping me go over the superstars and Divas to make sure they are alright to compete tonight. Now don't feel like you have to keep up with me, just go at your own pace and make sure you do a thorough job."

I took off my jacket and put it on the hook, "Alright lets do this"

"Do you know what you're looking for?"

"Of course I do" I said darkly as though he was the idiot, to be fair compared to me everyone was an idiot, even with my head issues. I pulled out my smokes, a lighter and my Ipod. If I was going to work here I'm pickin I would need something to calm me down. Dean looked at me disapprovingly "You can't listen to music while you're working Venom"

"That sounds like a wager to me" I turned it on and instantly it was just me and _Theory_. He didn't argue, well if he did I didn't hear him, I was too busy listening to my fav _Theory _song, _Villian_. Pretty soon I was busy going over my guys, it wasn't as hard as Dean made it out. It was actually so easy that I found myself getting a little bored. If only I could light something on fire. I pulled off my headphones and put my Ipod away, it was almost flat and I planned on listening to it later tonight so I had to join reality.

"Well look who's back" Daniel Bryan sneered at me, he was like an annoying bug that just wouldn't piss off. Well I had a way of dealing with bugs, stab it repeatedly until all you see is blood and guts.

"I can't believe that you still haven't shaved, seriously the beard don't make you look cool, it makes you look like an idiot"

He took off his shirt and jumped on my table "So Venom, how are you doing? How are the issues?"

"Well five seconds ago I was fine now I'm a little pissed off" I said as I started my job, touching him made me want to vomit or stab him in the eye. Daniel turned a little and trailed his fingertips lightly over my tattooed hand "Well maybe theres some way I could make it better"

I wrenched his arm behind his back making him yell in pain. "Say you're sorry or I'll snap your arm"

"Venom!" Dean yelled at me, stopping his work on Mark Henry.

"Two seconds bud, say you're sorry or I'll snap the arm"

"No!" Daniel shouted as I twisted it more, if he was trying to call my bluff boy was that the biggest mistake he's ever made, I will snap it if I don't hear an apology.

"You only have two options, apologize or I'll snap the arm"

"Venom let him go this instant!" Dean yelled at me, I just ignored him, until I heard those magic words his arm would stay right where I had it.

"I'm sorry!" Daniel suddenly shrieked and true to my word I let him go.

"There isn't that better Daniel?"

He got off my table pretty damn fast and flew out the door, possibly to my uncle to tell on me. Some people are so freakin chidish.

"Venom that is not how we handle problems we may have with the superstars"

I took a seat on the table and lit up a smoke "Ok so how do we handle our problems?"

"Next time you have a problem you tell me, I will make a complaint and it will be sorted properly"

I started counting on my fingers like a child, "Plus two, carry the four, the wind is comin from the south. Yeah that makes sense"

He rolled his eyes at me, I'm pretty sure I saw the big man laughing. I picking Dean wouldn't tell him to shut it.

"Do it your way Dean the problem takes weeks to resolve, do it my way it comes down to how much you value parts of your body"

"Girl has a point" Mark laughed, he looked straight at me "So how would you deal with me?"

"I would slice your legs off then kick you so hard you're head comes off" I let out a giggle "Or if I wasn't drunk I'd stay right away from that can of worms"

"Beautiful and smart"

"Creepy. So now I gotta look out for you and Kane."

"Alright I'm here, lets get this done"

I looked to Randy as though he was my saviour, I guess in a way thats true, but you get the point. "Finally someone that isn't a complete douch bag"

He jumped up beside me, he was so close I could smell him. He smelled really good FYI. "Now I'm hurt, I thought we was friends"

"Randy I don't have friends I have people I'm forced to be in contact with, and a samurai that won't stop chasin me, for some odd reason"

"I wondered if he was still after you" Randy teased as I got off the table and started work again.

"Yeah but he don't wanna kill me now, now he wants to play an endless game of hide and seek"

"That should be fun Venom"

"Yes it is, immensly" I would just like to say right now that I loved very much checking him over it was very eye opening, you never notice just how fucking attractive this man was until you were right up close touching him randomly.

"Are you checking me out?"

Was I blushing? I wasn't sure if I was or not and thats usually a bad sign. "Yes thats kinda my job at this point Randy, checkin you over to make sure you're ok for competin"

"Well stop it Venom, I'm not a peice of meat here for you to ogle"

"Listen bud they are my eyes and if they want to check you out then me and my demons will check you out so you just gotta man up and deal with it"

Randy let out the most delicious laugh, seriously it made parts of my body start perspiring, a nice to put it. "I guess I just gotta deal with it"

"Alright you're all set, now get off my table"

He jumped down still smiling, "There I'm off the table, now where do you want me"

I couldn't help it, I laughed, I knew exactly where I wanted him. I grabbed his shoulder for support "Sorry demon number two just said somethin so funny I couldn't help but laugh"

"I'm more concerned that you have numbered your demons"

"Are you sayin you don't have numbers for the voices in your head?"

"No I just call them voices"

"Fair enough"

After a while I finished my job and Randy and I headed to get something to eat. He stayed with me while I worked, Dean kept shooting us looks as we talked, if he had a problem with Randy being there he sure as hell didn't say anything. Dean had to admit that even with Randy there my work was still flawless, my work always was. It was the one thing that I could do right with or without my demons. We got somethin from catering and headed to the ring, jumping the guard rail we sat in the empty chairs.

"You look really good Venom, extra weight agrees with you"

"So I've been told Randy"

"So how are the demons?" He asked gently, his eyes softening for a moment. Everyone and now Randy included thought that the subject was off limits, it was meant to be my soft spot, the sensitive nerve. I wasn't about to let that happen, I've had enough of having weakness'

"You say that like its not somethin we should be talkin about"

"I didn't think you'd want to talk about it"

"I don't but I won't hide from it, its apart of who I am now. I was drownin because I couldn't handle it, I kept tryin to outrun it. Now I know you can't outrun the past I've learnt to simply make it apart of me. Now that me and my demons are closer than ever, I'm a lot more comfortable in my skin. Its who I am and its who I'll always be"


	25. A little bit of flirting

**Chapter 25 A little bit of flirting**

**Randy's POV**

We stayed in the stands for a while, just chatting about random stuff, if I'm honest I was trying not to make it obvious that I was perving. I didn't fail to notice sublte little signs she beat out. Not that I was minding very much. Her touch was very welcome. Just as her hand left my knee her uncle came along, not looking very happy.

"Venom why I am hearing crazy rumors about you going all psycho"

"Because you're crazy" Raven laughed relaxing in her chair.

"Venom you cannot go around threatening to snap people's limbs off"

"I prooved that I could" Raven laughed again "I don't like the way he touched my hand, it was creepy"

Hunter let out a sigh "Venom you have problems with the guys, you see me. Got it"

"Yes capi-tan" Raven saluted him making Hunter roll his eyes.

"You're not going to listen are you?"

"Not a chance Uncle" Raven laughed again, "Think about it, never again will he ogle me like a bit of easy meat"

"You mean how you do to me?"

"Randy please with your ego, you enjoy being ogled"

"Well it does make me feel pretty"

"Just don't hurt anyone" Hunter grumbled walking away and leaving us alone.

"Hey you know what we should do tonight" Raven looked to me possibly ignoring the fact that her uncle was just here telling her to be good.

"I really hope we're thinking the same thing" I smirked trailing light patterns on her knee. Smiling in way that told me she liked it she still moved my hand.

"I don't think we are, I'm thinkin we go to a club tonight. I feel like shaking my groove thing" Raven jiggled that entire body and everything moved at once. Please do that again.

"Sure but on one condition"

"Why am I suddenly scared of what you're gonna make me agree too"

"You have to promise me that you'll go home with me"

"Alright but you gotta promise you will leave your clothes on"

"And you gotta wear something tight and revealing"

She pointed out her tight jeans that looked painted on, her shirt looking the same way. "Dude is this not tight enough?"

"No it has to be tighter, so tight that it makes you say, Randy its hot I'm taking off my clothes now"

She gave me an odd look "Do you practice these things in the mirror Rand?"

"Yes I do but when I'm talking to the mirror you always end up naked"

"I'll keep that in mind for later use" Raven giggled before standing up and jumping over the guard rail "Right now I gots to go back to work"

"I like your cat walk Venom, very amusing"

"Thanks I practiced just for you Rand!"

**Raven's POV  
><strong>I love clubbing, me and my sister used to do it all the time when we were younger, of course that was in the day when we had to sneak in and out. Tonight was all about doing the old things that made me happy, along with doing some new things. Its evidently all to do with healing, well to keep healing anyways. For the first time in my entire life I was wearing a skirt, I wasn't usually a skirt type of gal, but you can't fear the little things forever. The only thing I kept on was my shief, there was no way in hell I would be without that again. It wasn't entirely about feeling safe, it was about instilling some fear, hopefully certain people got the message. I met up with a bunch of the guys looking only for Randy, when my eyes fell on him I felt my smile come out. Never again did I think that would happen, and with him of all people.

"Well aren't we daring" He teased as we made our way out. His eyes couldn't stop staring at my skirt, something I was actually enjoying.

"Yes thats also a part of my thearpy, wearing short skirts so Vipers can stare at your georgeous thighs"

"I totally love that idea" He shot me that grin, the one that always made you melt. It would explain why suddenly my whole stomach errupted in butterflies. Finally we arrived at this club and like a woman on a mission I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. He didn't resist much which was a good thing. In a matter of moments we we're groovin to the music. I had never felt so free in all my young life, that beat which was something I would never usually listen too, was so infectious. I loved dancing with him, the beat made crave him and pretty soon his body was pushing right up against mine. Just when his lips were about to envade, he was yanked away. Another slut trying to ruin my life. Eve and Kelly were pressing their little bodies right up against him, cooing in his ear. Randy pulled away and looked at me as if trying to decide who to go with, me or them. Usually I would of walked on and let him make his own choice which would of been them. Instead I slid my hand into his and with all the strength I had I pulled those lips to mine. After a minute or so he kissed me back his arms wrapping around me. I think I prooved my point to the two whores, Eve took Kelly's hand and headed away.

"Have you made your point Venom?" Randy teased pulling away, his eyes were dancing, I swear they were dancing with joy, not something I had ever seen from him. Ever.

"Yes I think they got it"

"I'm glad I could be of assistance"

"And now I'm goin to get a drink"

"Well lets go then!" He grabbed my hand and led me towards the bar. This is what life should be like, having fun and flirting with the most handsome man in the entire room, no one was ever going to take my life from me again. Its my life and I'm in control so strap yourselves, cause here we go.


	26. Thats right, I know everybody

**A/N **Yes, I'm serious this chapter actually happens...Enjoy!

**Chapter 26 Thats right, I know everybody**

**Raven's POV**

When I got into work in the morning, things were weird. Weird as in people were looking at me like I had done something really really horrible. I didn't want to think that maybe Daniel Bryan was important enough to register with these people. People kept giving me these looks as I made my way into the medical office, before I could turn the knob, someone called out to me.

"Ahh a pixie!"

Aj's little brown eyes darkened in anger "I am not a pixie"

"Well you look like one" I retorted, can you tell that I didn't want to have this conversation? I hated talking to people, well accept Randy, scratch that even talking to him annoyed me, mainly because we always talked where it would be considered rude to pounce on him, yeah I don't think Dean would appreciate it if I started having sex with Randy on the medical table, ooh thats an idea. "What do you want pixie?"

"I'm bigger than you"

"Is that all you wanted?"

"I want to know what you think you're doing?"

"I'm tryin to go to work but you're stoppin that"

"I want you to stay away from boyfriend, I know you want him but you can't have him"

Aj got even closer to me which was just creepy, instead of stabbing her which would of been way too much fun for this early in the morning, I did what an old acquaintance of mine usually did, using my giant bust I knocked her ass to the floor. Her eyes widened in surprise at how easy she was moved by my giants mammaries. "Haha, tit power!"

I went in to do my job and left the pixie to pick herself up off the floor, I was still wondering about the looks because when I walked in both Dean and Kane looked at me as though I was traitor.

"Ok someone tell me because ya'll are startin to creep me out"

Kane was about to open his mouth but Dean shot him a look, "Its none of our business Glen"

"What isn't?"

Dean didn't say anything else, he just went back to his work leaving me to wonder. I'm sure whatever it was could be handled but until I found out what it was though it was going to eat at me. I shouldn't of thought that because it only got me thinking about Randy eating me. That would be so hot and very welcome. Soon enough I couldn't think about anything because I was busy looking over the guys and girls for the show. So far I had lucked out, Sheamus, Justin Gabriel, Big Show. People that I could tolerate and luckily didn't have too much to say to me other than thank you. When Show took himself off the table my luck began to change, firstly with a text, I hated texts as much as talking to people but at least texts could be easily ignored. I quickly flipped it up and found myself smiling, I may not be one for friends but the few family that obeyed the golden rule, staying the hell away from me, was always appreciated. Anyways this text was from my cousin Jess.

_Didnt know u & james were 2gether! WD me is so happy 4 U!_

That was so freakin weird, firstly who was James and when in the blue hell did we hook up? It made me wonder if he knew about this. I couldn't text Jess back wanting answers because my table was full again, sadly it was Eve and Kelly, the two bimbos that I was starting hate more than life itself.

"Horse face, you" That was most friendly greeting I could muster. Eve put on a big grin and sat on my table.

"How are you this morning Venom?"

"Fine and fuckin dandy. I would ask about you Eve but I don't care"

"You know you should be thanking us" Kelly bit out, "We just did you a huge favour"

"Now I'm scared, I have a feelin whatever you're about to say is goin to explain why you people are starin at me"

"Well we know that you're in a relationship with someone from the rival company so we thought we'd tell everyone so they got used to it"

"Why am I not shocked that two whores spread un-true rumors, seriously if you're gonna spread rumors at least make sure its fact not fiction"

"Ladies, who Venom is dating is none of our business" Dean growled out "I would thank you not to talk gossip in my office"

"Actually I would like to know who I'm datin and how long this has been happenin because I am so confused right now"

"C'mon Raven, we know all about you and the cowboy" Eve grinned "We think its so sweet"

"Dean who is our rival company?"

"There are many but TNA would be the first one on the list"

"Ok ladies hold that thought," I flipped up my phone and loaded _Google_. I would just like to say, I love _google, _it was how I got all my Randy pics, anyways I typed in TNA, the cowboy. "Ew" I held the phone back as a pic came up, he was slightly older than me, a cowboy hat and glasses. He reminded me of Dad, which of course just made it worse. "I guess he is attractive in an ugly sort of way"

"I think its sweet you guys are together, maybe then you can stop jerking Randy around" Kelly said innocently, her eyes sparking as her plan suddenly crashed around me. Well that would be halted right now.

I rang the only person who could sort this out before it even started, putting it on speaker I loved the look on everyones faces when they heard who I rung.

"Hello TNA headquartes, Dixie Carter speaking"

"Hi Dixie, its Venom Michales, how are you?"

"I'm good dear, how are you?"

"I was good until thirty seconds ago, I was wonderin if I could speak to one of your guys?"

Dixie let out a little laugh "Would you like anyone or did you have one in mind?"

"Uh whoever is known as the cowboy"

"Ah that would be James, I'll get you through to him now"

"Thank you Dixie"

I loved the music that played while I was waiting for this James, a little bit of the mystery was solved.

"James Storm speaking."

"Hi, this is Venom Michales and I'm a medic from the WWE and I was wonderin if I could quickly ask you a couple of questions?"

"Uh sure, go for it"

"Well accordin to two of my collegues me and you are currently datin and I was wonderin if you knew about this and if you did when did you plan on tellin me about it?"

There was silence everywhere in the room, the people around me and the guy on the phone. I went back to work as he stayed silent. Finally he let out a deep belly laugh, I had to admit I liked his accent, that was pretty cool.

"Look girl I don't know what you've been smokin over there but I think I would like some"

"The confusion in your voice tells me that you didn't know about this either"

"No I did not but it would explain what Jess was on about"

"How is Jess? I ain't heard from her in a while"

"She's good, she's gettin married soon"

"Well tell her congrats from Venom. Anyways Mr cowboy sir, I'll let you go because no doubt you're busy."

He let out another laugh "Well this was very interestin"

"Indeed. Bye"

Seriously they were all looking at me like WTF? I however put my phone away and went back to work. "Dean Kelly and Eve cannot compete tonight, Eve has a cracked rib and Kelly has a broken nose"

Before he could look up I had punched both girls as hard as possible, the room filling with delightful screams and flowing blood. I grabbed Eve by her ear and pulled her in close. "Next time you wanna go around spreadin rumors, at least make sure its fact and not fiction"

I think I prooved that I wasn't dating anyone especially someone that I didn't even know. At least I prooved something that no one thought was possible, thats right, I know everybody.


	27. Shipped around

**Chapter 27 Shipped around**

**Randy's POV**

I was so angry, angry at everything and everyone that I could barely contain it, several stage hands were thrown to the floor when I made my journey to the back after training. Everyone that talked to me got their heads bitten off and even my closest friends felt my wrath. Firstly I was mad at Venom jerking me around, mad at the fact that she had a boyfriend and didn't tell me, mad that she was now officially taken. And to top it all off it was the enemy, everyone should know that if you're with WWE then you can't have any contact with TNA, it was about loyalty. I crashed down in my locker room which was torn apart from earlier. There was nothing left to destroy which sucked because just thinking about it again got me angry.

"So this is where you're hidin from me" Raven smiled just walking in, I guess I should be used to that, Venom never knocked on doors why would I be the exception?

"What do you want?"

"Ooh I can feel the ice from here, I am so lucky that you're not _Sub-zero_ from _Mortal Kombat_, I would so be a block of ice by now" She giggled taking a seat next to me, she was so close I could smell the heavenly scent of her. I stood up and got away from her, her scent made me want to pounce on her and take her right then and there.

"How would your boyfriend feel knowing that you're in here with me and kissing me anytime you please?"

"Well considerin he's imaginary I don't think he would care?"

"You're dating a an imaginary guy?" Knowing Venom that could be possible considering the samurai she was fighting.

Raven shook her head, those curls falling eveywhere, sure now had to be the time that I noticed just how well that uniform fit her, her curves looked even better than usual. She stood up and came until she was face to face with me. Man she was short. "You know Rand, you are so deliciously evil but you can be so stupid" She knocked her fists gently on my brain to highlight her point. "Why must men be so fuckin stupid?"

"Well I apologize that we're not as smart as you Venom, now if you don't mind I would like you to leave"

"Fine I'm leavin but seriously you're going to believe two whores over the girl who always tells it like it is? Ok thats your right even if I don't agree with it"

With that she walked right out of my locker leaving me to think, damn I hated it when she was right.

Later on I found her again, she had finished with her job until the show which wasn't that far away actually. I had enough time to talk to her, I really felt stupid for believing Eve and Kelly over her, it should of been obvious that they were starting crap, but like she said some men are stupid, and sadly for a moment I was one of them.

"Are you still talking to me?" I asked gently sitting beside her, I guess I just hated it that someone else could have her besides me. It didn't help that she was coming onto me at the same time I thought she was taken, that would make her a whore and I had made it very clear that I hated those. So did she now that I think about it.

"That depends, have you smartened up since the last time we spoke?" She didn't look at me, she just turned a page in her magazine. I pulled it away so she would have no choice but to look at me.

"Yes I have, I'm sorry I got so icy"

Finally she looked at me, smiling gently. "Rand you have nothin to be sorry about, I just thought that you would of been smarter than those two whores, am I mistaken?"

"No you're not, I am smarter"

"Thank the good Lord, or maybe Satan." Raven giggled "If it puts your evil mind at ease I am currently not goin out with anybody especially a guy who looks like my father"

"Yeah I heard you rang TNA, how the hell do you know the president of the company anyways?" Seriously it was all fucking ironic, a girl that hates everybody knowing everybody.

"Before Hunter got me they played pass the Raven, first I was with my great grandparents. I was there for three days before they could take no more, then I was with uncle Kevin and that kiddie fiddler, I was there an hour before they passed me along. I wound up with my grandfather who is in TNA and thats how I met Dixie"

"Did you like it there?"

Raven shrugged "Not really, I was more pissed that once again I was passed around like a tattooed parcel."

"So you know everyone over there?"

Raven let out a giggle, "Maybe knowin everyone is stretchin it a bit, I know couple of people plus my cousin Jess and Dixie"

"Did you hook up with any of those guys?"

Raven laughed again, a deep belly laugh "Wow you don't mix words do you Rand?

"Sorry I guess that was personal, its none of my business who you've been with"

"No it isn't, who I've been with is my business only"

The words she spit out were nothing short of harsh and I couldn't help the hurt, sensing it somehow she patted my hand gently.

"Randy I don't like anybody, I never have but I like you enough to keep you around. When I find a way to make the world burn you'll be the only one I will try to save"

Is it fucked up that I took that as the greatest compliment ever? Yes, yes it was.


	28. Alittle jealousy

**Chapter 28 A little jealousy**

**Ravens POV**

When I got into work I was relieved to know that people weren't staring at me, finally they had gone back to their own little lives. Seriously if those two whores were more interested in who I was apparantly fucking then their lives were clearly sad. Well their lives were about to get a lot sadder. I decided that I would go to the locker room instead of letting the girls come to me, it meant that I could get away from them faster and away from Dean yelling at me. He really liked yelling at me through no fault of my own, yeah I think we all know that I'm lying right now. If I was a wooden puppet, my nose would of just grown. When I walked on in I found all the girls there and sadly Kelly's boyfriend Miz and Eve's boyfriend Jack Swagger as well. Could this day get any worse? Well it would, just not for me.

Instantly both men were on my case,

"You are going to apologize for breaking Kelly's nose" Miz stared down at me, "Because if you don't"

Miz let out a pathetic little whimper, his arm now mine and his throat there for the taking. "Whats goin to happen if I don't apologize?"

He struggled in my vulcan death grip, yeah thats smart. Struggle while a psycho has a big fucking hunting knife to your throat. Yeah he's smart.

"I wouldn't struggle Mike, a psycho has a very sharp knife right at your jugular, stay calm. Try using calmin words, relax, make yourself smaller and less threatenin, talk me down until I trust you enough to let you go"

Instantly he stopped and started taking my advice, it was really shocking that someone like him could actually appear to be less threatening, sadly it wasn't working and it never would.

"I should probably tell you now that it ain't gonna work, see all those things are the tips used with psyhicatric patients, its how they calm down the mentally insane, spend as much time with nutjobs as I did, you learn these things, but please go on"

It was quite thrilling to witness actually, a small nutjob (me) with a knife to Miz's throat, the girls crowding around in scared awe wondering what I was going to do and Swagger, well lets just say his mouth was finally shut. He finally made a move and in a flash the other knife was out, the tip right at his adam's apple. "One more step someone's gonna get hurt and I can gauren-damn-tee it ain't gonna be me"

They all stopped again and poor Miz was back to trying to calm me down, desperate men go to desperate measures, or something like that.

"What should I do? Should I let you go and let you live or should I decorate this room with a brand new colour called hint of Miz? Ooh decisions, decisions"

"Raven Venom Michales! Drop those knives this instant!"

"That works too" Instantly I let him go and re-shiefed my knives, I turned around and looked to my very irate uncle, "We were just playin"

"What game?"

"Lets kill Miz" I said sheepishly making Hunter grunt in anger. "Venom do your job and nothing else. Now."

I wasn't about to argue with his tone, I was possibly in enough trouble already so I was gonna let this one go. Starting with the only woman I could stand, I started my work with Tamina.

"You should of decorated the room, that would of been great" She whispered at me, I turned my laugh into a cough.

"Venom why are you still doing this?" Hunter asked gently, leaning against the wall. I couldn't believe he was going to open this can of worms, right now, where these pigs, (except Tamina) could hear and question it. Trust him to be so fucking stupid. Serioulsy he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, right up there with my father.

"Doin what exactly?"

"You know what, you're hell bent on hurting people around here"

"No I'm not" I waved it aside, I think considering all the shit these people have been reigning down on me, I've been pretty fucking patient.

"Venom I thought that after the past year you would be in a better place"

"I am in a better place but sadly there are some facts you just can't change. For example, Jack Swagger is always going to cheat on his girlfriend Eve because she ain't enough for him. The Rock is always gonna be a fuck-head that needs to be shot and I'm always gonna have these demons in my head. Its just pure fact that ain't never gonna change"

He let out a long sigh "Venom if you keep burning your bridges you're never gonna be able to get back"

I have never been so greatful to hear my cellphone ringing, even if it was those telemarkter people I would talk to them, it was better than talking to Hunter right now. "Hold that thought old man" "Hello Venom speakin"

I was very surprised and creeped out to hear that accent on the other end, but I would still take it over my uncle right now. Balancing the phone like a pro I continued work while talking. "I am very good and yourself?" "I thought there was a reason you called me, so what is your reason for ringing me?" His words pounded in my skull and I really couldn't believe this was happening. Still it was because my arm was really starting to hurt with the way I was holding the phone. "Are you serious?" "Well I'm very flattered but I'm gonna have to say no. Sorry to disappoint, ok bye"

I put my phone away and went on with my job, that was just plain weird and fucked up on so many levels.

"Who was that?" Hunter instantly asked, his eyes narrowing in concern, I had over heard my father and Hunter talking since being back and apparently I wasn't about to have any sort of relationship with anyone, it was far to dangerous. I wasn't sure if they meant for me or the guy, possibly the guy knowing my knife happy ways.

"No-one important"

Tamina shot me a look, a small smile on her face. She knew I was talking to a guy, she gave me a wink and I begged her with my eyes not to start because if she did, the room would be a fresh coat of hint of super-fly.

"Seriously Venom, who was on the phone?"

"None of you business old man, now leave me alone"

Quickly I did the rest of my job and got the hell away from them, with revenge in my head and weirdness in the air, I was warned that me and Hunter would be having a serious talk that night after the show. I needed a distraction and the company of someone I could tolerate, so I went to find my Viper, ok he's not really mine but it was my brain, I could think anyway I wanted. I caught up with Randy in the gym going over some light training, I lent against the door frame for a moment just watching that amazing body flex, every muscle ripped to perfection, I swear if I was a dude I would so have a raging hard on and I would obviously be majorly gay. He bent down and I couldn't help myself, I wolf whistled, in my defence he does that to me when I bend down. He put the weights down and looked at me.

"Thought I asked you not to ogle me like a bit of meat" He teased though his eyes still remained icy. His eyes always did that, even when he was happy his eyes were still cold.

"Yeah and I asked you not to wake me up at three thirty in the mornin with your talk of space monsters"

"Venom that was you, which by the way I'll only appreciate if you're naked"

I laughed a little sitting down on one of the machines, taking out my smokes I began to roll one, I was always told that I shouldn't smoke but hey they were my lungs, if I wanted to kill 'em then so help me I was gonna kill 'em. "Hey you wouldn't believe what just happened to me"

"You made a friend?"

I snorted with laughter "Yeah it wasn't that good Randy, someone asked me out"

He looked straight at me, his smile now gone and his whole face was now ice cold. "Who asked you out?"

"James Storm. It was really creepy" I finished rolling one smoke and instantly went on to another. "It was so weird, he asked his boss for a photo of me, I swear when I see Dixie again, I'm totally slappin the black off a her"

"Did you say yes?"

I snorted again, seriously some people ask some really stupid questions, "Yeah Rand, we're meetin up after work. He looks so much like Dad, I just couldn't help myself" I bit out laughter "Are you kiddin? I said no, how could you think different?"

"Good" He bit out still icy, he went back to the weights, instead of putting them down gently like he was before, he was just slamming them down, the metal responsible for his almost God-like physique was now getting his murderous rage.

"Whats your problem?"

"Nothing" He snapped at me still slamming the gear. I didn't understand why he was so mad, so I might of had a date, it wasn't that bad was it? Clearly it was.

"Randy, tell me. Why are you pissed?"

"I said I'm not"

"And yet you're snappin at me" Suddenly something clicked, its a miracle! "Omg! You're jealous!"

He looked at me "What? I'm not jealous"

"Yes you are, you're jealous that someone else has taken a shine to me" I got up and did a slight victory dance, I never imagined that he would be jealous, it was very comforting. He wanted me to himself and I found that very sweet in its own weird possessive way.

"I am not jealous, I just don't want you dating the enemy" Randy practically growled, he was still making it his mission to slam things around. I had to admit it did look like fun.

"So if John Cena asked me out and I said yes, you would be fine?"

"John asked you out? When?"

"You are totally jealous!" I laughed "Oh it feels good to laugh again. Look Rand I would love to try dating again, it was fun the one other time I did it but the only guy I want to ask me out won't ever ask me out, I'm startin to think that he hasn't even noticed I'm alive, which is weird because I'm spendin alot of time with him." I paused for a moment so he could let sink through his jealousy, "Weird don't you think? Someone being so jealous and possessive is actually blind. Well I'm goin to have a smoke, I'll let you ponder that for a while you jealous man you"

I heard him growl as I skipped out of the room, soon he would get it and when he did either one of two things was going to happen, either I'm going to get my heart broken or I'm going to wind up in a very long lecture from my father. I wasn't lookin forward to it either way. Thank the good lord for smoking.


	29. Dance puppets, dance

**Chapter 29 Dance puppets, dance**

**Randy's POV**

I thought over what she said, every little bit of vocab that was spilt I agonized over, I did want to ask her out and give it a proper go but I wanted her to know she could trust me this time round, last time it was easy, she trusted me just like that, but Raven was no idiot, nor was she naive, she was very very paranoid, so if I asked her out now she would only question what I was after. I would be lying if I said getting into her pants wasn't an objective because it was, I did want to go there again but I wanted the baggage that came with it. Yeah probably doesn't sound so good when I put it that way. Point was, I did want her and all her issues, and no one, _no one_ understood her issues like I did. Way I figure, any other man would run at the first sign of her issues, not me, I wanted it for the long haul even if that meant being questioned about my motives every six seconds, so yes, I was jealous that someone else wanted a peice of my Venom, no one was going to get a bit of her, no one but me. This is where you would cue the evil laugh. She was in the main locker room when I finally stopped slamming shit, that was fun.

"Hey, are you still jealous?" She smirked up at me, man I hated that smirk but at the same time I loved it. "Now the show is about to begin Rand, which mean another man is goin to be in the same room with me so please don't get jealous, theres no gym equipment here for you to slam"

"Yeah, I've taken note" I took a seat beside, even sitting beside her was good. Firstly, if I looked at her from certain angles I could see right down her shirt and secondly she smelt amazing. Yeah I probably shouldn't go around smelling people. "So what show is about to start?"

From no where she pulled out some popcorn, seriously where the hell did she get popcorn? "Ooh popcorn, this must be good"

She gave me a coy yet evil smirk, "Any moment now. Ooh I cannot wait!"

The door opened and her eyes lit up, seeing it was John, they deflated. "Oh its you"

"Such a nice greeting" John laughed, I wasn't sure if they had officially met but he knew that I liked her, damn Cena being all perceptive and what-not.

Raven looked at him evenly "I don't like you"

"Venom!"

"What? I was being honest. I don't like him"

"Its alright Rand, at least I can handle it from her, unlike the Rock"

"You can't handle it when he says he don't like you?"

John laughed "Its his voice I can't handle, its like a drill boring into my skull, its like the torture will never end" John made a face "I just wish he would die"

That made Venom laugh. "That can be arranged you know"

"Venom" I said warningly

"I thought you of all people would be encouragin me to maim him"

"I'm thinkin of the bigger picture, your ass is too cute for jail"

"Yeah, my ass is pretty cute"

"Rand should know Venom, he spends most his time looking at it"

I shot him a very evil look, Raven just laughed,

"Its more fifty-fifty, either its my chest or my ass. I bet he can't even tell me what colour my eyes are" She covered them so I couldn't cheat.

"There grey"

"Technically there silver so you lose"  
>"See Rand, you should of known that, I mean you did spend at least fourty five minutes pondering just how silver eyes are even possible"<p>

Venom laughed again "I like him now," Quickly she looked at me "Don't worry Rand, I don't like him as much as I like you, don't get jealous"

"Shut it"

"You know if I had my gun, I'd kill you"

"Yeah well you don't, so shut it"

"Why must women be so...arrgh!" Mike snapped barging through the door. Why did Venom's eyes just light up? Was I about to lose my perfect match to that fuck tard? Not while I was breathing.

"Why must women be so what?" Venom asked innocently, Mike instantly turned on her.

"You owe me an apology"

"Why?"

"You pulled a knife on me!" He shouted, Venom just looked at him blankly

"I should of told you I pull knives on people I don't like. Now you know"

Mike was about to start when his girlfriend burst in, her whole face red. "We're not done Mike!"

"Yeah we are, you won't hear me out!"

"How can you explain Aksana's bra in your bag hmmm?"

I shot a look at Venom, she was quietly eating her popcorn like this was a play.

"I don't know how it got in there Kelly!"

"Really! Cause I know how it got there! You and that whore are sleeping together! I should of known better!"

"Kelly do you hear yourself? How can you be so paranoid?"

"I don't know Mike, I mean first it was some whore called Alison and now its Aksana!" Kelly spat out "I shouldn't of forgiven you the first time, well now its over!" Kelly took off the special ring he gave her and threw it at him. "I should of ended it the first time!"

Mike looked at her stunned and shocked, if I didn't hate him so much I would of felt sorry for him. Sadly for him I did hate him so I felt nothing. He looked to me and John for help, sadly neither one of us wanted to help him. Mike picked up the ring and walked sadly from the room, for the first time ever he looked truely sad. As soon as the door was shut I looked at Venom, her whole face alive with glee, obviously his ruined relationship was good news to her.

"Venom what did you do?"

She flicked her hands around like a puppeteer, "Dance puppets! Dance!"

"You're an evil, scary woman you know that"  
>"Yeah and you love me for it"<p>

I did love her for it, we were a match made in heaven. Or maybe that was hell. Only time would tell on that one.


	30. Live a little

**Chapter 30 Live a little**

**Raven's POV**

"Hey Randy, really good show"

Randy barely grunted in response, he had just finished his day job or night job as it were. I'm guessing he was in pain and wanted a nice hot shower without me around. I don't know why, I think I would be very good in the shower, or so I keep being told by guys in the locker room. "What are you doin after you get dressed?"

He half shrugged "Probably a movie"

"Really?" I didn't believe him. See in reality Randy Orton is a little boring. Usually after he's done all he had to do including sleeping and eating, he sits alone in his hotel room and stares at the ceiling, according to the guy who wears so much purple he thinks he's barney, it takes alot to get Randy out of his bubble. I was the same way last year, I was thankful for being alone, I was safe. Well it was about time both me and Rand got out there. Oh he was getting out even if that meant handcuffing him to me and dragging that cute ass around, so help me, I'll do it.

"Yeah apparently according to John they have some good porno's"

Yeah he was the guy that thought talking about porn got to me, well it didn't, I have a brother you know. That I like porn too, shh don't tell him, he'll want me to watch it with him which would be awkward.

"Well I'm goin to the local bar, they have some sort of competition goin on"

"What kind of comp?"

"Who can give the best head, I don't like my chances seeing as how I've never done it, but hey its all about competing right?"

He gave me the coldest yet most confusing look I had ever recieved and that was saying something. I had to laugh "Too easy Rand, any easier and you'd be a whore"

He rolled his eyes, it was like he knew what I was about to say,."From what I heard, you used to be some kinda whore"

"Yeah amusing Venom"

"Anyways I want you to come with me"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I don't think I wanna partake in head giving competitions"

"Even if it were on me?"

"I'm going to choose not to respond to that"

Shame, that could of been fun. "Its a pool comp, I need a partner and you're the only one I trust"

"Yeah not gonna happen Venom, but its a nice thought"

"You're allowed a life you know Randy"

He just looked at me making me realise his point. "Yeah I know with your job you don't have much time to have a life, but with the few hours you have now you can get out there you know"

"What if I don't want too?"

"I didn't want to either, I was so scared that everyone was either going to rape me or pump me full of drugs, now I know better. Not everyone in the world is a drug pushing, child raping creep"

"Venom I'm happier being left alone"

"C'mon Rand, please"

"No"

"Fine" I said simply looking at him, we just stared at each other for a moment, finally he spoke, a little bit of relenting lacing that deep voice.

"I'll go on one condition"

"Which is?"

"Next time, meaning tomorrow, I get to choose what we do. And no matter what I choose you have to do it and you aren't allowed to make the night misrable just because you don't like what I choose"

I really didn't like the way he phrased that, it got me thinking that I knew what I would be doing tomorrow night, and it possibly had me on my back. However I really wanted to play pool so I had no other choice.

"Fine. Now move it before you lose somethin really vital"

I left him to get dressed, already I was regretting what he would have me doing. If I was on my back I'm pickin I would still enjoy it.

He finally came out and we practically had to run to the bar so we could sign up, out of breath and seeing nothing but white dots, Randy signed us up.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Randy asked as we went to table one for our first game.

"Of course, its not about winnin, its about competing, and maybe kickin a little ass"

Randy took the first shot for our team, he wasn't very good but at least he wasn't as useless as my twin, seriously that girl would rather smack people out with the cue than hit the little coloured balls. Yeah I think thats pretty weird in itself.

We barely got through to the next round, but somehow we did. Before the game started we had enough time for a drink and a breather, sadly if we left the bar we lost our place, that really blowed because I was craving a smoke. I sat with Randy just talking about random stuff, waiting for our game. I swear people were lookin at us, trying to figure out if we were together or related or if we were a force to be reckoned with.

Finally we were at the last game, me and Randy just got through and just like I hoped, we were already counted out. So far the night had been really good, we talked, laughed and he only looked down my shirt once, yeah that part was disappointing but hey there was plenty of time for that right? I looked at my watch, annoyed that we were cutting it very fine indeed.

"Everything alright?"

"I have ten minutes to get back to my room before Hunter checks on me" Yeah given the past year I was still on probation which still meant people checking on me and treating me like a damn china doll.

"You wanna skip this game?"

I shook my head, I was here to win damnit and I was going to win, one way or another.

"Alright, ladies first" Some big guy said to me, he had already counted me out. That was his mistake.

"Rand, call a taxi. I'll be exactly five minutes" I said setting up my cue. I only had to sink eight balls, that should be fun. Ball after ball was sunk and everyone looked at me in surprise, even Randy. All this time I played like I stunk when in fact I ruled at this game. I sunk my last ball and set my cue down, "And thats how its done"

"What the hell?" Randy looked at me, "Now you're a pool champion?"

I just laughed "No I suck at pool but I rock at geomotry." I looked at my watch again "Lets go, I'm cuttin it very fine"

Randy walked me back to my room, we had exactly two minutes before Hunter started his round, sometimes I really hated some people.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Venom, and I get your point"

"And that point is what Randy?"

"I should go out and have some fun every now and then, blow off steam"

I giggled, yes I was giggling that he said blow, so shoot me. "Can I ask you somethin?"

"Sure"

"Is tomorrow going to have me on my back?"

Randy laughed a little, he bent down and kissed my cheek, his lips were so damn soft I had to hold my groan in, he slid his lips to my ear, his voice so damn powerful that I was under his spell already.

"On your knees honey"

A shiver of pleasure choursed through me as he walked on and left me to deal with my over protective uncle. I was now looking forward to tomorrow night.


	31. On your knees honey

**Chapter 31 On your knees honey**

**Randy's POV**

I waited patiently for Venom after work, I knew what she was thinking about my activity, I wished I could say she was right but she wasn't, she was oh so wrong. I was very close to saying that she was right but I didn't want it to happen this way. Although when she came down the ramp in jeans so tight they were painted to her skin, I almost changed my mind. She climbed into the ring, a smile on her face. "I didn't realise this was your secret fetish"

"This isn't my secret fetish Venom"

"So you admit, you have a fetish"

I had to laugh "Yes I do, my fetish is tattooed women"

"Yes! I'm so in!" Raven laughed "So what is your secret activity or am I right in assumin that I should be wearin less clothin"

I looked her up and down "What you're wearing should be fine, wait you may want to take your jersey off"

Still wondering what exactly I was planning although that was pretty obvious by now, she took off her hoodie and it made me wish she hadn't. Underneath she was wearing one of my shirts, only it was much tighter and alot shorter. I was so close to saying take off the rest. Keeping my mouth shut she looked at me again.

"Ok I think I've got it, either we're about to have sex or you're about to put me on my back"

Quickly I grabbed her and twisted her arm, I wasn't hurting her but the shock pain made her go to her knee's. Raven bent with her arm to relieve pressure, I wasn't expecting the little giggle.

"On my knees, I get it now"

Her free arm swept my knees and my back met the canvas, her arm slipping from my grip.

"Are you sure you still wanna play wrestlin with me?" She giggled pulling her body back to her feet, I got up slowly.

"Yeah, I like taking you to school"

"Two seconds" She took off her boots and peeled that tiny shirt away. The black lace suddenly became very strained, for a second I was thrown but I shook it off. "Alright Orton, lets do this"

She was like an action hero it was just funny the way she did that. Yes, this was my activity, I enjoyed teaching her, who am I kidding? I liked being able to touch her without being accused of anything perverse. I put her in a headlock, those tits being pushed together. She whipped me into the ropes, springing back I ran at her, I have no freaking idea how she did it, but she actually managed to leap frog over me sending me to the other side. I easily knocked her down, quickly I hooked her tiny leg, her heaving chest right up against mine, she just managed to raise her shoulder off the mat. We practised for over an hour before we flopped to the mat, sweaty and tired. I wasn't sure which was better, what we did or what she thought was going to happen. Either way we would still be sweaty. I pulled out my water and a spare one for her.

"Thanks" She opened it up and took a long drink before spraying it on her face and chest.

"You had to do that didn't you?"

"What? Does this excite you in someway?"

"Again I'm gonna choose to ignore that" I laughed "So how did you get so good?"

"I built a ring and practised my ass off"

"Must of been hard to practise alone"

Did she just shift uncomfortably?

"I had some help from a guy that I know"

"You let someone in?" I couldn't help the hurt, all this time I figured that no one was allowed in and now suddenly that wasn't true. It hurt, I guess I wanted to be the guy that she let in.

"Yeah, he helped me practise when he could."

I didn't say anything but the look on my face was one she could read easily, she was good like that. Sometimes you didn't need words when it came to Venom, she could read your body language like a book.

"You're wonderin why I let him in and not you?"

"Yeah what made him so fucking special?" I bit out, I couldn't help it, everyone seemed to know where she was at, except me.

"He didn't break my heart the way you did"

"You're never going to let that go are you!" I found myself shouting, standing over her ready to pound her.

She let out a little sigh and patted the spare canvas beside her, "Rand sit down"

"When will I be forgiven Venom? When?" I was still standing over her, I was too angry to listen to what she had to say.

"Randal sit down!" Raven barked, ok that made me listen. Sometimes she just made you listen even if you didn't want too. I plopped back beside her, still mad but willing to listen.

"Now" Raven started evenly. "I have forgiven you for what you did and believe it or not I have made peace with what happened between us, however because of it I still have a slight problem with trusting you. You can be as angry as you want but that is just the way it is. I am not suddenly goin to wake up tomorrow and magically trust you but one day it will happen. I'm hopin that you will still be on my side when that day comes and if it helps, each day the trust is going up"

"You really have forgiven me?" I asked quietly, I wasn't sure I believed that because Venom was one to hold grudges, not that I could blame her.

"Yes. What happened, happened. Stayin mad isn't gonna change it" Raven let out another sigh, "I guess the reason it hurt so much is because it was somethin I could of stopped. I had no control what happened to Dad, no control over the drug pushers or the kiddie fiddler, but I had control over what happened with us, when you broke my heart it cut the deepest, I could of stopped it but I didn't"

I let out a sigh of my own, "Venom what I did to you I did to alot of women"

"That makes me feel so special now" She rolled her eyes at me dryly.

"Let me finish"  
>"Sorry"<p>

"I hurt alot of girls, I actually had a new one for everyday. I never once apologized, even though I had the means to aplogize I still refused. You are the only one I've ever said sorry too and trust me Venom, I mean it"

"What made me so special?"

"What?"

"Why apologize to me when I could of been just another pretty face on your list?"

"I guess you're the only one that I feel deserves it. Those other whores were playtoys, they knew what they were in for, you were a sweet girl that I hurt deeply. Now I see why it hurt so much and if I saw it back then I never would of done what I did"

She put her tiny tattooed hand over mine, "Thank you. That actually means somethin comin from you"

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her, she squirmed for about three seconds until she realised that I wasn't going any further, sometimes a hug was just what you needed.


	32. Yeah thats just weird

**A/N **Yeah this actually happens...it creeped me out too...

**Chapter 32 Yeah thats just weird**

**Triple H's POV**

Watching them didn't make me any less at ease. I hated everything about them practising, even the good stuff. Like how well they worked together, it was like Raven was the perfect match for him. The flow of their training was so smooth it was as though they had been practising for hours on end. Obviously I hated it that she was parading around half naked for him and he wasn't exactly being a gentleman with his staring. Hell it was like he was waving a large sign saying I'm perving!. I hated that they obviously shared a moment and she wound up in his arms, I had to admit that the look on her face was one that made me glow with happiness, it was pure bliss. It was like she never thought that someone would ever hold her that close without hurting her. When they made their way to the back I quickly flew to my office, usually I was the only one left back to catch up on certain papers, I should of known that it would have something to do with Venom when Randy asked for extra ring time.

"C'mon I'll walk you back to your room, hopefully before your uncle realises you're missing"

Raven let out a laugh "He probably already knows I'm missing. He just won't care"

That was kinda mean but expected, actually Randys response was un-expected.

"Don't be like that Venom, he's your uncle and he loves you"

"No he likes smotherin me and treating me like a damn china doll"

"He's trying to protect you. have you ever stopped to think that maybe he feels responsible for what happened to you?"

"How the hell do you figure that Randal?"

"Scott was his friend too remember, you said he bought them home, maybe Hunter keeps thinking that if hadn't bought them home then maybe you would of been safe from him"

Raven let that laugh out again "Thats enough psycho-babble from you, I knew I shouldn't of taught you that mumbo-jumbo"

I let them leave, I was just hoping that I could trust Randy enough to get that girl back to her room safely, Randy didn't know it but he hit the nail on the head, what happened to that girl was entirely my fault. I should of known somehow that she wasn't going to be safe, I should of been more aware of the way Scott acted around her, looking back on it I saw the little signs that I should of seen to save her, Scott kept picking her up every chance he got, his hands not far from her. Raking my hands through my hair I agonized for the millionth time, I should of saved her but just like everyone else, I failed. Failed epically.

I got to the hotel a little after eleven, it was the usual time but I hoped that I would find Raven in her room and not in Randy's, seriously if that girl was in Randy's room repeating her mistake I swear I'll rip his fucking head off. No one was ever going to hurt her again, not while I was here.

"Mark, have you seen Venom?"

Yes, The Undertaker were my eyes and ears when I couldn't see or hear that girl, he prooved to be very good because I was updated about everything Raven was doing and not doing.

"She's in her room wearing a hole in the carpet" Mark said darkly, everything he said came out dark and scary, he only ever had one tone. That always spelled bad.

"How exactly do you know that?" Yes I was paranoid, I would never forgive myself if he was doing what Scott did. Yes Raven could fight back now and she wasn't a nine year old anymore, but to be fair Mark was over three hundred pounds, if he wanted her he could easily have her.

"Because I knocked on the door and asked her what she was doing, I'm in the room next to her's remember"

"Sorry Mark, its just complicated. Thanks"

"Anytime Hunter"

I pushed towards the lift and made my way to my little girl, ok she wasn't my kid and only my neice but it felt like she was mine. I was meant to protect her when Shawn couldn't. Imagine my shock when I wound up sharing the lift with Randy, well he didn't have that smarmy smirk on his face so he didn't just score.

"Hey you're back late Hunter" He said pleasently. It was like he hadn't spent the better part of his night ogling my sweet naive neice.

"Work to catch up on." I managed to get out, I pressed the button so the lift stopped at my floor and he was trapped in the box with me. "Randy I would like to know your intentions for Venom"

Those icy blue eyes narrowed over "What are you saying Hunter?"

"I'm just asking what you planned on doing to her, you already got what you wanted, why continue to hunt her out?"

"We're friends Hunter, thats it" Randy growled at me, years ago he wouldn't of dared to challenge me but time wore on and Randy grew a set, he could easily keep up with me now, he truely was the apex predator.

"So when she was half naked it made no never mind to you"

"I'm not going to look away if a beautiful woman is showing her assets, I'm still a man damnit"

"You break her heart I swear I'll break your face" I pressed the button again and the doors opened. I left him to think about what I had said, I could only hope that for once Randy was telling the truth and that they would only ever be friends. Raven needed at least one friend she could stand, what she didn't need was his crap about true love. Randy could say it all he wanted but I knew better, he would never love her, Randy only loved himself.

I knocked on her door hoping that she was still there and awake, I heard that grunt and instantly I skipped to who was in there with her, it better be nobody.

"I just got into bed damnit, piss off!"

"Venom open the door, its Hunter!"

"Oh its Hunter! Piss off!"

I had to smile at that, no one was safe from her reign of terror, not even me. I wondered if Randy would be safe. Pushing him away I knocked on the door again.

"Open the door Venom or so help me God I'll knock it down!"

The door flew open and she looked at me annoyed "Do you mind? I was trying to sleep!"

I pushed my way in and shut the door, looking at her I had to wonder what the hell. She was in her pjs but the knife shief was still around her hips. "You sleep with your knives?"

She shrugged sadly, "Just incase, you know"

"Venom I need you to sit down, we need to talk"

"Oh I so hate where this is goin" She mumbled sitting down on the edge of the bed, I wisely took a seat on the couch and away from those knives. I still had the scar on my hand from last time. No one was above being slashed at if she felt trapped. "So what did you need to talk to me about so badly it couldn't wait until half past four?"

I took a deep breath "Firstly I would like to say I'm sorry"

"For?"

"For what Scott did, I shouldn't of invited him to stay and I'm sorry I let him hurt you"

She rolled her eyes at me, "The only one that let him hurt me, was me. Its not your fault so please don't apologize for somethin that cannot be changed"

"Venom" "If saying sorry changed what he did then by all means aplogize til the cows come home, but since it don't work that way, don't waste your breath"

I ran my hands down my knees, believe it or not that was the easy part. "Venom I would like to talk to you about Randy"

"Oh boy, here we go. Hunter can you for once just leave it alone"

"No I will not leave it alone, I promised Shawn I would look after you and thats what I'm doing"

"Yeah I got that when I had the Undertaker banging on the door every six seconds makin sure I was still here. Seriously of all the people you had to choose him, you could of at least chosen someone that isn't the Undertaker"

"Well you won't be getting through him easily" I laughed, Venom let out a giggle, it was good to hear her happy again even for a moment.

"Yeah but I'd give it my best damn shot Hunter"

"Yeah you would" I laughed before turning serious. "Venom I just want to know, are you sleeping with Randy?"

"Explain to me how that is your business?"

"I'm your uncle Venom"

"No I'm not sleepin with Randy, happy now"

"Venom I want to talk to you about sex"

She flew off the bed, her face turning all kinds of shades, anger, confusion and dumb founded. "Oh hell no Hunter, we are so not havin _that_ conversation, not in this lifetime or any lifetime for that matter"

"Venom we are going to have this conversation whether you like it or not"

"Hunter I know all about sex, I don't need the birds and bees talk, especially from you of all people"

"Venom you only know the mechanics of it, what goes where and the special feelings, you have no idea about what men think"

She sat back on the bed shaking her head "Please tell me we are not going to have this conversation, at least not without alcohol"

"Venom I'm serious, I think I need to tell you what most men really think and sadly that has alot to do with sex"

Raven pulled the blankets over head, trying to block me from getting to her.

"Venom, please just hear me out"

"No" Venom yelled, well she tried to yell but it was all muffled by the thick blankets. "I don't want to talk about this with you."

Using nothing but baby steps I went up to her and pulled the blankets back, suddenly she started to shake, her eyes nothing but fear laced. For a moment I wondered what the hell she was scared of and then I realised, it was like deja-vu for her, right before she was raped, Scott pulled the blankets back the exact same way. Instantly I lept back so she knew that she was safe. Well she was safe from me, I wasn't sure about Randy.

"Venom please just let me talk to you, I just want to talk"

She relaxed a little noting that I was creating distance, she took out her knives and held them ready to strike. "Alright Hunter, I'm listenin"

I let out a little sigh wondering where the hell to begin. "Venom I know that you and Randy have gotten closer."

"We're friends uncle, thats it"

"Now you're just friends, but what happens later on when he wants more?"

"That won't happen, I'm too fucked in the head for his likin"

"Venom any woman is Randy's type, if he wants something then he gets it."

"Does this weird fucked up talk have a point Hunter?"

"Look I've seen it many times from Randy, his smooth talking and sly moves. I've known him a long time Venom and this is what he does, slithers his way into your bed and then slides out again"

"So what you're tellin me is men lie, thanks Uncle I never knew that"

"Venom I'm serious, Randy is only after what falls between your legs and I'm hoping that you don't fall for it again"

"Well obviously I will becuse you've made up your mind that I'm damn stupid" Venom bit out gripping those knives tighter.

"Venom he will keep up his sweet talkin right up until he slides out of your bed."

"I'm tellin you Hunter, it ain't gonna happen"

"Yes it will, you know how I know? Because its already started, he's already working his back into your bed"

"What do you mean its started?"

"Has he played the jealous card yet?" I asked looking at her, yeah that card was one he always played. "What about the angry card but still willing to listen? Oh and my favourite, I only ever apologized to you, your the only one that deserves an apology"

"Are you suggestin that he's playin me?"

"I don't know what he's doing or what he wants, I'm just tryin to protect you from him. I failed last time, I don't want to fail again."

With the most shocking thing of the night, Raven put her knives away and went over to me. Sorry the most shocking thing was she actually hugged me, hugged me almost greatfully.

"Hunter you haven't failed in anyway, you're the best protection I have"

"Venom I don't want him hurting you again" I stroked her hair softly. "I don't want you repeating your mistake simply because he shows off that body"

Raven giggled in my arms, "Hunter I don't know if he's playing me or if he's genuine but if the past year has taught me anythin, its that no matter what I will always bounce back. Whatever bad shit that happens I will heal and move on from, if Randy is one of those things to hurt me then I will move on from it, like I did last time"

"I don't want you going through anymore pain Venom, I think you've been through enough"

She pulled away and gave me a grim smile, "Hunter I've been through the wars, there ain't much more that life can throw at me that I can't handle"

"Just please be careful, maybe I'm wrong about him, maybe not I just want you to be careful"

"I'm always careful Hunter, you and Dad taught me very well"

I stroked her hand lovingly, "I hope so, you're my special girl"

Pain rattled up my jaw, her right hook came from no where, my innocent words flaring up the worst memory. Little tears sprung to my face, I couldn't help it, girl used to play baseball so she could bloody well swing when needed. I rubbed my jaw as I stood, Venom pulled those knives ready to strike. I merely put my hands up in defence and made my way to the door. Yes she was smaller than me and I could of taken her but at the end of the day she still had those knives and right now she wouldn't hesitate to stab me if needed, that was the last thing I actually needed right now. There was alot in wrestling you could come back from, being stabbed mulitple times by a psychopath wasn't one of them.


	33. Its all about feeling safe

**Chapter 33 Its all about feelin safe**

**Raven's POV**

As soon as Hunter had gone I picked up the phone and rung Randy, I just needed to know the truth, I didn't expect him to say yes I'm playing you but I could detect his lies, with any luck. With each ring the tension spread throughout my core, I could only hope I wasn't waking him up, he hated to be woken once he was asleep.

"Lo?"

"Hey Randy, hope I didn't wake you"

"No, just got out of the shower. Whats up?"

"I was wonderin if we could talk?" I sat back down on the bed, my heart still pounding. I wanted to ask but at the same time I didn't want to know.

"Sure, about what exactly?"

"I talked to Hunter" I started still unsure about whether to open this can of worms but before I could stop myself, it all came out. By the time I was finished I was already kissing our friendship, (if thats what it was) good-bye. Worse still, I wasn't about to exactly blame him, I was practically attacking him.

"Whats the point in defence, you won't believe me"

That cut deeply, he wasn't cold or angry, he was sad.

"Randy tell me the truth and I'll believe you"

"No I'm not working my way into your bed, I'm just tryin to be a friend, you look like you could use one and as for that line, its not a line, its fact and I've only said it to you. Thats the truth"

"Then I believe you. Thank you"

He let out a deep hurt sigh, "Venom I like you I won't deny that but I don't want to hurt you again, all I'm asking is a chance for you to see that this time round you can actually trust me. Thats all I want"

I was so touched even if it was lies, I was still touched by them. "Thank you Randy, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, night Venom."

"Night Randal"

_*Random flashback time*_

_Raven shook as she watched the little hands going round, soon enough it would happen again. She wanted to scream and tell her Dad but he wouldn't help her. Scott told her that Shawn didn't care, in fact Shawn knew what he was doing and he told Scott he was allowed to hurt her. The door creaked open and Raven pulled the blankets over her head hoping he would leave. He pulled the blankets back, smiling down at the small girl._

_"Why are you hiding from me?"_

_Small tears flowed down her face as Scott climbed into her bed, his adult body pushing into her small frame. Scott licked her tears away "Don't cry sweetheart, this is our special time"_

_Raven shut her eyes and prayed that someone would come in and help her, anyone would of helped right now but as always no one came and she was alone with this monster. Scott touched her all over, each touch making her shake harder and cry faster, soon it would be over and she would be curled up in her bed shaking until she saw the sun. Splintering pain ripped her tiny body, crying out in pain Scott just kept going on. _

_"Please stop" Raven cried, the pain was too much. It wouldn't stop and her whole body was on fire. It just kept burning and nothing would stop it. _

_Scott ignored her, he always did. Once he was done he climbed from the bed and stroked her face lovingly. "Don't cry Raven, you're my special girl"_

_*End sick flashback*_

I woke up screaming, never had the dream been so realistic, it was like I was back there. Every touch, every noise and every smell was real. Sweat rolled down my face as it slowly disappeared, it always did but every now and then it came back and attacked me. I was assured that in time it would go away forever but for right now I had to deal with it in small doses. Now I knew that Dad didn't condone his actions and he did care. Scott was playing me, using my Dad as a tool to keep getting his own way. I should of told him the first time it happened, even if Scott was telling the truth at least I would of known what was going on. Pulling myself out of bed I pulled on my clothes, there was no point going back to sleep, I wouldn't be getting anymore tonight. Some nights I hardly slept because of him but then there were nights when I slept soundly, it was just one of those nights. Hopefully I wouldn't have them forever. Locking my room I padded down the hall, right now I needed somewhere I would be safe. As I walked my favourite demon, the samurai walked beside me, I learnt in time that sometimes you had to embrace your demons in order to accept them. Go figure, creepy Kane had it right.

_Its a little late to be wondering around Venom_

Ironically my demon spoke in very fast japanese but it still came out as english, don't try to figure it out, I'm talking to a samurai for crying out loud.

"I need to feel safe" I mumbled digging my hands into my hoodie. "Why are you here?"

_Thought I could help you feel safe_

"You can't help me. No one can. No one but..."

Thankfully by the time I got to the elevator my demon had gone. I was alone for about three seconds before someone else joined me, at least he was real. His shirt had changed, John no longer thought he was Barney, now he thought he was a fire engine.

"You're up late Venom"

"By any chance you don't know where Randy's room is do you?"

He gave me an odd look, clearly wondering why I was asking that. After forever had passed he finally opened his mouth, "I don't think I should tell you that"

Two seconds was it all it took to have his giant frame against the wall and my knife at his throat, "You will tell me fire engine or you're gonna be missin some valuable parts"

Swallowing that lump he spat out the number, I let him go and pushed out of the elevator. I stalked my way to his room in hopes that this was the right thing, I just had no other clue what to do right now. Looking around for any enemies I slipped the black clip from my hair and started to pick the lock. My cousin Storm had taught me very well when it came to lock picking. The door barely made a noise as I slipped inside. Musculine scent hit my nose as I adjusted to the dark. Like anyone else at this time of night, Rand was in bed asleep. His blankets were down a little and that rippled chest only became more appealing. I took off my jersey which left me in my bra and carefully slid in bed with him. Very gently I moved that giant arm around my waist. Randy stirred in his sleep and my heart lept into my throat. He didn't wake he just pulled me closer, hopefully he thought this was a pleasant dream.

"Venom" He sighed pulling my body until I was smashed right up against him. Blissfully I closed my eyes, for at least two hours I would be safe from Scott. Being here with Randy, I was safe.


	34. Some days are good

**Chapter 34 Some days are good**

**Raven's POV**

It sucked that I had to leave his arms, I was really enjoying being safe and not to mention warm. I learnt during my human bio days that men are generally warmer than women so while I was almost freezing my ass off, Rand was toasty and warm. Sadly I didn't want him to wake up next to me and start asking questions because right now I couldn't handle that. Being safe was the only objective. I slipped from the room easily and quickly got back to my own room so I could shower and change. Once it was all done I headed to the arena, I wasn't sure what would be waiting for me today, sure the same old work but I meant the latest gossip about yours truely, that seemed to change every six seconds so it would be amusing to hear it this morning. When I got into the medical room I was met with Dean and the ginger irishman, no I didn't know his name and I didn't plan on finding out.

"Ah Raven you're here, you can finish up with Sheamus, I have to see your uncle about something" Dean said before just striding out the door before I could even breathe. Was it so freakin hard to get my name right? I rolled my eyes and continued his work on the big ginger guy, usually we would have to wear medical gloves but I refused, not because I was a rebel but because the latex irritates my skin, yes _all_ things latex irritated my skin.

"Aren't ye meant to be wearing gloves?" He asked me, I don't think he was accusing me, it was possibly his convo starter, a lame one yes, but it worked.

"Aren't ye meant to be drunk?"

He laughed a little making my job a little harder because he was moving. "You're a fiery lass"

"And you're a ginger, whats your point?"

He laughed again "I'm gonna like workin with ye, Kane is right, you have some serious guts"

"I'm more creeped out that you two are discussin me"

"Well we like to discuss our work mates"

I giggled, I couldn't help it. "Oh isn't that cute! You think I'm your friend!"

"Not very friendly huh?"

"I don't like people, I ain't made that no secret"

"Maybe thats your downfall, the more you hate us, the more we like you"

I laughed again "Well hopefully ya'll have time to hate me, it'll happen eventually."

"You think? I like you already"

"That'll change, its just weird that its taken this long, usually by this time I've made more enemies than I have fingers"

His hand grazed mine which just creeped me out, "Are you sure we can't be friends?" Grazing fingers went to gently holding my hand, things suddenly changed, he wasn't a ginger anymore, it was Scott.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you limb from limb" That knife point right at his throat. He didn't even blink, he just pushed my hand away, which of course led to me punching him.

"Bring it on!" I whipped out both knives ready to stab him a new mudhole. He smirked at me before going away, I didn't like that look in his eyes when he left but I wasn't worrying about that just now, I was just happy he was the hell away from me.

Of course that meant exactly three minutes later I was summoned to Hunter's office, when I walked in I found the irishman, the black guy and my uncle.

"Well. This can't be good" I said sitting down next to irishman. Ok I will admit that I liked his hair, yes he was ginger but it was an awesome shade of ginger. Maybe he was the fire engine.

"Now Sheamus says you attacked him" Hunter started making me look at him in fake confusion.

"Who's Sheamus?"

"That would be me lass"

"Right. Hi, I'm Venom"

"Now we have an offer for you," Hunter pulled the meeting back on track, I still didn't like this but I listened. "Teddy has offered you a training contract on _Smackdown!_, if you don't accept then you'll continue being a medic and if thats the case then I'm going to have to ask you for your knife shief"

"That ain't gonna happen, my knives stay with me, no matter what I'm doin." I looked to Sheamus, "About the knife thing, it wasn't personal, it was just bad timin on your part"

"Venom will you accept the contract?"

"Yeah I guess, it depends on what I'm doin really"

"Well we thought that you would make a good valet for Sheamus in his fued with Daniel Bryan"

"No" I instantly got out. "No valets, no romance, just plain good old fashioned wrestlin"

"You'll have complete control over your character and its not a romantic angle, its just two people together"

"Then why not put me with Randy? It would make more sense, the pyscho and the Viper"

"Lass has a point" Sheamus pointed out. I swear Hunter's face when eight shades of angry when I mentioned Randy and the possible thought of me in a storyline with him.

"No. Now will you accept?"

"Yeah but I'm keepin the knives but I promise I will not use them"

Hunter let out a sigh, "Deal. Now you will debut next week so you might wanna spend the rest of this week training and getting to know your counter parts"

"And my counter parts are?"

"Sheamus, Daniel and Aj"

I tapped my chin in deep thought "I will make an effort to know Sheamus so I can create a character that matches him but I refuse to know the other two, I don't like being nice to people that I don't like, it gives them the impression that I like them"

Hunter looked at his watch and let out another long sigh, "Alright done, now go, I have another meeting"

All too happily I got off that chair and flew out the door, I couldn't believe it, I had a contract to be a Diva, I couldn't wait to tell Randy.


	35. And some days are bad

**Chapter 35 And some days are bad**

**Randy's POV**

Was I crazy? Had I finally been pushed into insanity due to spending too much time with an actual insane person? I woke up in the morning with a certain fragrance stuck in my nostrils. Venom. It lingered around me and for a moment I wondered did I have her in my arms. I had dreamt of her again last night, I dreamt of her most nights, sometimes sexual, sometimes not. Last night felt the most realisitc, she was in my arms, I could feel her soft skin pressed against me. I woke up alone so it was just a dream but it still felt real to me. I would hold onto it for as long as I could. When I got into work I was quickly summoned to the boss' office, I didn't even have a chance to say good morning to everyone's favourite psycho, or maybe she was just my favourite psycho. When I got into his office I instantly felt the ice, whatever I had done this time, it was obviously bad.

"Sit down" Hunter growled, when he was like this I didn't want to push him. Like a good boy I sat down and waited for him to speak.

He gave me a long look, he was trying to calm down so I was more confused as to what I had done wrong, suddenly I got the feeling it had to do with Venom, only Venom would make him that angry.

"Has something happened to Venom?"

If looks could kill suddenly sprang to mind. "And you would be so concerned if it did"

"Hunter whats going on with Venom?"

He didn't say anything for a while, he just looked at me with that loathing, he had only looked at me like that one other time and it was when he found out about me and Venom.

"You're suspended" He suddenly spat at me. That was shocking, yeah I didn't see that coming.

"Why am I being suspended?"

"Drugs were found in your system"

"No they fucking weren't and you know it" I growled, I knew along with him, that that was crap. I ain't never touched drugs in my life, I wouldn't suddenly start now. This reeked of Venom. He was going to tell me what exactly this had to do with her.

"Are you sleeping with my neice?" He spit out thumping his fist on the table.

"No" I got out now I was confused again, how the hell did he get that idea? Yes he had asked me before but this time sounded like he was already sure of the answer.

"Then explain to me why I found you two in bed this morning"

"We weren't in bed together, you need to get your eyes checked"

"My eyes are perfectly fine" Hunter snapped "I couldn't find her this morning so I checked your room and there you were in bed together"

"We weren't in bed together!" I yelled knocking my chair back, things were starting to click and I didn't like the picture they were painting. I knew she could be devious but this was mind blasting.

"Yes you were! You are suspended, now get out of my office before I decide to fire you"

I had no choice but to leave his office, yes my job was safe but I was so pissed that I wasn't sure how much longer that would be true.

When I found her finally she was in the gym lazily working her leg muscles. She gave me the biggest grin and for the first time I wanted to punch her, punch her until it flew right off her little face.

"Hey guess what! I'm gonna be a Diva!" She got off her machine and started doing a conga line, "I'm gonna be a Diva! I'm gonna be a Diva!"

"Stop it!"

She stopped and looked at me in surprise, "Whats got you so rattled?"

"I have just been suspended"

"OMG, why?"

"You know why you bitch"

"No I don't...you jackass"

"I can't believe you would actually sink this low Venom, just to spite me. I thought you said you had moved on, sadly you just couldn't let it go could you"

Her whole face wrinkled up in confusion "What are you talking about Randy? I haven't done anythin to you"

"Oh really? We both know what you did Venom. You're no different to the other bitches around here." She looked like she was about to cry but I didn't care. "I should of let you drown, you are nothing but a low, minupulative, evil bitch. Next time you're on top of a building, I suggest you jump"

"Randy!" She grabbed my hand and on instinct my free hand snapped back catching her right across the jaw. She jumped back in surprise, pain rattling up her face.

"Stay away from me or I'll be helping you with your flying lesson"

As of now I had cut my ties with that tratorous bitch, for all I cared, she could drown.


	36. Catch me if you can

**Chapter 36 Catch me if you can**

**Raven's POV**

After about ten minutes of sadness, I began to look at the positive side of things. I was so lost in gaining a friend that I strayed from who I really was. A mean, evil spirited, hate filled, insane pyshopath and that suited me just fine. That smile came to my face, now that I had lost his friendship I no longer had to pretend to be nice, I could be me again. I figured that if they had a problem with me then they could blame Randy, after all I'm being me because he no longer cares, it makes sense to me and thats all thats important. Filled with positive thoughts about being negative I went to the official meeting, usually I was left out because I was medical staff but now that I was a Diva I was included. I was the last one to arrive and when I opened the door they all looked at me. It was like they were waiting on me so they could start.

"What time do you call this?" Beth Phoenix snapped at me before the GM could stop her. Her pretty little butterfly on the table.

"Time you shut it before I stab you to death" I said cheerfully taking a seat on the only vacant seat, which was one of those metal folding chairs.

"Now that Raven" "Venom!" I shouted at him, "Its not that hard to remember you idiot"

John cleared his throat like I didn't just scream at him "Now that Venom has arrived, we can start"

"Hooray!" I cheered flinging my arms up, the looks on their faces was what I lived for now, I was under their skin and annoying the shit out of each and every one of them but especially Randy. This was awesome, I should of done this before.

"Now Venom will be debuting tonight, any ideas on how that will happen Venom?"

They all looked to me while I ponded my answer, "No" I said slowly, "And I don't wanna get into it right now because I have a ninja and a samurai in my head argueing over who's better and I wanna know who wins. Right now I'm leanin towards the samurai"

"Do you mind Venom, we are trying to have a serious meeting" Randy growled at me, I swear his eyes were twinkling but that could of been the light.

"Go samurai!" I cheered ignoring Randy, he hated being ignored. "Is that all about me?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm gone" I said getting up and walking away. I got my part and now I was bored.

I don't know how long the meeting went on for but I ran into jerk numero ono at the catering table. I decided it was time I got some coffee and something to eat. He looked me up and down before growling out. "Thought I told you to stay the hell away from me?"

"Yes you did" I said not looking at him but picking up some doughnuts.

"Then why are you here?"

"I got hungry. I ain't gonna stop eatin because you feel like being a douche bag"

Randy growled again, I looked up at him "You know I should be thankin you Randal, after all losin your friendship has made me realise that I wasn't being myself, so now that your back to hating me, everything is how it should be. Feel special you've made the list of people I hate. Believe me, thats a long list and being on it is an honour"

"So now you hate me? Why do I see that changing as soon as I get close" He smirked getting closer, his body wasn't too far away from mine. Shock reined through me, shock that I didn't find myself melting and aching for his touch, he was just another guy trying to screw me over, I should of seen that from the start. Before I could say anything another guy joined us at the catering table, the Rock. Seriously this day was just getting better and better.

"Why hello" He smirked at me, that Rocky grin coming out.

"Speakin of people that I don't like. move it, you're in the way of the coffee" I elbowed him out of the way and poured myself the biggest, strongest coffee that was possible.

"Do you know who you're talking too?" He demanded at me, clearly he hated being over looked as much as Randy did.

I looked up at him, it should of been clear to anyone with eyes that I hated him, hated him for reasons that would take too long to explain. "I'm still wonderin why you're here, isn't this about the time you left to do another bad movie that makes people want to kill themselves because they wasted two hours of their lives"

Randy laughed against his will, quickly he turned his laugh into a smirk.

"And why are you still here? Aren't you meant to be suspeneded?"

His eyes blazed with anger, apparently it was my fault he was gone for thirty days, I didn't see how and he didn't feel like sharing why it was my fault.

"There you are Venom"

I looked up at Mark annoyed "What the hell do you want Mark?"

"I prefer Taker, if you don't mind" He growled at me taking off the hood to his long jacket, I just looked at his new shaved head. That I didn't see coming.

"Thats just wrong" I shook my head. I was so used to seeing his long hair that his shaved head was actually the most shocking thing to happen today.

"As of right now I'm glue" Taker smirked at me, making me raise my eyebrow at him.

"And people call me insane"

"It means that wherver you go I'll be right there with you"

"So you're stuck to me, like glue. I get that reference now"

"So get used to having a dark shadow."

I looked around thoughtfully, it was like I was listening for something that they couldn't hear. I kicked Taker in the balls as hard as I could and the big man slumped to his knees, Randy and that douche looking at me like they couldn't believe what they had just seen. I bent over him as he cupped himself in pain.

"Catch me if you can, oldman" With that I skipped away to hide, I think we all know that no one gets away with kneeing the Undertaker in the balls. I was gonna have to hide myself very well, or I could just let him chokeslam me to hell, either way.


	37. Powerful information in the wrong hands

**Chapter 37 Powerful information in the wrong hands**

**HHH's POV**

"Man my balls hurt" Taker spoke just walking through the door, creepily enough he had that devious smirk on his face. I wasn't sure if he was pissed or proud, possibly both.

"Sadly thats not the weirdest thing I've heard" I shook my head as I sat in my chair, he stood over me. "What did she do this time?"

"She kicked me in the balls" Taker actually laughed "I have to give it to her, girl can kick"

"Yeah I probably should of warned you about that"

"Look Hunter, if I'm gonna be around that girl then I might need a bigger wage"

"Are you kidding?" I just looked at him, I actually didn't expect him to be money hungry.

Taker laughed again, even though it was happy laughter it still sounded cold "Yes I'm kidding Hunter, but if she keeps kicking me then I won't be held accountable for my actions"

"Look do what you have to to keep her in line, just don't put her in the hospital or the morgue"

"Sweet" Taker gave me a long look, I didn't like that one bit. "I saw her talking to Randy before she kicked me"

"About?" I growled out, I didn't like that he was getting closer to my neice, he was sharing a bed with her for fucks' sake, even though the coward denied it, I know what I saw. They were in their under garments and snuggled up in bed, I may be old but I'm not blind.

"They looked ready to kill each other"

"Good" I was now satisfyed, the further those two were away from each other the better. Actually I was starting to think that Venom would be better off away from the world, but I promised her that she would never again be locked up.

"Hunter is it so bad that there friends? From what I've seen Venom needs at least one friend"

I let out a sigh "I agree, she does need a friend and up until this morning I thought that Randy was good for her, but he wants her in his bed and that point was prooven when I saw them this morning. So she can find another friend, one that doesn't want to sleep with her. I wonder if Cena is available?"

"She doesn't like Cena"

"How do you know?" I raised an eyebrow at him, it seemed that Mark knew a little too much about my neice right now.

He rolled those dark eyes at me "Because I actually listen to her Hunter. The only one she liked was Randy"

"Well I don't want them near each other" I said stubbornly "Look Venom isn't...built for a relationship Taker, she has too many issues in her head for the strain of a relationship. She can barely handle a friendship"

"So you're just gonna stop her from getting close to people? You stop that and you'll wind up with a spinster that has a creepy love of cats"

"At least her heart will remain un-broken"

"Look you can't protect her from everything Hunter, sooner or later you're gonna have to let her make her own choices even if that means watching her make the wrong ones"

"How the hell do you know about this shit anyway?"

"I have daughters too remember"

"Yeah whoever let you breed was obviously an idiot" I said darkly, I knew he was right but Venom being heart broken wasn't about to happen again, not on my watch mother-fucker.

"How do you even know that she ain't built to handle a relationship if you've never let her try?"

He was starting to annoy me now, "I just know. Besides I don't think the biggest issue would keep a man around"

"And that is?"

I know I shouldn't tell him, it wasn't my place but maybe he would understand why I didn't want anyone near her. "Raven has paranoid schizophrenia, her head issues are the reason why a relationship would never work. She'll only tear herself apart"

He gave some sort of cluck of knowing and understanding, that annoyed me because I knew I wouldn't like the words out of his mouth. "You know my neice Angel has a mental illness"

I rolled my eyes, sadly this wasn't new either, no matter the problem, Taker knew someone that went through the same thing or something similar. I wasn't even sure if he was lying anymore. "She has Bi-polor disorder."

"Whats your point?"

"She is getting married next year to a wonderful young lady." He let out a long sigh "Point is even though Angel has this issue it don't mean she can't live normally"

I won't admit that that made sense, instead I decided to play his game and show him the other side of the spectrum. "My neice, Raven's twin sister, has Bi-polor disorder and because of it she's now serving a life sentence in the state pen"

"And you think that Venom will wind up sharing a cell with her sister"

"No I'm afraid that Venom will wind up back in the nuthouse, the third time will break her Taker"

"So you're just gonna keep her away from people? That won't help anyone least of all her and you know that"

Everything was silent for a moment, "What do you know about worms Hunter?"

"What?" I just looked at him like he was the one that was insane. Worms was a new one, at least it was to me.

"Before she slipped out of her room and into Randals, she was moaning in her sleep about worms and Scott"

Scott I knew about and it tore me up inside that she was still thinking about that monster. Suddenly it clicked, I had to laugh even though I knew that she would murder me if she knew I was laughing. "Thats a stupid thing really, after everything that girl has been through its worms that scare her silly."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, worms are her secret phobia, which is weird when you think about it, after everything dark and scary its the tiny slimy worms that scare her"

He let out a little laugh, he just couldn't help himself. I couldn't either, being afraid of worms was really really fucked up and that was saying something. "Well I'll keep her safe from the worms."

"Worms she can handle just keep her the hell away from Randy and anyone else that may want to fuck her" I growled as he went to the door.

"Hunter just think about what I said, Venom isn't a china doll and you have to stop treating her like one unless of course you want to lose her"

**A/N **Who do you agree with? Taker or HHH?


	38. Take no prisoners

**Chapter 38 Take no prisoners**

**Ravens POV**

I wasn't looking forward to my debut, I suddenly realised what it meant. Thousands of eyes peering and judging me, I was used to being judged and peered at but not by a crowd that size. The moment I saw the curtain I realised that suddenly I would become talked about, and if I struck the fancy, they would be researching me til the cows came home. I wasn't so sure about being ready now and it took everything I had not to throw up.

"You ok lass?" Sheamus asked making sure his ring gear was in place. No I was not alright, why in the hell did I think I could actually do this? The samurai wasn't helping much either, "Would you stop it" I snarled at it, swatting at fresh air, yeah I know that I was the only one that could see him or hear him for that matter. "Seriously just stop, you made your point"

"Lass are you ok?"

"Stop callin me lass, its irritatin, and you just stop it"

"Venom?" He asked at me again, at least he had stopped calling me lass.

"I'm fine." I smiled in an attempt to settle my sudden nerves and calling voices. Right now was the worst time to think about Randy, real or fake, he knew what it was like to have those annoying voices, he knew ways to silence them but now he hated me and that actually did hurt. Maybe I was getting weaker, no. I couldn't become weak again, I wouldn't let it happen.

"Well show time Venom, anytime you feel like joining us out there" Sheamus grinned at me as his music came on, dickhead and his pixie were already in the ring leaving me and the samurai all alone. Why now did I suddenly miss Randy? Because when I felt all alone, he was the one guy that was there. I watched the match admittedly a little bored, right now I wanted this night over with. Halfway through the match Daniel decided that he didn't want to participate anymore, sliding out of the ring he grabbed his pixie and started to walk up the ramp. Perfect! Charging out and forgetting everything, I grabbed the coward and hurled him back towards the ring. Everyone suddenly shouted and cheered, but I couldn't hear them, I was too focused in getting that retard back in the ring. He rolled in the ring and was met with Sheamus' thunderous boot to the face. Flopping on his limp body he picked up the win. Aj started shouting and screaming at me, I guess she thought she could take me out, I have no clue where she got that idea. I shoved her back in the ring where she was met with Sheamus, suddenly she was shaking and pleading. I slid in the ring behind her, when she turned around I litterly used my huge tits to push her to the canvas. Before she could respond, I picked up her tiny body until she was all set up for my own celtic cross, tossing her halfway across the ring the fans cheered louder, some of them booed because they liked her but I didn't care. I was now just happy to be out there, it was a real thrill. I smiled up at the ginger irishman, grabbing his giant arm I raised it in victory and the cheers came again, wait for it. Just like they turned back to boos, I kicked Sheamus as hard as I could in the midsection, using his pretty red hair I threw him on his back before getting out of the ring and going back to the curtain. This was the worst time for my buddy, the samurai to make his point known. I hissed at him to shut up and very very sadly, the crowd on the sides saw it and started chanting insane at me. Oh well. My insanity wasn't gonna be a secret forever. When I got backstage cameras were still on me even though I didn't know why, I thought my part was done, trust that faggot John Larengitus not to tell me the whole fucking story. Through my determined walking I banged into Randy, the shock on my face was real, I thought he was suspended, trust Hunter not to tell me the whole story on that one either.

"Watch it" He growled staying in his Viper mode and actually really hating me. He kept walking and that just made me angrier. Going back up to him I spun him around and gave him the same kick I just used on Sheamus, he slumped to the ground holding his ribs in pain. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Excuse me, may I have a quick word?"

I don't know who he was but I didn't like him so I kicked him too and in seconds he was down beside Randy holding his ribs in pain. Of course they would be in pain, metal pipes tapped to your legs could do that to a man. Just so everyone is clear there was only one point I wanted to proove and that was, I take no prisoners. Everyone was a target.


	39. Call me crazy

**Chapter 39 Call me crazy**

**Randy's POV**

Its official. I am officially insane. After I got my ribs checked by the doctor by the medic I went back to the main locker room, Hunter had sent me a text saying that my suspension was now void. So I was back on the show but that didn't make me any less angry with his bitchy neice. It was the principal of the thing, she told him lies and got me in trouble, she stabbed me in the back. When I got in the room I was annoyed and glad that it was only John in there, he was making some sort of special appearance on the show, I don't know I wasn't paying much attention if I'm honest.

"When I find her I'm really gonna hurt her" I growled sitting down, there was no need for her to kick me and yet despite the fact that I was meant to be angry and hating her, I couldn't help but actually want her more. If I thought I lusted after her before, well this just made it worse, now I was craving her so badly it was like she was a drug and I was forced to go cold turkey.

"How come you guys suddenly hate each other?" John asked, I guess I ain't told him the latest. "You guys used to be so close, suddenly you guys hate eachother"

"She told her uncle that we were sleeping together" I growled out after making sure that the door was locked and only John could hear it. "She snuck into my bed and made sure that Hunter caught us, she set me up to take a fall knowing that Hunter would do his nut"

"Wow" John let out a breath "Didn't think she had it in her to be that low, I mean I know she's evil but thats just sad even for someone like her"

"Nothing surprises me when it comes to that bitch"

"How do you know that it was a set up?" John asked slowly, this is what he did, he always had to try and see the good in people, even when there was no good he had to try and find something. Unless you're the Rock that is.

"Oh you're right Cena! There _must_ be a logical reason as to why she was in my bed and Hunter caught us"

He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm, "I'm just saying the girl talks to a samurai that don't exsist, she sleeps in elevators and sits in weird places, you were the closest thing she had to a friend, why would she suddenly turn on you knowing that it would make her alone again"

Ok he had a point but I wasn't being so optimistic, Venom had quite obviously set me up and I wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that she stabbed me in the back or the fact that I fell for her acting. "She turned on me because she hasn't forgiven me for what I did to her"

"I think you should talk to Venom, get the facts straight from her pretty little lips, you never know, she actually might have a logical reason as to why you guys were in bed"

"I'm not talking to her, she can die for all I care"

John rolled his eyes again "Orton don't try that shit, you and I both know that you still care about that girl. I can see it in your eyes, you want her more now than ever. You simply cannot resist a tattooed woman who is as crazy and psychotic as you." John let out a little laugh "You two are a match made in hell."

"I thought that too" I said softly "I don't wanna talk to her"

"Fine act like a child and lose the only girl that is ever gonna come close to what you actually want in a woman. You ain't never gonna find a girl like Venom again, and you know it. So talk to her before its too late"

"And by too late you mean?"

"Too late as in she moves on or too late as in she finally takes your advice and kills herself. Either way its gonna be a sad day for you"

I really fucking hated it when John was right, it was more annoying than my craving of the girl that stabbed me in the back and broke my heart.


	40. Growing insanity

**Chapter 40 Growing insanity**

**Raven's POV**

I knew today was going to be a bad one. Know how I know? Because the past three weeks were actually good. People stayed away from me, the fans were back to liking me because I no longer attacked good guys, it was only the bad ones that were stupid enough to fuck with me, so for three whole weeks I was happy. As I walked into the building that morning ready for the day I just knew it would be bad. It didn't help that I had Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly marching their way up to me, I should of known I couldn't dodge their whorey-ness forever, the smirks on their faces told me that they weren't about to be friendly, well neither was I. Lmao at that, when was I ever friendly? Never is the answer you're lookin for FYI.

"Good morning Venom" Kelly and Eve said at the same time, the sugar in their voice was so sweet I was suddenly diabetic.

"What do you two whores want?"

"We just wanted to extend the olive branch" Kelly started "I mean we know that we'll never be best friends but maybe its best to just let bigons be bigons, I mean you have enough issues to deal with"

"Can I ask one question?" Eve asked of me, I was already hating the words that flew from her slutty mouth. "Did you meet the samurai during your first stay in the nut house or the second?"

How in the blue hell did those two manish prostitues know about that? Either Randy or Hunter told them. Oh well, it wasn't gonna stay a secret forever.

"It was the second, he helped me escape the drug rounds." I looked to the empty space, hearing his name, he showed up. At least I was now never alone. "Yeah I know there whores, I don't know why I'm havin this conversation either"

I barged past them but sadly they kept talking.

"Your sister must be so lonely in prison, rotting away to nothing. Whats she in prison for Venom? Being a whore like her twin?" Eve asked after me, both her and Kelly started laughing as though it was all fucking funny. My sister was off limits, she had her own war wounds and it drove her to kill twenty two people just so she could feel safe. From what, she never said and knowing my sister, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"You leave my sister outta this" I growled at them, they were both taller than me but for a moment in time I was towering over them. "You say one more word about her I'll kill you both right now"

Adding to my rage they both smirked, "You won't be hurting anyone Venom because we know what you fear. This!"

All I could feel were their wriggling bodies and suddenly I was back in that hole covered in worms. I couldn't help but freak out, I was five again, alone with the dirt and the worms crawling over me. They laughed as I freaked out trying to get them off me, slowly I was drowning in worms, just like when I was five.

**HHH's POV**

I was getting a little worried, I hadn't seen or heard from Venom or Taker almost all morning. It was just turning lunchtime and usually by now Mark would of reported in but nothing. I heard laughs and whispers in the locker room about Raven, I didn't catch it all but it was something about freaking out and how funny it was. After looking almost everywhere I finally found Mark, he was sitting in the empty arena reading a magazine.

"Where's Venom?"

"Up there" He pointed to the rafters where I could just make out her tattooed legs. She was just sitting there staring into space.

"What the hell is she doing up there?"

"She didn't say, all she said was I was stay here and if I tried going up she would jump. So I sat here and she's just been sitting there talking to her ninja"

"Samurai!" Venom suddenly shouted down.

"Sorry. Her samurai, she also talked to someone on the phone. I must admit that after that phone call she seemed alot better but she still refuses to come down. So I'm waiting on her" Mark said patiently going back to his magazine.

"Venom! I'm coming up!"

She didn't say anything so I went to the ladder and started to climb up. I really didn't like going up the ladder, partly because I didn't want her to jump and partly because I was older now and I was feeling it. When I got to the rafter I lent against it so I wouldn't suddenly fly backwards.

"Venom?" I asked gently, she ignored me and went on talking to her samurai. I hated it but as the weeks tore on she had become more and more distant, she was almost always in Venom land, her samurai constantly with her. Gently I touched her hand before ripping it away, I just wanted her to know that I was there.

"Venom" I said gently "Your growing insanity is starting to scare me"

"Whole company is laughin at me" She said bitterly looking down at Mark, "Even that cat. Mark! Kill that cat!"

"Ok!"

"And that big yellow flower!"

She was the only one that saw the cat and the flower but still Taker got up and started stomping random parts of the arena.

"Venom wanna tell me what happened?"

"Go and ask those morons Eve and Kelly" Venom snapped bitterly. With a little bit of prying I managed to get the story out of her, I wasn't about to say it was my fault they had that much info on her, espeically the worms. I had no idea those two whores were sneaking around listening to private conversations. Well I was management so they would be punished and punished severely.

"Look I'm gonna go and talk to them, just promise me that you won't do anything stupid like jumping"

She ignored that statement as I started to climb back down.

"Oh Uncle watch out for that weird guy down there" She said darkly staring at Mark who had finished his stomping.

"What Taker?"

"Yeah. 'Taker' "


	41. Hot as hell

**Chapter 41 Hot as hell**

**Randy's POV**

Climbing the ladder to the rafter I wondered why I was even doing it, or what I was going to say. I took each step slowly so I had prolonged time, did Venom deserve to be knocked down a peg or two? Yes. Did she deserve her worst fear and her painful memory of losing her twin being used against her? No. There were other ways to get revenge on her but using her dark past against her was just sad and low, after all Venom had a lot of my dark secrets in her head but not once did she use them against me. Mainly she just called me stupid and threatned bodily harm, point was, she knew the limit and which lines not to cross. Hopefully Eve and Kelly would be fired and that would be two less whores to deal with.

"What do you want?" She snapped not looking at me but she knew I was there.

I got up fully and sat on the beam with her, my legs dangling on either side. Annoyed she did the same thing so we were at least facing each other.

"I heard what happened, I wanted to see if you were ok"

"Why now do you suddenly care? You turned against me remember, for reasons I don't know of"

I didn't want her to bring that up, more and more I thought about it I found myself hoping that John was right but my stupid male pride wouldn't let me discuss it with her. I was happier to stew in my own evil juices.

"You know why Venom"

"No. I don't. All I know is one day you wake up and decide that suddenly you hate me"

"You told Hunter we were sleeping together" I hissed at her so Taker wouldn't hear. He was still down there making sure she was alright.

"Why the fuck would I tell him that? And even if I did decide to spread that around, why the hell would I tell him, the one guy who would surely hurt you in some way?"

"It didn't help that he found us in bed together. I know you set me up Venom. Seriously how could you? I was the only one on your side and you just stab me in the back"

She looked at me puzzled for a moment before her hand flew to her mouth. Now she rememberd what she did to me.

"Randy its not what you think"

"Really? I think its exactly what I think. You set me up"

She shook her head, pure sadness pouring in her silver eyes. "No."

"Explain to me why you were in my bed and your uncle just happened to catch us?" I demanded at her, now that the can of worms was open I had to know why, because if she didn't explain then I was back to her setting me up.

"I freaked out. I had a dream about Scott and drownin in worms. So I got up and started walkin, the samurai said he would keep me safe but I clicked that the only way I would feel safe was if I was in your arms. I was meant to sneak out before anyone knew"

"Venom!" I yelled at her making Taker look up at us, deciding that it was ok, he went back to his magazine. "You got me into a lot trouble! Why didn't you just wake me up? At least I would of been able to explain it to Hunter"

She just looked down sadly, her silver eyes threatening to explode with tears. "I just wanted to feel safe"

We went quiet and for the longest time we just stayed in the silence, I don't know why but something in her eyes told me that John was right, she did have an explaination and it was very valid. Something in her eyes told me that she was telling the truth, she just wanted to feel safe. For some reason she got that with me. Gently I tilted her chin so she was looking at me again

"You feel safe with me?"

She nodded sadly, her eyes not leaving mine. I guess she had moved on from what happened between us, if she hadn't then why the hell would she feel safe with me, seriously thats not usually a wise move, I'm the guy that you should never ever feel safe with. It was just fact. Slowly I pressed my lips against hers, drawing her lips to mine she let out a little whimper. Pulling away she looked at me,

"You shouldn't be doing that Randy"

"Do you want me to stop?" I still held her chin in my fingers, maybe kissing her wasn't the best move especially with Mark right down there and obviously he would tell Hunter straight away.

She finally let out that smile, the one that made shivers appear out of no where. "No"

I went to kiss her again but she pulled away, "Do you want to get caught?" She whispered, looking down at Mark she narrowed her eyes in thought. Looking at the beam across from us, she got up carefully and made her way over to it. She ushered me over almost urgently, because my legs were longer than her's it was easier to get over there. Now I know why she was over here, Mark couldn't see us from here, pushing all rational thoughts from my brain I lent against the beam and pulled Raven towards me, straddling the beam like horse riders, I kissed her again. Kissing her had to be the single greatest thing in the world, her lips were softer than I remebered, her whole body shook slightly, I'm hoping it was excitement and not fear. Pushing my tongue into her mouth she let out the cutest little whimper, my hands no longer took my direction and were climbing all over her. She pushed her tits into them as they clung and grasped. As always suddenly it wasn't enough and it made me regret the choice of spot, I couldn't exactly fuck her on this beam. Or could I? No, I couldn't that would be impossible.

"Turn around" I whispered at her pulling away from her. Wondering what the hell I was thinking she did as I asked, grabbing her gently round the slender middle I pulled her towards me until her back was right up against my chest, luckily there was a beam behind me. My lips went to her neck drawing more little whimpers out of her, her body expanding deeply. Slowly my hand found the way to her buttons, popping them like a pro a little bit of access was granted. She didn't object so I took that as a sign of yes. Sliding my hand into her jeans she shivered in my arms again, finding that hard bud I gave it a little flick. Venom pushed back in pleasure, she was so wet that it got me hard just touching her.

"Tease my clit" She barely breathed, taking her direction I went back to the little hard bud, with each touch she breathed harder pushing back slightly into me, her silver eyes shut in pleasure. Venom let out that yelp again when I slid a finger inside her, the walls contracting around the inturder.

"Feel good?" I whispered in her ear, I really hope she was enjoying this because every inch of me was, my cock pressing against her back. She wrapped a hand around her back, her touch sliding up the clothed lenth. Pushing her hand away I decided this would be about her, well for now it would be.

"Uh huh" Venom barely got out, I moved my fingers in and out of her until I built up the rhythm, each touch was becoming a struggle to keep quiet and eventually I had to stop for a moment, I wanted her to cum but I really didn't want anyone knowing what we were doing. Especially since it would get me in seious trouble.

"Please make me cum Randy" Venom breathed bucking her hips a little so she could have my fingers again. I couldn't help myself and she did ask very nicely. Pushing two fingers inside she let out her held breath, her lips biting in a vain attempt to keep quiet. The pressure kept building as I pushed harder and faster, little whimpers and gasps were barely being kept and they seemed to echo around us. Raven started to shake beyond all control, sensing the loudest scream about to arrive I pushed my mouth over her's in the most passionate kiss I had ever experinced. Juices coated my fingers, I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like over my dick or what it would taste like. Grudginly I took my hand away, shiny and completely covered. Her whole body went limp, worrying me that something was wrong. She let out the most satisfyed sigh, I picking its been awhile.

"You ok?" I whispered in her ear, like a gentleman I did her buttons up for her. Somehow I don't think she could move let alone pop some buttons into place.

"Yeah" She barely managed to get out. Her eyes were still shut in pleasure. Without even thinking I licked my fingers clean, I actually had to stop myself from ripping those jeans off, sweet as honey was the only thing that came to mind. Guess that made sense, sour on the out side, sweet on the inside.

"Enjoyin yourself?" Raven finally managed to open her eyes and look up at me. The energy slowly returning to her once limp body.

"Baby you have no idea" Most of it had gone now but I still kept licking at my hand, she tasted so good I could barely control the urge to get more.

"Venom!" Mark suddenly yelled up ruining the moment. I could see him but he couldn't see us. He was looking up at the beam she was meant to be on, worried that something had happened.

She shook her head, clearly annoyed that she couldn't even have this to herself. "Seriously some people should be shot" She muttered as she pulled herself up. "Guess I should be goin, are you gonna be able to walk?"

"In a bit, I might just sit here for a minute"

Softly she lent up kissed me, it was like she was unsure that it was welcome. Oh it was very welcome anytime she pleased.

"Venom!" Mark called out again, more worry etched in his voice, worry and annoyance that she wasn't answering.

"What!" She suddenly hollered.

And now my ears are bleeding. girl could certainly shout when needed.

"Where are you girl!"

With one last look of sadness that she had to leave she got up and made her way, slightly shaky legged, over to the other beam.

"Where were you!" Mark shouted up to her.

"I was playin a game with my samurai if you must know!" Venom shouted going to the ladder and began to climb down. She paused to blow me a kiss and a little wink.

As she went away I was left to sit there and think about what had just happened. I should probably stop thinking about it because all it was doing was getting me harder. I did however realise one thing however, she did want me, and now all I had to do was go after her, ooh I so couldn't wait for that. This was gonna be so much fun.


	42. Cold as ice

**Chapter 42 Cold as ice**

**Raven's POV**

Still thinking about Randy I followed Mark down the corriders, I could still feel his magic fingers, I don't know what it was exactly but I had never orgasmed like that before, it was heaven and hell at the same time, hot yet cold, painful yet pleasurable, you get the point. It was something I wanted to do again but at the same time never again. Mark practically had to push me into his locker room because I was too busy zoning out about Mr Legend Killer. He locked the door and pressed his back up against it, I really didn't like this so I did the only thing I could, I whipped out my trusty knives.

"You can put those away," He said evenly looking at me square in the eyes.

"You've locked me in a room and barracaded my way out, I think I'll be keepin them right here"

He gave a deep chuckle, "I just wanna talk"

I kept my knives out, "Well I guess I'm listenin Taker"

"I don't know what happened on that rafter but next time you decide to play games with your samurai can you at least let me know so I know you are safe"

I wasn't sure if knew that Randy was up there with me and I wasn't going to bring him up incase I got into shit. "Alright. Can I go now?"

He moved away and held the knob, when I walked past him he suddenly grabbed my shoulder, attack didn't even register, his voice was moving over attack thoughts. "Whatever happened with Randy is between you guys but if he hurts you, I'll be hurtin him"

He pushed me out again and slammed the door shut, was it just me or was this day just getting weirder and weirder.

I didn't see or hear from Randy for the rest of the day, I got a rough hi as I went to my start point, for the first time ever I wanted work to go fast, I wanted it over with so I could do some more exploring, hopefully on Randy. That would be freaking sweet. As I hoped the show went fast and before I knew it I was in the locker room with the girls getting changed. They were still going on about my freak out episode, each of them laughing at me, I was over it. I wasn't completely healed about the worms but I was afraid of so much these days that it was about time I started maning up, so I was gonna fake my way through it and if worms came up, I wasn't going to let them see I was scared. As I pulled on my black shirt, one of them finally spoke to me without being a complete bitch, don't ask me who it was because I don't know, I didn't bother with names especially with people I don't like.

"Why do you always wear black?"

All I know it wasn't the amazon woman, I will admit she's nice, because she only ever says hello and thats it.

"I like black"

"Are you goth or emo?"

"No whore, I'm just annoyed"

"I am not a whore!" She stomped her foot at me, her whole face exploding in red. Her blonde and black hair waving around. Why was I so tempted to pull it?

"Katilyn don't worry about her, just throw some worms at her, that'll shut it up" Eve sneered at me. Her face twisting into an evil smirk.

"Are you friends with Eve and Kelly?" I asked at Katilyn, suddenly she seemed unsure of who to side with, me or the bimbo's.

"Uh..." "Little advice, you wanna be known as a serious Diva stop associatin with whores, whores only care about themselves" I gave her the most sarcastic grin before grabbing my bag and barging out the door. A sly grin came to my face when I heard Eve, Kelly and Katilyn arguing, weirdly enough Katilyn was defending me. I'm pretty sure I called her a whore, why was she defending me?

"Venom!"

I didn't want to stop but I wasn't given a choice, I stopped and turned around to face my uncle. "Yes?"

He got up to me and together we started to walk, I guess he was making sure I got back to the hotel without any trouble.

"How long were you on the rafter?" He asked innocently. Did Mark tell him that I was on the rafter with Randy? I swear if thats what happened there will be no more wrestlemania streak. Kind of hard to have wrestlemania match if your in peices.

"A while"

He sighed and finally stopped walking, he gently took my shoulders and made me look at him. "Venom if theres something going on with you and Mark then you have to tell me"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, I laughed so hard I actually took a knee, it was so damn funny! "Me and Mark! Oh thats so funny! Me and Mark!"

"Venom?" Hunter asked inpatiently,

"Hold on, I'm not done!"

He yanked me up by my shoulder and I was forced to stop laughing. "Sorry." I straightened up, well I tried too but it was still hard. "Nothin is happenin with me and Taker, thats just gross and wrong and did I mention it was gross?"

"You're spending alot of time together" He pressed as we started walking again.

"Because you asked him too, seriously you can't tell someone to keep an eye on me then accusing me of sleeping with them when you realise that we've been spending time together. That ain't fair"

He sighed again "You're right" "Damn straight"

Hunter was cut short by Randy, this so wasn't good because Hunter's face suddenly turned a dark shade of red. Clearly he wanted Randy so far away from me that he could brag about it.

"Venom" "What do you want?" I snapped hoping that no one caught on and by no one I mean Hunter.

His stormy blue orbs flickered in confusion for a moment before turning icy "Oh its like that now"

"Whats that mean?" Hunter looked between us looking for his answer, this was the wrong time and wrong place. Why did these two guys have to know each other?

"It means the next words outta his mouth will get him murdered" I said pointedly, hoping that Randy understood. He shot me the most evil look, he didn't get it and clearly I was back to being public enemy number one. As soon as he was gone Hunter turned on me,

"Venom, what was that about?"

"Well me and Randy now hate each other so you don't worry about us being near each other"

"Good" Hunter said more than satisfyed. Angrily I punched him, I was more mad at myself that I had possibly just lost Randy for good. I was only trying to protect him but no one would see that, all they saw was me being a bitch to a nice guy. Typical that I was the bad guy. I stalked my way back to the hotel in search of a very strong drink. Maybe that would help.


	43. Strong drinks & grassy leprechauns

**Chapter 43 Strong drinks & grassy leprechauns**

**Raven's POV**

I sat at the hotel bar very happy for the invention of alcohol, it wasn't the smartest to be drinking but I was getting depressed, so I wanted to have a drink or two. You can shoot me if you want too, I don't think it would make a difference right now. Hunter hadn't tried to talk to me yet, I'm picking that he didn't want anything to do with me right now, oh wait I was wrong, speak of the fucking devil.

"Venom we need to talk" He grumbled sitting down "Why did you hit me?"

"Because I'm tired of you people always talkin to me and expectin things" I said picking up my drink again, it made everything so much better. Well less realistic and way more floaty. I like floaty.

"I don't think you should be drinking" Hunter said gently taking my bourbon and coke. "It won't help anything"

"But it'll make me feel so much better" I snapped pulling my drink back, spilling it slightly on the bar, my only buddy, the bar guy quickly mopped it up. He gave me a small smile.

"Venom you should not be drinking" He said sternly but keeping his hands to himself.

"Hunter go away" I was in no mood, "I want to have a quiet drink without the sound of your annoying voice"

"Venom" "If you don't go away I'll tell Stephanie what you and Dad did in Vegas last year"

That instantly shut him up and got him away from me. I pulled out my phone again in hopes that Randy had text me back. I had tried almost all forms of communication so I could explain but so far he wasn't responding. How could I blame him? One minute I was hot the next I was cold, if there was one thing I knew about Randy it was he didn't like playing games unless he was the mastermind behind it. If he was a player in someone else's game then he didn't like playing. If only he would let me explain, then somehow things may be different, probably not but one could hope.

"Excuse me miss" The bartender guy asked descreetly "This is from the gentleman across the way" He indicated to a fresh drink only centimeres from me, I was so lost in checking my free of messages phone that I didn't even notice. I looked up at him in hopes that it was Randy, sadly it was the Rock, seriously could this night get any worse.

"I don't want it" I spat pushing it away and putting my head back down on the bar. With any luck he'll spontaneously combust, that would be awesome.

"C'mon Venom, I was hoping we could start over?"

I lifted my head and looked him dead in the eye, "I don't like you, I will never like you, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, that will ever make me like you so do uz both a favour and shut the hell up"

I could only imagine the look on his ugly face as I put my head back down on the bar, I'm pretty sure I heard the bartender guy trying not to laugh. I don't think I made it a secret that I was blunt. Maybe I was a little too blunt.

"Aw can't the great one pick up a certain woman"

That voice did not make me feel any better, I raised my head about two inches so I could see the colour of his shirt, now it was green. "You look like a leprechaun thats jumped in a stack of grass" I said bitterly,

John just laughed, I admit that was a good quality he had, any insult to him was like water off a ducks back but that didn't mean he forgot, he used it when he needed it, and that was usually when he needed the fuel to kick your ass. Luckily for me, grassy leprechaun man didn't hit women, even ones that hit him first.

"How did you know that was the look I was going for?" He took a seat on a bar stool, away from dick head but also away from me. Thankfully (as always) grassy leprechaun man got it.

"Well why don't you try and pick her up then"

It was like I wasn't even there, dude, talk about rude.

John looked at me as though he was considering it, "You don't pick up a girl like her because if you try she'll rip you a new one and secondly, she doesn't interest me"

"Thank you!" For the first time that night, I smiled "Ironically thats the best thing I've heard all night. Bartender guy, another bourbon and coke, and two beers"

"Well I'm glad I could help Venom" He grinned at me. Bob (I named the bartender, he told me his name but I like Bob better. He actually didn't seem to mind.) put down the three drinks, swiftly I passed one to grass boy.

"Thanks"

I put the other one beside me and quickly opened the top. All three men looked at me as I began to hiss. "You will drink it and you will like it. No they don't have mineral water. For the love of God Frank, just drink it!"

"Venom?"

"Yes?" I looked up at him like I wasn't just fighting with thin air. "Did you want somethin?"

"No" He said quickly going back to his beer. "Never mind"

"Ok you two crazies sit there, I'm getting off this crazy train" Rock sneered at us looking mainly at me.

"Hey jackass, I'm normal, its you people with the problem"

He just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Thank God, he was gone. I snapped my head to the samurai, "I will not stop calling you Frank until you stop acting like an idiot. Oh do be quiet and drink your freakin drink before I smash you with the bottle"

"So this samurai" John started which I promptly cut him off "Don't patronize me grassy-hopper, I will slice your foreskin off and make a winter coat"

"I was just curious"

"About?"

"Is he really a samurai?"

"So he says" I shrugged, "Now I'm bored so I'm gonna put my head down and ignore you now. Wake me when someone does something interestin" I put my head back on the table and just wished for something good to happen, anything would be good right now but I was hoping for Randy, sadly that ship had already sailed. It just gave me another reason to hate ships. Everything was silent and the only sounds around were gentle talking and sipping of drinks, sadly my drink was not strong enough, I could still feel things so it needed to be alot stronger. After a while I needed another drink and when I raised my head I saw Randy, he was sitting with John having a hushed conversation. Eyes connected and the look in his eyes made me lower my head, slowly I counted to a hundred, it was a good way to stop the tears, distracting the brain was what you needed to do in times like these. When I was sure I got it under control I looked up again, he was still there but I could tell that he was not paying any attention to John whatsoever. Taking one last stab I pulled out my phone and text him, I'm just hoping he read it before he deleted it.

_If you want an explaination about what happened then meet me in my room, lucky number 13, if not then enjoy your beer :)_

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, he pulled it up clearly annoyed and quickly read the message. I pushed the last of my drink away and the un-drank beer, fucking last time I buy Frank a drink. Useless bastard didn't even drink it. Using slow steps because I wasn't sure of how drunk I was, I made it to the lift and went up to my room, hopefully Randal would be joining me so I could at least explain.

I sat on the end of my bed staring at the door in hopes that Randy would soon be tapping on the door. I said I would only give him ten minutes, every few seconds I looked at my watch and every second was painful. Ten minutes turned to fifteen and fifteen to twenty-five. Ok if I stopped now maybe I could have some self respect. Twenty-five turned to fourty and soon it was an hour passed. He wasn't coming. Sadly I got up and started getting ready for bed, I was already starting to make plans about moving on from him, it was silly, I shouldn't of felt so sad but I did. Just as I took off my shirt I stood bolt right up as a thought struck me, was I in love? No. No way. Love means you have to give your heart and that means theres a chance it will end up broken, too fucking late for that shit. Soft tapping came from the door and for a moment I looked at it hope, I shook it away. If Randy was going to come he would of come sooner. It was probably Hunter or Taker or just to fuck me off even more it would be the Rock. I pulled the door ready to yell, breath halted as those stormy blue eyes raged at me. Not saying a word he barged in and left me to shut the door.

"I'm listening" He said bitterly sitting on the end of my un-made bed. I know this is my chance to make it right but I will not be spoken to like that, by anybody.

"Well Venom, you wanted to explain. I'm listening" He folded those huge arms across his broad chest, his tone was still cold and his eyes were icier than usual.

I locked the door and pressed my back against it, "I will explain the second your damn attitude changes"

"Now you know how it feels"

I ignored his jab and just pursed my lips together in thought, finally I said something. "Do you want to know or are you just here to pick fights?"

For the longest time the silence was murderous, it was slowly killing me and for the first time in my life even the samurai was quiet. FYI I'm sick of saying samurai, now he's known as Frank.

"Alright Venom, you win. Please explain" Randy finally got out, it was still bitter but I think that was because he hated relenting especially to me of all people.

"I was tryin to protect you"

"From?"

"If Hunter knew we were friends again he would be pissed, if he ever found out you had your hand down my pants he would kill you and I'm not even joking. He would end your life Randy"

"Thats why you made it look like we were still enemies"

"Yeah" I let out a deep sigh, I hope this pans out if not I'm goin to look like an idiot, well I'm already talkin to Frank on a daily basis so maybe that ship had sailed. "Look Randy if anythin was to happen between us it would have to remain a secret, no one can know, no one at all, not even Frank"

"What do you mean anything that happens between us?"

I went and sat next to him, "I don't know but if its friendship or somethin else its gotta remain between uz, I really don't want Hunter murdering you because apparently thats really bad for your career"

He gave me a soft chuckle, I don't think he was mad anymore but you could never tell with Randy. Gently he took my chin and kissed me softly, it was the most sensual kiss I had ever had and just feeling his lips on made me weak, if he wanted secret information this was the time to ask. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, I had seen that look before, he knew he should do the right thing but he very much wanted to do the wrong thing.

"I don't think I should be doing that especially because somebody is possibly drunk"

I couldn't help but giggle, which possibly didn't help. "I'm not drunk"

"How much have you had?"

"Enough to know I want to do this but not enough that you're taking advantage of me"

I was so happy when that Viper grin came out. "Thats the perfect amount"

Wrapping a slender arm around his neck I pulled those lips back to mine, his lips were my new drug and if I didn't have them ten times a day I would start suffering from withdrawl. Those paws started their roaming again, starting at my shoulders they made their way to my chest, I couldn't help but groan, his hands were soft yet rough at the same time. If my eyes were open they would be rolling in pleasure. I couldn't control myself, I had to touch him because if I didn't he would evaporate. Trailing my hand between his legs he let out the most delicious groan. I kept stroking through his jeans, each touch he only seemed to get harder and his groans louder. Luckily no one was next to me, I knew that because everyone had gone out. His large hand covered mine, "Keep doing that I'm gonna have a mess that I can't explain"

I ignored him (probably not my smartest move) but I was on auto now, my body, brain and instincts were all shouting but thankfully they were all shouting the same thing so at least I'm on the same page with myself. I kissed him again, my nimble fingers undoing his jeans, I was more surprised that I could do it. When I had the access I was looking for I pulled away from him,

"Venom"

Again my ears were painted on, I gently moved from my spot and settled down in front of him. For someone that possibly wanted to stop he wasn't trying very hard because he actually pulled his jeans down further. Looking at him my eyes seemed to expand, his wrestling trunks are now the master of disguise. Giving myself time to object I gently flicked my tongue across the swollen head, that taste and his pleased grunt gave me motivation and encouragement. I had never done this but it wasn't exactly rocket science. Little by little my tongue played along that glorious hunk of meat (yes I actually said that) For a moment it was taken away, he had flopped down on the bed so now I had to reach further. Slipping him in my mouth Randy let out another satisfying grunt, slowly I found a rythym that suited me, I was still trying to get used to this and that taste that kept comin, soft hands played with my hair which just made me work faster, his touch and taste was making me crave more, more until I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Venom!"

I kept going like a woman on a mission, just when he thought it was the end, I stopped. He couldn't cum until I was ready and be ready I mean recieved the nerve to actually swallow what he was about to give. I kept teasing him the only way I seemingly knew how, I liked watching his body flex with hope and pleasure, stopping his pleasure for the third time I decided he was ready and my mouth was gettin a little sore. I let him fly over the edge, his whole body shook and his large hand actually flew to his mouth to stop any loud sounds, sweet creamy liquid filled my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow it down. It wasn't as bad as I thought actually, a little tangy but nothing too disgusting. Like a good little girl with OCD I cleaned him up before pulling myself back up. Randy grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of him. "Ain't never done that my ass"

I giggled softly "Yeah that was a first, hopefully you enjoyed Randal"

Gently he kissed my forehead "I did very much, for someone thats a novice you can suck some serious dick"

I rolled my eyes at his mouth, I was used to it but still he had to put it like that of all ways. "Not much different to suckin a lollipop"

"In the next life I'm comin back as your lollipop"

"Venom! Are you in there!" My uncle shouted out, yeah he had to ruin the moment. Randy tensed up for a moment before seeing that lock securely on the door.

"Yes I am and I'm still mad at you!"

"Can we talk!"

"In the mornin, for right now I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Venom what are you doing? Please tell me you're not doing anything bad!" I sensed the worry in his voice, usually in depressive states I would wind up doing something stupid like cutting myself. Not much chance with Randy here.

"Well I've just finished sucking Randy off and now I'm going to sleep!"

"Oh haha! Very funny!" Hunter bit back, "In the morning I will be checking your arms and legs so you know, have a good sleep. Goodnight Randy!" Hunter laughed not believing for a second that Randy was actually in here with me. I told you he wasn't very smart but I admit I do love him, he's my uncle after all but I still thank Satan everyday that he was stupid. Stupid and naive.

"You had to say that didn't you?" Randy whispered incase Hunter was still outside the door. I knew he wasn't, the light from the hall wasn't blocked by a shadow. We were safe for the meantime.

"What? Now he can't accuse me of lying" I shrugged moving off his huge frame. Taking off all my clothes I grabbed his hand. "C'mon you, I wants to go to bed"

"For sleeping or sex?"

"At the moment sleep" I grinned getting into bed, honestly and I know this is mean but I didn't expect him to stay after hearing that no more sex was going to happen. Taking off the rest of his clothes he climbed in beside me and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his frame feeling better than I had in years. As great as the pre-sex activities were, this was the best part. Those tattooed arms were more than safety, they were everything that I needed. Randy pressed a kiss to my temple lightly

"Night Venom"

"Night Rand" I kissed his chest before settling down, "Oh and I reserve the right to change my mind about the sex"


	44. The bomb will explode

**Chapter 44 The bomb will explode! **

**Randy's POV**

I hated leaving her arms, they were so soft and heavenly that leaving was the last thing I wanted to do. Sadly in order to keep peace and people from dying, leaving her arms needed to be done.

"Don't go" Raven mumbled as I pried out of her arms. Her eyes were still shut in bliss.

"I gotta, you know that" I lent down and kissed her temple lightly.

"Will you be comin back?"

"Of course."

Raven smiled happily in her sleep, "Ok. You go now" She rolled over and pulled the blankets up. She could sleep for a little while longer.

"I'll see you at work Venom"

"Uh-huh"

I didn't take it personally, Venom was always going to sound bitchy, that was just her way, besides I couldn't judge, an asshole was who I was. Told you we were perfect for each other.

When I got into work, I went straight to the main locker room which thankfully only held John and for some reason a magic 8ball.

"Do I want to know?" I asked looking at him as he furiously shook it looking for his mystery answer.

"I have a problem and I have no idea what to do" John confessed putting the ball down. "And this thing ain't helping one bit. Magic 8ball my ass"

"What problem do you have?"

John never seemed to have problems, if he did, he never said so this was a shocker. "I met a woman"

"I'm not seeing your problem Cena"

"I met her on chat roulette"

"Are you sure its a woman? I'm picking if you met her on a chat site then its actually an old hairy guy in his momma's basement"

"Its a woman, she showed me a picture" John said stubbornly.

I pulled out my phone and loaded up a picture, "And this me" I said showing him the pic of a koala bear. "Don't I look so cute?"

John rolled his eyes at me "Whats your point Randy?"

"Point is, anyone can put up a picture and say thats what they look like, its the net for fucks sake"

"You know your not helping Randy"

"I'm sorry, so whats your issue?"

"She wants to meet me."

I just looked at him, how was that a problem? If they were honest with eachother and I knew at least John would be, meeting each other should be fine and fucking dandy.

"I don't know if I should, what if she see's me and just walks on?"

"Has Brock faggot been in here again?" I demanded, shakes in his confidence only seemed to come as a result of people being complete and utter douches.

John shook his head, "No Randal. Its also she's a little younger than me. We have at least ten years between us"

I shrugged it off, me and Venom were years apart, not that I could tell him that but still its only a number if you think about it.

"I'm still not seeing your problem Cena"

John was spared answering as the door swung open and my secret lover walked in, it was like she owned the room.

"Good morning people" She said cheerfully sitting down at the table and pulling out a crossword book.

"What are you doing here Venom?" I all but growled, this is where I needed to use all my acting skills, which wasn't much apparently.

"Explain to me how thats your business Randal?"

"Stupid 8ball" John muttered going back to his vigorous shaking. Raven looked at him, her eyebrow raising a little.

"Whats with the 8ball orange traffic light?"

John was back to his orange shirts which explains the traffic light comment. I however couldn't help myself.

"Technicially Venom, its not an orange light, its amber"

She just ignored me and went back to her question to John.

"I have a problem and this seems to be the only soloution, only I don't think its working" John put it down frustrated. Raven picked it up,

"Will Randy be having sex tonight?" She gave it a good shake, _"Don't count on it_" "Seems to be workin traffic light"

"Oh you're so funny Venom"

"Or so I'm told" She shot me a grin, I loved that grin, it was so sexy and evil at the same time. "So whats the issue thats so huge that you've resorted to a childrens toy for help?"

"Its not important Venom" John shook his head, "At least its nothing that you would find important"

Raven giggled "You got me. Well done"

"You could always flip a coin, at least that way you get your answer now."

"You know I actually agree with Randy on that, flippin a coin is always a good way to do things"

"That almost sounded like a compliment Venom"

"Yeah, a compliment, thats what it was"

John took out a coin and flipped it, when it landed that Cena smile eruppted back on his face. "Sweet!"

Raven shuddered, "I have to go now"

"Something I said?" John looked at her confused, even I was a little confused at her sudden need to leave.

"I don't like happy people traffic light, happy people annoy me worse than whores, and thats alot" She flashed that grin again which made me laugh.

John eyed me for a moment, "I thought there was something different about you this morning Randy"

"What?"

"You look happy, very happy. Happier than you usually are"

I just shrugged "If you say so John"

"You have that after sex glow"

"You get a glow after you have sex? Why wasn't I informed about this?"

John laughed "Someone got lucky last night, so who was the lucky woman"

"Mrs Palmer and her five daughters" I waved a palm at him, John cringed up in laughter.

"Thats just wrong Orton"

"How is that wrong? Jerking off is completely normal. Or so I'm told"

"Its wrong that you enjoyed it that much"

"Right fantasy can do that to a man Cena"

He shuddered again "Ok stop, anymore and I'm gonna barf"

"So if this conversation is over, I'm going to leave"

"Please for the love of God, leave Randy"

"If thats what you want Cena" I saluted him making him laugh again.

After seeing John I went ahead and did some light training, sadly I had to endure those two whores Eve and Kelly, whispering and looking at me. Their eyes made me feel so dirty and gross, it made me want to poke their damn eyes out. If only Venom was here, she would gladly poke their freakin eyes out, and it would be so hot to watch. When I couldn't take it any longer I went back to my locker room for the night and got re-dressed, now I could go over what I had to do tonight and obviously think about Venom. I really liked thinking about her, one way or another she always wound up naked, I just so happened to like her naked. Bringing me away from her peferct naked form was the annoying ringtone I had set, don't ask me why I set it because I don't know.

"Hello?"

"Agent RKO, this is agent 13, I have a mission that requires your attention"

I tried not to laugh as her voice washed over me, "Oh yeah? What mission is so important that it requires _my_ attention?"

Explosions rocketed up my spine as two fingers gauged my ribs, almost dropping the phone I turned around and there she was. How the hell did she do that? Ok, seriously she's the ninja if she can sneak in and I don't notice it. I made sure my phone was off before pulling her into my arms, "So agent 13 what requires my attention"

She pulled away and pushed me onto the bench, the jolt of pain was enough to start the hardening process, hissing softly she sat down so my chest was right up against her back. Her little ass grinding only made made me harder, taking my hand she let out a little whimper, "You have five minutes Randy" She slid my hand up her dress, so thats why she was wearing a dress this morning.

I stilled my hand, teasing her a little, "What happens if I reject the mission?" I kissed her neck softly, a little whimper leaving her lips.

"Then the bomb will explode" Raven uttered trying to get my hand to move but not suceeding.

"Well I can't kill the world can I?" I teased finally sliding my hand inside her panties. Raven let out a delighted moan, that hard little ball easy to find. She pulled that tight little body harder against me and suddenly the race was on,

"Rand!" Raven breathed her hand trailing over me. her hand pulling my lips to her's. Sliding a couple of fingers inside her she tightened around me, breathing wasn't an option anymore, the pleasure was just too much, just fingering her and witinessing her get off was enough. Every touch bought her closer and slowly my fingers were getting coated. That little body tightened and my whole hand wound up wet. Pushing off me in a rush and not giving me time to think she settled in front of me, muttering to herself and un-doing my jeans. Wasting no time she pushed me into her mouth. Her hard and fast sucking only served as more enjoyment, her frenzy was so alluring it was hard not to get excited.

"Venom!" I groaned out, this was fatest I had ever came, hopefully that was seen as a good thing. Her throat muscles worked hard, taking everything I had to give. Before I knew it she had cleaned me up and and everything was in its rightful place. Wiping a bit of liquid from her lips she looked to me "Now do you feel better?"

"Yeah I'm so glad that I saved the world"

"Saved the what now?" Raven laughed making sure that everything was in place and it didn't look as though she had just finished coming. "So will I be seeing you tonight?"

"That depends, can we have sex?"

"No" Raven looked at me, that smirk was still on her face so I wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"Well I'll stop by anyway but only because your _so_ friendly especially towards me"

Raven lent down until her lips were inches from mine, "One more touch before we go back to insultin each other"

I slid my hand below her dress, quickly she moved it "Not there Randal"

I gave both her tits a good squeeze making her giggle. She kissed me gently, even her soft kisses felt good. "I'll see you tonight hopefully"

"Indeed agent 13"

Raven slid out the door and right into her uncle, I knew it was him because as soon as the door was shut I heard his voice.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" He demanded angrily, obviously she was right when she said her uncle would kill me if he knew. Raven let out a giggle,

"Relax Hunter, you'll live longer"

"What were you doing in there Venom?" He demanded again, I could just see that anger on his face.

"Proovin a point that as always I was right and he was wrong"

"Explain and fast"

"This morning John was wearin orange and I called him a traffic light and Randy had to get all technical and say that there called amber lights, and I just had to proove that I was right, originally they were orange lights and they only changed it to amber because orange was too close to red"

"Venom"

"Seriously uncle thats all it was. C'mon on man, you know how I just always have to be right no matter what"

"Yeah you got me there" Hunter gave a little chuckle "Just don't make it habit, people will start to think" "They already think I'm a psycho slut, walkin outta his locker room ain't gonna make a difference"

For the first time ever I sensed something in voice that I never imagined, sadness that people weren't even willing to give her chance before judging her. Well I loved her and thats all that matters right?


	45. After all thats gained, its lights out

**Chapter 45 After all thats gained, its lights out **

**Raven's POV**

After the third degree from Hunter I headed to the Divas locker room, after being with Randy, I was feeling a lot more tolerable of the girls I called whores. When I went in the whole room was divided, whores on one side and the girls I guess I could tolerate on the other. True to my style I sat right in the middle of the floor and stretched out, I was still in bliss and if I closed my eyes I could still feel his fingers, I loved his fingers, I would marry his fingers if that was possible. Sadly I don't think thats possible.

"Why are you in the middle of the floor?" Kelly looked at me as though I had done something really horrible.

"Why can't I sit in the middle of the floor? Is there some law against it?"

"Girl has a point" Tamina spoke up not looking up from her magazine.

"Thank you!"

"Get off the floor Venom, you look like a common hobo"

I looked up at Tamina "Do hobos sit in the middle of the floor?"

"I have no idea, I don't usually keep up with the comings and goings of hobos"

"Me either, although I did hear that my sister is now a hobo, well a slutty hobo"

They all gave me a odd look, not that I cared, I was back to thinking about Randy and his magic fingers. I really loved those fingers, if for some reason me and him didn't work I was going to cut off his fingers, wait that would be creepy, never mind. Everything was silent for a moment and I was thankful for the quiet, it was just serene. That was until Kelly opened her slutty mouth. After I cut off Randy's fingers, I'm gonna cut out the bitches tongue. At least her crap wasn't directed at me.

"You know Kaitlyn you can learn chess all you want, its not gonna get John to notice you"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes but said nothing, I don't know why I opened my mouth, probably for something to do.

"Thats a waste of time if thats your motive, apparently he's already met some chick on chat roulette and he really likes her"

"Unlike some whores in the locker room I could mention, I'm learning chess because I find it interesting not because some guy likes it"

"Are you directing that at me, cause I was just pointing shit out you know" I sat up and looked at her straight in her pretty little eyes, for the first time I saw something that I had never seen from a normal girl before, a lack of fear. She wasn't scared of me and for some reason I liked that, yes I was an insane psychopath but that wasn't anything to fear well except when I got pissed.

"No Venom"

"Good because Frank was ready to slice your head off"

"Question; if Frank isn't real how can he slice my head off?" Kaitlyn looked straight at me, she wasn't mocking or condesending, she was just curious.

I sat up fully and turned my back on the whores, for a moment that would be safe. From my sleeve I pulled out a small red ball, "They say magic isn't real either" I closed my hand over it, opening my hand it was gone. "But if thats the case Kaitlyn, how did the little ball get in Tamina's hair?"

They all looked at her, she rolled her eyes a little but slowly ran a hand through her rough hair and pulled out the little ball. "Ok, how did you do that?"

"Sorry Tamina but like the whore Kelly, a magican never reveals her secrets" I pulled a knife out, my back still turned "Think twice Kelly, I'd hate to have to slice your pretty little body"

"Ok seriously Venom, stop it, your creeping me out" Tamina laughed, I wasn't sure if she was serious or not. No I wasn't a super ninja, I just knew human reaction and I had really good hearing.

"If you like Kaitlyn I can teach you chess?" I offered and they all looked at me like I had just sprouted another head. I guess me being nice was something that earned weird looks.

"You know chess?"

"I know chess like Kelly knows putting out"

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Alright whatever" I rolled my eyes and laid back down on the floor. The feel of Randy's fingers were fading but thankfully I could still taste him on my tongue, I loved that taste, I wanted more and more and more until I begged him to stop.

"Sure, if you don't mind Venom"

I nipped up just like Dad, "Alright lets do this"

The door opened and everyone, including me, looked at the Diva coming in. I never thought I would see it but the usually loud and confident Vickie Guerrero, head down trying to make her way to a bench without being noticed.

"Oink! Oink! Oink!" Eve and Kelly instantly cooed at her, her whole face blushed red and I'm sure I saw a little tear emerge in her eyes. Let me explain something real quick, the Vickie everyone saw was not anywhere near who she was in reality. Reality showed her as a shy, quiet woman who was just trying to make it through the day. She was quite a friendly woman who at times you actually had to strain to hear, even I had to strain and my hearing was fucking perfect. See Vickie was only here so the WWE universe remembered Eddie but trust Vince to turn her into something disgusting, the fans don't remember Eddie now, they only question how their marriage was even possible. In a way I understood how Vickie felt, in a sea of beautiful women she was an outcast, she just wanted to survive the day but whores like Eve and Kelly just wouldn't allow that. Vickie sat down on the bench, her head down still down trying not to cry. Its a sad day when a grown woman is pushed to tears by slutty bimbos. Just like Frank, I grabbed Kelly and locked in a very painful chokehold, she would apologize or she would choke, those were her options.

"Say your sorry to Vickie and I'll let you go"

She kept struggling and shockingly no one came to her rescue, not even Eve her so called best friend.

"Just say your sorry Kelly, its that simple"

"Venom let her go" Vickie pleaded softly, she didn't want the confrontation, she just wanted to be left alone. Not until I heard the respect from the whores mouth even if it was forced by my destructive hands.

"Sorry!" Kelly got out, her face turning a shocking shade of blue, I always liked that shade, it was quite thrilling to watch normal flesh turn blue like that. I let her go and she slumped to the floor. Vickie, Tamina and Kaitlyn looked at me, I couldn't read what they were trying to say but I wasn't going to say it was a good thing. I just shrugged and skipped from the room.

It was Kaitlyn that came and found me first, the chess book still in her hand. She slumped down on the seat in front of me,

"So what was that about?"

"What?" I looked at her before flicking my tongue across my lips, "I love that taste even if its a bit weird"

"Weird tastes aside, what you did to Kelly"

"Oh that" I waved it aside "Its a sad day when a woman like Vickie is pushed to tears by whores like Kelly, Vickie's just tryin to make it through the day, she don't need that whore on her case"

"I thought maybe you did it for another reason, your not usually friendly"

I had to laugh, she was right, I wasn't friendly but I knew respect shockingly, even if it didn't seem like it. "I don't have many friends but that don't mean that I'll stand by and let whores try and bully people that just wanna be left alone"

Kaitlyn was silent for a moment, clearly she had no clue how to take the little bit myself that I had willingly shared, I think she understood what many others didn't, I played the game of life by my own rules, I did what I wanted but at least I did try and do the right thing, even if that meant pulling knives.

"I have this really weird taste on my tongue"

"What kind of weird taste?"

I flicked my tongue across my lips again "Like fruit salad, nicotine, caffine and protein shakes" It was a weird combo of flavours but I loved it.

"Well you are what you eat Venom"

"Oh yes, indeed" I smirked, what I wouldn't give to eat Randy right now, I really really liked it, not that it gave me any over whelming pleasure but it made him so happy, every inch of him would breathe pleasure and his body would shiver and shudder, it was power that I didn't like surrending so soon. Kaitlyn pulled out her chess book and pretty soon I was immersed in teaching her the rules and little tricks to remember them, she seemed really eager to learn.

"Oh look its Katy-Katy-Kaitlyn"

Her eyes darkened a little, straightening up she looked at that annoying scottsman right in the face. "Go away Drew"

He flicked her two tone hair, "I don't think I want too"

Two things were obvious, A) She didn't like him flicking her hair and B) There wasn't much she could do about it, afterall he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her.

"Hey, flick her hair again and I'm gonna cut your damn fingers off"

He looked up at me, that smirk on his face "You know you keep saying that you'll do these things with your knives but I don't think you got the guts, little girl" He sneered flicking my hair just to annoy me.

"Obviously" In a flash I had my knee buried in a spot on his leg that made him numb, the sharp cold blade resting on his index finger, all he could do was watch in horror, his pleading and begging only sounding pathetic. "Now lets get those fingers off"

Drew screamed like a little girl as I began to hack, blood pouring over the table. Kaitlyn screamed, leaping out of her chair, large arms engulfed my entire frame. Suddenly I was fighting for breath, my knives useless as he kept cutting off the oxygen and finally I was the one fighting for breath. To my credit it took a while before I let myself slip, I just kept trying to fight the darkness that pulled at every inch of me. I slumped down and gave into the darkness, at least I would die with the taste of Randy on my lips, that was a good point.


	46. Too old for drama

**A/N **Thats right everyone gets a POV and I'm sorry if I don't capture the deadman right, but I gave it my best damn shot, Enjoy!

**Chapter 46 Too old for drama but you only live once right? **

**Taker's POV**

"Randy!"

He stopped and looked at me the same way he looked at everyone, annoyed that he was being talked too. He needed to know because I wanted to see his reaction and because I knew Venom would only trust him while she was out of it. I didn't get that, out of all the people to be deemed trustworthy, Randy isn't at the top of the list. Neither was I but we're not talking about me.

"Yes?"

"You should know, Venom is in the main locker room in the recovery position"

"She's blacked out?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe you should know" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, he had taken off running towards her, I never thought I would see it but in those cold eyes I saw fear, fear for her safety. I could only hope that Venom was right with her choice, it was only going to suck for Randy if she was wrong. Pulling out my phone I dialled the only number that seemed right at this point in time.

"Hello Stephanie McMahon-Leseveque speaking"

"Hi Steph, its me, how are you?"

"Good, I take it theres a reason you suddenly felt like calling me"

"I have an idea, it may work but knowing my plans it probably won't"

Steph laughed a little "Probably. Tell me anyways"

By the time I was done, I could see her face perfectly in my head, surprise, worry and happy that I had found someway to help Venom. "I never imagined you to be so helpful Mark, I thought you would stare clear of things like this"

"When I first came here twenty years ago, the drama gave me a kick but now I'm older and I just want it to stop"

"That almost sounded sweet" Steph laughed again "Alright deadman, how do we get her to go along with it?"

"Leave that to me, just make sure that your husband is looking the other way"

"Shouldn't be too hard with Brock Lesnar, the Rock and Kane"

I didn't bother saying goodbye, I just hung up and headed back to where Venom was. Hopefully she was awake now and thinking twice about pushing me, afterall I did choke her out.

For a moment I just watched them together, Randy seemed really relieved that she was ok and Venom actually looked happy. I couldn't see Hunter's problem, Venom had finally found someone like her and if she did get hurt, only good would come of it, eventually. Her eyes lit up somewhat when Randy touched her hand, even a simple gesture like that made her happy. If only Hunter could see past his stupid arrogance and ego. Sadly that wouldn't happen anytime soon, that man was stubborn as a fucking mule. If I stayed out here any longer I would be confused with a creepy stalker so I breaking their moment, I went in, it was sad how they lept apart suddenly. Venom looked up at me, anger written all over that pretty face.

"You couldn't think of any other way to restrain me, you had to choke me out?"

"What?" Randy looked at me angrily, I guess I failed to mention the reason she was out cold. "You choked her out?"

"Hunter said by any means necessory"

"I don't think he would condone choking me out you fucktard" Venom spat at me, I had to admit, I liked the girls guts, three hundred pounds of cold indifference made no never mind to her.

"Venom I saw no other way to get you disarmed"

She shook her head, loose curls falling everywhere "Yeah, its not like you outweigh me by at least two hundred pounds"

"Venom, please that was twenty minutes ago, move on already"

She rolled those eyes again and looked back to Randy "See Randy, this is why I don't like people. There either sluts or fucktards that choke you out"

Randy looked at her slightly confused "So does that make me a slut? Seeing as how I've never choked you out"

"Randy I said I hate people, your not a person, your a snake. See? Totally different thing"

"I'm confused, should I feel happy or angry?"

Raven let out a little giggle, "Feel both, I do at times. Especially when fucktards choke me out"

This couldn't get any weirder, don't speak too soon as the door opened again.

"Well the rumor is true, you are here?"

Venom looked up at Brock Lesnar with so much hatred I thought he would suddenly drop dead, with the look she was giving him it might just be possible.

"Fuck off"

He smiled at her, taking a seat next to Randy. Someone growled, I say someone because I wasn't sure who it was, me, Randy or Venom. The door opened again and the bright green suddenly filled up some of the darkness.

"Oh goody, more of them"

"What did you expect Venom, this is a locker room" Brock pointed out to her, if there was any man that Hunter should be worried about it was him, he wasn't exactly making any attempt to hide his blatant staring.

"The only thing I expect of you dick head is to die and be a very cheap funeral"

"You know Venom, I'm starting to see a pattern, you don't like Rocky, you don't like Lesnar, I'm starting to think your a John Cena fan but can't admit it. You hate everyone that hates him" Randy smirked at her, I saw it in his eyes, he was hurt at the thought that she could like someone else.

"Two things Randal, I don't hate everyone he hates and secondly; _who_ is John Cena?"

"That would be me" John put his hand up, trying not to laugh. Venom waved him aside as though he wasn't important.

"Right. I knew that"

"Is it true Venom, do you not like me?"

"No I don't like you Lesnar and I hope that you die a painful death and you spend an eternity in hell getting ass raped by demons that would easily make you the bitch you are"

Brock's eyes flashed with anger, looking at me, Randy and John, the wrecking machine decided that he couldn't take all three of us. Instead he smiled at her gently "Do you remember the last time you pissed me off Venom?"

"Yeah I remember, you slapped me across the face and made me stumble backwards and break my wrist"

"You broke her wrist?"

"Randal I may of suffered a broken wrist but let Brock finish the story," She flashed him a grin before looking back at that fucktard, "Why don't you tell us what happened after that?"

Brock didn't say anything, he just glared at her.

"Whats that? Oh yeah that shut you up didn't it Lesnar? Well if you won't tell them maybe I should."

"Nothing happened" Brock growled at her, his whole face was seething red.

"Really? Cause that ain't the way I remember it. This is what happened, you slapped me and broke my wrist and then two seconds later you floppin around on the ground like a useless fish because my twin sister _choked you out_"

John and Randy burst out laughing as the truth of Raven's words flashed all over Brock's face.

"You were choked out by a girl?" John laughed "Oh thats classic!"

"Imagine that, mr MMA can't handle a girl that he outweighs by two hundred pounds. Thats embarrassing"

Brock knocked his chair back, before his hand could even reach her, I grabbed his wrist. "I wouldn't"

He snatched his hand back and stalked from the room, almost barging Hunter over in the process, Brock wouldn't let this go and I could only hope that Raven could protect herself the way her sister could, or at least Randy would protect her.

"Venom I need to talk to you"

"Is this about me trying to cut off that dude's fingers?"

"What?"

"Wait, what did you want to talk about?"

Hunter closed his eyes in frustration "Venom, my office. I think theres alot we need to discuss"

Annoyed she got out of her chair and followed her uncle. Hunter didn't see it, but I did. Randy flicked her a look, one that he didn't usually give. Clearly he actually liked Venom.

"Well its been fun but I'm gonna go and do some training"

Was it just me or was John coming in seemed pointless? Never mind, I had other fish to fry, or snakes to fry as it were. As soon as the door was shut I looked straight at Randy.

"I don't want to know whats going on between you and Venom although I have a pretty good guess"

"I'm not going to hurt her, I actually like her even if she is her own worst enemy"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I thought I was the only one that saw that, sometimes that girl doesn't know when to quit"

"She has a name" Randy spit out evenly

"I'm aware of that Randal" We just looked at each other, two forces to be wreckoned with not backing down. "I have an idea that I need to discuss with you"

"Oh I can't wait to hear this"

I ignored his sarcasm "Do you want to help her or not?"

"Yes"

"Then listen closely Randal because I'll only say this once"


	47. Lies, lies and more lies

**A/N **Just a heads up, this chapter is really long because I had soooooooo much to cram in, Enjoy!

**Chapter 47 Lies, lies and more lies**

**Raven's POV**

I followed Hunter to his office not really looking forward to this conversation. It could only end badly, really badly. Who knows, maybe this was the day I went too far and I would be gone, of course I'd hate to leave Randy but then again the bigger picture remained the same, being the hell away from people. When I walked through the door I was a little surprised to see Kaitlyn and almost fingerless guy with the long hair. Grudingly I took a seat next to Kaitlyn,

"So I guess I'm in trouble?"

"Not exactly, Venom I'd like to know what happened with Drew and Kaitlyn"

"He annoyed her, she couldn't or wouldn't defend herself so I tried to cut off his fingers"

He looked at all three of us as though we were naughty children, I'm picking he would only consider me a naughty child. Finally he spoke, looking directly at me. "Venom I would like you to apologize to Drew"

"I guess thats fair" I shrugged "And I will apologize, as soon as he apologizes to Kaitlyn, oh and that apology must be acceptable to me"

"I am not apologizing to her" Drew growled looking from me to Hunter,

"Well I guess it comes down to just how bad you want your apology"

No one said anything and I just stared the asshole down, thats right, you want something done you do it my way. I actually didn't think I'd see it but letting out a huge sigh he turned to Kaitlyn. "I'm sorry"

"That ain't good enough" I smirked folding my legs neatly. I was enjoying this far more than I should. Letting out another deep sigh, he tried again.

"Kaitlyn I'm sorry"

"And?"

"I won't do it again"

"And?"

Hunter shot me a look, a small smirk on his lips. He knew what I was doing, afterall I learnt this from him and Dad.

"And..." He stumbled trying to figure out what else he could add.

"Try you will stay the hell away from her unless you've decided to treat her like a valubale member of staff and not some chick you can annoy just because you feel like it"

"And that"

"Well thats accpetable to me"

Did he just sigh in relief? "However now you gotta make Kaitlyn accept"

"I accept" She said quickly, clearly she didn't like watching the maggot squirm. She still however shot me that devious smirk, clearly she would never do what I did but that didn't mean she disapproved.

"Alright Drew, Kaitlyn you can go. Kaitlyn can you inform John and Eve that Venom will be late to the Diva's meeting"

She mumbled ok before fleeing out of the room, Drew shot me an icy glare, obviously this wasn't over. Oh well, when is anything actually over. Once they were gone, Hunter got down to business, I should of known that this was coming.

"So"

"So?" I said just looking at him, I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say but as always I wouldn't open my mouth until he did.

"Shawn tells me your moving out"

"Yeah. Thought it was time I ventured out on my own"

"Is that wise?"

"Probably not but I need to get out there"

"I can understand that Venom but Shawn also says that you've decided to tell no one where you will be living"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Venom you need to tell someone where you live, its a safety issue"

"You don't get it do you?" Ok I was starting to get angry, angry because this was all I heard when I told Dad I was moving out. For the record they were wrong, I did tell someone, my cousin Storm. She knew where I would be when I wasn't working. I told her for safety and because I knew for a damn fact that she would take my secret location to the grave, I loved the fact that she was so loyal to me and no it wasn't because I scared her, it was because when she first got to this country it was me that helped her with everything, she says proudly, that she wouldn't be half the woman she was without me so I guess I did deserve her loyalty. "I don't want you people knowin where I am, I'm takin this house so I'm away from you fuckers. I'm forced into contact with you people longer than I care to count, so yeah, when I'm home I want to be away from you people"

"Venom the main reason I'm concerned is because I know about your _relationship_ with _him_"

Puzzled confusion and a mild panic attack hit me but somehow I played the good old poker face. "What are you talkin about Hunter?"

He let out a sigh that resembled annoyance "Venom I may be a tad stupid and a lot naive but I am not blind. Do you really think I didn't know?" Hunter let out a little laugh "Venom I noticed the rapid change that he bought and as much as I really hate it and hate him I can't deny what he's done"

I was still playing confused, maybe I could slither my way outta this one, fingers crossed. "I'm still confused"

"Venom I know about you and Randy, it was knid of hard not to notice when I saw him leaving your room at all hours of the morning, seeing the text on his phone"

"Your insane, we're not together"

"Damnit Venom! Stop playing games!"

Stupid and naive he may be but angry wasn't something you wanted him to be, even I didn't want that and I loved it when I pissed people off.

"Fine, we're together, happy now? It wasn't a secret for very long" I huffed slumping against the chair, all I saw was Randy slipping away from me, stupid people. Why couldn't they just leave me be? Because everyone was against me that's why.

"Venom before I tell you my plan of action I would like to know two things, what exactly is going on between you and Randy and how far have you gone?"

"I am not telling you the details of my sexual adventures"

"I notice that you didn't answer my first question"

I didn't say anything because he already knew what I was thinking, I didn't know what I had with Randy, neither of us really said what was going on, we just played with each other, yes I said it like that on purpose.

"Venom before you go all the way, talk to him and find out where you stand because if its a serious thing then I will not interfere"

"You won't?"

Another sigh, I was really starting to hate that but I guess it was necessary. "No however my plan of action is simple. Talk to Randy, sort out whats going on. Then this _thing _is to be kept between me, Randy, you, Taker and Steph"

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, was he admitting that Randy was somehow _good_ for me? Was he really going to let us be together, although still secretly. The main point was, he was gonna keep it from my father. I guess I was wrong, Hunter wasn't going to kill him but we both knew Dad would, hell he would torture him first until he had the Viper _begging_ for death, yes Shawn Michales could be that sadistic, its called having Iziah for a daughter.

"You'll help me keep it from Dad?"

"Yes. That means faces have to be kept up"

"And I'm confused again"

"Meaning Venom, to everyone else you guys still hate each other and whatever. What ever you do behind closed doors is your business but I can only hope you will make the man work for it"

I ignored that comment, I was too happy. Randy wasn't being taken from me, if anything Hunter was going to help me. So this is what pure elation feels like, it was awesome and I wanted more of it.

"Can I see Randy now?"

"No Venom, you have a Diva's meeting to get too. You can see _him_ afterwards"

I lept up all giddy and happy, I was like my sister Jamie after seeing fireworks, not only did I get to keep my secret boyfriend but Hunter was actually going to help me. I quickly gave Hunter a hug and a kiss, I was so happy and greatful.

"You know you always were the coolest uncle"

"Thank you Venom, now go to your meeting and please try not to hurt anyone else"

I was still beaming when I got to the meeting room, everyone else was already seated and waiting on lil ol me. They all looked at me annoyed, well except a select few. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Your late" Eve scolwed at me, for some reason she was sitting at the head of one end of the table, that idiot with the rough voice right next to her.

"Kaitlyn did you tell that whore I was in a meeting with my Uncle, the COO of this company?"

"Yeah I did and she said that was fine and now she's turning on you, thats a whore for you"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Nice" With all their eyes I went to the other end of the table where some whore was sitting, "Your in my seat, move it" It was a compulsion thing, I had to be sitting there and no where else was acceptable.

"Venom" Eve spat at me harshly, "Brie was sitting there first, you cannot go around demanding things just because your the neice of the COO"

"Its ok Eve" Brie smirked at me, she was pretty small herself but as always I was smaller. I always was the runt of the litter. "You can have the seat Venom, if you can throw me out of it"

Boy was that the wrong thing to say, grabbing her pretty brown hair and her arm I threw her from the chair, taking my rightful seat I grinned at Eve. "I'm sorry, _do_ go on"

"Alright" Eve went back to her papers, "Now Layla will be in action against the Bellas"

Annoying them even more my phone went off, hopefully it was the call I was waiting for. "Hello? Oh hey Storm. Yeah I can talk." I listened as she began to talk, my smile growing wider and wider. "Are you serious? Oh that is just sweet! Can you pick up the keys? Oh you are so good to me! I'll be back on Thursday and then we can take a proper look around, of course it'll be small but it should be just right for lil ol me. Ok thanking you Stormy, ok hate you, call me later" I put phone away and smirked at Eve who was so not happy, "Ok I'm done, go on"

Eve started talking again and I zoned out, I was too busy thinking about Randy, now my dream was more possible, of course I didn't want to have "the talk" Hopefully it was over fast so I could go back to doing other useful things with my mouth. So far it was all blah blah blah.

"Wait what was that about me?"

Eve gave me the most pleased grin, "You will be in a segment with me and Johnny, you will be told to wear a name tag and then I will slap you"

I just shrugged "If you say so." Suddenly I stood up, done with this crap and ready to find Randy. "If thats all I'm done"

"No thats not all" Eve snapped trying to regain control over me. Like that would ever happen.

_On the show_

Just like a good little freak I showed when I was meant too in the suffocating office with the whore and her latest fuck. I still hadn't talked to Randy, in fact I barely saw him, I was a tad paranoid that he was _avoiding_ me but I was quickly assured by Frank that I was over-reacting. At least he had some purpose.

"Ah Venom there you are" Eve started, I really wanted to rip those fake glasses off her face. She scanned my body quickly, while most girls went flashy, I went simple. Black three quarter shorts, a chain and a simple t-shirt. I wasn't flashy or whorey but I was comfy. "Why are you not wearing a name tag?"

My answer was meant to be 'Sorry Eve, right away Eve' I think we all know that wasn't about to happen.

"Because _you_, I don't give a flying _fudge_ if you know my name. Only important people can know my name, the guy who wears a crown, the guy that does this" Randy Orton pose "And all the fans that will shoutin it when I break that pretty little face of yours"

Taken aback by my ad-libbing she quickly regained her self "Well if your going to be like that"

"And now I'm bored. Ta-ta" I loved being able to skip outta that room and away from them.

After the commercial and before the next match I headed down to the ring, mainly because I could and I had nothing else to do. Joyfully after slapping some hands I took a seat next to the crowned guy, "Hey!"

"Ah hello Venom, always a pleasure!" King laughed, I wasn't sure if it was my body or my company but at least I was welcome. Yay!

"Why are you here?" Cole got at me, he hated it when people went off script. Get used to it buddy.

"Because I can and I don't see anyone that can stop me"

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from St Louis, Mosorurri, weighing in at two-hundred and thirty-five pounds, Randy Orton!"

I loved his music and watching him come down the ramp was so thrilling, he looked so damn...fuckable. I'm not the only woman thinking that, I can assure you.

"Now thats a guy I can warm up too, so evil and psycho"

King laughed "Sounds like he's the perfect man for you Venom"

"You would think so but no. He cares for his Dad and thats great but I care for no one and therefor no complications"

"Thats one way of looking at it"

"And his opponant from Kadary, Czechslovakia, Venom!"

WTF? When in the blue hell did that happen, Randy turned to the ropes and looked at me, that cold Viper look on his face. Thanks man, you could of told me. Taking off my headphones I grabbed a mic, "Hey, can you move like thirty centimetres to the left. Thank you." He moved for me and I turned my attention towards that whore. "Eve! You skank you get your ass out here right now or so help me God I will come back there!"

She showed up on the big screen "Venom your oppanant" "Yeah I figured it out, I'm not an idiot unlike you. You couldn't find a Diva with enough guts to face me you had to look in the guys locker room? Although from what I hear your always in and out of the guys locker room, or are they in and out of you? I can't remember"

Randy started shouting at me, playing his character

"Hey! You in the ring! Shut it, I was talking to her not you so shhh!" Back to Eve "It don't matter if I win or lose, he is un-important to me, however when I'm done here, I will come back there and I will find you. So you better somehow become invisible because a whore can't hide from a psychopath"

Wanting to get this over with I put down the 'pipe-bomb' and got into the ring. The bell sounded and for a moment we just looked at each other, I had no clue what to do, luckily neither did he. The show must go on so please don't be too mad Randy if I hit you harder than usual. I jumped on him, trying to climb that huge six foot frame. My tiny fists swinging like crazy, his giant arms wrapped around me and the air crushed from my lungs. I didn't want to hurt him but man I couldn't breathe, three headbutts later I was out of that monsterous grip, I came running and suddenly those black boots hit me in the face. Damn people and their fucking ability to dropkick at any given moment. More than a little dazed I rolled out of the ring and shook myself. Like a gentleman (kinda) he stayed back and gave me the ability to get back in the ring. Slowly I got back in the ring, keeping my eyes on that dangerous snake, Randy was very good at keeping business and pleasure seperate, nice way of saying he would not hesitate to kick my little ass, sleeping together or not. Smiling gently, I ushered him closer, in hopes that I could 'talk' my way outta this one. Keeping his eye on me, he took a step forward. _Smack!_ Right across that handsome face, before he could drop me with an RKO, I ran from the ring in search of Eve.

**Randy's POV**

I was more than glad the end of the show came, hopefully Venom wouldn't be too pissed that I kicked her in the face. She understood that I took every opponant the same, someone in my way but that kick was pretty vicious, actually I was more concerned about Eve, hopefully she could be invisible, she would need it. Pushing it all aside I went to the guys locker room to collect my stuff, John was there but sadly so was Brock Lesnar. Seriously Venom is slipping on her kill streak, I thought he would be dead already. I ignored him and just started talking to John, "Still haven't changed your colour huh?"

"Nah, I'm trying to find something really bright and out there, I can only wonder what Venom will compare me too. Ooh hopefully its an eskimo"

I couldn't help but laugh, even though Venom made it clear that she didn't care much for John, he still liked her. Me liking her I could get but John? Yeah thats just fucked up.

"Well you do that and tonight I'll be getting something that Cena hasn't had in months" Brock piped up just butting in because he could.

"What? An STD?" I bit out, not the best but it worked.

John cracked up laughing "Nice"

"No. A date"

"Score" Neither of us cared but it was obvious he wouldn't die until we had bitten. "Fine. I'll bite. Whos the un-lucky whore?"

"Venom"

Ice spilt into my blood, no! Wait, wasn't she the one that sent me a text eariler saying that we needed to talk? Of course, I wasn't enough she had to go to jackass. Fucking typical.

"Whatever" John laughed "She _hates_ you! No way in hell would she go out with you, ever!"

Thank you Cena! That actually helps, keep reminding me that she hates him. Hates him and will never ever go out with him.

Brock shrugged casually, "We talked and after I swallowed some pride I apologized to her. We put the past behind us and now I'm taking her out for dinner." Brock let out a little chuckle "But you can bet that by the end of the night, she'll be a whore. Just like the rest of them"

Seething anger spiralled everywhere and nothing was containing it, like a random inter-active game I swung at everything that was in my path, random superstars, perosnal and Divas all got smashed. She wasn't hard to find, I could hear her little angel voice from halfway down the line. Snippets told me that 'Taker was trying to get information about Eve out of her. Apparently she hadn't been seen or heard since Venom ran backstage, a little over and hour ago.

"Where is she!" Mark yelled hoping to scare her with his voice. It didn't work, possibly expecting that.

"I actually don't know" Raven gave a little giggle just as my hand came on the door knob. I was hoping that Brock was lying and Venom would set it straight and the only one she wanted was me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go out."

That stopped me, little by little I could tell that this is the time I should just walk away, my heart would thank me later.

"Where?"

Yeah Venom, where?

"None of your business"

"Tell me where your going Venom, you know Hunter's deal"

She let out a little sigh "Where do you think? Either his room or mine, I just hope the fucker ain't late. I hate being kept waiting"

So it was true, she and that faggot were going out and to make it bad, Hunter _knew_ and even condoned it and worse still, she was actually going to fuck him.

I figured that midnight was enough to time for Venom to finishing fucking Brock Lesnar, I'm probably giving him too much credit. Anyways I tapped on the door, calling her name. I was there for about fifteen minutes, I should stop now while I still had some pride.

"Reason your tappin away at me door?" Venom said joyfully from behind me, Ouch there goes my pride. Slowly I turned and looked at her. Hopefully I would see the truth in her silver orbs. I couldn't see anything but pure evil.

"Where were you?"

She smiled again "I went out"

"With?"

She shot me an odd look, yes I was pissed and a little jealous, ok a lot of bot but I have the right to be, don't I? "With myself, I was going to ask you but you weren't answerin your texts." She gave a small sad shrug "So I just did it and now its done and over with"

That just sealed it, Venom was with him now and I was the castaway. Her eyes widended with shock as I repaid the favour, little tears springing to her eyes.

"I will not be lied too Venom."

I left her with her dirty little secret, I hope the sex with that asshole was worth it Venom because you won't be getting it from me.


	48. Confused tears

**Chapter 48 Confused tears**

**Raven's POV**

I just stood there still confused, when did I lie to him and did he really have to slap me? His cold indifference actually hurt more than the slap. A slap I could take, the stinging pain would soon evaporate but his harsh words would resound in my head forever. Finally pulling myself together I opened the door. My night had gone from good to bad in a heart beat, maybe this was payback for all the evil crap I had done in my lifetime. Apparently I hadn't paid enough. I pushed the door shut and flew on the bed, now that I was alone the tears were free to fly. I couldn't help it, for a split moment in time I was happy. I couldn't wait to tell Randy but suddenly he hated me. And I didn't even know why. All I knew was I lied to him about something, obviously it was something big or else he wouldn't of reacted that badly. I just let the hurt tears flow, stopping them wasn't going to help anything, maybe thats what I needed, a good old fashioned cry.

"Venom?" Hunter tapped on the door, I was so hurt that answering him wasn't an option, with any luck he would just go away. "Venom?" He called again, more worry leaking into his voice. He tried the door and I could practically see the surprise in his body when he found it open. I was face down on the bed, shaking slightly. The bed shifted as he sat down next to me. "Venom?"

"Leave me alone"

He rolled me over and saw my red swollen eyes, "Oh honey, what happened?"

I sat up and finally looked up "I don't know. I really don't, for the first time in my life I don't know what I did wrong"

"I take it you talked to Randy" Hunter said darkly, "See this is the reason I wanted you away from him"

"Well he won't be any where near me now"

"I just wanted to stop the heartbreak but I guess I'm too late"

"Well you don't gotta worry about it now because I'm never going near him again"

"Good, I'll tell Mark"

"I want nothing to do with men at all now, they can all just die" I snapped as more tears flowed down my face. Hunter took me in his arms

"You really liked him didn't you Venom?"

I could only sniff sadly "Yeah and for some reason he hates me and all because I went out and played darts"

"Do you want me to talk to Randy?"

"No. He's made his choice so I just gotta man up and deal with it"

"Are you sure Venom? I could at least figure out why he's so mad at you"

"Yeah, just leave it be. If there is anything there, he'll talk when he calms down. Right now I just wanna sleep. All this drama has taken my energy"

"Alright honey" He let me go and I instantly crawled into bed. When the door was shut I went back to crying, tonight I would mourn my loss, tomorrow I would start over and at least I would get to go home, maybe thats what I needed a three day weekend in my new place.

All throughout the day my heart kept cracking, like old bones that were suddenly in use. Randy's cold glare fixed over me and it was quite obvious that maybe this was it, he was done with me. I should of thanked him again, I could go back to who I was but I couldn't get over it, I had really liked him and now it was all gone. After an exhausting day I was at least on my way home, the drive allowed me time to come up with reasons as to why his sudden hatred was a good thing. I parked my car up at Storm's and gave the horn a sharp blast. Within seconds she came out and I was forced to leave the car. Locking it she flicked a set of keys at me

"You looking forward to your new home coming?" She laughed as we began to walk, my place wasn't too far from her's which was good. At least she was close by so that was a little safer than no one knowing at all where I was. It only took ten minutes to get to my place, just looking at my place made me perk up a bit. I couldn't wait to look inside. Carefully we made our way inside, Storm had already been inside, putting my stuff away and doing a shop.

"I guess I should get the tour" I laughed to Storm looking aound at the small lounge. A tiny kitchen with little gas stove. The only thing that had a decent size was the bedroom, the space was quickly taken up by my double bed, sidedrawer and shelf after shelf of books. When I was away from the world, my books would be my company. I thought that maybe Randy could be the only outsider to see this place but clearly I was oh so wrong.

"There ain't much to see Venom"

We went and collapsed in the only place that had enough room for both of us, the bedroom. "I thought you would be happier Venom"

"I am happy"

"No you ain't. A week ago when you bought this place you were jumpin up and down like an excited kid, now your barely smiling"

I let out a sigh "I met someone"

"And thats bad because?"

"We had been sneakin around cause I thought your Dad would kill him but then he found out"

"Oh thats bad"

"I thought so too but Hunter said that he would help us sneak around so my Dad wouldn't find out. But then last night he comes up to me, slaps me across the face and says something about me lying to him"

"When did you lie to him and about what? Oh might I add, woman basher"

I let out a deep breath, "I don't know what I lied about, he won't answer my texts and if he does pick up he only has two words to say"

"Fuck off" Storm supplied for me. "Maybe you should just move on and forget him Venom"

"Thats the thing Stormy, I don't wanna forget Randy"

"Oh I see" Storm let out a puff of air, she was the only one that knew how I truely felt about that man and why I didn't want to let him go so fast. "Maybe you gotta let him calm down?"

"I don't know anymore, maybe I should just take my house and leave. You know I can do that now.

"But if you leave where can I go to escape Jeff?"

That made me giggle and if not a little jealous, Storm had known Jeff Hardy for ten years now and married for two and even though they had that time on their side they were still like lovers on a first date. Those two loved eachother like crazy and I found myself wishing that I could have that with Randy. Maybe Hunter was right, maybe I wasn't built for a relationship. After a while Storm left to get some dinner on for her hubby leaving me all alone to try and get Randy to answer my damn texts. Dropping the phone on the bed I got up and took in my new home fully. From the moment I saw it I wanted it. Due to my penny saving I could easily afford it and now I could truely be alone. I made my way to the small shower and let the water pour over me, in this small home I was well and truely free. No one, not even that kiddie rapist could get me here. Feeling slightly better I pulled myself from the shower and got dressed in my red and black polka dot pjs. After I made sure everything was locked properly I went back to my bedroom and checked my phone. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a new message flickering the screen. Hopefully it was from Randy.

_Fuck off liar_

_please just tell me what i lied about then i'll leave u b _I couldn't help the tears. I hated it that he was like me, taking no prisoners.

_u kno what you did venom seriously how could you? out of all the people? him?_

_randy i have no idea what your talking about, all i did last night was play darts at the local pub, won first place too might i add_

_whatever he told me all the dirty details_

_who told you?_

_you know who!_

_No i dont your not making any sense!_

_if ive got it wrong then how does he know about the star shaped birthmark on your lower back? a place he would only see if you were naked_

_?_

_im tired of this shit now so go ahead and fuck who you want Venom im done caring and im done with you, come near me again and i will punt you_

I put down the phone and just cried my little eyes out, I had no idea what he was talking about. Clearly someone had painted him a very ugly portrait of something that I wasn't, my phone started to ring again and I could only hope it was Randy, ringing to say he was sorry.

"Hello?"

"Ms Michales?"

"Speakin"

"This is guard Bishop from Greenview prison, theres been an incident involving your sister"

"Is she alright?" My heart lept into my throat, Randy went out the window for a moment. "What happened?"

"Your sister was involved in a prison brawl and is currently in the hospital, she has you listed as next of kin. She was stabbed in the stomach twice and we have to inform you that when she is released from the hospital she will be moved to Bayview"

"Thats a mental home, I know because I was once there."

"We have reason to believe Ms Michales that your sister stabbed herself, which is why we have decided to move her"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes you can see her while she's in the hospital but once she is moved-" I cut him off and flew out the house. It didn't matter that I was still in my pjs, I had to see her and make sure she was ok.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital, every second passed quickly and I could only hope that she was ok. Pushing open her door my breath was stolen for a moment. It was like looking in a mirror, even after all the time that had passed we still were splitting images of each other. Only this time she was cuffed to the bed so she couldn't escape. Not that I doubted that she actually wanted to escape. She looked up at me "Hi"

"Hey Poison" It had been so long since I had seen her. When she was sentenced I was told that she wouldn't be allowed in visitors for at least three years, I still had the rest of this misreble year to go until she would allow visits.

"What are you doing here Venom?"

"They rung me and told me you were stabbed"

She let out a little cold laugh "Yeah."

"Poison what happened?" I sat down on her bed and wondered how it all went wrong, two sweet girls going from Iziah and Raven to Poison and Venom. That was who we were now, the world had broken us and I wasn't sure if we could be fixed.

"I was stabbed" She said dryly looking at me "Why are you even here?"

"I told you, they rung me. I thought that something really bad had happened"

"Well I'm ok so you can leave now"

I let out a deep sigh "Izzy" "Poison"

"Poison the guards seem to think that you stabbed yourself"

She didn't say anything, her eyes almost looking through me.

"You did stab yourself, Poison why did you stab yourself?"

"Because I had a bad dream" She said dryly. "Just so you know Venom, its all your fault"

"Whats my fault?"

Suddenly she turned evil, everyone else had tasted it but I guess I was always immuned from it, sadly now I knew different. "Its all your fault! You had to be the one they all wanted! The smart one, the pretty one, you just didn't realise that in order to get to you, they had to go through me. Well congrats Venom, they went through me and now I'm like _this._ I need a small dingy cell just to feel safe, thank you very much Venom. I am broken and its all your fault"

My heart was stopping and starting in its tracks, the one person I thought I always had was suddenly against me. She hated me and all because something had happened to her and apparently it was my fault. I just left the room, I wouldn't let her see how much she had hurt me, I always knew that was the best part for her, watching you break down right in front of her.

I cried all the way home, once more I was all alone. Randy hated me, Iziah hated me and it would only be a matter of time before the dreams got to me. I went inside my little home and locked everything up. Going into the bedroom I flopped on the bed. Looking at the clock I realised that I hadn't taken my pills. I took them from the bedside drawer and just looked at the little tablets. Taking every single one of the little pills I went into the little bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror I turned on the water. I finally smiled, with each pill I flicked away, I became free. Soon enough it would all be over, the demons would kill me, Randy and Iziah would be happy and I'd be nothing more than after thought. I guess this was the last straw, I was more than ready to let Frank and his buddies have his way with me, what was the point anymore? I was just another broken chick that needed to die.


	49. Make up

**A/N **Told you everyone gets a POV, Its a tad weird and obviously not possible, but then again its my story, I can do what I want. Enjoy!

**Chapter 49 Make up**

**Iziah's POV**

I had no idea what the fuck was going on. One minute my only friend was here and the next she was gone. Raven just left for no good reason. whats more she looked really upset. I could only hope that I wasn't the one to upset her, usually she responded back with violence that scared even me. I flopped back on the pillows more annoyed than ever. Fucking doctors don't know how the hell to read, the night was usual, I was in my little cell asleep when suddenly according to my cellmate, Val, I started yelling and screaming. Apparently it really scared her so she woke me up, that fucktard was invading my head again, invading my head and raping my body, I wasn't about to let him win. So in my daze I took the little sharpened weapon I had and stabbed myself, I wasn't trying to kill myself because I was sad, I tried to kill myself so it would be a lot harder for him to hurt me. Kinda hard to rape a chick that was dead, anyways, I was bought into the hospital yelling and screaming and trying to kill anything that moved including myself. Then those fucktards that call themselves doctors decided that the only way to help was to sedate me. Idiots! You can't use sedation drugs with _my_ system, it doesn't restrain me, it only makes my system work three times as fast trying to rid the foreign drugs, sedation drugs were meant to restrain you, with me it only made me more dangerous. They kept pumping and pretty soon I was a killing machine, well it was just lucky for them that I had two mortal stab wounds and no weapons. They got me to a bed and knocked me out the only way that would actually work, a swift crowbar to the head. Thank Satan I was already in hospital. After all that drama I was finally rewarded with good news, they had rung my sister and she would be in soon to see me, I wasn't actually allowed to see her for another few months or so, I actually couldn't wait to see her. When the door opened I was greeted with my sister, she looked different to me. Those silver eyes that worked for her but only made me look weird were cold and somewhat mechanic. She looked at me as though I was the ememy. I tried to keep the hurt tears to myself, she suddenly hated me. The words that flew out of my mouth were forgotten as soon as they left me, I didn't reconize them. I had no clue what I was even saying, I may as well be speaking German. Then she bolted on me, she just flew out the door as though it was on fire. I could only wish it was on fire. The door opened again and I could hope it was Raven, she never got tired of explaining things to me, yes I was as smart as she was but I hated people knowing that, so I just acted dumb. It was actually a good way to get information, people tend to think that there is nothing in my skull except dust. Sadly for me it wasn't Raven, it was my cousin Storm. We had a long running joke that she was the one I wanted to kill. At times she was right but it mostly was a joke. I was mainly indifferent to Storm, like I was with most people expect Raven and Jamie. Actually what I will say for Storm is she is extremely loyal to Raven, I knew that if a choice was to be made between Raven and someone else, she would always side with Raven, _always_. Storm was always on Raven's side no matter what.

"What are you doing here?"

"Whatever you did to Venom, I want you to fix it" Storm said evenly, at the start she was afraid of me and I couldn't exactly blame her. But over the years she learnt that Raven would have her back no matter what, that was ok because most of the time I was in the wrong anyways. "After she left you she went back home and was obviously upset, I don't want her doing anything stupid so you are to fix it. Now"

"I don't know what I did Storm" I went back to my pillows, "Those fuckers pumped me with sedation drugs"

Storm's face went a deep shade of rage red, even she knew that you don't pump me full of sedation drugs. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No even though that would be the perfect cover for my attitude"

She gave a small laugh as she picked up my chart, mumbling to herself I stayed silent. There were times that she reminded me of Raven, she was taught well obviously. "Well according to this, you should be clear by now, so you are going to make things right with your sister because if I lose her because of you Poison, I swear I will find a way to make your life a living hell"

"Did she say to you what I did wrong?" I asked hopefully, with any luck I could easily just say the two words I would only say to her. I'm sorry.

"No" Storm let out a sigh before pacing, so much like Raven right now. "She was just rambling as she paced around her small living quarters. "Going on about her parents dying, the nuthouse, being raped and some other stuff"

That got me, as far as I knew Raven had never been raped, me on the other hand had been raped so much it could be considered normal. "She was raped?"

"Yeah, Scott Hall apparently. Reminds me, when I see him, he's a dead man"

"Frank!" I called out to my guard, I wasn't sure if that was his name, since he didn't come running I picking his name wasn't Frank. "Charlie! Billy!, Rob!"

Finally he poked his head in, "Yes?"

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Do you need the bathroom as in you gotta take a leak or do you need the bathroom as in you need to escape for about an hour?" He asked, a small smile on his lips. See while in prison I had earnt the guards trust and most of them liked me. See I was actually a model prisoner, mainly because I wanted to be there. The only time I was bad was the day came that I could put in for an appeal, I broke a guards wrist so I wouldn't have that problem for another eight years. Anyways when times came that I needed smokes or anything else I was free to come and go, mainly because they knew I would always come 'home'

"Bout an hour and a half" I smiled "Please? I just need to talk to my sister so it doesn't come on the news that she decided to take a bath with the toaster"

He looked at his watch, "You have exactly an hour and a half, if your not back then I have no choice but to track you down and shoot on sight"

With a little help from Storm, I got off the bed "Well my only advice is aim for the head"

He shut his eyes "Well if you escape while I'm blinking there ain't much anyone can do about it"

"Thanks Frank Charlie Billy Rob"

"Its Zach"

"Now you tell me"

Sometime later Storm pulled up at her house, well I guessed it was her house. "Venom lives here?"

"No this is my house, she lives down the line" Storm said getting out, slamming her door shut she came around to help me out. Keep in mind I was stabbed twice by a psychopath. Leaning against her she helped me make it to Raven, I could only hope that she wasn't swinging from the rafters. I would never forgive myself if she was dead. Ever. When I saw her house I couldn't help but like it, I wasn't expecting it and that was Raven all over, unpredictable, thats what made her so damn dangerous. Storm helped me seeing as how I could barely move on my own, tapping on the door she called out for Venom.

"Go away, I'm fine!"

"Venom please open the damn door, I'm cold!" I shouted out, even through the wood I could see her surprise that I was here. The door yanked open and there I could see the damage for myself. I actually felt bad, her round face shiny from tears.

"What are you doing here Izzy?"

I let it go, only she could use my real name, "I wanted to apologize for whatever I did to hurt you" I shivered a little "Can I at least sit down, I'm sore and cold"

She didn't move which saddened me more.

"Please Raven, I just wanna say I'm sorry and find out what I did"

"Alright" She stepped aside as Storm helped me in and greatfully I took a seat on a near by chair. "Storm I'll give you a call when she's done so you can take her back"

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked concerned, even with me she was concerned for Venom, again I liked the loyalty.

"I'll be fine" Raven assured her, "How long you got?"

"An hour and a half" I sighed from my seat, I loved this seat if it was possible I would so stay here forever.

"I'll be fine"

Once Storm had gone she looked at me "I take it your back to blame me again"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You were raped by Scott"

"Yes" She barely got it out, "How did you know?"

"Because he raped me too" I said bitterly, sadly he wasn't the first guy to force me into sex. "When I was nine"

Her eyes ballooned "Me too. He said that if I let him, you would be safe"

"He said the same to me. When I find him he's really gonna suffer"

"I think it hurt more that you blamed me"

"Venom please whatever I said, I beg of you to dismiss it"

"Why should I?"

"Because those fuckers gave me sedation drugs, idiots" I shook my head again "I'm really sorry for whatever I said to you Raven, I really am"

In one short breath she relayed what had happened, by the time she was done my hand was on my mouth in shock, I really deserved not to be forgiven, the one person I didn't want to hurt, I had hurt deeply. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me and decided to just cut her ties with me.

"Do you really blame me?" She asked quietly, not looking at me.

"Of course I don't, there is no way in hell its your fault." I gave her a small smile "I blame you for the scar on my left wrist but not for what happened, never would I blame you. Ever"

She pulled me into a bear hug, the pain that came was a fresh reminder as to why I was in prison. "Ouchies!"

"Sorry Poison" She pulled away leaving me a little sad "I can handle everyone else hating me, but not you"

"I don't hate you, your the one person I could never hate."

"Well I feel a little better"

We stayed together taking advantage of the free time I had, she didn't say what else was bothering her even though I could tell there was something. I mainly just liked being here with her, five minutes before I was due back Storm rapped on the door. I was really considering staying here seeing as how no one except Storm and Raven knew where I was. Knowing that my cell was waiting for me, Raven helped me up.

"If you want I can get Storm to talk to the guards so you remain at the prison instead of the nuthouse"

I gave her a greatful hug, even behind bars she was taking care of me "That would mean a lot to me"

"Don't worry, not long before I can see you"  
>"I'll be counting down the minutes" I said seriously, I had been counting them down for so long, it gave me something to do while in my cell. On the way back Storm filled me in about Randy, I swear that if it didn't resolve itself, I would make it my life's mission to hunt him down and murder him in the most painful way possible, I couldn't save her from Scott but if I had too I would save her from Randy.<p> 


	50. You did this!

**Chapter 50 **_**You**_** did this!**

**Raven's POV**

I was more than happy to go back to work, now that I had Izzy back and we had it sorted I was in a much better place. Ok Randy still hated me for reasons that he didn't feel like sharing. I told him after he was done shouting, that if he ever felt like sharing what I did then that would be most helpful. He only uttered more insults then hung up. Fucking typical. I was in trouble but I don't know why and no one felt like sharing. While I walked down the halls, they all whispered behind their hands and giggled at their secret information. Seriously is it so fucking hard to let me in on the joke? Apparently so. I hadn't been in the building for ten whole minutes before I was litterly dragged into Hunter's office. His whole face painted with red confusion. Was it just me or did that make his nose bigger? Probably just me.

"How could you Venom" He started, trying not to get angry. "I said I would help you date Randy, not anyone else especially that jackass"

Ok I had some new info, apparently I was dating someone that wasn't Randy, explained why he got pissed. I don't think he would be pissed if I was dating him.

"Uncle can you tell me who I'm datin, cause right now I have no fucking idea what's even going on"

He pursed those lips together "Stop playing, you know who your dating. Seriously him? Out of all the idiots in this company, him?"

I threw my hands up in frustration "Can you at least tell me who it is that I'm meant to be fucking, because right now I'm confused. Confused and angry"

Hunter just ignored me "I know your all about pressing buttons Venom but this is just too far. Way too far. I want you to stop seeing him. Now"

"Seeing who?"

"You know who, now leave"

I left simply because he was fucking me off, why didn't he just tell me so I could straighten it out. See this is the reason I believe that I'm surrounded by idiots. Cursing and muttering in Algerian, yes you heard me, Algerian, I went to the Divas locker room. Thankfully the only Diva in sight was Vickie. At least she wouldn't say anything to me that would annoy me, hopefully.

"Hey Venom" Vickie said in her quiet voice, for some reason it made me want to punch her. Not because I disliked the woman but mainly because I was pissed as hell.

"Hi"

She took a nervous seat beside me "Can I talk to you?"

"I guess"

She fidgeted a little, not knowing how to proceed. "Someone has been leaving me little notes in my locker" She started "I know it wasn't you but I think the other girls know who it is but won't tell me"

"Would you like me to choke them until they say who it is?"

Vickie gave a nervous laugh "No, I was just wondering if you see or hear anything about it, could you let me know?"

"Yeah" Usually I liked people being in pain, mental or otherwise but clearly those notes were freaking her out.

"Can I ask you something, something personal?"

"Well we're already breaking the fourth wall so I don't see why not"

"Is it true? You and him are together?"

"Who? Who am I apparently seeing?"

"You don't know?" She looked at me confused, "Its all over the locker room, apparently you guys went out and had...relations"

"Who? Who did I apparently fuck?"

"Brock"

"What?" I snapped to attention as the mystery came to light. No wonder Hunter and Randy were pissed, well now so was I, well more pissed than I was before. "Brock has been telling everyone we're together?"

"Yeah and that you guys had sex"

I threw up, I couldn't help it. The mere thought of that man made me vomit, clearly that should be enough evidence that I couldn't stand him. "Do you think my vomit prooves it Vickie?"

"No that could be a tummy bug" She laughed nervously "You and Brock had sex"

The vomit came up again making Vickie recoil onto the bench so I wouldn't spray her with sickness. "Ok maybe that prooves that the thought of Brock makes you sick"

"Thank you!" For good measure I threw up again. I was going to sort this out once and for all and hopefully with any luck after a quick shower I wouldn't feel quite so dirty and gross. Vickie said she would clean up for me while I attended to business, she said she didn't mind if it meant that Brock was going to get knocked down a peg. I take it he was another guy that picked on her like a damn coward.

Marching all over the building I only stopped when I had to ask where Randy was, so far they didn't know or they weren't telling me.

"Venom!"

I stopped purely because hopefully douchebag GM could tell me where to find the Viper. "What? And where is Randy?"

"I don't know" He said rushing past my question "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Eve!" He roared at me, stepping closer.

I pushed him away "Listen jackass, I'm not in a very good mood so unless you wanna be choked out I would serously get outta my face and my way"

"Where is Eve?"

"I don't know and honestly I don't care"

He grabbed my arm "Listen to me, you tell me where she is or I'll fire you"

I pulled my arm back, "So go ahead, you won't find the little whore without me." I stomped away just as Randy went by. Now that I had the story he was gonna talk to me even if that meant a brawl. After hearing the news about Lesnar, I was more than ready to brawl.

**Randy's POV**

Sometimes the smallest of pain can leave you helpess, so when Raven came from no where and latched onto my left ear, there wasn't much I could do. Like I was a child she dragged me to the nearest locker room and shoved me inside. Looking up at her coldly I could only glare as she locked the door.

"I thought I made it clear I don't wanna speak to you"

"Good so shut up and listen like a good little boy" She snapped back, I was more shocked that she hadn't drawn her knives. A dangerous move on her part, I was more than ready to take her out, it would of been harder if she was armed.

"Don't wanna do that either"

"I want to know why you distrust me so much. I mean me not trustin you is obvious but why you lack trust in me is puzzlin"

"You lied to me" I spat out making her roll her eyes.

"I didn't lie to you about anything! Here's the truth Randal, I went to the local pub and played darts. I didn't under any circumstance have sex with Brock Lesnar, in fact the mere thought of that man makes me litterly vomit. And you can even ask Vickie on that because as we speak she's in the locker room cleanin up my vomit"

I took in the information as she pulled up the evidence on her phone, there she was at the pub, darts in hand ready to kick ass. Date and time stamps prooved that she was where she said she was. Still there was something else that made me un-easy.

"If you didn't fuck him then tell me why he knows about the star birthmark on your lower back, a place he would only see if you were naked. And being fucked from behind might I add"

Raven turned around and pulled down her jeans a little so I could see her back, "Do you see a star Randal?"

I didn't see anything and just to proove her point she pulled them down lower and still I didn't see any star, just a great looking ass untouched by ink or panties. Stay on track Orton. She pulled her pants into place,

"Wanna know how he knows about my _twins_ birthmark? Because he's a damn dirty pervert that walked in on her while she was un-dressing, and might I add three seconds later he was choked out again by my older sister, Harmoni"

"Your sister has the star?" I asked quietly feeling worse and worse. At least I hadn't called her a slut, she would never forgive me if I had.

"Yeah Randy, whatever that asshole told you was purely meant to piss you off and ruin 'this' between us"

It all just went quiet as I let it sink in, I felt like such an idiot, so foolish that I had believed that fucktard over Raven. The one chick that wouldn't lie, especially to me, the only one she considered a real friend. I was hoping we could move on from this but I had the feeling she was going to punish me even more.

"So what happens now Venom?" I asked quietly, I didn't expect her to embrace me but then again I didn't expect her to let out a sad sigh. What was I expecting? A swift right hand and maybe my balls in my throat.

"I don't think we should pursue this any further"

"What?" Was she breaking up with me? Just when we finally had Hunter on our side (according to Taker)

She let out that sad sigh again "Its just too hard Randy and I don't think I can take any more hard shit in my life. So maybe its just best if we leave it here before it goes any further"

Too fucking late Venom, I'm kinda, I don't know, in _love_ with you. How can we just leave it here? Looking at her I thought I was being tested but seeing that look in her eyes, I knew it was no test. She didn't want it to end but still she was ending it.

"If thats what you want" I said quietly, I avoided her gaze incase I suddenly became the guy she laughed at, yes I was fucking heart broken. That was plain and fucking simple to see.

_No its not but that idiot Hunter was right, I wasn't built for this, its just too fucking hard, what I need is simple._

However she didn't confirm or deny what she actually wanted, perhaps I was still in there with a chance. Maybe if I back off a little she would see that I was the only one for her.

She lent up and kissed my rough cheek, "Goodbye Randy"

Just like that she was gone. Not forever but still it hurt none the less.

**Raven's POV**

I didn't want to end it but life was hard enough for me, I didn't need anything else that was hard. Fighting with Randy only prooved that Hunter was right, I wasn't built for a relationship, the heart ache was too much and that little fight pushed me back to suicidal square number one, not what I needed. It fucked me off even more that I would have to admit to Hunter that I was wrong, at least he wouldn't rub it in, unlike my father. The first one I bumped into was Brock himself, that smirk on his face only made me angry.

"_You_, you did this!"

He folded those large arms, standing tall over me. "I didn't do anything to you Venom"

"You told everyone we were fucking!" I shouted at him making several people come running to the action.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" He came closer flicking my hair. "But then again whats a little whore like you going to do about it? Nothing thats what" He gave me a little push then made the biggest mistake ever. He turned around to walk away. Seething anger pushed through my veins and all I saw was red. I jumped on him and wrapped my tiny arms around his throat, I fell onto my back taking his frame with me, the pain didn't connect to me, I was too angry. Wrapping my legs around him I applied all the pressure I had. He fought and tried to pry my arms off but I was like a dog with a bone, I wouldn't let him go. I flicked my heels spreading pain throughout his balls. I was more shocked that he had balls. Quickly Mr UFC was fading and there wasn't one person doing a damn thing about it. I'm sure I heard Mark talking casually to the grassyhopper as though nothing was even happening.

"So anyways John as I was saying, I have this really huge briuse on my leg and I have no clue how the hell it got there."

"Taker!" Hunter shouted at him "Do you plan on stopping this anytime soon?"

"Stopping what?"

"This radio station is playing this song repeatedly" Hunter wailed holding up his Ipod, "Ring them and tell them I do not like _Justin Beiber_, _One Direction _maybe but not _Beiber_"

"Hunter thats your Ipod and you have it on repeat" Taker tried not to laugh looking at me, Brock was already down and out but I was still choking him, hopefully I would kill the cunt, he ruined my life he deserved it.

Hunter looked at me as though he just noticed, "Venom, stop it" He whispered, I could still hear him though.

"No" I spat tightening my grip.

Hunter just shrugged going back to Taker "Fix it! I can't take no more of him. Baby, baby, baby" He sung before clutching his head in pain "See? Now its stuck in my head!"

Taker fixed his problem before finally pulling me off that fucktard. I tried to get back to him but the deadman held me firmly. "Watch it or I'll choke you out"

I stopped instantly, I didn't want to be choked out again. Hunter checked on Brock, "Luckily he's still breathing, oh wait did I say luckily? I meant un-luckily"

An hour later Hunter caught up with me, apologizing that he had it wrong. He was just upset that the thought of Brock and me together freaked him out more than _Miley Cyrus_, I don't know why she freaked him out and I wasn't about to ask. I told him what happened between Randy and me, like I knew he didn't rub it in, he just hugged me and said he was sorry. He saw how much I liked him and just how hard it would of been to let him go. He did tell me something great though, after Lesnar had regained himself he went straight to Hunter's office and quit. He said it was because he wasn't getting the star treatment he deserved but I knew better, he quit because he didn't want to face everyone, knowing that he was choked out yet again by a Michales girl. Good riddance to bad trash. With any luck the asshole will die, along with the Rock. One could hope at least.


	51. Chains connect us

**Chapter 51 Chains connect us**

**Raven's POV**

Two long weeks had passed since I said no more to Randy, it was pretty easy to avoid him, in fact I hardly had any interaction whats ever. I was sitting in the locker room with the other girls, I was reading one of those trashy wrestling magazines, yes, like those trashy mags about celebs, we had trashy gossip about wrestlers, it was actually pretty cool to read, even though I was still wondering how the hell they got an interview with me when I know for a damn fact that I ain't talked to no one.

"Look its Kaitlyn" Kelly cooed as Kaitlyn walked in, slightly red in the face. "Where have you been?"

"No where" She mumbled sitting on the bench next to me. She wouldn't look at me which was just weird.

"Really? Cause I saw you coming out of his room early this morning" Kelly kept pressing, that gleeful smile on her face.

"Who's room?" I asked simply because thats what Kelly wanted, she wanted someone to bite and I was bored.

"Randy's room"

That was a little surprising but not un-expected. It didn't take him long to move on which hurt but I couldn't exactly say anything against it, after all I let him go. He was free to fuck who he wanted, It didn't stop that little niggling feeling however, wanting to rip Kaitlyn's leg off and beat her with it.

"Doesn't that make her a whore?" Kelly asked innocently making Kaitlyn go even redder.

"Not really, casual sex is alright if you obey the rules. Only one partner and neither of them is with anyone at the same time"

Kaitlyn seemed to breathe a sigh of relief that she wasn't suddenly branded. "Venom I know you liked him" She started quietly.

"We were only ever friends and thats it, he can bang who he wants" I said turning a page in my magazine. I really didn't want to talk about this, not now, not ever. Everyone went silent as Kelly's face dropped. Clearly she was hoping for a fight, well she wasn't about to get one unless she kept annoying me.

"Frank!" I suddenly yelled making everyone jump "Stop it! You are not cutting her hair! I don't care if it looks weird! Leave it!"

They all just looked at me as I started to talking to thin air. "Sit down! I said sit down, I swear if you don't start listening I will not hesitate to hurt you!" I pointed to the other free space beside me "I said sit down!" I rolled my eyes "Fucking samurai not listenin"

No one said anything as I went back to my magazine, the article jumping at me. Quickly I rung my father,

"Shawn speaking"

"Hey, why didn't you tell me Grand-dad was in jail?"

"He's not in jail Venom, he's in hospital"

"Oh apples and oranges Dad"

"Are you reading those gossip things again"

"Yes"

"Ok, turn the page Venom"

"Ooh a hundred percent cotton" I said as a new page took my attention.

"Are you alright now?"

"Are you still here?" I spoke into the phone, feiging annoyance "Ok I'm sick of talkin to you know" I turned the phone off and went back to my cotton shirt hunting. "Ooh army shorts, they would be so comfy"

"Who is it!" I called out to the banging door, my voice suddenly high pitched and somewhat southern.

"Randy! Can I come in?"

"Kaitlyn your date is here"

Randy just strolled in as though he owned the room "Its you I wanted to see actually"

"Well you've seen me so now you can go" Ok maybe I sounded a little bitchy but honestly I didn't mean to sound like that.

"Can we talk?"

"No" I said slowly, I didn't want to be alone with him for fear that I would pounce. See during the day I was fine without him but at night everything came back and I started to think that maybe I had made the wrong choice, it was too late now, he had moved on to Kaitlyn.

"Please Venom, it won't take long"

I threw my head back in exaggeration, "Fine! But make it quick cause I wanna know what happens in this apparent interview that I gave last week"

I walked with Randy down the corriders which were slightly deserted. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Kaitlyn" "Who you fuck is your business and I don't wanna make it mine"

He didn't say anything else about it, he just pulled out a thin silver bracelet, a thing chain that didn't look male or female. "Thats pretty, you giving it to Kaitlyn?"

"Its yours Venom, I found it in my bag yesterday"

"Oh" I said simply, this just set in concrete even more, it was over because the stuff I'd left behind was now coming home. Taking it I looped it around his wrist, it was like just any other bracelet. "You keep it, think of it as a memento"

"Venom" He barely got out, his thumb sweeping my cheek. Grudgingly I pulled away, I was just able to stop the tears that threatened to pile out of me.

"I have to go now I'm gettin a little uncomfy" I quickly turned on my heel and walked away, once I was safely away from the world I would cry.

**Randy's POV**

I could only watch as the only girl I've actually ever wanted to give my heart too just walsed out of my life. Looking at the silver chain on my left wrist I decided that one way or another I would be giving it back to her and in exchange she would admit that she loved me. One way or another, even if it meant going along with one of Taker's fucked up plans.


	52. I lie alot

**Chapter 52 I lie alot**

**Randy's POV**

I wasn't sure if I liked the fact that Venom hung out with Kaitlyn, she (Venom) could be friends with anyone she wanted, I guess the main reason I hated it was because Venom seemed to have this power to make you feel more confident, she proved that with Vickie, after only spending a day with Venom, Vickie had already started to stand up for herself, apparently she made that whore Eve cry. Good, pity Vickie didn't punch her, that would of been awesome. Anyways the reason I'm saying this is because as soon as I got into the arena that morning, Kaitlyn marched her way up to me with no fear. See, either too much time with Venom or I'm losing my scare factor, no thats not it because as soon as I looked at her, she cowered. If I'm bluntly honest, sex with her actually wasn't that great and I found myself rushing through it just so she would leave. Oh well, it happens.

"Yes?"

"This little "thing" has just ended"

I just shrugged "Ok"

She took another breath, "With the risk of being punted I would like to tell you something but you have to promise that you won't go all psycho"

"I promise I will get all psycho"

She smiled like I was kidding "Randy I'm going on a date tonight and now that your free of me I have a suggestion"

"Oh I can't wait to hear this"

She rolled her eyes at me, pushing on her words puffed out like dertimned air "Pull your head out your ass and go after her"

"What?" I stepped forward making her step backwards in fear, still she looked up at me trying not to shake. I do like that, there was only one girl truely not afraid of me and she no longer wanted me. Figures.

"You like her and she likes you so instead of scaring me, go and talk to her. _Make _her listen to you, she can only stab you twice"

Kaitlyn your an idiot, have you not learnt anything about Venom? She can stab you a fuck load of times before you even have a chance to breathe. Seriously, this is why I think all Divas are idiots, well execpt miss stabs-a-lot. Kaitlyn quickly got the hell away from me, that was smart because I was ready to drop her right then and there. I will admit that she had a point, I should make little miss samurai-chaser listen to reason, and by reason I mean me.

I hadn't been in my locker for nearly three seconds before the tapping came. I could tell exactly who it was from the tapping. "Mark piss off"

He just opened the door, for some reason his face was alive with childlike happiness. This so didn't look good for me. "I have an idea!" For some odd reason he sung it out sounding a little like _Spongebob_. Yeah I'm creeped out too.

"I'm officially creeped out, you being happy isn't usually something that your connected too."

"Oh I got some action from my girlfriend" He waved it aside. "Anyways my idea!"

"Wait you have a new girlfriend? What happend to forgetting women? You said that after you caught that whore cheating on you with that idiot from down the road"

"Yeah Michelle was a whore but you can't fault me on not knowing that. Anyways my new girl, Shelly, well she is...well she's like me in a way"

"What? Retarded?"

"Watch it Orton"

"Fine. Your idea?"

Like an excited school-girl he told me his idea. My first thought was how in the blue hell was he planning on getting Venom to go along with it. It would take a fuck load of bribery, or a simple choke out. I didn't like the latter option.

"And how do you plan on gettin little miss whore-killer to go along with this?"

"Whats with the nicknames?"

I just shrugged, again honestly, it actually hurt to say her name outloud. "I like them, admit it, they suit her"

More tapping errupted at my door, I was actually expecting it to be Hunter with an idea of his own. Instead it was...Venom. Even that hurt.

"Hey, Randy. Can we talk for a moment?" She asked a little unsure if that was ok. I couldn't help but get my hopes up, maybe she had changed her mind. No, that wasn't the case because I wanted it too much. Mark gave me encouring grin as he went out the door leaving us alone.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

It killed me that she wouldn't even sit on the same bench with me. Instead she looked around as though she had never seen a locker room before.

"Venom" Even that hurt and I could barely get it out.

"Sorry, I wanted to ask you something but I understand if you say no"

"What?" I was already tired of the games, if I was the one tugging the string then it would be alright but it was her tugging and I hated it. Especially because she was pulling away from me.

"I know I said I didn't want to pursue but I was wonderin, well hopin actually, that you would still consider being my friend?"

"What?" I was back to confusion, seriously Venom stop it, its annoying and so not helping.

"There are some facts that I can't change, one of them is that when I had no-one I actually had you. When everyone was hell bent on lettin me drown, you were the only one givin me your hand. I loved the friendship we had and I'd like to re-build it if you'll let me"

I just stared at her for the longest time, hurt and pain but a little glimour of hope, maybe friends was the best I was gonna get so I should grab it with both hands and possibly a foot.

"If friends is all I'm gonna get then I'd like to try it"

"Thank you" She burst into that smile that made my heart glow. "Anyways I should go, I'm teachin Vickie some fight moves"

"You know fighting, like tournament style?" Impressed and a little surprise, clearly she had become a jack of all trades. Told you she was smart.

"Yeah, been competing for awhile now"

"How many have you been in?"

"Ten, won eight and DQ'd from two"

I couldn't help but laugh "Do I wanna know why?"

"Well that was when Dad and his friends came to watch me compete."

"Guess the rage was easier to channel"

"Broke a man's arm in three places then refused to let go of the chokehold. So yeah it was easier"

"Poor guy"

"Not really, he had a thing about attackin my chest and by attackin I mean trying to grope"

"Well you do have a very grope-able chest Venom"

She blushed slightly "Anyways, leavin now"

All day I thought about what she had asked of me and the more I thought about it the angrier I got. She knew damn well how I felt about her and now she was asking for a friendship, she knew damn well that it would only be torture, having her that close but not being able to touch. I was going to tell little miss jack of all trades exactly where she could put her friendship but according to Vickie, she had suddenly gone MIA, well at least Hunter knew so that was alright. By the time she returned there was no time to talk, maybe that was the best thing because I wasn't sure if I could handle her anger, no I could handle that, it was her tears that would break me. I avoided her at all costs which sadly meant I had to endure the Rock talking about shit that didn't concern him, mainly to do with Venom and all the fun they had been having. I learnt my lesson with the other idiot, Venom hated him, why the hell would she ever fuck him? It would be like her suddenly falling in love with Scott Hall, ok bad anology, ok falling in love with French people or becoming a whore. Yeah thats slightly better. I just ignored him and I actually found that pissed him off even more, he wanted a bite from me. Grabbing my stuff I just pushed out of the locker and headed to the hotel.

I was so tired I fell straight to sleep as soon as I hit the pillow, all thoughts of Venom were gone. Ok I'm lying but whatever. Soft yet urgent rapping took me from pleasant dreams to annoying reality. Annoyed and ready to kill I threw the door open, all murder flew away when I saw her. Tears staining her face, trembling beyond belief.

"Randy" She softly, I knew what she was about to ask and I just couldn't do it.

"Goodnight Venom" I said coldly before shutting the door in her face, I should of felt bad but I didn't. Ok lying again.

I got up at the crack of dawn, Still "not feeling bad" about Venom. I should of helped her but all I could think of was my own selfishness, the torture was more than I was willing to handle. I walked out the door almost tripping over in the process. There she was in a small bundle sleeping outside my door. I just looked at her sleeping, so peaceful, so happy. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent a message to Mark. _No more idiotic ideas that will fail doing it my way, got it?_

I didn't hear back for several moments, either he wasn't awake or he was thinking about what I had sent. Or he was pulling on his pants and coming to murder me. I watched Venom sleeping waiting for the phone to buzz. I should of let her in, at least she would of been comfy and not in the hall for anyone to fuck. Finally he text back, took him long enough.

_...ok u hurt her you die_

_yeah i got the memo_

I was going to nudge her gently but I couldn't do it, instead I tapped her with my foot. She looked up at me sleepily.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past six. Reason your out here?"

"I couldn't understand why you were mad so I thought I'd wait until you opened the door but I guess I fell asleep"

She let out a yawn and thats when I noticed the bags.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"What right now?"

"You know what I mean Venom"

"No" She admitted, "Not since we..."

I let out a sigh before giving her my hand again, she took it and she stood right in front of me. "We need to talk about some things Venom"

"Can we eat first, I'm starvin"

I looked at my watch, the one she had made for me. I just couldn't let it go along with her silver chain. We had some time. "Lets get some breakfast, hopefully the food is enough to get you to listen to me"

She didn't say anything, she just followed me out to the nearest breakfast place. I could only hope this went to plan. I didn't care if it didn't, yeah lying again.


	53. The 'talk'

**Chapter 53 The 'talk'**

**Raven's POV**

We went to a little cosy diner up the road, the doors were barely open but at least they were open. We went right to the back even though we were the only ones in the diner. Silence pounded throughout the room as we looked at the menu. Once we ordered and it came Randy finally looked at me, harsh and ice was all I saw. That so didn't put me at ease.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" I asked brightly, suddenly now I wasn't hungry. That happened alot, one minute I was ravenous the next nothing. "Your match at _Over the limit_? Your next championship reign? You know say what you want about fresh syrup, I am a fan of the bottled stuff" I guess I was just talking over him so his harsh words wouldn't make it from his mouth to my ears.

"Are you finished?" Randy growled at me, I swear I saw his eyes dancing.

"Not yet, so do you think they'll give you another reign"

Randy banged his fist on the table, "Damnit Venom!"

"Sorry" I put my head down sadly, I didn't want this anger between us, I just wanted to be friends, didn't I? I really don't know anymore. If I did know I don't think I would be sitting here with a very angry Viper.

"I don't know if I'll get another championship reign and I like the bottled syrup too, now can we talk about us?"

"There is no us Randy"

His eyes flared up again "Will you just hear me out before you start making choices for both of us"

I didn't usually let anyone talk to me like that, but I couldn't help it. I shut my mouth like a good girl and let him go on.

"Venom I'm in love with you"

Say what? "Randy" "You can say all you want against it but I know deep in my heart that I love you. That ain't gonna change."

I actually didn't know what else to say right now, when one professes love its meant to be soft and sweet, but Randy sounded like they were words he hated saying least of to me of all people. "I can't be 'just' friends with you, its either all or nothing"

I thought about what he said and more or less it was black and white. Two options only and I had to make a choice. "Fine"

"Fine?" He questioned looking at me, I guess that wasn't much of an answer.

"I want all of you Randy. I always have" I said honestly and finally I was rewarded with those dancing blue orbs. Suddenly something hit me and now I was back to counting down the minutes until he walked away and said goodbye. That should be fun. "I have a feeling its gonna be over pretty soon by my guess"

"What makes you say that?" His eyes narrowed in concern as he slyly slipped his hand into mine.

"You'll see when it happens" I stood up still smiling, "Are you ready?"

"Sure"

All the way back to the arena we actually held a conversation that was light and fluffly, like the feeling in my stomach right now. In my usual black and white fashion I asked him if we were together which he said yes. Yeah it was still meant to be a secret because my father is a giant jerk but still we was together. Until of course he found out the major kicker. When we got in, shockingly we were the only ones around in the halls. Randy slipped his hand from mine and slid that thick arm around my neck, I was pulled even closer to him and the scent of him washed over me like sweet honey.

"You know we have some time Venom" Randy grinned slyly at me.

"Time for what exactly Randy?"

He lent down and whispered his evil intentions in my ear, I had to admit even though my current status wouldn't change, his deep voice washing over me made me think twice. I pulled away and decided against slapping him, this would hurt enough if he meant what he said about loving me.

"Randy I won't be sleepin with you for a very long time, partly because its still hard to trust you, but mainly because I don't feel comfortable. So sex will not be happening until I feel good and ready"

His whole face twisted into a look that I couldn't explain, it wasn't a good look, I knew that much. "Ok relationship over." I looked at my watch "Ooh just in time for lunch. Bye Randy"

**Randy's POV**

I seriously don't know if I wanted to throttle her or not. Sex (or lack there of) wasn't my issue, my issue was what everyone was thinking, how the hell could she do that? Not to mention she just thought that it was sex I was after and love was just a word I threw out there. I banged my head against the table, seriously the frustraion and anger I felt was nothing compared to the heart break.

"You ok Randy?" Hunter asked coming in the main locker room. I just growled angrily banging my head again. Hunter for some reason laughed "Oh you had a conversation with Venom didn't you?"

"Why does your neice have to be so fucking frustrating?"

Hunter laughed again "Venom wouldn't be Venom if you don't feel utter frustration after a talk with her"

"I really want to strangle her"

"I recommend you don't do that Randy"

I banged my head again, ok so she didn't feel comfy giving me all of herself which is a fair point (yes I can be fair) but the way she just decided it was over still pissed me off. Why is it that in this relationship she was the only one allowed to make choices that concern both of us? Fucking people, they do this just too annoy me. I kept the sigh to myself. Probably wondering why I'm still even bothering with her, simple; I loved her and no matter what she would always be worth it.

"Randy can I ask you something that may help"

"Oh I can't wait to hear the words of wisdom from you"

He ignored my icy jab knowing that to some degree I didn't mean it. "If this exact situation was happening with, say, Kaitlyn, would you be in here banging your head against the table?"

"No" I answered instantly, no way in hell would I let her get away with this.

"So why are you letting Venom get away with it?"

I lifted my head and finally got something in my skull. Because she wasn't afraid of me, I didn't know how to deal with her, I didn't know how to make her see reason because I simply couldn't stand over her and make her shake.

"Now I'm not suggesting violence because it would only end with both of you in the ER, however you can make her listen because I know something that she doesn't want you to know"

"And that is?" I couldn't help the little ray of hope, maybe little miss suddenly calibute had a weakness I could use to my advantage.

"She won't stab you Randy" Hunter grinned at me, "She'll draw them but she won't use them, not against you"

That actually made the grin come out, now I knew how to get to her. Hopefully by the end of the day, I would have Venom back and she would finally see that I loved her, This time I was the one making the choices.

All day I thought about my little simple plan and with a little help from Hunter and Mark, I had it all sorted in my head. I managed to get away from the training early and quickly went to find her.

"Hi Randy" Kelly cooed at me, the current mode I was in, this wasn't the time for whores. I merely walked straight through her knocking her little ass to the floor. I glanced at my watch for a moment, I was cutting it fine but I was making time for her, like I said she was worth it. She was in the locker room talking with Vickie, I stopped and just listened for a moment.

"Vickie can I ask you somethin?"

"Sure can honey"

"How did you know you were in love with Eddie?"

Vickie didn't say but through the crack in the door I could see her smile at Raven, "Are you in love?"

"I think so, I'm not sure. I'm just so confused. He said it but it sounded like they were the last words he wanted to say especially to me of all people. It was like he was testin to see if was capable of saying those words and I was dummy"

Vickie pulled Venom into a hug, like a mother would give a daughter "Honey, let me tell you something about men. Those words are hard to say and nine times outta ten they mean it. Its when they come out sounding all weird and mumbled is how you know they mean it. I remember the first time Eddie said that to me, his whole face went red. I had never seen him blush so hard, but everytime even after fifteen years, his cheeks tinted when he said those words to me"

Raven let out a sigh, "I want him to love me because I love him. I've never loved anybody but I'm pretty sure I love him. Or else I wouldn't be driving myself crazy with all this crap"

Score! She loved me, I was so fucking happy that I may even do a twirl when all this is over. And when no body is watching.

Vickie gave her a slight nudge off the bench, "Go and talk to him Venom before he decides his love isn't going to be returned and he does something stupid like sleeping with that bimbo Kelly"

"Yeah I don't think that'll happen Vicke" Raven laughed, at least she knew me well enough to know that. Before she came out I quickly got out of there, I had plenty of time after the show to talk to her. And one way or another she would listen to me.


	54. Boundries

**Chapter 54 Boundries**

**Raven's POV**

_On the show_

Before I could see Randy I had to get through this little segment with that whore Eve. I finally released her from where I held her, I was tired of her screaming. I would of killed her if I didn't have so much on the outside I wanted to do, and in honesty I didn't want to share a cell with my sister, I had already shared a bedroom with her and that was enough. Eve and her fake glasses were waiting in the ring, calling me out because there was something she needed to tell me. When my music hit the arena I never thought I would hear the cheers as loud as I did, they were actually happy to see me, that was a change. I got into the ring, smiles and all.

"Eve your back! Someone said you were dead, you look good!"

"Apologize!" She snarled at me, at least she got to the point.

"For?"

"You know what for! Apologize at once!"

I just shrugged "Fine I'm sorry"

"Thats not good enough"

Of course it wasn't, "Venom I want you to apologize this instant"

"You know Eve your right, there are some people I need to apologize too and I can only hope that they accept. Firstly I would like to apologize to The King" I looked past Eve and right to the commentator that I was sure I annoyed each and every week. "I'm sorry that I keep callin you old, honey your not old. Ok, you are old but your an awesome kind of old, your the one us young one's look at and think man I hope my career lasts as long as that guys"

King gave me a thumbs up, still trying not to laugh. "Secondly I would like to apologize to the random hot guy in the back, that thing were talkin about still needs to be sorted, so I'm willin to talk if you are but only if you have your shirt off."

"Venom!" Eve snapped at me, I guess she didn't like my ad-libing, well I liked it and so did the fans. So in your manish looking face Eve.

"Alright hold your horses, I'm getting there" I rolled my eyes for effect and because I couldn't help it "Lastly I would like to apologize to you" I looked right at Eve making her superior grin come out. "I would like to say I'm sorry to you...the fans for having to put up with this whore Eve each and every week."

I swear the cheers got louder as they realised I wasn't giving into the whore, I would never do that, whores needed to be excuted via firing squad.

"Venom" Eve spat trying to calm down "If you don't apologize right now, you will be fired!"

I got out of the ring and started to make my way to the back, about halfway up the ramp I stopped and looked to our whorey executive adminstrator. "Go ahead and fire me Eve just keep one little thing in mind"

"Whats that Venom?" She was still grinning as though she had won.

"You'll never find Alicia Fox without me"

That look on her face was priceless as she realised another one of her precious Divas had gone missing.

After a sucessful show I went back to the hotel and headed straight to my room, I was back to sharing with Hunter, I didn't catch his reasons because honestly I was ignoring him, I was too busy thinking about Randy and his random hotness. First thing I do when I feel comfy enough is to shave that thing on his face. I liked it but I still preferred it if it was gone. I shook that away, I had to stop making choices for him, he was a big boy he could make his own choices. I guess I just feared that his plans wouldn't involve me, I hated that, I wanted him and now that I realised that I had to make sure he knew that. When I opened the door he was sitting at the end of the bed reading a book, which might I add was actually mine. As I asked he had no shirt on.

"Why are you here? I thought I was sharing with Hunter?"

He closed the book and looked at me "We swaped, he's now by himself and your with me"

"Oh this so ain't gonna end well"

"Well that would depend on you Venom" Randy said softly finally getting up and coming over to me. I was basically trapped between flesh and wood. Gently he took my wrists and pinned them above my head, he had taken my knives away from me, at least for the meantime. I think somehow I wouldnt' need them.

"We need to talk"

"Yes I agree" I looked into those eyes, so cold yet so hot at the same time. "Can you let my wrists go?"

"No. Not until everything between us has been sorted"

"Ok what needs to be sorted?"

"Firstly some yes or no questions. Firstly; do you or do you not love me?"

"Randy"  
>"Answer the question Venom" Randy pressed my wrists further into the door. I don't know what was more torturous, his grip or his soft skin.<p>

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I love you"

"Do you or do you not want to be with me?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want to be with you. Now can you let go of my wrists?"

"No" His blue orbs still peering into mine, at least his grip loosened a little,

"Am I the only one thats a little turned on?" I had to ask it because right now hormones faster than light were racing through me, still I knew he wouldn't be getting any tonight. That would come when I felt ready. Randy pressed his hips into me a little, that hard bulge made me smile. At least I wasn't the only one with speeding hormones. Randy let go of my wrists and took a step back. "So what are my boundries?"

"What?"

"You don't feel comfortble having sex with me this early in the game and I can accept that, shockingly, but obviously you do have some level of comfort with me and I would like to know my boundries so I know exactly where I stand"

I opened my mouth and he instantly pointed his finger at me as though I was a naughty child "And if you say in the middle of the room I'm gonna slap you"

I couldn't help the little giggle, maybe he did know me better than I thought. "Ok you want straight black and white here it is. Upon entering a relationship with me your sexual restrictions are limited to handjobs, blowjobs, finegring and kissing. You may have the occasional grope but only through material" I folded my arms across my chest "So there it is in plain black and white"

He pulled me so fast into his arms I got a little dizzy, it was right then that I realised that he did love me, even if it was a little bit. Mr sleeps around alot was willing to be in a relationship that didn't consist of the one thing he really wanted.

"Good, now that we have that sorted Venom, I would like to go to bed because I am extremely tired."

We snuggled into bed together and now I felt whole, I had missed his body more than I realised. I just knew that tonight was a night that slept through the night. "I love you Randy"

The last words I spoke before I fell asleep.

**Randy's POV**

This was going to harder than I realised, but looking down at her sleeping frame I just knew that it all would be worth it because she loved me, thats all that mattered, everything else could wait. _We've got all the time in the world._

"I love you Venom" I managed to whisper before I fell asleep.


	55. I'm just so happy

**Chapter 55 I'm just so happy**

**Raven's POV**

My eyes were barely open when I heard that deep drone, random numbers being spewed out in a harsh tone. Getting up I saw the reason for the counting. Randy, shirtless, doing push-ups. "Morning Venom" Randy got out pleasantly before going back to his counting. Don't ask me what number he was up too because I was too busy looking at that perfect body in all its glory. Well maybe not its entire glory, but it was still pretty hot to see this hour in the morning. As he pushed himself up again I couldn't help the little giggle,

"Reason you're gigglin?"

"Just wondering if you'd be doing it the same way if I were underneath you"

Randy shook his head "No. Harder, faster and I possibly wouldn't be counting"

"Possibly?"

He stopped what he was doing and sat on the floor doing stretches, I'm pretty sure your meant to stretch first but whatever. "I may start counting just to get rid of the weirdness, but that would be the only reason"

"I'll be keepin that in mind"

"Cut it out" Randy bit at me, I should probably mention that he wasn't a morning person and he talked like that to everyone, I was no exception, which suited me fine because I wasn't going to stop being me just for him. If he loved me as much as he said then it wouldn't worry him, and that went for me as well, which is why I ignored his tone.

"Cut what out?"

"Your teasin me, you know I fucking hate it when you tease"

I couldn't help but laugh "Randy if I was teasin you, you'd know"

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Lets just say you'd be coming in your shorts by now"

"Who says I'm not already" Randy shot me grin, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thats just so wrong on so many levels"

Randy went back to his mini work-out, now he was doing sit-ups.

"And now I'm wonderin what it would be like if I was on top"

"Venom, shut it"

"Make me Orton"

He just ignored my comment and went back to what I guessed was his original point. "I went shopping before"

"And I'm really a man, why the hell would you of all people go shoppin?"

"I needed some stuff, I picked out a little something for you"

"Oh Randy, please don't do that"

He sat up and looked at me, "Do what?"

"Buy me things, I don't wanna be that girl hanging on her man's arm pointing things out and then crying like a fuckin child and claim being unloved when she don't get her own way"

Randy got up and sat on his knees, that delicious torso resting on the bed, "Let me point out a few things Venom, firstly those girls are called gold-diggers and you would never be one of those girls, there too close to whores. If you ever become one of those girls I'm shoot you in the fucking head because I know thats what you'd want me to do and just one more thing, its my money, if I wanna spend it on you then I will but just because I buy doesn't mean you gotta accept"

I couldn't help it, a stray tear flew from my eye and for a moment the Viper fell, fell into being a caring sensitive man, his soft finger wiping my tears "Hey I didn't mean to make you cry, I guess I'm more of an asshole than I realised"

"Its not that" I smiled shaking my head, "I'm just so happy, finally someone that actually knows me and gets it"

"Your a very weird girl you know that"

"I know" I couldn't help the curiousity, "At the risk of sounding like those girls, what did you buy me?"

Randy let out a little laugh, pointing to the bedside table. A small ring shaped box, I'm just glad it wasn't a damn wedding ring, we all know those boxes are blue, this one was black. When I opened it, inside was a simple heart shaped ring with a dark red stone.

"Its beautiful Rand" I took it from the box and put it on the first finger it would fit. Of course I would have to take it off when I saw my father, luckily that wouldn't be for a while, with any luck.

He kissed my forehead, "I hoped you would like it"

"Just please don't buy me anything else"

"My money, I'll spend it how I want"

"Ok I know I shouldn't ask this but I just have too, how much did this set you back?"

"Bout a dollar-fifty" Randy grinned at me making me laugh again.

"Yes I'm worth more than my sister, awesome!"

Randy got up and did one last stretch, "I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'm all sweaty and gross."

"Can I watch?"

"No. If I can't watch you shower, then you can't watch me. This works both ways Venom"

"Fine but when you come back you have to do more press-ups"

"Why?" He just looked at me confused,

"Men have porn, I have you doing press-ups"

Randy just shook his head and went to the bathroom. I smiled to myself, after a moment or so I heard him singing, singing some good old _Theory of a deadman_, thats right I had to educate that man on what good music actually sounded like. I jumped like a school girl when a random ringtone started playing, I say random because it wasn't mine or else I would be hearing _Bullet_ by _Hollywood Undead_. It took a moment to realise that it was Randy's phone. I quickly pulled on some clothes before tapping on the bathroom door, "Rand! Your phone is ringin!"

"Well answer it then Venom, duh!"

Does anyone see why at times I want to punch him? Wondering what the hell I was actually going to say, I picked up his phone.

"Hellew, Randy's phone. Venom speakin" My eyes almost popped outta my skull, taking small calming breaths, "I'm sorry Randy isn't available right now, may I take a message" I uh-huhed my through it still wondering what the hell. I just hung up when Randy came outta the bathroom, sadly he was dressed. No time to think that now Venom.

"Who was on the phone?"

"You mother. She's wonderin if your still comin over next week for dinner"

I had never seen a grown man fade of colour so damn fast, it occured to me that the woman to scare the Viper was his Mummy. Fair enough, I'm a grown woman and I'm still shit scared of my Daddy. "I knew I should of just ignored it"

"You told me to answer it" I said defensively, there was no way I was gonna get blamed for this.

He pulled me into his arms, his lips on my head, "I'm not blaming you V, although I ain't lookin forward to dinner next week. I just know she's gonna start with her questions and then she'll tell my father, oh I can feel the migraine coming"

"Stop being so dramatic Rand, just tell her I'm your receptionist, your such a big star that you need one"

"Or I can just tell her the truth" Randy pressed, I figured there was no way his mother would talk to my father.

"I don't see the fun in that but whatever"

I went to leave his arms but he held me tight, "Don't go out the door yet, when we're in here we don't have to be ninjas"

I sighed into his chest, I knew that for right now us being together had to be a secret, I'm not sure about Randy but I liked it that way, while I found my feet it was nice to know that only one watching was Randy, and despite him being a prick, he wouldn't let me fall. "Randy it won't be forever, just for right now."

"That actually sounds perfect"

I knew that he wouldn't like being under a micro-scope as much as I did. Hunter had a good point for a change, no one needed to know we were together and what we did behind closed doors was our business.


	56. Yeah that happens

**Chapter 56 Yeah that happens**

**Triple H's POV**

In two days I had seen more happiness out of Venom than I had ever seen in her entire life. Being with Randy agreed with her, as much as I hated it because I was still concerned about him hurting her. I had to admit that Randy had a good effect on her. She was bright, bubbly and fearless again, it was like all the shit in her life had never happened. One thing I noticed straight away was after I had that chat with him, he wasn't taking her crap. And true to Raven fashion, she took none of his. To everyone else they were friends again and if I listened really hard I think I could hear all the Divas sigh in relief that Venom wasn't stuck in her killing everyone mode. At least Randy had his uses. So when Shawn rung me and said he needed to see me urgently I was a little worried, worried that Shawn had figured out that Raven was seeing someone and more concerned that he realised that I let her, apparently I was meant to be keeping her away from the opposite sex. I manned up and headed over to Shawn's, with any luck it was about something that had nothing to do with Venom, and I'm actually the queen of freakin England. Wait, I don't like England, the queen of Sapin. That'll do. I pulled open the ranch slider, Shawn and the next door neighbour Adrian was sitting at the table. Adrian gave me a wide grin while slapping my butt hello. Ok, quick pointing things out, Adrian is a very proud homosexual, extremely proud homosexual. He used to baby-sit for the girls when they were younger, Shawn's theory? Gay men wouldn't touch his little girls, he only had to keep an eye out for his son. Another myth blown out of the water, just because your homosexual doesn't mean your a pedophile. Adrian and his partner Gary, had never done any wrong to this family, apart from maybe trying to convince me and Shawn that we were actually gay. It hadn't worked for the past ten years, I don't know when he expected it to start working.

"Hey Adrian, how are you?"

"I am good Mr Man" Adrian's floaty voice sung all over the room. At the risk of sounding a tad gay, I will say that Adrian and Gary actually had better bodies than most of us.

"Ok I guess" I sat down at the table waiting for Shawn to rip me into peices for letting Raven have a life. "So what did you want to talk about Shawn?"

"There is something going on with Venom" He started, "I rung her yesterday and she was happy to hear from me"

"How is that a problem?" I asked making Shawn roll his eyes.

"Venom has never in her life been overly bubbly to hear from me, ever"

"The hot man has a point" Adrian pointed out.

"Well Raven's been happier since she started her counselling and taking her pills on a regular basis"

"The slightly hotter man also has a good point"

Shawn shot him an annoyed look "Something is going on with her and she won't tell me what it is, oh if she is sleeping with someone in that locker room I swear I will superkick his head off"

"Shawn does it really matter if she is seeing someone? As long as she's happy, isn't that what matters?"

He thumped his fist on the table, only making Adrian jump and giggle like a school boy.

"Yes it matters, Raven isn't meant to be dating, not now, not ever. It will only end badly"

"Whats that meant to mean?" I asked as his face drained of colour. It was like he knew something that I didn't.

He just sighed "Just talk to her Hunter, she'll listen to you"

"Yeah but she won't tell me anything, you know that"

Shawn rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder how we can get her to talk?"

Adrian jumped excitedly, "I know! We can stage a phony robbery and tie her up in a chair until she's forced to tell us. And _I'll_ wear a stocking on my head" He started stroking his brown hair in thought "Tope, or maybe eggplant. Doesn't matter, I can decide later, thats the fun part!"

"Or we could just sit her down and talk it out" I suggested making Adrian nod at me, considering my idea.

"Uh-huh, that could work but where do the panty hose come in?"

"You could always just wear them under your slacks?" Shawn pointed out, luckily distracted from Venom at the moment.

Adrian let out an excited giggle, "You are always one step ahead of me, I hate that about you! And I love that about you!"

"Adrian loving men, why does that not shock me?" Venom suddenly popped up, seriously freakin ninja right there. "Hey buddy"

"Hello honey!" Adrian giggled fiddling with her hair, he had always loved the silver curls. "Still psycho?"

"Yep. Still gay?"

"Yep"

"What the hell is that!" Shawn suddenly yelled out pointing at her slender wrist.

"Its a wrist," Raven said obviously, "Do I gotta get the sock puppets out again to explain the parts of the human body?"

"Ooh I love the sock puppets!" Adrian laughed clapping his hands together. "They are so educational!"

"Your bracelet is missing, where is it?" Shawn demanded, we all knew where it was, around Randy Orton's left wrist. It was the first peice of jewllery I had ever seen him wear twenty-four seven. Even when he was working he had that little silver chain on.

"I took it off, my wrist was hurting"

Shawn suddenly snapped to concerned fear, I had never seen it before. "Your wrist is sore? Are you ok? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine Dad, why so concerned? You were never concerned before, before it was all about telling me I was fine" Raven snapped walking straight back out the door. She didn't realise it but that actually got Shawn off her case and mine.

"Oh thank God the real Raven is back, I thought I would have to superkick some superstars, starting with Mark"

"Why Mark?"

"He seems to be hanging around her alot"

"Because you asked me to ask him too, remember?"

"You know I had a fling with a guy called Mark, he wasn't very pretty but he could give some decent head" Adrian wondered out loud making both of us look at him,

"Too much info Adrian"

"Yeah that tends to happen" He laughed making me shudder.

"Look I'll talk to Venom, maybe she is hiding something"

"No" Shawn shook his head, his mind changing again "Just keep her away from the men, the less she knows the better"

**Ok so next chapter will involve our fav couple again, lol should Raven give more or make Randy wait? **


	57. One thing at a time man

**Chapter 57 One thing at a time man**

**Randy's POV**

By the time the weekend came around, I was in full stressed out mode. I had recieved a text from my parents apparently we needed to talk about the girl that answered my phone. When I got in they were both sitting at the table ready for this little chat.

"Randy sit down, we'd like to talk to you about this Venom"

Like a good boy I sat in front of them, feeling a little like a kid again. Shameful really, a grown man afraid of his parents, then again they could be major jerks when need be, which meant when they thought they were right and I was in the wrong. Which was alot.

"So why do we need to talk about Venom"

"Look Randy, your a grown man now, you shouldn't still be acting like your twenty one, lets face it son, thats just sad"

"Who said I was playing around? Did it ever enter your head that I actually like Venom, maybe even love her?"

"Maybe?" My father raised an eyebrow, "You either do or you don't. Its not a question of maybe"

"Ok" I shrugged "I love Venom, I think I have from the moment I saw her, of course me being me, I had to fuck it up but again me being me, I won her back. So its a happy ending for everyone, yay!"

"So your serious about Venom?"

"Yeah, pretty much" I shrugged again. Now that I had admitted that to her, it was easier to say it to others. The most important person knew and accepted, everyone else can go to hell. Happy with that, my father got up and finally got me a beer,

"Well I'm happy your happy"

I opened my beer and before I could even drink it, my mother took it away. "I don't want you drinking Randal. It makes you do stupid things and besides I need your little swimmers strong for when you make my grandchild"

If I had had a drink I can assure you it would be all over the table or I'd be choking on it. Seriously there are somethings you don't want to hear your mother say, and thats one of them.

"Mum, Venom and me just got together, I can assure you that neither of us are thinking about children"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Randy, women always think ahead at least five years, so Venom could very well be thinking of children"

That worried me slightly, surely she wasn't thinking about babies when we weren't even sleeping together yet. The panic must of got through to my father, "Just ask her honestly Randy, and then set her straight. If she is set straight then there is no confusion."

There was no way she was thinking about children, unless my father was right. Oh this was so bad, so so bad.

"Look I gotta go" Suddenly I really needed to talk to Venom because quite rightfully I was freaking out. Having a relationship or even children wasn't scary and eventually I did want it all, but right now? No not right now, anything but right now.

As soon as I got home I rung her, still freaking out to the days. "Venom can I ask you something?"

"Hello Venom, how are you? I'm fine thanks, how are you Randy?"

"Sorry, hi Venom. Can I ask you something?"

She giggled softly, "Sure, whats on your mind?"

"Are you thinking about children?" I just blurted out, un-sure of how to put it but aware how that sounded.

"What?"

I gave a long sigh before re-telling the whole story, I know that I shouldn't be freaking out but it was hard not to freak out. Especially since everything was still in the early days, see this is why I didn't like talking to my parents about this sort of thing, they put stupid ideas in my head. Now I could possibly lose the only woman that has ever meant anything to me. Venom didn't say anything, she just hung up. If this ended up badly I was so gonna cut ties with my parents. The door went off, when I opened the door I was very happy that Venom was on the other side. Her whole face glowing with brightness. Clearly she thought this was funny.

"Alright honey sit down," Venom shut the door before taking my hand and leading me to the couch, "Ok now where is your coffee, it looks like you need one, a strong one"

"Don't want coffee, I want beer and an answer to my question"

"I'm not letting you drink Randy, you do stupid things when you drink and besides when you drink you get horny, and I don't want to be around when you do because I won't be putting out, at least not tonight"

"Fine" I settled back while she made a coffee, I let my eyes wonder around her frame as always, I still couldn't believe how this beautiful girl would settle for someone like me, I wasn't exactly on the top of the gentleman list. That would be John Cena. When she bought them over, she set them down on the table before settling by my side.

"To answer your question Rand, I am thinking about babies. And marraige and where we will live and just how many babies we will have and a big house with a white picket fence."

"Oh haha your so fucking funny Venom"

"C'mon Rand that was funny, watching your face go about eight shades of white is very amusing"

"Well I'm glad your having fun"

She snuggled closer to me, "I'm sorry Randy, really. Look we just got together and we're not even sleepin together yet. C'mon dude, one thing at a time"

I kissed the top of her head "So can we just enjoy right now?"

"No, I want a marriage proposal in the next thirty seconds"

"You are so not funny"

"I'm a little funny, admit it"

"Well I admit your little"

"So are you" Raven smirked at me, I pushed her down on the couch, my huge body smothering her's. Her light giggles made me happier than I had ever been.

"Does it feel little?"

She groaned pushing those little hips into me, sure it was torture but still it felt too good to stop. I locked my hands in her's and just looked at those orbs that had my heart locked the moment I saw them.

"Venom do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

"Randy I don't think anything I've ever done is wrong"

I lent down and kissed her lips gently, "I love you Venom"

"I love you too Randy. More than you realise"

I lent back to her lips and just kissed her for a while, I loved making out with her, those lips were my addiction, I don't think I could be faulted for that. I ignored my phone, just staying with her seemed more important. I wouldn't see the text until she took a shower which I still wasn't allowed to watch, boy did I get a shock when I saw it.

_Randy you have to stop seeing Shawn's girl, theres something about her that you can't change and its best if you stop now before either of you get hurt, xoxoDad_

I had no idea what to think but whatever it was about her, everyone knew but us.


	58. Now that you mention it

**Chapter 58 Noe that you mention it...**

**Triple H's POV**

It was hard to picture but I had never been inside a jail, sure I had posed for one but that was green screened, this time it was all real. I had no other option and if anyone knew the answer or at least give some insight, it was Iziah. I sat down at the metal table as the guard escorted her to the seat, I have never seen her so happy, Raven was happy with Randy and her sister was happy to be surrounded by crooks and killers, prison was where she was meant to be.

"Reason your here?" She asked me getting straight to the point, I always got this feeling that she didn't like me, that was alright I guess. I didn't really care if she liked me, I wasn't that self conscious man she thought I was.

"I need your help" I said evenly taking in her frame, slight bruises and a little cut across her eye. I wasn't naive to think that she had been the victim, no I knew better, the other girl would either be in hospital or the morgue. Iziah wasn't one to let herself be pushed or bullied, she was fearless, well except when it came to her twin, Raven was the only one she was afraid of. I could actually see her logic in that.

"Iziah" "Poison" She bit out, I should of known that. It was no longer sweet Raven and Iziah, it was deadly Venom and lethal Poison.

"Poison I need your help"

"Not interested" She said leaning back in her chair,

"Please Poison, its important"

She just shrugged making the cuffs jiggle noisly "Not my problem. Right are we done? Frank!" She called out to her guard. She stood up and waited for him to take her back to her cell.

"Its about Venom"

That stopped her, Iziah turned around and looked at me, "Whats happened to her?"

"Nothing yet but I have the feeling something is going down and Shawn won't tell me what it is"

"Just a moment Frank" She said to her guard before sitting back down, "What are you talking about, your not making sense. As usual"

"Your father is worried about her dating,"

"Yeah, he always has been" Iziah rolled her eyes, "Everyone can date except her, apparently. Not that I was interested in that sort of shit"

"This goes beyond protection"

"How?"

"You know about Venom and Randy,"

"Yeah, he hurts her, my list will consist of twenty-two dead whores and the Viper"

"Shawn got wind that one of the guys was interested and he just lost it, he actually drove all that way, took three flights and a train just to get to him and superkick his head off"

"Thats weird" Iziah put in, that surprised her. Sure he was protective of all his girls, but Shawn seemed to go overboard when it came to Raven. "Did it stop the guy from liking her?"

I had to chuckle, "It stopped his career in its tracks, he didn't want to be anywhere near her after Shawn was done with him"

"Thats fair, Dad can be so psycho sometimes"

"Thats the pot calling the kettle black right there"

She gave me a highly sarcastic smirk, she knew she was being a hypocrite. Typically Iziah just didn't care.

"And then it got weirder"

"How?"

"Well her bracelet was missing, for some reason she gave it to Randy. Anyways Shawn saw it was missing and instantly went on the psycho side of things, but when she said she had a sore wrist, he changed again. He was more than a little worried that she was sore"

Iziah pursed her lips together in thought, "Now that I think about it, that wasn't the first time he's done that"

"What do you mean?"

"When Raven was eight she broke her finger, a little minor break but Dad suddenly went psycho protective. He practically kept her in a bubble, and then when she was eighteen she caught a cold and Dad was like glue, seriously he wouldn't leave her side for a second."

"Thats so weird" That was beyond strange for my brother but it gave me a new thought and possibly a new lead. "Anything else?"

Those pink lips pursed again "Nope. Alright are you fucking off now?"

"You know just because you don't love me Poison, you don't have to be rude"

Iziah looked up at me in horror, "Hunter, how could you say such a thing?"

"Well its obvious you don't love me," I was way over it, actually I was more pissed at her lack of manners.

"Your an idiot, of course I love you. I love you the appropriate amount required by law. I just don't like you, I don't like anything about you, but of course I love you, you douche"

"I love you too, and I don't exactly like you either Poison" I sighed sadly "Man thats a terrible thing to say"

She finally let out a genuine smile "Hunter the good lord said honor thy mother and father and elders, it said nothing about liking them"

I got to give her a quick hug good-bye, I'm sure it felt weird to both of us seeing as how we've never done that. See this is why I can openly admit that I'm not exactly a smart man, it takes a psycho like Iziah for me to see what was right in front of me. I had learnt two things, like and love are two different things and Shawns phobia of Raven dating might be solved if I can just get to Shadyside Hospital, that would be easier said than done considering it was all the way in Czechoslovakia, and I had work. Soon it would be solved and I could help Raven through the next stage of her life.


	59. Little by little

**Chapter 59 Little by little**

**Raven's POV**

"So cold...must...use...the force"

I turned over to find Randy in nothing but his boxers, on his back shivering as though it was snowing right here in his bedroom. I guess I was kind of a blanket hog. "Rand?" I whispered gently prodding him with my finger, he stirred rolling onto his side, still trembling.

"Randy"

"Leia!" He called sitting up fully awake, yeah that was weird. He looked at me fully back in reality. "Oh. Hey"

"Hi yourself" I tried not to laugh, I think we all would like to know what the hell he was dreaming about. I gave him his blanket and curled up in his arms. "Were you like that all night?"

"Nah, from three to four I was whimpering because your knee was in my back"

"Randy my knee was in your back because you were trying to hump me in your sleep"

"Oh I wasn't sleeping" Randy laughed leaning down to kiss me. "So what are the plans for today?"

"Um, showering and thats all I got"

He rolled himself so he was hovering over my body, his nose was inches from mine. "Sounds like a good plan so far Venom"

I tried to push that annoying text from my head but that was trying, yes Randy had showed me it and even though he didn't say the obvious, I could tell he was thinking it, and no I had no fucking idea what was so bloody wrong with us dating, or me dating in general. Its like everyone knew except us and we just had to do as they said and not question it. Fuck that, I'm all for listening to my father and all that crap but not when he's being a jerk, thats right I said it, my father was being nothing more than a jerk. Pushing that text away forever I pulled Randy closer until he was pretty much on top of me, I hated the way his body tensed up, but it was expected, any other time it was a no-no. This morning however everything seemed all right. He kissed down my neck, I arched back giving him more acess, those silky lips could make any bad crap go away. I have to admit that he was being a very good boy, instead of going down, he went back to my mouth. That was just as good, kissing him was the greatest simple pleasure. Until the fucking phone rung, Randy stopped what he was doing and just looked at me. This was reality now, him covering ninety percent of my body and the phone ringing. See _this_ is why people should be shot. I pulled his lips back to mine for a second. I grabbed the phone with one hand and directed his lips with the other. Randy gave me that viperous grin as his lips travelled over my covered breasts and down to the un-clothed bottom half. Guess this was my challenge for the day,

"Hello?" I barely got out normally, ok maybe this wasn't a good idea because his lips were so freaking good, all I wanted to do was scream and shout.

"Venom, what is the name of your doctor in Czechoslovakia and do you give me permission to see him on your behalf?" Hunter asked straight away, I had no idea what he just asked because my mind was too busy focusing on the searing pleasure rocking my core to the hilt. I bucked my hips up trying to get more.

"Venom?"

"Yes!"

"You don't have to shout" He snapped irritated, "What was his name?"

"Can't...remember" I puffed keeping the shout of Randy's name to myself. He stopped and looked at me, sexy deviousness sprouted through his eyes.

"Yeah thats great Hunter, whatever, ok hate you, call me later" I quickly shut my phone off and looked back at Randy. "I didn't say stop"

He kissed my belly button jewel, in somewhat defiance before trailing that tongue back to where I wanted it, where I _needed_ it. Now that I was off the phone I could scream as loud as I wanted, hopefully.

"Mmmmm" Randy grunted making everything shake and shudder. "So good Venom"

I couldn't breathe, no one had ever been down there doing that and now I see why women liked it so much. Everything was working at once, hands clenching, feet twisting, lungs barely gasping air, a mountain of filthy language spraying from my mouth. I couldn't help it, nothing had ever felt this good before. Before I knew it my body had tightened and all I had flowed out everywhere. I giggled gently at the slurping, I couldn't help it. It was like he ain't been fed in days. Far too soon his licks decreased to gentle lappings, even that felt amazing. He popped his head up until his face was right in close to mine, "Enjoy yourself?"

"No. You did it all wrong, go back down and do it again"

He kissed my lips, that taste of me fresh on my tongue. No wonder he lapped it up so fast, it didn't taste half bad, not as good as him but still.

"What did Hunter want?" Randy asked wiping his face down and licking his fingers clean like a child covered in chocolate.

"I have no idea, something about aliens and tennis balls, I was a little distracted to be honest"

"Well that was your fault, your the one that told me to"

"No I didn't" I laughed, I was going to deny, deny, deny until I could deny no more. "I merely wanted you to give my feet a good massage but no as always you got it wrong and wound up doing something else"

His flashed with anger for about a millisecond until he realised I was joking, "You gotta stop doin that to me, I honestly thought I was in for a good slapping" Randy paused in thought "Hmm, that could be fun"

I burst out laughing pulling in him back to me, "I am not spankin you, thats just a little too weird"

"I was thinking of spankin you actual, seeing as how your a naughty girl about ninety-nine percent of the time"

"You can spank me later, right now I just wanna lay here with you"

He got comfy for me, my head resting on his chest, his heart was still beating fast. I take it that was a new experience for him as well.

"Sounds like a really good plan"

I closed my eyes and just lay in the silence, the words came to me suddenly making only one eye open in confusion. Why in the blue hell did Hunter want to see my doctor?


	60. Forbidden

**Chapter 60 Forbidden**

**Raven's POV**

As much as I hated it, I had to leave Randy in order to see my father. I missed him but I was really gettin sick and tired of his cryptic crap. Seriously, it was really starting to piss me off. I wasn't allowed anywhere near the opposite sex, or the same sex, for that matter. Apparently I wasn't even allowed to have male friends which of course pissed me off even more, believe it or not I actually got along better with men than I did women, go figure. When I walked in he was standing there, hands on hips tapping his foot rapidly. All that was missing was the hair curlers. "Young lady, what time do you call this?"

"I call it half past three"

"I said three, not half past."

See this is what pissed me off,

"Tell me right now, who were you with? Was it Sheamus?" He ordered at me, I would of said he was like this because of Scott but he had been like this since I was eight, a whole year before Scott decided that he was fucked in the head.

"I wasn't with anyone, I have a life of my own you know"

Dad closed his eyes patiently "Venom you have to keep me informed about your life, is that clear?"

"Why? What is it about me that you hate so much you feel you have to keep me prisoner"

Now he rolled his eyes at me, "Oh don't be so dramatic, you're not a prisoner Venom"

"Uh yes I am, you won't let me live"

"I do let you live, now sit down and stop being so damn dramatic" He laughed it off as I took a seat and went to the jug, at least I would get a coffee out of it.

I turned in my chair and looked at him "So if I'm allowed to have a life then does that mean you won't get mad that a man asked me out and I might go"

Dad's face turned eight shades of white and then about nine shades of red anger. "Who asked you out?"

"I'm just saying hypothetically Dad"

He relaxed at that but his tone was still hard "You are not to date, your not built for it and you know it"

"You know if you keep doing this to me I'm gonna end up like Aunt Mable, sitting on her rockin chair, shotgun in hand shootin anything that moves and has a billion cats"

"Don't you mention her name Venom"

Aunt Mable had her issues so she was off limits to use in any kind of conversation but tell me I had a good point. If he didn't let go of the choke chain I'm gonna wind up on that rocking chair beside her. Only I would have a crossbow and I'd be surrounded by snakes. Or dogs.

"It's true and you know that"

"Can you for once leave Mable out of this"

"Why? She's _your_ sister"

"Mable has had her problems but I have to admit that I would prefer you to be like her than like some of the other girls I see out there today"

"So you want me to be an insane, crazy cat woman instead of a happily married woman? That makes no sense and I would know alot about not making sense"

Dad let out a sigh "Look Venom I want you to have a life I really do but..."

"But?" I prompted him, instead of another sentence he just shut down and refused to say anything. "You know what, you keep doing that Dad, thats fine, but in the end all thats gonna happen is your going to lose me." I refused to stay a second sooner with him, right now all I saw was I finally happy and he was just going to straight out take it away. Well fuck that, he can kiss the fatest part of my ass for all I care.

"Thats what I'm afraid of" Shawn whispered at the slammed ranch slider.


	61. On your side

**Chapter 61 On your side**

**Triple H's POV**

Sometimes the words you read make no sense, there in the right order and there are no errors yet they are just words bound together. I went to Kadary where Raven's doctor was, she wasn't much help actually. I wasn't allowed to talk about her medical history or look at her file so I had to resort to other methods. Usually I don't condone stealing or using my children but if there was one girl with hands sticky enough to get the files, it was Storm. When she gave them to me she insisted that I don't read it, it wasn't exactly pleasing. the sentence didn't make sense, I got what it meant and everything was in the right order but I couldn't get my head around it. Storm happily put the folder back, a stray tear running down her face. Not that I blamed her, those words were painful to read. Finally I got home and I finally accepted what I had read, by the time I got to Shawn's, I was at anger, nothing but pure anger. Barging in to find him on the couch watching films with Trish, I quickly got him alone. Trish wanted nothing to do with my anger.

"How long!" I shouted at him, "How long have you known!"

"Hunter calm down" Shawn said quietly, quietly because he didn't want Trish to hear. "Would you calm down?"

"No!" I started throwing random chairs around "How could you not tell me? How could you not tell her?"

"She doesn't need to know." Shawn said quietly, "How did you find out?"

"I went to see Doctor Alys, seriously Shawn, you have to tell her"

"No. I can't tell her, she's happy. I ain't seen her so happy and I ain't about to destroy that"

"You wanna know why she's happy? Because she's in a commited relationship with Randy Orton" I spat out before I could stop it. Shawn flew up, now he was mad.

"What? How could you let him near her? Hunter your meant to be protecting her"

"I am protecting her, right now she's in the best state she's ever been in and its because of Randy"

Shawn let out a sigh "And you want to destroy that? Look Hunter the best thing for that girl and you know it, is to get her the way from Randy and all human kind, its only going to end badly, you know that"

I didn't say anything, I just slammed my way back out the door and back home.

I settled down on the couch after saying goodnight to the girls, beer in hand I thought over what Shawn had said, as much as I hated it he had a point and now I understood what he meant and why he went to such lenths to keep her away from people. Steph came and sat with me, through all this mess I could count on my wife, I always thought that after all this time my spark with Steph would fizzle until I became one of those guys that loathed their wife and begged for her death, instead I was still crazy about her, it killed me that other men looked at her.

"You alright Hunter?"

Could I really tell her knowing how emotional she could be especially when it came to her family. Sighing I decided to bite the bullet, I guess I just needed to tell someone, after all Shawn and Storm knew. In a rushed breath, I told her what my trip lead me too. Like I expected her whole face broke.  
>"Oh Hunter, does she know?"<p>

I just shook my head, Steph took my hand "You have to tell her Hunter, she has a right to know"

"I can't, it would destroy her."

She cuddled into me which made our hearts go out to Venom, she may never have this.


	62. Back at square one

**Chapter 62 Back at square one**

**Raven's POV**

After a happy weekend I was back at work surrounded by people I had to pretend to like, well accept Randy, I didn't have to pretend to like him, I actually really liked him, go figure. After leaving Randy to do his business I was hauled into the office by Hunter, man did he look pissed and sad, he was sad that he was so pissed, or he was pissed that he was so sad. You figure that out while I talk to him.

"Venom" He said evenly just looking at me as though I would suddenly explode. That would be kinda cool, exploding into a billion peices when ever I felt like it.

"Yes Hunter" I replied just as evenly, so far this was just another thing keeping me from Randy. I couldn't help but think of those perfect lips, we had sorted out the sexual restrictions again, he was visibly upset that I wasn't going to let him do that again anytime soon but he understood, at least I think he did, anyways I did make it up to him so that made me feel less guilty and he was less frustrated, so everyone won.

"Venom I want you to listen very carefully because I will only say this once. From this moment on, you are to stop seeing Randy, your father and I agree that you are not to be in a relationship with him anymore."

"What?" I was actually confused and more than a little pissed off, he really had to make his fucking mind up. "First you push us together and now your pulling us apart, dude what the hell?"

He pursed his lips together which annoyed me even more, "I mean it Venom, I have spoken to your father about this and you are to stop seeing Randy, thats the bottom line."

"Well heres a bottom line for your bottom line, I'm a grown woman and I can see whoever the hell I goddamn please"

"No you can't, now you are to march straight over to him right now and tell him its over, be creative with your excuse, I'm picking it will be better than you don't know"

I pushed back my chair angrily, "I am not splittin with him and there is nothing you can do to stop that"

"If you don't stop seeing him then I will have him arrested"

"For what?"

"Sex with a minor"

I couldn't believe that he would stoop this low just to pry me apart from Randy, I had a feeling this had to do with the secret information they had but didn't feel like sharing. It was true though, when I first had sex with Randy I was kinda underage so he would be in alot of trouble if the police found out. Hunter however looked more than ready to go to great lenths to stop us being together.

"Hope your ready for a fight Hunter, and by the end of it you will have nothin, are you ready to take that kind of risk?"

He stood up and met me face to face "You don't want to push me Venom, just do as your told for once"

"Go fuck yourself, I thought you were different but clearly your just like the rest of them, I'm not allowed to be happy simply because you don't like it" I stormed away from him because if I stayed I would wind up stabbing him, as much as I wanted to I figured it wouldn't help me.

**Randy's POV**

Just looking at that face I knew something was wrong, I really didn't want to know but I could tell it was something that she needed to share. "What happened?"

"We're back at square one" She grumbled sitting down in front of me. "Seriously this is really startin to piss me off"

"So who's pullin us apart this time?"

"Hunter"

"What? He was the one tryin to get us together, now he has an issue with it?" Ok now I was starting to get pissed off and I couldn't help but feel that Raven was about to agree with her uncle and again I would be without her. "So are we broken up now?"

She just looked at me as though I had just asked the worlds most stupid question "After all the crap I've endured to get to you, I don't fucking think so, but you should know that now we gotta be extra careful"

"Why? He can't fire me, I have a contract that can't be broken"

"Yeah but you kinda had sex with a minor and he's thinkin of using that against you"

"Venom maybe we should cool the jets"

"What?" She looked at me confused, "Why would you say something like that Randy?"

"Hunter is gonna cause trouble and we're gonna end up fighting a battle that we can't win so maybe its just best we do as he says"

Raven looked at me sadly "Do you not love me anymore Randy"

"Of course I do"

"Then man the fuck up and stand by me and help me fight him, I am not lettin you go, not for him, not for anyone and I need you on my side for that"

I couldn't help but smile at her resilience, she was a fighter and I had to fight with her. "I was hoping you would say that"

"Were you testing me? Cause dude thats not cool"

"I couldn't help it, I didn't want to lose you and I needed to know your feelings on the subject"

"You know you could of asked Randy, dude you didn't have to say words that lept into my throat and started choking me. You know I'm glad your not having sex tonight, gives you time to think about what you just said"

I chuckled at her, the best thing about this relationship was it was blunt honesty, I knew every word she spoke was a form of truth, which is exactly what you need in a relationship, you need to know that your on the same page, reading the same book.

"Anyways Randy, I have to go. There is someone that may be able to help uz"

"Mark"

"Bingo." She lent down and kissed my cheek, "Totally shaving that beard when I find my razor"

"You're not shaving my beard Venom,"

"We'll see about that Randal"

I couldn't help but laugh at her evil face as she skipped out the door to see Mark, she had a point, at least for the mean time he was on our side, the side that mattered the most.


	63. Not the only one with secrets

**A/N **This may not make sense but hey its my story so...yeah, enjoy!

**Chapter 63 Not the only one with secrets**

**Raven's POV**

After leaving Randy I went straight to Mark, if anyone could make that knob head Triple H see reason, it was the deadman. See with the exception of me, Mark is the guy that could come into the building wearing a bright pink tutu while riding a horse named Fluffy and you would not say a damn thing about it, at least not to his face. So maybe a chokeslam or two would pull Hunter's head from his ass. Here's hoping. "Mark I need your help" I said just walking in, the words instantly stopped when I took in the scene. My cousin, on her knees, well we all know what she was doing, it was actually fascinating to watch, that was so not how I did it. The weirdest part was, neither of them seemed fazed as I burst in. Mark merely pulled himself away from Shelly and looked at me greatly annoyed. My apologies. For the record, I have two cousins named Shelly, one is a whore that I tried to kill, the other was her knees giving Mark head. If I had to have the imagery, then so can you. This Shelly was acceptable to me, she stayed away from me and wasn't a whore, therefore I could leave her be. Want some more info that will make you go OMG, hows that possible? Shelly and her twin Shannon (twins run in the family) are the older sisters of Storm, thats right, Shelly, Hunters oldest girl, on her knees for Mark. I wasn't the only one with a deep dirty secret. Shelly pulled herself up, flicking black and dyed green hair over her shoulder she settled herself on the Deadmans lap, his big arms craddling her. That was weird in itself. Oh well, bigger fish to fry.

"What did you need my help with?"

"Hunter is being an ass, no offence Shelly"

"None taken, why is Dad being a tool this time?"

"He's flip flopping on this thing with me and Rand, he's pushin us together only to pull uz apart, its driving me insane"

They both shot me looks, "Yeah ok, more insane than usual. Frank shut it, this so doesn't concern you"

"Why is he trying to stop you guys being together? From what I've seen, he's done nothin but good, you've stopped wanting to kill everything within a two metre radius"

I threw my hands up in frustration, I swear I'm surrounded by idiots. "If I knew that I wouldn't be in here disruppting your weird sex games, by the way Shelly does he know your in here giving The Undertaker head. Thats a sentence I never thought I would say"

Shelly giggled "No and I think its best you don't tell him, remember what happened with Stormy?"

I had to chuckle, so many rooms had been destroyed. "Oh yeah. So Mark go to him and tell him to stop being a jerk, or better yet find out this big secret about me and then come and tell me what it is so I can tell him to shut the fuck up and possibly smack him with a chainsaw"

Mark let out a long sigh "I knew I would regret ever agreeing to helpin you, now its all Mark do this, Mark do that, seriously I shouldn't have to take this crap"

Shelly got off his lap and gave him a soft kiss, "Yeah it sucks, but go and do what you were asked unless you want me to start growing frigid"

He growled in utter annoyance but went off to do what Shelly had told him, clearly she had learnt well from my sister, yes the same one thats now in jail.

"You so have to teach me how to do that Shelly, it may help keep Randal in line"

She gave a chuckle, "I suggest I don't, because I can gaurentee that I will pay for it tonight, somehow I think tomorrow every step I take will be painful, that man is huger than anyone realises, myself included"

I tried to shut that out but after what I just saw it would be there awhile. "Anyways, you do that and I'm gonna try and spend some time working and not thinking about my own man naked" "Or I'm just gonna work. Hopefully your man can do his job"

Before she could give me anymore disgusting images I fled out of that room as though it was fire, sadly it wasn't and I had to go through the day with those gross images. Some people get all the luck.


	64. Making her cry

**Chapter 64 Making her cry makes me feel a whole lot better**

**Raven's POV**

In my need to get the hell away from Shelly and her dirty little secret, even though I hated the images I had to admit I was happy for her, Shelly had her fair share of jerks, the most stick out jerk was Richard, the ex hubby. So glad she dropkicked his useless ass to the curb, hopefully Mark would be exactly what she needed, even if it did make me question the universe, everyone was allowed to be happy but me and trust me when I say, Shelly is no angel. If anything she would be a devil. Something she got from me and Izzy, I'm sure. I went to the Divas locker room just so I could sit down and not think of anything, the happy vibe was everywhere, the room stinking of lovers in love, Vickie and her secret admirer and his notes, the pixie and her new boyfriend Punk, Kaitlyn busy textin her new man, see everyone is allowed to be loved except me, which is just plain sad. The worst part is I couldn't exactly stand up and admit that _I_ had the hottest man in this entire company, fuck it, the entire world. No I had to be quiet and endure Kelly and Eve gossiping about him, seriously why can't some people just die. Die and leave me in peace. Flipping up my phone I quickly sent Randy a text, hopefully he would look at his phone sometime in the near future.

_Its time to come outta the closet_

_I knew it! I knew you was gay! Man this blows, I finally meet a girl who is perfect for me and it turns out she likes girls, fucking typical, you coulda told me that b4 I fell in loves. Man V, talk about rude. _

Even in text form he could rant like no other, stiffling my giggles I speedily set him straight. _Im not gay you idiot, we have to come out of the non game closet, if Dad knows about us then so can everyone else. Now come and get me out of this hell hole before Kelly goes flying out the window like a fucking lawn dart. _

_That would be oh so funny to see actual_

_Randal..._

_alright relax already, i'll jus finish this set then I'll save you_

_thank u! _

Putting my phone away I finally felt a little better about the world and the situation I was suddenly put in.

"Ooh I am so nervous" Vickie gushed to Tamina, now that my mood was about to improve I could take part in girly chat that made me want to kill myself.

"Why you nervous Vick?"

"My guy wants to meet me after the show, oh what the hell do I wear?"

"How about a holloween mask, it might cover the obvious flaws" Kelly smiled falsely at the older woman, ok thats it. Bitch is about to knocked down a few pegs.

"Kelly I think I know why you pick on Vickie. See, you developed early which means you started puttin out when you were twelve, by the time you reached nineteen you realised that you were nothing but a whore, so you pick on Vickie because your reality is your all washed up and used that now even your step-dad wouldn't touch you, am I in the ballpark?"

Those beautiful blue eyes pooled, her plush skin raising red, everyone looked to me angrily as Kelly flew out the door crying, ok not everyone was mad but it was evident that most of them didn't like what I just did. I pointed at the thin air that once held Kelly, blowing smoke off my finger guns, instead of putting them away I started shooting everything else in the room, gun noises coming from my mouth. "Bang, bang, bang"

"Venom?" Tamina looked to me as though I had suddenly punched a hole in the wall and was now bleeding heavily.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

I pointed my finger guns right at Eve, firing away in hopes that they would become real. "Me is fine. Except Frank being annoyin. You so are!"

"You know Venom I think I know why your such a bitch" Eve started her hands on her shapely hips, I won't pretend that these women were all fat and gross, they weren't, but their bodies were the result of anerexia not working out or being naturally skinny, like me.

"This should be interestin, Frank shut it, I wanna know why I'm a bitch, its somethin I could work on"

"Your a bitch to girls like me and Kelly because you're jealous"

I had heard that so many times from my sister that it had lost all meaning, apparently I was jealous of a whole lot, right from the stupid to the impossible. "Alright, what could I possibly be jealous of?"

"Your jealous that we have boyfriends, your jealous that we have no problems talking to the opposite sex whearus you have a lot of obsticles in the way, which is why your such a bitch to us, your jealous"

"Wow" Seriously that was mind boggling, and I thought talking to Iziah was puzzling, this, well this was right outta the water. "Thats why I'm a bitch? Jealousy? Thats what you've come up with? Man Eve, at least be original"

"Its true" Eve said simply "Your upset that me and Kelly can have men doing our every bidding yet you couldn't get one to give you the time of day"

"Right" I said slowly, I don't want to sound like _that_ girl, but if I so choose I could have any man I wanted wrapped around my little finger, case in point Randy freakin Orton. The man that thinks ninety percent of the time with his dick is happily sittin on the bench until I feel ready. If thats not some sort of accomplishment then you tell me what is. Yeah I'm well aware how that sounds but right now I just don't care, people, mainly Hunter and Dad, have made me pissed off so I will pretty much be a right bitch about everything right now. Just when I thought it was going to get worse the door flew open and there was my knight in tattooed armour.

"Finally, took you long enough Randal"

"Yeah I was busy" He shot me that smirk, "Did you make Kelly cry. Again"

"Yeah, making her cry made me feel so much better"

Randy looked at his watch, the one I had so proudly made for a moment, "We have time for lunch, wanna grab somethin to eat then we can figure out what to do about your uncle later"

"Sounds great"

Needless to say everyone of those girls were painted in shock when Randy took my hand as young lovers did and together we left the room, I couldn't help but shoot a look at Eve, thats right not only did I have a man, I had the best man in the entire fucking industry, in the entire world. Ha, suck on dem apples, whore.


	65. Your plan makes no sense

**Chapter 65 Your plan makes no sense**

**Taker's POV**

Was it selfish that I was more concerned where Shelly was then what stupid problem Hunt had with his neice? Yeah it probably was but to be fair, Shelly was more than just a quick fuck, she was special, it was the only way to describe that girl, not to mention smokin hot with a mouth so hot it got me hard just thinking about it. Shaking it away because walking into his office with a hard on would be more than a little dodgy. Although it may help explain a few things.

"Hunter" I growled just walkin on in, luckily for me he and his wife were not naked doing dodgy things, however I couldn't exactly see both of Steph's hands so who knew.

Hunter shook himself, rolling his eyes. Yes you are reading it right, old guys like us got the most action because lets face it, we play with women, not whores. So theres a lesson and a point that I actually give to Venom. "Didn't think she would send you after me"

"Well she did, so in order for me to get back to my business you need to sort out yours"

"Mark with all do respect, its not your concern" That tight voice and shaky eyes was his nice way of saying fuck off.

"No your right it ain't my concern, but you asked me to help protect that girl and part of that protection means keeping her happy"

Steph shot me a weird look as though that didn't make sense, it made sense princess.

"If she's happy then she ain't gettin herself into trouble and therefore shes the hell away from me and I have more time for the new peice of meat in my life" Ok I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth because Hunt would use it against me. No I didn't think of Shelly that way, I actually respected her which is a real honor, even she knew that, I hardly respected any woman, yes I am a bit sexist, its due to twenty years in a company ruled by men, its hard to accept women as equals, of course don't forget that over half of our female "wrestler" are actually whores that try sleepin the way to the title. So the few women I have accepted and respect have well earnt it, and yes little miss Venom is on that list, simply because she was the first woman to actually hit me in the balls and then skip away as though she had done nothing wrong.

"Why doesn't it shock me that your calling your girl meat?" Steph teased, yeah I respected her as well which is why she didn't go sailing through the table.

"Oh relax princess, I didn't mean it like that. Look Hunter whatever issue you have with Orton this week I suggest you get the fuck over it because all your doing is driving Venom away,"

"Am not" He retorted like a fucking child, even his own wife rolled her pretty brown eyes.

"Let me point somethin out, when Venom needed help who did she go to?"

"Me"

"And when that misunderstandin with Randy happened, who's shoulder did she cry on?"

"Mine"

"See you've pushed her from running to you to running away from you. Now your just like them unless you pull your head from your ass and open your eyes to the fucking obvious"

"Which is?"

"She's in love with Randy you idiot!" Seriously am I the only one that sees that? Injuries inflicted by her have decreased because Randy's been there pulling her away at the critical moment, its weird because he takes more risk pulling Venom out of trouble than he does wrestling each and every week. When your wrestling you don't gotta worry about a psycho with two sharp knives.

"Don't call me names Mark"

"Honey I gotta agree with Mark, your plan does sound kinda stupid" Steph spoke up timidly, I wouldn't picture Hunt as the kind to beat his woman but to be fair, he was able to intimidate any woman, even one in the power seat like Steph.

"Steph! Your meant to be my wife and not agree with Mark" Hunter whined twisting his hands. "Are you having an affair with him? Cause you gotta tell me if you are"

"Yeah you got me honey" Steph rolled her eyes, I take it she gets that alot.

Hunter sat down in a huff, "My plan isn't stupid, its best for everyone involved"

"How?" Both of us asked, I take Steph knew his plan and like all of us was struggling with the concept.

Hunter let his plan out in one whole breath and by the end of it, it only bought on more questions. "Are you serious?"

"Yes" He said gruffly, "Now tell me our plan is a good one"

I pretended to think about it, "No, its still really really really fucked up and let me tell you why. You want her to be happy right?"

"Yeah but she won't be happy at the end"

"And yet everything else would be easier for her if you let her be happy now. She's gonna wind up misrable eventually why not let her be happy until the day comes when she is misreable"

"No!" He thumped his fist on the table, now he was just being extra difficult because he could.

"Fine, do what you want Hunter but don't come cryin to me when Venom wants nothing to do with either of you because we all know its heading that way"

Three seconds after I shut the door I poked my head back in and decided to bite the bullet, I only decided to bite it because there is no way I was gonna be like a jobber, here today, gone tomorrow. "Oh and so you don't hear any crazy fucked up rumors I am currently dating Shelly, your eldest daughter."

"What!" Both of them stood up abruptly, case in point, Shelly and the other two aren't Steph's but she was the closest they had to a mother so I understand why she was gettin all upset.

"Your doing what to my little girl!" Hunter thumped, I just shrugged and walked away to leave them to ponder that. I went straight back to my locker room in hopes that I would find Shelly, instead I got emptyness. That was alright, Shelly knew where I was when she had finished with her cousin. A small tapping at the door distracted me for a moment, it wasn't Raven because we all know she don't knock.

"En-ter!" I boomed mainly because I could. When Raven came in I was a little stunned, firstly she had actually knocked and secondly she was bleeding from the nose, someone got her pretty good. Raven ignored the blood that fell on her dark shirt and almost timidly took a seat next to me.

"Reason your in here Venom?"

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you"

"_You_ wanted to talk to _me_? Since when do you ever want to 'talk' usually its stab everything and then when everyone is dead try and ask a question or two"

"If your gonna be a jerk about it"

"Alright girly girl I'm listening. What did you wanna talk about?"

"Firstly I wanted to say thank you"

"For?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "I am well aware that on your list of things to do this isn't one of them but still thank you for going to bat for me, it was very sweet of you and I promise I won't tell anyone else that you showed human emotion"

I had to snort with laughter "I don't think I helped much Venom but your welcome"

"And now that you have told him the hard truth I will leave you and Shelly-belly in peace to do whatever it is you guys do" Raven looked at me thoughtfully "You know I don't know if you need this, I'm pickin you don't but I'll tell you anyways"

"Tell me what?"

She merely pointed to her collar-bone and winked, that just lost me a little, the only thing I knew was Venom wasn't coming onto me, somehow being whore just didn't strike me as her style.

"I'm lost Venom"

She rolled those eyes again that she would have to actually explain. "Being a man you should know the obvious erotic zones of a woman"

Was I getting a sex ed lesson from _her_? Thats like me asking a jobber for wrestling tips. "Are you serious Venom, you really wanna go down this road"

"Just shut it and listen would you" Her irritation wasn't about to hide from me "Everyone in the world has a special spot that drives them crazy, or if your me, crazier than usual. Shelly's is the collarbone. Give that a work over and she'll melt just like that" She snapped those pretty fingers, I didn't exactly need help in that department but I guess the info was accetable.

"How do you know that?"

"Because me and Shelly are secret lesbians together." She shot me that highly annoying sarcastic grin "Because she told me, duh"

"She told you?" That was weird, did women really talk about that kind of shit? Why in the blue hell would you like to talk about that?

"Little secret big man, women talk about everything. And that means _everythin_"

"Why?"

Raven shrugged just about as lost as me "You tell me and we'll both know." She got up and looked at her wrist which didn't hold a watch might I add but she was still looking at the time. "Anyways I'm gonna leave because I don't wanna be in here any longer than actually needed." She went out as Shelly came in,

"Should I be worried Venom?" Shelly teased her pigtails of green and black jumping almost.

"Yes you should be, cause your Dad just found out what you guys have been doing and I can tell you right now, he so ain't happy"

Shelly just shrugged as she sat on my lap, I actually liked having her there, another first. "Yeah I saw that coming"

"Right. Well...bye"

Thankfully she left in a hurry and luckily for me Shelly instantly took my lips in her's again.


	66. Something extra

**A/N **Just a little treat for dear Blackhat but everyone can enjoy

**Chapter 66 Something extra**

**Taker's POV  
><strong>

Those soft lips took me from everything, wrestling, Hunter, Venom, the whole world. Shelly let out that whimper as she pried her lips open for me. Pulling her closer until her legs were straddling over me, her kisses becoming more demanding and urgent. That tiny hand ghosted between my legs, her touch enough to finish the hard process, Shelly left my mouth much too soon, those soft pouty lips sailing over my throat until she was back on the floor again. In a split second I went to feeling nothing to feeling hot all over, that pouty mouth forcing me to keep quiet which was actually harder than it sounds. Metallaic clings boomed as she undid my jeans, that sultry smirk on her face, it was doing more than she realised.

"Shelly" I let that slip out, the moist lips wrapping around the head, my whole body shaking as she slid down until she coudn't go any further. Her little grunt sent pleasing vibrations up and down my body, I couldn't help but shake with pleasure. My hands flew over her hair, her mouth sliding over every pressure point I had, I had to take a deep breath and control that urge to suddenly thrust. Shelly pulled off with an annoying pop, she was past asking me, she just did it. Sliding her dress up and her panties off, it was a millisecond before that deep grunt of fulfilled satisfaction rolled around the room. Together we moved the pleasure rocketing so fast I was sure something was about to explode. Rocking together Shelly somehow managed to keep her usual screams to a mere whimper, her lips drawing blood as she bit into them, forcing my lips on her the blood lingered on my taste buds, her blood just as sweet as other parts of her. My body tightend, my arms clamping around her like a vice, it was like I was trying to squeeze the pleasure right out of her. When we both came down her eyes locked into mine, those chocolate brown melting before me.

"I will never be used to that, ever" She smiled softly her hands running over her ribcage, already small bruises were starting to appear. I guess I should be more careful but somehow I don't think she would like that.

"Do you feel better now?"

I kissed those lips as soft as I could "Yes I do thank you"

"Good, cause right now thats my main goal. Making you happy and feeling better"

I couldn't help but smirk "Thats a great main goal Shelly. I knew you had your priorities sorted"


	67. Always wrong

**Chapter 67 Always wrong**

**Hunter's POV**

After Mark left I had no other choice but to accept the un-acceptable, almost. My little girl had a new relationship with my best friend, tell that isn't crossing some sort of line, I guess as long as she's happy, it still bugged me. Shelly shouldn't be with a man his age, but then again I couldn't exactly talk, after all my wife was younger than me, Shawn's girl was younger than him, even Randy had some years between him and Raven. Steph's eyes probed on me as I let out a deep agrivated sigh, I knew that our plan was fucked up but I was trying to do what was best in the long run, not the short term.

"You know he's right Hunter"

"Yeah I know Steph" I ran my hands down my face, "She is gonna be oh so crushed when she finds out"

"So don't tell her, not until you have too, right now just let her be happy. And as much as I hate it, she's happiest when she's with Randy. I don't get that actually, he's not exactly a gentleman. If I'm bluntly honest he's a jerk."

I had to laugh "And Venom is a bitch, those two are perfect together, there a match made in heavenly hell"

Steph laughed "Thats a good point. Now go and tell her your sorry, and you will stop being a major jackass"

"Do I have too?"

"No you don't, but if you stay in here your wife will only grow more and more frigid"

"Fine" I rolled my eyes standing up "Blast woman you can't keep using sex as a weapon."

"I won't use it for another month, promise"

I left her be and went to find Raven, hopefully that wouldn't be too hard. I guess I should just go looking for Randy.

I found her a while later in the Diva's locker room by herself and without Randy, that was a shocker.

"Can we talk?"

"No. I don't wanna speak to you, speakin to you makes me wanna kill you, I have no idea why"

"Please Venom, I've come to throw myself at your mercy"

"Knowin your luck, you'd miss" Raven said icily not looking up from her book, I noticed that she had the bracelet back and that little heart ring was missing.

"Wheres your ring?"

"We had to stop seeing each other remember"

"You actually broke it off?" I couldn't believe she had listened to me, despite the obvious fact that she loved that man. She let out that grin putting her other hand up, that ring was still there but on her other hand. "Your still with Randy?"

"Yes, I ain't gonna stop seeing him just because your being a massive ass" Raven finally put down her book "Your probably wonderin about the bracelet, its not mine. I found it on the floor and decided finders keepers"

"You stole it?"

She just shrugged "Yeah pretty much. So why are you here Hunter?"

"I want to apologize, your right, I should make up my mind. Which is why I'm gonna stop being a jackass and whoever you see in your spare time is your business, and if thats Randy then I say good luck too ya"

She put her book away and looked me full in the face "Can you at least tell me why you were tryin so damn hard to pull uz apart? Thats the only thing thats buggin me"

I couldn't tell her, that was Shawn's job not mine and besides Stephy had a point, why tell her and upset her when she was happier not knowing. "Lets not worry about that now hun, just enjoy time with Randy. which reminds me I'll have a chat to your father"

"The last time you talked to him you told him what I was doing"

"Yeah but this time I'm gonna tell him a little lie, something along the lines of we had a massive arguement and now you've agreed to stop seeing Randy because you realised that he's nothin but a massive jerk. See, everyone wins"

She shook her head but I saw that smile, "Hunter, your really gonna do that? Knowing how much trouble it could cause"

"As long as your happy then it don't matter. Now I have to see my actual daughter about her latest man"

"She's happy Uncle, let her have that and if it don't work out then you can claim rights as the first person to have actually killed a man that was already dead"

I laughed at her weird logic, "You really think thats best?"

"Yeah I do, Shelly-belly is happy, at least let her have that"

"Fine I'll let her be happy but I'm so gonna destroy a room when I'm finally alone"

Raven let out a giggle, "Just don't make it the lounge, Steph will only get pissed off"

"Why is it that your always right and I'm always wrong?"

"Your not always wrong Hunter, your just mildly retarded"

"Thanks for that" I patted her shoulder "By the way you have a date tonight"

"What?"

"You. Have. A. Date. Should I slow down?"

"I can't have a date Uncle," "Yes you can, now your going and you will enjoy it because if you don't I swear I will not be happy"

"Fine. Now go away, your startin to irritate me and with Frank nudging me with his sword I don't think I could handle any more irritation"


	68. You could of told me you jerk

**Chapter 68 You could of told me you jerk**

**Raven's POV**

I had already clicked that my date would be with Randy, unless my uncle was really that stupid. Or maybe this was apart of his grand plan, set me up on a date with someone else and then capture the evidence, show Randy and he would break up with me all on his own. Maybe I was being paranoid but I couldn't help it, Hunter may be mildly retarded but once in a blue moon a good idea would strike him. Maybe this was the blue moon I was looking for. Man I hope not. I decided that dressing up all fancy like would only cement this grand plan of his, so I just had my jeans and hoodie. I was actually more stunned the guy let me into the fancy-smancy resturant. He showed me to the table where I was alone, alone until my date bothered to show up. I was still holding hope that this wasn't a set up, I was gonna be ever so pissed if it was. I didn't even have a chance to talk to Randy, although that bracelet I found had been returned. Turns out it was Eve's, a prezzie from her boyfriend, so I gave it back, peice by expensive peice. Sweet revenge tasted so good when her eyes welled and the tears wouldn't stop. I pretended to look over the menu as the the chair opposite finally became occupied, I had never been so relieved to see those icy blue orbs.

"Hi, you must be Venom" Randy said pleasantly, I couldn't help but laugh. In my mind it was the first official date, guess we skipped that part and as much as I hated it I had to give it to Hunter, he was true with his words, and apparently we were gonna do this right.

"You could of told me you jerk, I was sweatin buckets over this, wondering if this was Hunter's great plan"

Randy took my hand, his soft fingers playing over my skin. "I was told not too, but he did tell me that I was to make this memerable, theres only one way I can think of actually"

"Not tonight big boy"

His hand withdrew from mine and instead played with the menu, "Well then lets order and have a proper first date"

"Do you actually want to be here?"

That look on his face told me no, but he was told to do it right and thats what he was doing.

"Tell you what Rand, how about we get outta here and do something we'll both enjoy"

We looked at eachother and just like a real connected duo we spat at the only thing we were both thinking, "Pool"

The small pool hole was a lot better than a fancy annoying resturant, it was crowded but to me, it was just me, Randy and the pool table. Random people stared at us as we played, I wasn't gonna play properly, his ego was too big for that, destroying his ego would only put him in a bad mood. After a while we grew tired of pool and just sat at the bar and talked, I was more shocked that we could actually do that, topics usually run out by now, at least for me they do.

"So Hunter came and talked to you?"

Randy let out a little shrug as he sipped his beer, "Yeah, it was kinda weird but at least he's made up his fucking mind"

"See this is what it is about men that annoys me the most, they take forever to make up their fucking minds. And you guys say that women are un-decisive"

"Now we just gotta get through your father, that should be fun"

"Hunter said he was gonna sort that."

He put his beer down and looked at me, "Venom with all this yes/no action I don't think I could hide anymore, so he knows, he'll get over it eventually"

He didn't know my father as well I thought, at least not as well as I did. Pursing my lips together I had another thought. "Tell you what Randy, stay with me the weekend at mine, if everything goes well, we'll bite the annoying bullet and just tell Dad whats going on, hopefully without getting Hunter in trouble"

"I'm shocked that you care about that" That hinted smile only made giggle.

"Usually I wouldn't but despite all his annoying mind changin, he has been on our side more times than he has against it."

"Alright Venom, just this once we'll do it your way"

I lent over and kissed him soflty, "Thank you. Now lets enjoy our surprise date before someone decides that we can't even have that"


	69. All or nothing

**Chapter 69 All or nothing**

**Randy's POV**

Shocking. That was the only way to describe the week that flew, we were left alone by everyone. Rumors flew around of course but neither of us cared, we were finally left alone to deal with our relationship, as always there was the key element missing that I wanted to change, I was still on the bench. It sucked and I wasn't about to pretend that it didn't, her mouth was barely getting me through, it still held pleasure but I wanted explore her whole body in all its glory. There was so much I wanted to do to her but while I was still on the chain I had to resort to my imagination, that actually didn't help because it always left me in the same state. Needing some sex, plain and simple. For the first time I was staying with her at her place, usually she stayed with me, she didn't want too many people knowing where she lived, apparently only three people (counting me) knew where she was stationed as she put it. She pulled up at a random mansion which reminded me of the _Addams Family_ or those haunted houses you see in October.

"You live here?"

Raven stopped the car and got out, following suit so she could lock it she gave me that smile. "Nah this is Storms house, I merely park the car here"

"Why not at your house?" I asked as she slid her hand into mine and started to walk towards her house. The fresh ocean air hit my nostrils and when I got to her cosy little house I understood why.

"You live in a house boat? That is so cool" I couldn't help it, in true Raven fashion if she hated her neighbours and knowing her she probably did, she could just pick up and leave. That must be so handy.

"Would you like the grand tour?" Raven teased as we carefully made our way on board. Looking around there wasn't much of a tour needed, everything was pretty much in the one room. Down one end was a closed door with a bathroom sign, at the other end was another closed door, I take it thats the bedroom. Still entwined she took my hand and led me towards the bedroom,

"I wanna show you somethin in here"

She closed the door and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling those lips to mine. In the small bedroom we quietly and dare I say it, lovingly just kissed. Kissing her still blew me away, her body started to shake a little as her hands pulled my shirt up. Raven had never done that before but I wasn't about to stop her. Breaking away I let her pull it off and drop it on the floor. Instantly she pulled me back to her lips, that kiss had more energy and urgency to it, she needed it like she needed air. When my hands pulled to her chest Raven let out a cute little whimper pushing her chest up into my hands. Pushing further I undid the buttons, hoping that she didn't notice. Raven pulled away and let me take it off, that beautiful chest naked right in front of me. I let out a calming breath, inside I was jumping up and down like a kid on christmas, everything was jumping right now, jumping with joy and pleasure. I slid my hand into her's and led her towards her double bed, picking her up gently I put her in the middle of the bed, shit like this had to be done right. I slid up her body making sure it was nothing but contact. Raven let out another whimper, my lips drawing her out. Her hips pressed up into my body, that little ball hitting the very tip of my hard dick. I'm so sure her eyes rolled into her head at that moment. Starting with her neck I softly kissed down to her tits, every minor point was going to be hit. Finally I was able to take a hard pink nub into my mouth, my tongue curling around it. Her soft hand trailing over my shaved head, soft pleasure points hit with every lick. Sliding across I gave the same treatment to her other nipple which like the other one was peirced and hard.

"Mmmm"

Her skin was simply beautiful, I had to have as much of it as I could. My tongue made a trail down her flat belly to her jeans. Slowly, wanting to savour this moment I popped the buttons, I was more surprised that they slid off easily, it looked like I would need the jaws of life to get them off. Raven let out a little giggle when I threw them over my shoulder not caring where they went. All that mattered was her soft skin and heavenly body being exposed and explored. Starting at her small feet I made that journey up her curves, her breathing coming in slight nervous gasps. When I finally got to those lacy black panties, they were practically torn off her body. Right before me she was naked, I had seen it before many times but it was still erotic to witness. Prying her legs apart, every tatt was kissed and licked, she could do nothing but moan and whimper, the pleasure had taken her voice for a moment. When I hit the promise land, it suddenly came back, at least I knew she was here with me and enjoying it. Opening her up trickles of sweet honey moulded out of her, lapping it with my tongue, that deep grunt flew from her lips. "Mmmm Randy, yes, more please"

Sliding in two fingers her body tightened for a second, letting the body adjust I held everything still, somehow I managed not to rush everything at once despite the massive urge. I lapped all around her, that sweet taste oozing all over, not missing an inch. I couldn't afford to miss any, it was too good to waste. Slamming those fingers deep inside her she began moving her hips to the beat, her voice only getting louder and hungrier. Putting in more effort than usual that sweet angel song only came more desperate, desperate to hold on before losing herself to the edge. My serpant tongue was too much for her body and like that it started to betray her. Her small frame knotted up in bliss, her hands frozen clutching the sheets, those cloudy eyes rolled back into her skull. Laying a hand across her belly I gently yet firmly forced her back on the bed, now I was throbbing, throbbing in pleasurable pain. She had her release now I needed one. Raven half sat up, mumbling to herself about stuff that I didn't catch but wisely did not ask about. When she had wrestled my belt off and the buttons up popped, she pulled them down as much as possible. Raven flopped back on the bed and let me deal with the rest. Sliding them off we were both naked, leaning over her again I just kissed her softly, my tongue poking into her mouth with wanted vengence. Her soft hand ran over the hard lenth, guiding me towards her. Not asking questions I slid inside her until I was buried as far as I could. Never has a pussy felt so good, and in my time I had had a lot of it. She wrapped around me like a wet vice, I needed a fast release the pain was becoming way too much for my liking. I started slow just for her, but after about three seconds she decided it wasn't enough. Slamming deep inside her, that breathing came out in gasps, trying to reach for air. Locking my hands in her's we slammed into each other, the fast pace holding just as much love as a slow pace would. The end came just in time, the pain was actually taking over all pleasing feelings, Raven let out the most delicious satisfyed moan, her body tightened around me. Pain, slow steps, and even Hunter being a fuck head was worth this moment. Together we were one. I slowed down and let the earth resume its spinning, I took in those eyes as they peered into my soul and into my heart. I lent down and pressed my forehead to hers. "Love you Venom"

"I like you Randy" She smiled sweetly, "Don't go, not yet. Just stay like this for a moment"

I stayed over her until I had no other choice but to roll onto the other side of the bed, her tattooed frame resting in my arms, this was by far the best part, but only by a little. I kissed the top of her hair before just resting my eyes.


	70. Always a morning after

**Chapter 70 Always a morning after**

**Raven's POV**

Leaving his arms was easier than I thought, usually he was a light sleeper but now he was furiously stuck in the land of nod. Good, because I needed a shower, I was all sweaty and gross. Tip-toeing out the door I went straight to the other side of my little house boat I went straight to the shower. I really loved my little boat, as much as I loved Randy and that was alot for the record. My bathroom was small but cosy, it had its little sink and a shower. Getting into the shower I set the water and let it rinse my skin. I didn't want to wash the scent of him off me but I also had a fuck load of sweat that I could live without. Washing down my body I couldn't help but think of the magic he had created, in a split second I went from un-sure to craving his touch. It was much better than the first time, it was better than anything and trying to compare it to something was just insulting to what he did. Thinking of him and his rugged awesomeness got me working again, now I wanted him to wake up so we could play again, the bedroom was where we made love, now that we had done that I was in the mood for some good old fashioned fucking, or sex or whatever people are calling it these days.

"Venom?" Soft wrapping bounced on the glass, wishing _does_ work. He pried the door open and hit me with that devious smirk. "You could of woken me up you know"

"You looked pretty tired" I stepped back so he could in, "Would you like to join me now or would you rather wait"

Randy chuckled "Yeah I'll wait, for christmas to come" I didn't get that but he got in beside me, the water dripped over his tonned body, I wanted to lick the water right off his torso, it suddenly looked so inviting. Randy pulled my body to his, he had more heat than the water, his tongue slipping into my mouth like a devious snake. His hand ghosted between my legs, his nimble fingers just gliding up the walls making me shiver. More velvet touch was needed right now. I pushed into his fingers the cravings not getting any better. Guiding me gently he turned me until I was looking at the fogged up glass and his free hand was trailing over my back. I pushed back into that hard dick, a little groan escaping before I could stop it. His lips pulled at my peirced lobes, the goosebumps appearing at his touch.

"You are gettin me so wet" I breathed not able to contain myself any more, his soft carress was doing more than he realised. He wasted no time now, sliding inside me the air was pushed violently from me. I had to hold onto the glass as much as I could, his hips snapping backwards and forwards only made it harder. He wrapped an arm around my tiny belly as he snapped harder and faster, the screams flew out of me, pushing back needing more, needing all of it. We used each other's bodies in order to get that pleasure, the curcuit was amazing and it was exactly what I needed. I let myself ride the waves taking me from the shower and too a whole other realm of pleasure. He came down soon enough and instantly turned me again. Those icy blue orbs softened and melted into mine. "I needed that alot more than you realise Venom"

"Oh I know and I'm sorry I made you wait so long"

He kissed my forehead softly, "Don't worry, it was so much better this way." He lent down and kissed me again. "I do love you Venom"

"I like you too Randy"

He just looked at me, a little hurt that I didn't say that little word. "You wanna explain that one to me Venom?"

I trailed my hands up and down those beautiful ink work. "I do love you Randy, but in this day and age you can love anyone, its a lot harder to like someone. I love you but more importantly I actually like you"

He took it in and finally smiled softly, he got my strange fucked up meaning "I like you too Venom. I like you more than I ever thought possible"

I giggled in his arms pulling his frame to mine, letting his strong arms hold me. "Ditto for me too"


	71. Out in the open

**Chapter 71 Out in the open**

**Raven's POV**

That weekend was the best one I had ever had, going all the way was easier than I thought, and now that I knew for sure Randal would be sticking around I gladly gave him all he could eat, I've always wanted to say that. Sadly however the weekend was gone and before I went back to work I had to stop in and see Dad, as promised to Randy I wasn't about to hide this from him anymore, luckily I had managed to talk to Hunter before he stepped up to bat, so at least he wouldn't be in too much trouble. Pulling open the ranch slider there was my father at his table looking very sombre, a thick folder in his hands. He had agreed that he would be at least civil so I hoped that folder wasn't his evidence that Randy was a jerk. Seeing that it had my name on it, I sighed in relief, clearly it was something to do with me.

"Sit down Venom, we need to talk"

I didn't say anything but I took a seat at the table and waited for him to go on.

"How are you? Good? Would you like a drink?"

"I want to know why you dragged me here knowing that I have work later on"

He let out another sigh "I think its time I told you the whole truth, please just don't hate me for keeping it a secret"

"Keepin what a secret Dad?" I was tired of his games and bullshit. It was only getting in the way, gettin in the way of my relationship with Randy.

He un-folded his folder and took a single sheet of something, putting it down I saw it was an x-ray, a red circle trapped around a dark spot. "This is an x-ray" "I can see that" I snapped not taking my eyes off it, alot was obvious, firstly it was my x-ray and he had lied about what it held.

"This is from that scan I got you to take, its the reason I've been anti-dating"

"Dad, explain properly. Its really startin to piss me off"

"You have a bag of cysts in your skull Venom"

"What?" That made no sense to me, I had no clue you could even get a cyst in your brain but here we are. "Dad your not making sense, not that I'm shocked at that"

"Your dying Venom" He said sadly a single tear dripping down his face, "They started growing when you were eight and now accordin to the doctors its only a matter of time before they burst, causing a severe brain injury, one that you won't survive"

I couldn't get my head around it, no way was this happening, I couldn't be dying. No, I wasn't dying. NO NO NO I flew off my chair, "I'm not dying!"

"Yes you are Venom, I didn't want to tell you but I had no other choice. I'm so sorry honey"

Tears flew down my face as I took in that x-ray, the red circle showed the cause of my eventual death. "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you try and find a cure?"

"There is no survival from this Venom, believe me I tried to find one"

I sank back to my chair and just let him explain everything from start to finish, this was why he wanted me away from the opposite sex, being ripped away from someone you really love was gonna hurt a fuck load more than being ripped away without someone having your heart. He wanted less pain for me and less pain for them. In his own weird way, he was just trying to protect me again, he wasn't being un-fair or cruel, he was being a parent. I wiped the tears from my face, pushing away from him I had to get out there, get away from anything.


	72. Hurting you

**Chapter 72 Hurting you is more painful than you realise**

**Randy's POV**

Midnight just stroke and instead of heading into bed I was answering the damn door, I had tried to text Venom but she wasn't answering, I take it her visit to her father wasn't a good one, not that I expected anything else, Shawn was fucking stubborn old man at the best of times. I pulled the door open to find my usually sweet and murderous Venom soaked to the skin, puffy red eyes and a trail of thin black mascara running down her face.

"Venom, what happened?" I pulled her to me, the cold sinking deep into my bones, shutting the door I took her to the couch while I got some dry clothes and a towel for her, luckily last time she was here she left some stuff behind. I passed her the towel and without a word she just held it. Her eyes souless as they walked around the room. I sat beside her and took her hand, icy cold veins pounded into my flesh. Whatever happened with Shawn it had really rattled her. Rattled her so bad that she wasn't my Venom anymore, she was a scared little girl that needed nothing but a tolerant loving ear. "Venom, tell me what happened?"

She looked up at me, her eyes welling again "Its all wrong Randy, its all so fucked up"

"What is?"

"Its not meant to be like this" She wept crushing into my arms, her body choking out sobs. "Why is it like this Rand?"

"Tell me what happened Raven, tell me so I can try and help"

She didn't bother correcting my mistake, whatever happened it had really gotten to her. "You can't make it better Randy, no one can" I stayed quiet and just let her open up on her own. She looked straight at me "Promise me you won't leave me Randy, I don't think I can do it alone"

"You've got me Raven, you know that"

She sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears, "I'm dying Rand, Dad told me this afternoon."

"What?" Shock, sadness and every other emotion I had spewed into my system, I couldn't believe yet understand the words that came from her mouth, I wanted it to be a cruel joke that she was playing but that look in her eyes said it was no joke, there was nothing to joke about now.

"I'm dying, I have a bunch of cysts in my skull, right near the brain. Eventually they will burst and the explosion will kill me"

I held her tighter as she started crying again, her whole world and mine was crashing down around us and there was nothing we could do. She just shook and I had to try to keep the sadness inside, she needed someone to be strong for her and I was it.

"When the end is near they will start to take its toll on me, I'll lose my functions, I'll lose control of everything and by the time they explode I won't feel a thing" She looked up at me sadly "If you want an easy out Randy, this is it"

"I am not leaving you, no way in hell would I let you go through this without me"

"Its not fair on you Randy, your just gonna be heart broken"

"Either way my heart will break Venom, I'd rather have it broken while I have great memories of you to fall back on."

"I'm so sorry Randy" She choked back a sob "I hate this, why does this have to happen? Why me? Why the hell do I deserve this shit?"

I had no answers to her questions, all I could do was hold her and let her know that I was there. I couldn't picture leaving her and until she died at least she would have me. I promised I would hold her hand every step of the way.


	73. Family history

**Chapter 73 Family history**

**Raven's POV**

Dad let the others that already knew that I now knew, I still hadn't wrapped my head around it, everything was blissful until I saw that fucking x-ray, I hated that x-ray now, all it did was ruin my life. I wasn't sure where I was at with my feelings, I was all over the place but at least I still had Randy. I don't think I could do this without him, it was going to hurt when I went but at least his head would be filled of great memories instead of nothing but heartache. Hunter had ordered me to take a few days off, that wasn't about to change my health status but it would at least let me get my head in order, with any luck. So with my spare few days I actually went over to see Aunt Mable, I hadn't seen her in a while and who knew maybe she could shoot the damn cysts from my brain. That may actually help. There she was in her usual purple flowery dress, shotgun on her lap and a black cat at her feet. Mable wasn't that much older than my father, actually if I recall, she's actually younger. She wouldn't be so bad to look at if she fixed herself up, Mable apparently was done with all that crap, and now she just wanted a silent life.

"Hey Aunt Mable" I said softly walking up her steps, instantly that shotgun pointed at me, with any luck she would shoot.

"Iziah?"

"Raven"

Mable put the gun down and let me sit next to her, even she who was whacked outta her mind was weary of Izzy, tell me thats not saying something. "How are you my girl?"

"I've had better days Mable, what about you?"

She cackled like a witch, "I am how I usually am. Hows your Daddy?"

"Same way as me, I just don't know why he didn't tell me"

"I don't know, but if I know your Daddy he was tryin to protect you"

"Still hurts though"

Mable let out a sigh, "I know it does and if this helps he's probably carryin the guilt in his heart like you would a loved one. He's still guilty over what happened to me"

"What happened to you?"

She stopped her rocking for a moment and looked straight ahead. Her eyes taking her back to what I could assume was awful. "Your Daddy tried to fix me"

I just looked at her confused, "Fix you?"

Mable let out a wry chuckle, "Yes, accordin to your Daddy back then I wasn't normal."

"Your gay and he didn't like it" Figures that would come out of his mouth, Dad could be a right jerk when he thought he was right.

"Yes, I'm gay. Your Daddy tried his hardest to fix me." She let out another wry chuckle before going on. "He set me up with almost any man he could find. Then one night I was set up with a man that didn't want to wait, he was ready and thats all that was important."

"He raped you?"

Mable gave a stiff nod "When I told your Daddy, the heartbreak and guilt spread so fast I thought he was going to die. From that moment on he protected me from everything, never again would he let me get hurt" Mable let out a wistful sigh "He promised himself that he would protect all his girls"

I couldn't believe that Mable had a dark history, a history that I didn't even know about until it came out of her lips. "I'm sorry Auntie,"

I knew how that felt, so did Izzy, although I have a feeling Mable didn't know that we were all in the same boat. Mable let out a sad sigh, "He's very proud of you girls, especially you Venom." Mable finally got up and went inside for a moment, when she came back in her hands were piles of papers and othr various crap. "Shawn brings these over whenever he can" It was first time I heard her say his name, usually it was your Daddy. I was more surprised that he actually went to see her. Dad always gave the illusion that Mable wasn't his family anymore.

"He visits?"

"Yes, when he cans. Helps me out and shoots the shit, tells me about you girls" She let out a sad sigh, resting her hand on mine. "Your Daddy tells me that you've found yourself a good man. Hang onto him Venom, hang on right until the end. If only I had held on, if only" She clasped my hand before looking into the clear world around her, "A wasted life is all I have and when this lung cancer takes me, I'll have nothin to show for it. Don't let yourself go the same way, live all you can and when you feel yourself slipping, go to God willingly knowing that you had a great life with people that love you"

I wasn't the only one leaving this earth only I would be leaving it with a full life lived to the edge. I gave her a tight loving grasp, "I will old-woman"


	74. Forgiveness is harder than you realise

**Chapter 74 Forgiveness is harder than you realise**

**Raven's POV**

By the time I finished with Mable, my father was just sitting down with Trish to dinner, I swear as soon as Trish's brown eyes laid on me, she welled up and lept up to hug me. "Your father just told me, Venom I am so sorry"

I managed to pry myself away from her, those tears spilling down her oval face. "Ok Trishy, I get it"

She swallowed the rising lump in her throat before sitting down again, "Venom if there is anything you need, we're here" Trish got out clasping Dad's hand. That made me feel kinda guilty, see way _way_ back in the day when they started their relationship, guess who had a big issue with it, yeah I was kinda hurt and bitchy towards her, but since then I've grown up, I, well we, were all pretty lucky to have four parents, not just the usual two, "Actually there is somethin I need, I need to know where the show is at the moment"

"Why?" My father asked that eyebrow raising in concern, I always thought it was annoyance but I was wrong, it happens now and then.

"Because I would like to re-join them asap, I kinda miss Randy, shockingly"

Dad pulled a chair out for me, "Venom I want to talk to you about him"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Dad" "Just hear me out will you?"

"Fine" I slumped down in the chair at least willing to hear the start of this crap. "I'm listenin"

"If you want to continue seeing that man I will not stop you however I would like you to know what kind of man he is and are you really willing to spend the remainder of your days with him"

"I know what kind of man he is, he's a jerk, an asshole, he uses women like its a big game and to top it all off he gets angry a little too fast, but there is the other side of the spectrum"

"Which is?" Dad asked feiging interest, it was like he already knew the words that would come from my mouth.

"He's the man that held out his hand to help when he could of let me drown, hes the man that was happy to be on restriction when I'm pretty sure it was killing him, he's the man that spent hours with me holding me as I cried, he's the man that got jealous over nothing, and we both know that man doesn't care for jealousy, Randy is alot of bad things, we can both admit to that but he has a good side, not to mention all the good he does me, do you know that because of him, I've wanted to stop killin everything that moves, he has accepted me for who I am and he proudly stands by me, and thats saying something considering that almost everyone else had abandonned me by now"

Dad let out a puff of air, at least he was taking in what I was saying and hopefully thinking it over. "You really love him don't you?"

"I like him"

Dad's face twisted in confusion along with Trish's, "Venom you don't go through all this crap if you just like someone"

"Actually Dad you do, you can love anyone but its a lot harder to actually like someone, if you like someone then you are willin to go through any and all crap that comes your way, thats what me and Rand have, yes we love eachother but we also like eachother, thats why we're willing to go through all this, we like eachother more than you could ever possibly imagine"

"Girl has a point, I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't like you Shawn"

"See, women always get it" I flicked Trish a greatful smile, even if she didn't get it she was still getting Dad off my back.

"Alright, I get it" Dad rolled his eyes playfully "I still don't think you should go back to work Venom, it can't be good for the situation"

"I'm dying, so what. So is Aunt Mable but it ain't stoppin her is it, her life is that porch and her cats and the visits from you. My life is the crazy insane rollercoster, the only difference is I now have a partner to sit beside me and hold my hand"

"And you have us"

I got up and gave him a hug, the first in months, years even. Pleasatly surprised he wrapped one arm around me, "Thanks Dad, see now dying ain't so bad"

He let me go sadly, I know we had a lot of making up to do and I sadly didn't have the time but before I did go he would be re-assured that I did love him and even though I was hurt that he didn't tell me sooner and was a massive prick, I had forgiven him. More importantly I would make sure he would eventually forgive himself.


	75. Nothing has changed

**Chapter 75 Nothing has changed**

**Raven's POV**

I like the look of surprise on people's face when you do something they don't see coming, the look on Randy's face was priceless when I poked his ribs and turned to see my burning silver orbs. He smiled for a moment before bending to hug me, as soon as his arms were free his face turned to concern, "Why are you here Venom?"

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that I, I don't know, _work_ here"

"Hunter ordered you take some days off" Randy said slipping his hand in mine, now that people knew we could be one of those annoying couples that looked joined at the freakin hip, of course being attached to Randy made the whole process bearable.

"Yeah and when I was done with that I decided to come here"

"Venom you should be resting"

"Because that will make the cysts go away?" Icy glare fixated my way so I went on with my point, "Look I'm not goin to curl up in bed and cry my heart out until it pyshically hurts, I did that last week and it wasn't much fun"

He couldn't help but laugh, quickly he stopped it in its tracks. "Venom this is the one situation that you shouldn't push, you've been very lucky so far, don't push your luck"

I just rolled my eyes, I knew this would happen, I was beyond a china doll now I was something else that was easier to break, tell me what that is because I don't know what that is. I had never been so happy to see Eve and her fake glasses and even faker tits, for the moment she was the distraction from my skull and what I was harbouring.

"Hi Rand-dy"

Even that oozed slutty-ness, one simple sentence caked in slut juice. "How are you?"

"Fine" Randy said tightly, I wasn't sure if it was her or me but I could only hope it was her, that was an easy fix. She should like that irony, easy fix for an easy girl. She trailed a slim finger down his chest as though I wasn't even there, talk about rude. "I heard the rumors, when you've finished playing with a little girl, come see me, a woman"

I grabbed her tiny finger and bent right back until she was screaming in pain and she had no choice but to put her knees on the floor, no doubt she was used to that. With my free hand I grabbed Randy's wrist, my silver bracelet clinking noisly, "See this? That means he's my property and if you touch him again I'm gonna break every bone in your slutty body, got it?"

"You wouldn't" Eve hissed out, the pain written all over her manish face. That crack had never sounded so glorious, her face breaking was just as good if not better. I let her go and let her flee, screams and tears flooding the halls, I had never been happier, whenever a whore is in pain, its a great day.

"So I'm property now?"

"Yes, just like you told Sheamus that I was your property"

"Good point"

**Randy's POV**

I waited in bed patiently for her to come back, I guess it was a mini fight between us, she wanted to play air-hockey and I wanted her to rest. We snapped angry insults at each other before going our seperate ways, now I was in bed waiting for her to come home. I could only hope she did, knowing Raven she could be anywhere doing only Lord knows what. Finally the door opened and there she was.

"Oh goody, your still awake" Sarcastic lines exploding around the room, she shut the door and started to get ready for bed. I didn't say anything but just watching her get naked made my body react, this wasn't the right time but I couldn't help it, she just oozed sexyness.

"Venom I was hoping we could talk"

"And I was hoping that people could get off my back but we all can't have what we want"

"Please can we just have a civil conversation"

She rolled her eyes and flopped into bed beside me, "Damn its cold in this bed"

"I know" I had no idea why it was so cold but it was, maybe it was the ice oozing from my veins.

"Warm up bed dance?"

"Sure" I couldn't help but laugh as we both wriggled around beneath the blankets, once we were done Raven actually cuddled up in my arms, just feeling her made me warmer than any warm up bed dance ever could.

"Randy I know your worried and upset and I get it, I am too, but mourning and being sad isn't gonna change anything so why can't we just be happy, we have time to mourn after I'm dead"

I looked at her coldly, sometimes I hated it that she was so black and white, somethings hurt deep Venom. This was one of them.

"You don't have to say it like that"

"Randy when I'm on my death bed and my life starts flashin, I don't want to see bad times and things that make me sad, I want to see good times and all the fun we had."

"Your acting like nothin has changed, it has changed Venom, changed big time"

"The only thing that has changed is my time limit." She rolled away from me and face the other side. "Now turn off the light, some of us want to sleep in this life time"

Just after three a.m I woke and just looked at her sleeping form, she had been sleeping alot better these days, her light breathing and puffing chest filled my heart with happiness, I should feel sad but all I felt was happy love, we were both right, things had changed and we can't ignore that, but then again if we refused being happy even for a little while then the cysts had already won, in true Raven fashion she wasn't about to be beaten until she had no choice. Right up until she was on the bed of death, she was going to live and so help me God or Satan I would be with her. She rolled in her sleep towards me, I pulled her softly into my arms, it was this moment that I realised something, I was one lucky man. Most men and women for that matter search their whole lives for that one special person, I had found her early in my life span. I may not have her for long, but the fact that I had her at all was better than anything, I had to make the most of it so even though things had changed, in a way they hadn't. At least I was gonna make sure that nothing had changed. Her days were going to be happy damnit, it was the only thing I could give her, that and my soul which I had already given easily, it was easier than I thought. Happy, I fell asleep in her arms. This is what we had to work for now, happy moments like these that we could reflect on.


	76. Numb

**Chapter 76 Numb**

**Raven's POV**

Ok, I know what your thinking, wow, everyone is so accepting, my relationship, me dying, Izzy in prison and all the other crap but I'll tell you guys a secret right now, I wasn't so accepting, I mean, I just scored the hottest man on earth, I was on good terms with my sister despite her saying really cruel things, I was back on track with Dad and Hunter had finally stopped being a giant noob, so no, I wasn't about to let go just yet. However I knew what would happen if I fought back out in the open for everyone to see, they would be stuck on what they saw and trying to get me to relax because I didn't want to aggrivate the situation, I think we all know, that I'm the girl who loves to aggrivate the situation. Its my nature, I can't help myself, when everyone is going this can't get any worse, I'm the one going 'Sure it can!" And then proceeds to make it worse, usually I'm the one that pays for it but hey, that just comes with the territory. So meanwhile I had to hunt on as though I was at peace with that idiot upstairs (God) I call him that because suddenly he decides, yep, Raven Venom has just become happy so I'm gonna kill her off right about...now. Told you he was a fuck-wit, if it were possible I'd totally shoot him in the head, that would teach him. Anyways, I already had some rough plans, of course nothing was going to change the situation, I was dying, that part wasn't gonna change, however I did have other options. Dad had searched into some options but he shut them all down, because they weren't a cure. Nothing was going to change the cysts, they would be there no matter what, but there were meds I could take to decrease the blood flow, that was dangerous in a way, but if the blood flow was less then it wouldn't reach the cysts and cause them to get bigger, so I text my kind Doctor and inquired about these pills, and some other options. I liked that I could text her and she would be happy to help, unlike some people (God and Satan) Man no wonder some people pretend they don't exsist. I wasn't about to beat the cysts, they would win eventaully but I could slow them down, there was no reason why I couldn't make their mission of killing me easier. See, I told you I was a fighter, sometimes you gotta fight in secret because there's always someone that won't like it, I could understand that but it was still annoying. Ok, Randy's awake finally and I'm pretending that I'm asleep because I don't wanna let him know that currently my left hand is numb and I can't move it, keep what I said between uz, ok? Sweet, thanks buddy.

**Randy's POV**

You can tell true love by the feelings that burst through you when you set eyes on your bed buddy first thing in the morning. No make-up, daggy pjs or slightly wrinkled skin. Everything about the human form is raw and natural, looking down at Raven eternal love and never ending sadness burst through, I hated to think it, but eventually I would be waking up without her, or worse waking up next to a dead corpse, although without sounding too creepy she would make one hell of a hot looking corpse. I let my fingers trail over her skin in bliss, the goosebumps scattering her colourful frame, Raven wasn't just attractive or hot, she was beautiful. Not just randomly thrown about but a real beauty, something that couldn't be duplicated or replaced, I had already decided that moving on wasn't going to happen, no one could have my heart and soul the way she did. The best part was I didn't have to say it to her, she just knew, sure we were jerks to each other but she knew I loved her, like I knew she loved me. Her silver eyes fluttered open finally making me smile, I had to push the sadness down, I may not wake up to that smile tomorrow or the next day.

"Mornin" She whispered pushing into me and cuddling up, I loved the sex, I admit that, but this was just as good, just beng able to touch her was good. No one had skin as smooth as her's. I lent down and kissed her softly, my lips just pressing against her's. A tiny groan escaped her perfect lips.

"Morning yourself, how did you sleep?"

"Good, I notice you weren't trying to use the force this morning" Raven smirked at me, she wouldn't let me forget that dream, one _Star Wars_ dream and suddenly your some kind of fan, moving on.

"Yeah I just kinda pushed you to the side and took back my blanket"

"Pretty sure its the hotels, but whatever"

Through that smile I saw the worry, another sign of love you can see through them if there trying to hide something. "You ok?"

She let out a little sigh, she didn't want me to know but one way or another she would tell me. "I can't feel my left hand" She confessed almost silently, "Its numb and I can't feel my fingers"

Deep in those eyes I saw it, she was scared, scared of everything that was suddenly raining down on us, she had to be because at the end of it she was human, besides for the first time ever in my life, I was scared. Gently I took her hand, I couldn't help it, I burst into a grin.

"Its just asleep, I was lying on it"

She giggled in relief, I wanted to say all the comfort words but this early in the morning I was up to confrontation or any more sadness, right now we had a perfect moment and I didn't want it ruined. I pulled her too me and kissed her head, for right now we could have this perfect moment. With any luck.


	77. Another dark secret

**Chapter 77 Another dark secret**

**Randy's POV**

I like days like these, fast and smooth. Everything went to plan and pretty soon Venom and I were making our way back to the hotel, I had to make a stop and pick something up but other than that we were free to do as we wanted. There was only one thing I wanted to do and now that I picked up my special something, I could do it without worry and guilt. Raven flopped down on the bed, her body tired and sore. Despite Hunter's pleas and threats, Raven still competed and boy was it fun to watch, Diva matches usually bore me, mainly because there all the same and not very long, Raven's match was the same in lenth but it was different in skill. I actually felt a little sorry for Aksana, the poor foreign girl thought she was in for an easy match, especially with her _man_, if thats what he could even be classed as at ringside. It was a straight up brawl and Raven, using _my_ RKO scored an easy victory. And then just because she could she put Aksana in her Venomous Arrow which almost broke the poor girl in half. Raven was very happy with her victory, she was so happy she slapped the fake glasses right off Eve's face, that was even better than the match. Raven let out a sigh, other than her numb hand this morning, she was perfectly alright. Same usual Raven, she wouldn't be like that much longer so I was gonna make the most of it. So would she, I knew that much.

"Are you joining me anytime soon or are you gonna wait 'til I'm asleep and then want sex?" Raven laughed propping herself up on her elbows. Slithering up the bed I took those rosy red lips for my own, her body raising off the bed to meet me. Kissing down her neck those soft grunts turned up in volume, her hips raising faster and harder. I pried away from her and pulled out my newest friend,

"Is that protection?" Raven looked at the little packet as though it had offended her, not me holding it, the condom itself.

"And the winner is" I chuckled ripping the little package open with my teeth, I hated the feel of them personally but now that she was dying I wasn't about to let her take our child with her. That was too much, I thought she would feel the same way.

Raven bolted off the bed and as far away as possible from me and the little bit of latex. "Keep that thing away from me"

"Venom, whats wrong?"

She put her nimble fingers in a cross, because suddenly the latex was a vampire? I don't know. "I can't have that thing touching my skin Rand, I'm allergic." She looked straight at the package like it was human, "Aren't you? You don't like my skin do you well guess what Mr Protection, I don't like you either, your a jerk who does nothing but makes my skin scaley like a fishy"

I calmed down my paranoid thoughts and put the un-used condom in the trash, thats a new one, for me anyways. "Ok Venom, the evil protection is gone now, now will you come back to my arms"

"Are we havin sex?" She asked looking straight at me, those slender arms perched right on her slender hips, those delicate hands not far from her dangerous knives, yeah she still refused to take those off, it was actually kinda hot to fuck her while she wore them, yeah I don't get it either.

"No." I gave a sigh "Venom, I can't get you pregnant, not when your..." I trailed off for a second, "Venom losing you is hard enough but to lose our child as well? Its not something I can do, not ever"

Raven let a tear slide down her face, she never stopped her emotions with me, she let every one fly out so we could deal with it together. She sat down beside me and took my hand, it made me see just how small her hands were, at least compared to mine. "Rand I can't have children"

"Why not?"

"Because I've been fixed" She gave a sad chuckle, "When I got out of the nut house it was that kiddie-fiddler Scott that came to get me, he said that now I was at that age he would have to use protection. He winked as I got out and said maybe not. I made a choice right then and there, I would fight the next time he tried anything, but if I couldn't stop it then I wasn't about to sit there and have that assholes child, not in any life time. So I ran from home and hid at my grandfathers knowing that Dad wouldn't look there and saved my ass off, I saved until I could afford the op, and as soon as I was legal I had the tubes tied. I could barely handle him raping me, I wasn't about to have his child as a result. Course nothin came of it but I still figured that I had done no harm, after all I never imagined that I would actually want to have a child, let alone find a great man to have one with."

"Hun I'm so sorry." I wrapped an arm around her, "Wait, if you weren't dying and we discussed having little people, how you do that?"

"It can be reversed you know, that would be my second op, gettin the ol' reverse in order to have your little people"

I took those lips back to the bed, "Sorry I stopped listenin, but I assume we can have condom free sex again?"

Raven giggled in my arms, her hand trailing to my zipper, "Ah yah"


	78. Madam Satan, Morticia Addams & King

**Chapter 78 Madam Satan, Morticia Addams & King**

**Randy's POV**

I was a little worried about Venom, last night after all the usual rituals we fell asleep, when I woke up at half three to take a leak, she wasn't there. Yes, I had a major fucking heart attack but I was assured that when she got in at six she was fine and just decided to go for a late night stroll, I found out later in the morning from John that Raven was asleep in the elevator again, he tried taking her back to our room but Raven wouldn't have a bar of it, and before he could try again to convince her she started chasing a clown, a clown only she could see and apparently it was taunting her about something. So yeah, I was a little concerned, since six she gave me some action before fleeing again, I tried to call and text but she wasn't answering, so I had no choice but to quietly freak out in the locker room with John who was trying his damned hardest to convince me Venom was fine, so far it wasn't working.

"She's fine Randy" John tried again, he didn't know about her recent update, for all I knew she could be lying in a ditch somewhere dying faster than usual.

"Is Randal in here?" Raven asked opening the door, a smile on her face. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, "Hey there you are! I've been lookin everywhere!"

She came in the door and I swear all the worry went out the door as new ones came in. "Venom, why are you wearing a devil costume?" Red dress, devil tail and red horns, it was like she was celebrating Halloween, a little too early might I add.

"Well," She started sitting down on my lap, "Our birthday is actually on a holiday that I don't like so we changed it to a different holiday, but then that got marked by a really bad thing so we changed it to a different day"

"And that day is today?"

"Yes"

"And it still doesn't explain why your dressed up as a devil"

"Well what holiday would you dress up as a devil Randal?"

"Halloween"

She gave me a light kiss on the temple, "And I thought you was silly. So yes by our standards today is my birthday as well as Izzy's, so happy birthday to us!" She threw her hands up happily almost catching me and John in the face. "So today I is dressed up as a devil and somewhere around here we have Morticia Addams, oh and by the way, today my name isn't Venom"

"So what is it?"

She pursed her lips together in deep thought, "Well I kinda look like an imp"

"I'm not calling you imp, Venom"

"Hel-lo!" The door burst open slamming violently against the wall, I'm guessing it was her cousin Storm given the white eyes but she so didn't look how Venom described her, instead of long white hair, it was deep black. Around her slender frame was a weird looking gothic dress and lace gloves up her tiny arms, and there is Morticia Addams. I just got it.

"Hey Morticia, is we still on for lunch?"

"Yes"

"So what name am I calling you?"

"Hmmm. What about Madam Satan?"

"No"

Those peircing silver eyes locked on me dangerously, it was then I noticed that her knives weren't on her, guess devils didn't need them. "You will call me what I tell you too or else I won't" She lent down and whispered something so delicious in my ear that I couldn't help but grin.

"Fine. Just don't expect the same from me"

Storm laughed a little, "You two is so cute. So angry and evil, Dark Angel would be so proud"

"Fine I'll call you Madam Satan, but you gotta call me King, King Randy"

Raven rolled her eyes laughing a little, "Deal." Sadly she got off my lap and took 'Morticia's' hand. "Lets go before his majesty makes me wipe his boots"

"You on your knees in front of me, where have I seen that before?" I teased making John turn his laughter into a cough. 'Madam Satan' lent over the table, her cute little nose not far from mine,

"I don't know _King_, but I suggest if you wanna see it again, you'll shut it"

See that is what I liked, no other woman in this company, actually in my life, has ever dared to speak to me like that, not that I was a bad guy that acted out violently, but c'mon, I'm over six-feet and could very well hurt someone badly if I wanted too, Venom however wasn't afraid, so she acted like herself, that was what I loved. As they were going out, Mark was making his way in, I got a little jealous I must admit when he gave an almost mocking bow to her, "Hello Madam Satan"

"Hello Deadman, how is you?"

"I is good, Hey Morticia"

"Lo"

"Hey Morticia, nice dress"

Storm looked to a girl that was also weirdly dressed, I'm picking she was apart of this or she was just retarded. "Hey Vampira!" Storm wrapped her arms around her in a hug before 'Vampira' turned and gave Raven one.

"Are you still joining us for food Morticia?"

"As soon as this prick gets outta my way" Storm looked up at Mark, I couldn't tell if she was annoyed or just trying to start fights.

"Dude, my partner. Not cool"

So that was Shelly, now I got the attraction and they went together like peas in a pod.

"Sorry," Storm giggled looking at the two of them, "Yeah I see it, your evil and scary and he's really tall. I totally get it now"

Venom stomped her foot inpatiently "I wanna go! So can we, I don't know, go!"

For a moment in time Raven was so happy that I actually managed to forget that she was dying. Right now it seemed like I would have her forever. It wouldn't last long but for a few moments I was in heaven.

**Raven's POV**

Everyone stared at us we walked in the little diner not far from the arena. I couldn't blame them, a devil, Morticia Addams and a vampire, I would stare too. We slid into a booth and looked over the menus, Shelly was waiting on her twin, Shannon before we could get this crap started. See, once in a while us girls got together to share girly gossip, it was the little part of us that could be girly-girl without being sick, plus it was something Izzy did so it was like she was still with us. Weird I know and not something that seems like me, but to be fair I was all psycho tomboy so this sorta balanced me out. Once Shannon had arrived, dressed as a gothic angel, no she wasn't dark angel, Izzy was and always will be the dark angel. She was the only one I knew that could play that role _right_.

"Ok lets get this over with, who wants to go first?" I said wanting to get this over with. Instead of dwelling and giggling, we just spit it out in cliff notes before we went back to who we were.

"Ok, new boyfriend, Dads friend Dave. So cute!" Shannon gushed before looking to her twin.

"Same! New boyfriend, Dad's friend Mark, So hot!"

"Me is pregnant," Storm said quite normally looking over the menu.

"And I'm dying. Ooh I wonder if I could have the chicken?"

Shelly and Shannon looked at me clearly shocked, I guess Storm didn't tell them. "What?"

I pointed at each of them as I recited their news, "Boyfriend, boyfriend, pregnant, dying. In that order, so what are we orderin?"

"How can you be so calm?"

I just shrugged, "I don't know. Can we not talk about it please? I just wanna have somethin to eat without that hangin over me like some sort of dark cloud"

"But this is huge Venom!" Shelly protested wringing her black and green locks. "How can you sit there and just accept your dying?"

"I don't accept it" I said quietly, "No way in hell would I accept this, I get the hot guy, Dad is off my back, Hunter has finished being a noob and now, _now_ that faggot upstairs decides its my time to die, well fuck that and fuck him, there is no way in hell I am gonna let him do that to me, and when I get up there I'm gonna choke him with my damn halo" I banged my fist on the table, now I was angry, more angry than I had ever been at anything in my whole entire life. Storm patted my hand soothingly,

"Calm down Madam Satan,"

"I will not calm down, I swear when I get up there" I pointed upwards to the heavens, "You are so pushing it you giant noob, you just wait till I get there, then we'll see who's laughin, it'll be me as I choke the living daylights outta him. Thats gonna be so sweet"

They all looked at me waiting for me to finish my latest killing speil, "And I'm done. Lets order"

We ordered our light meals and just talked about random things, it calmed me down alot and for a while I was just a normal girl in a devil costume laughing with my cousins. Shannon and Shelly paid their half and decided to get back to the boyfriends, leaving me and Storm alone. She slid around the booth so we were facing each other.

"So have you told Iziah?"

"Do you see my head rolling across the floor?"

I had to laugh, yes Iziah would do something like that if she knew the truth about me. I was a little glad that she didn't know at least not right now.

"I don't know if I should tell her, she's gonna know eventually but" I trailed off, Izzy was always a little bit over protective of me, worse than Dad. Sometimes her psycho protection made me question if she was harbouring some same sex/incest feelings towards me, yeah a little creepy but I guess I was just being paranoid.

"Well as long as I'm not the one tell her, because she will kill whoever gives her the bad news, so that means Jam is out too"

"We could always get a slut to tell her, like slutty Shelly or Brittney? Or maybe Eve? Or Kelly"

"You know too many whores" Storm laughed picking up her burger "It ain't right,"

Something clicked inside me, I wasn't sure why but when she said that I litterly heard the tiny cogs in my brain click onto something. "Say that again"

"It ain't right, you knowing whores is just way too messed up"

It was the gone, that click left me faster than its arrival. Maybe I was just clinging to false ness, man I hated when that happened.

Me and Storm stayed together for the rest of the day, we went back to the arena and she helped me train, I was still dressed up and I would remain that way until midnight, or until King Randy felt like ripping it from my body, I could either way right now. Around mid afternoon so just before the show Storm and me went to her Dad's office so she could tell him her latest news, Storm wasn't looking forward to it. See when she told her Dad all those years ago that she had a date with Jeff Hardy, he destroyed the office, then when she told him they were gettin married, he destroyed his lounge, so now it was a question of what was gonna get destroyed this time, I'm pickin its his office.

"Hey Dad"

Hunter hugged her happily, Storm didn't like too much time with her father, I could see why plus she had some crazy issues of her own, told you we all had the war wounds, unlike some people, I was damn proud of my war wounds, they didn't beat me, they made me better. Well all except the damn cysts. They could go straight to hell.

"I thought you would never come and see me,"

"Yeah theres something I have to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't get mad"

"Are you getting divorced? Cause I won't be happy if you are, you made your bed with Jeff now you gotta lie in it"

"I'm not gettin divorced Dad," Storm rolled her eyes making her gothic dress rustle somewhat. "I'm pregnant"

His whole face went red, red with undeniable rage. Before he could implode we left the room, all the way down the corrider we heard him yelling and destroying the office.

"You know my day just isn't the same unless I've witnessed someone who is eternally pissed, and the fact that it was Hunter, well that just made it so much better"

Storm linked her arm in mine, "C'mon Madam Satan, I wanna go exploring, and since you know the ropes, you can lead me and I'll follow"

"Lets do this then"


	79. Freaker's ball

**Chapter 79 Freakin at the freakers' ball**

**Raven's POV**

One of the greatest things about travelling to so many places is the new things you can try, no matter where I was I always made sure I grabbed a paper and looked at the activites they had going, every town, city and country held something new and I tried my best to make it to as many as possible. So far I had been involved in darts, pool, bikini blasts, even eating contests and a martial arts competition, no I didn't win at every one but it was the competing that I enjoyed, taking part and having some fun. As soon as I got into work, Storm at my side I tracked down the paper, one of the guys usually bought one to keep a track on sports results, so usually it was John Cena I tried to find, that paper sticking out of his jorts pocket made it easy to swipe.

"Morning Madam Satan" He gave me that grin which for some reason made me want to punch him. I wasn't sure why maybe it was because he was living and I wasn't. I grabbed his paper and turned straight to the section I wanted, "Not Madam Satan today, now its Venom and the next one to call me something other than that will be punched straight in the face"

"And she's not even kidding" Storm informed him, I liked having her with me for a short time, Storm could be my partner in crime if Randy didn't have the energy for it.

"OMG! Looky looky at this!"

Storm snatched the paper from me, her face contorting with confusion, "There having a pet competiton featuring poodles? Lame!"

"Not that you douche, underneath that"

Now her eyes lit up, "A masquerade ball? That sounds like so much fun"

"I'll call the ticket guy now and get info, I so wanna go, it would be so much fun."

"Ok relax a little Venom, I don't want you litterly exploding with excitement,"

"Thats only a threat when I'm naked and with Randy" I said going back to the newspaper, both she and John shuddered not needing that vision, well I'm sorry but thats the truth. Quickly I rang the ticket guy and set up tickets, both me and Storm got one and just incase I could talk him into it, I got one for Randy, Storm ordered an extra one, she hoped she could talk Jeff into coming. I was already having fun and I wasn't even there yet. Me and Storm went straight to the Divas locker room discussing what tonight had in store, neither of us had been to a ball let alone a masquerade ball, so that was exciting in itself.

"Your going where?" Vickie asked as we talked about what a masquerade ball could actually be.

"A masquerade ball, neither of us have been so we want to check it out" Storm explained, once she realised that Vickie was a friend she was quite friendly, careful she could turn on you faster than you can blink, usually as a cue from me.

"Sounds like fun" Vickie said wistfully, "You guys will love it, after all thats how I met Eddie"

"Really?"

Vickie gave a light laugh, "Years ago now but you never forget somethin like that, he looked so sweet in his tux, that mask made him look even more dashing"

"Please don't say dashing, it reminds me of that duck" I shivered, I think it annoyed me more that Randy was actually friends with that douche, well he was acquainted and that was enough.

"He looked so handsome, when he asked me to dance I flew straight up to cloud nine, I couldn't believe someone like him wanted to dance with me, the girl in her tent sized dress and mask that was plainer than dry biscuits"

"That reminds me, this may be a sore spot but trust me when I say I don't mean it in a bad way, but you have lost so much weight, you look really good"

Vickie blushed at Storm's comment, she held a little more tactic than I did, "Thanks, the hard part is keeping it off"

"Nah thats easy, just keep yourself moving, hey you should come with us!"

"No way, theres an age requirement and I exceed it"

"C'mon Vickie, Storm has a point, it could be the start of somethin new for you"

Vickie looked at both of us, begging her with our eyes, "Fine, but the moment I realise I'm not having fun I'm outta there"

"Done"

When we got our tickets we couldn't believe all the rules, underneath the welcome address and all the important details there was a little box that dictated how we were meant to dress. _Women must wear a triple layer dress with long sleeves, or long gloves. Mask must wrap around the eyes and must be coloured, all tattoos, peircings and scars must be covered at all times. Hair must be done up and away from the face. No make-up is to be worn. Men must wear a black and white tuxedo and a mask of either white or black. All tattoos, peircings and scars must be covered at all times. Face must be clean shaven, tie, bow-tie and top hat is optional. Obey all the rules on this ticket or else entrance will not be permitted. Have fun! Mystery is the spice of life! _

"Well this is gonna be fun, reminds me I must get my triple layer dress out of the closet"

Storm laughed "You still wanna go?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Good because Jeff texted me an hour ago with the info that was on his ticket and I've already picked out my dress, he said he would meet us there. Yay!"

The only thing I was un-sure about was Randy, I had text and he hadn't replied, he had shut me down on all communication fronts so I was a little worried about where he stood. Pushing it from my head I concentrated on this ball thingy, he'll come to me when he's done going through whatever drama it is he's going through this week.

Once the show was done, me, Storm and Vickie dressed as fast as possible to make the deadline for entrance, I think me and Storm were more excited than Vickie but I could of been wrong. Storm was the closest thing we had to a fashion-guru so she picked our dresses out, both our triple layers were red and black, while Vickie was black and purple. This was when I was jealous of her curves, that dress looked damn good on her. I even saw Kelly and Eve look at her with loathing, yes Vickie looked like an elegant woman while you two whores would still look the same but wearing a dress. Storm chose a gold mask for herself, I went silver and Vickie chose a pretty purple. Once we were there and presented the tickets we were finally open to this masquerade thingy. _Mystery was the spice of life!_ You couldn't tell anyone from anyone, the only thing that varied were the different styles of clothes, oh and the colours of the masked women.

"To the drinks" Vickie mumbled as we looked around, everything was just so raw and new we had to stop to take it all in.

"OMG, everyone looks the same, I wonder if hubby is here?"

"Yeah, he's right there" I pointed, I wasn't sure how but I managed to spot out both Jeff and Randy, oh and Cena. It wasn't exactly hard but still Storm looked to me impressed,

"Seriously thats creepy how you do that Venom"

"Whats creepy about it? Hair, my bracelet and John's big mouth gave it away."

Clearly this was a place to dance, mingle and potentally randomly meet someone, I mean you could hardly tell a gentleman from an asshole, unless your me, wait other than the three I picked out, even I was at a loss. The 'host' welcomed us and switched the ball to 'ladies first' According to Vickie that meant if we wanted to dance or do anything with the opposite sex we had to be the ones to ask. "And remember no names" The host called to us, when we arrived we were given a number, either by choice or picked at random. I got thirteen as always, Storm was a random number which shockingly was fourteen, yeah very random right there.

"Well I'm gonna ask the hubby to dance, have fun girls" Storm smiled making her gold mask waver somewhat. Three seconds later she was on the dance floor with her hubby, I was more surprised that Jeff could dance properly and not look like a douche.

"Go and ask someone to dance" I tried to encourage Vickie, I just couldn't see why she was so down on herself, sure she had some wrinkles but to be fair she was over fourty, but unlike most fourty year old women, she took care of herself, and she looked good for her age. Now she seemed like a quiet shy teenager, been there Vickie, trust me.

"What if they say no?"

"Then say ok and move on, you ain't gonna get no where if she just sit about doin nothin, trust me I've been there too. Man I've been everywhere, no wonder I'm well worn and torn"

She skulled back her drink which wasn't alcohol but I guess it worked as well, picking up her courage she rustled over to some guy and plucked up the courage to ask him to the floor. I looked away for two seconds then came back to her but she was gone, now she was right beside me ,"Don't do that, gave me a freakin heart attack"

"Sorry." Vickie let out a sigh "He laughed at me, made me want to punch him, punch him so hard until his head fell off."

"Good girl, now that you know you can survive rejection, try again"

"Why are you so persistant on this?" She looked at me, "You gain nothin from this"

"Vickie now that I'm happy I don't see any reason why I can't make other people happy, trust me if I wasn't happy I would leave you alone"

"Hope Randy breaks up with you just so you'll leave me alone" Vickie said bitterly looking at the happy dancing people.

"I'm choosing to ignore that, just think about what I said, in the meantime I'm gonna dance with my Viper, I'm startin to miss his body, if ya know what I mean"

Randy was pretty easy to spot, that bracelet sticking out like a sore thumb. "Hello good sir, may I have the pleasure in dancing with you?"

He gave me a slight bow, that bracelet jiggling "Of course m'lady"

Walsing with him on the dancefloor was so easy and fun that everything was forgotten, I just loved looking into those icy blue orbs.

"Memeber the last time we danced" Randy laughed as his body guided me around the floor, my dress twirling around majestically,

"I remember, I guess I should apologize for that"

"I had it coming, but you were teasin me"

"I was not" I laughed "You just said that to be a prick"

"Yeah I did but you definately are teasin it now" He bit my ear gently, "Teasin it while dancing, thats very impressive"

"Cuse me, may I have this dance?"

I was about to hit and thrash when I realised it was Vickie, I wasn't sure if she wanted to dance with me or Randy, she didn't say.

"You wanna dance with Randy or me?"

Vickie gave a shy laugh "Randy, at least I can say that I did dance with at least one guy tonight" She looked to another group of guys, I take it they laughed as well.

"You mind?"

Randy took his hands away from mine and held his hand for Vickie "Sure, I guess I can do that but no roaming Vickie, hands where I can see them"

Vickie laughed as he started dancing with her, this would be the worst time for her to reveal herself as a whore, luckily she didn't, all she did was dance, her chubby face alive with pleasure.

"I wanted to talk to you about Venom" Vickie said quietly as Randy held her, Vickie was more surprised that there was no sexual attraction, according to the locker room everyone held an attraction to him, even the men. For her, there was nothing.

"What about Venom?"

"You know what I do, she's gonna be leaving us pretty soon"

"How did you know that?"

"Everyone knows Randy, its all we can talk about. I'm sorry for your loss"

He gave a heavy sigh "This isn't something I want to discuss,"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to let you know that your a lucky man," She gave a wry smile "If I meet someone like her but a male I know I'd be lucky"

"Trust me Vickie I know how lucky I am, and by the end of tonight, she'll know too"

_Across the dancefloor to a bunch of random guys_

"Go and ask her, now while the control is with us"

"I can't" He looked to her nervously, "What if she says no?"

"She won't say no, she'll say yes if you show her how serious you are."

"I can't" He sighed again, "You just don't go up too a woman like her, you gotta pick your moment"

His buddy chuckled slightly, "Kofi this is the moment, go and ask her to dance."

Kofi sighed "Fine Truth, I'll ask her"

After Vickie had finished dancing with Randy, she came back glowing with happiness. I guess dancing with at least one man had made her happy.

"See your glowing Vickie" Storm teased, "See someone you like?"

Vickie giggled, "No, but at least I can say that I danced with one guy tonight, even if it was a friends partner. It still counts"

"Of course it does" I patted her shoulder soothingly, like a gentleman he had gone to get me a drink, although he refused to get anyone else one. Gentleman to me, prick to everyone else, typical Randy right there.

"Here babe, coke with raspberry"

"Thank you Randy" I whispered incase Frank told the host I used names.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

Vickie looked up in hope for a moment, before bowing her head again. One of us was asked again which probably was insult to injury.

"Twenty-four, will you dance with me?" He asked again holding out his hand to Vickie.

"She would love too" I pushed Vickie forward, blushing slightly they made their way across the floor. She shot us a look of excitement as she travelled across the dancefloor with her mysterious partner.

"Hey I gotta use the bathroom" Randy suddenly said making me laugh, "Fourteen can you come with me?"

"That just worries me"

"Gotta tell you I'm a little worried too Randy" I said looking at him, "Thats really concernin"

"I just wanna have a chat before I go to take a leak"

"Alright, but if you try anything, you will so be sorry"

She shot me a look of comfort as he made his way across the room with Storm. I was more concerned about him then I was about Storm, she had prooved loyal to her.

When Storm came back she refused to say a word about anything to do with Randy, she just said to leave it. Before I could question it the host came over again, everyone stopped dancing as the floor slowly cleared.

"Can guest thirteen please join guest twenty-one on the dancefloor?"

Storm nudged me forward and I slowly made my way onto the lone dancefloor, Randy waiting for me in the middle. Now I was scared, scared and paranoid and really really edgy.

"Guest twenty-one has a special request, the floor is yours twenty-one"

Randy got down on one knee, his hand taking my gloved hand "Venom will you marry me?"

Eyes popped, this wasn't happening, it was and in front of strangers and my one ounce of family I was being proposed too.

There was only one thing to say even if it wasn't the right thing to say. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

I swear they all clapped as Randy slipped the tiny ring on my finger before standing up and taking me in his arms and kissing me deeply. I shouldn't of said yes but I couldn't help it, even if it was a short time I still wanted to be Mrs Randy Orton.


	80. Live for this moment

**Chapter 80 Live for this moment**

**Randy's POV**

"I am so glad you said yes, I didn't think you would" I spoke softly as we made it to our room, after being congrulated from almost everyone, she was more than ready to come back to our room. I have to admit that dress suited her, I could easily see it as her wedding dress, I wasn't the guy that usually noticed that shit but with her I couldn't help but notice it. I took off that mask and threw it somewhere. She kept her's on as she undid her boots, a thin smile poking from her beautiful face.

"I'm more shocked you asked, given the situation and all"

I sat next to her taking her soft hand, those eyes peering at me wonderingly, "I want you to be my wife Venom, even if its for a year, a month or even just the rest of the week."

She let out a little giggle falling slightly into my arms "I've already decided to make it to our wedding and to have at least one night of married bliss to you, anything after that is a bonus"

"So how do you get out of this thing anyways?" I asked lightly tugging at her dress, I swear you needed the jaws of life to get it off her. She slid away from me and pulled it off so fast I thought it was one of those rip away strippers outfits. No time to focus on that because she was in her delicious lingerie, underwear does nothing for me but seeing her like that got the blood pumping. Easily sat down on my lap and took my lips, soft and sweet quickly turned hard and urgent, those tiny hips rocking against me.

"John!"

We broke apart and looked to the wall, clearly we weren't the only ones in the mood. "Well thats a buzz kill" I flopped down on the bed taking her with me, her skin so soft I would easily forget about the interuption in the other room.

Venom placed soft kisses around my face, her voice suddenly low and husky, filled with lust, "You know we could always give them a little competition"

I flipped her over hard and fast, ripping my shirt off as I went, "For that to work I need to be on top"

Raven let out a very high pitched yelp when I tore her clothes off, skin needed to be touched and explored like never before. Her yelp turned fast to screams of joy, my tongue licking every sweet inch, drawing out more moisture than ever. "Randy!" Many times I had heard my name yelled, but never had it sounded that good, it needed to be heard until it lost all meaning, not just to me but to her as well. She closed around me tight, my fingers pushing hard inside her. Her hips rocked against my hand making me push faster for the sweet end, taking my fingers away for a moment I dived right at her, her whole body shaking and screaming off the bed. The more I pushed and licked the louder she got, her voice bouncing off the walls and pounding like a sweet song in my skull. Then I remembered the cysts, last thing I needed was them bursting because she was experiencing too much of a good thing. I managed (barely) to pull myself away from her, she wasn't about to die now, not at my hand, or tongue as it were. Raven let out a growl that was nothing but pure sexy, fueled on her mission I was pushed so fast on the bed that my head started to spin, like an animal my remaining clothing wound up in shreds, no time was given to think she just impaled herself on me, deep grunts pulled from my soul. I couldn't help it, dangerous as this was I couldn't deny or resist just how fucking good it felt. As soon as she started to move her sexy body up and down I too, easily forgot about her life threatning 'illness' Soon we moved together in a dance that would never get old or boring might I add. Stuck on Viper mode I pushed her until she was back on the bed writhing under me, just where I like her. Her legs wrapped around me pulling me deeper inside her, until I could no further. My mouth found her's, I had to feel her mouth before I lost it entirely. Pretty soon she was shaking and screaming again and that sweet song only pushed closer to the edge. By the time it came to slow down and exchange soft kisses, both of us was raked in sweaty sex and pleasure. Nothing was heard from next door which just made me smirk.

"I think we won Venom"

"Won what now? Oh right that, well clearly they did it wrong"

I settled down beside her, just having her there was enough to get things started, I said started I would need another few moments to be completely ready. Venom kissed my chest softly, her lips barely there but yet I still felt it.

"So your living for our wedding and a night of marriage?"

"I'm livin for every moment I have with you" She kissed my chest again before looking up, "In the end, its all I'll have"

"Hope I'm worth it Venom"

Smoky silver poured into icy blue, mixing together to create something new entirely, "You're worth everythin to me Randy, every ounce of pain and sufferin, every inch of bliss and joy, every heartache, every pleasure, your worth it all. When that jackass upstairs asks me how I spent my life, I will say I spent it with you"

I took her lips again, life certainly was cruel and un-fair but at least for the better part of it, I had her. She would forever hold a space in my heart, something that hasn't been acheived before, ever. She was the first, and she'll always be the last.


	81. Backwards

**Chapter 81 Backwards**

**Raven's POV**

I was so happy that nothing could spoil it, even when me and Randy made our way out of our room in the morning only to crash into John.

"I take it you two enjoyed yourselves last night?" John grinned looking straight at me, I guess I was making the most noise. I just shrugged, I actually had nothing to be ashamed about really, so I enjoyed it when my partner touched me, I would be more concerned if I didn't scream all over.

"I did, very good tongue work might I add"

Randy laughed, his arm jiggling in mine. "Maybe we should keep it down next time Venom?"

"Nah, I like what you do to me, its somethin the whole world should know about"

"You know it might be easier if you just invite the whole locker room to watch?" John suggested as we started to walk to the arena.

"Ooh that should be fun, Randy can we?"

"No"

"Your no fun" I pouted making both of them laugh. When we got to the arena I was instantly pulled away from Randy by a very happy Vickie, apparently she really needed to talk to me.

"Ok, apparently I'm leavin now! Ta ta!"

Once I was away from them and in the locker room with Vickie, she finally let the cat out of the bag. "OMG! You will never believe what happened last night!"

"You got laid?"

Vickie rolled her eyes at me, I guess I had to guess and not out right say it. Sorry honey I'm a little low on time, so I can't go around wasting it with guessing games.

"Yes but I also have a date tonight!"

"Ooh with who? Never mind I really don't care, but congrats Vickie, I hope it goes well"

Vickie gushed "Kofi Kingston asked me out this morning! I am soooo happy!"

That was shocking, I take it Kofi had a thing for slightly bigger women, good for them I hope it works.

"I really like him! I have for a while but I always thought it was just a silly school girl fantasy, but now its comin true, yay!"

I couldn't help but laugh, even if my whole left arm was now floating around with no use, I knew I shouldn't of spent most of the night on my back, my body was starting to get lazy.

"Heard you have a date?" Aksana asked in her stupid accent, I'm sorry if thats offensive but two things, A; I don't care and B; was her country even real? I don't know but I still hated her accent.

"Yeah, with Kofi." Vickie said dreamily, I could just tell that for the rest of the day she was gonna be on cloud nine, hopefully even those whores wouldn't bring her down.

"Isn't he too young for you?" Aksana asked already trying to ruin Vickie's good mood.

"Yeah I guess he is young, but then again its not like he's a child. He's big boy, he can make his own decisions"

"Is that where you got too last night? With the fake jamacian?"

Vickie giggled, her eyes lighting up "Yeah. He is so pretty"

Getting the hint faster than most whores, Aksana moved her attacks towards me, man was that a mistake. Vickie may not knock her out but we all know I would, and usually just because I could.

"I heard the bad news, I'm so sorry"

I got up and promptly punched her in the mouth, her pretty little lips spurting blood. If there is one thing I hate more than a whore it was an insincere one. Faking being nice and sorry was just far below the line, it was just plain sad.

"Thank you for your concern Aksana, its so nice of you to say so"

She looked up at me, trembling. That was nothing new but it still gave me a rush like none other.

"I was just trying to help you"

"You want to help? Fuck off and quit annoyin me, that would be a start"

Aksana pulled herself up and fled from the room possibly to find her stupid boyfriend with the stupid bald head. Vickie looked up at me with sad eyes as Kelly and Eve came in, man it was so not my day today.

"You know its so not fair Venom"

"Yeah, life sucks, we can all agree on that one Vick"

"Are you kidding? This is the greatest news ever" Eve practically cheered, "Long last the freak will be dead! Ding dong the freak is dead!"

"Kane may be a monster, but he's not dead. Oh you mean me, right"

"Shut up!" Vickie suddenly yelled scaring even me, that was totally out of left field. "Its not funny!"

"Ok, Vickie calm down" I tried to soothe her, right now she seemed to be the one in the most danger of ruptured vessels.

"No! I will not calm down! This is all messed up! It's backwards! They should be dying, not you!"

Backwards? Why did that click something inside me? Everything clicked so fast that my body reacted in its own way. Eyes bulging, hand clasping my mouth, the tiny spurts of shock and hope in my body. Backwards! That was it!

"Thats it!" I jumped up scaring everyone with my sudden movement, in my harsh movements my fist caught AJ right in the temple, I just looked at her, "You should really move unless you wanna get hit some more." I don't know why but I so didn't like her much, anyways, more important things right now.

"Whats it?" Vickie asked as I litterly started to jump up and down with excitement. I looked to her so happily,

"Your a genius Vickie! I could kiss you, but I won't" I was so happy that I made a bad call, "Ok maybe one" I kissed her so suddenly that everyone screamed in shock, now I had to find Randy and Storm. Quickly I ran from the room leaving everyone in a state of WTF. Soon I shall tell you everythin I know.

On my way down the corrider trying to find Mr punts everybody because I feel like it, I tried ringing Storm. So far no one was answering me, fucking typical.

"Lo?"

"Storm! Can you meet me at the nearest diner?"

"Sure, why whats wrong?"

"Nothin, everything is right, for once. Must be an off day, anyways I think I've figured something out and I need your opinion and Randy.

"Venom!" Randy suddenly yelled, he was angry and that so didn't help anyone.

"Storm gotta go, meet us at the diner in ten, bring the x-ray," I hung up and looked at Randy. "Hey, gotta talk to Storm. Quick, gotta meet her, have good news"

He grabbed my arm and made me look at him, so much anger. "Did you just make out with Vickie?"

"Making out is such a gross exaggeration" I rolled my eyes at that, "Look I'll explain everythin as soon as we're at the diner. Now lets go!" I started whining like a child. I'm sorry but this was huge and I needed to share it before it quickly left. I started to walk anxiously towards the exit, but sadly Randy wasn't following.

"Randal please, this is important. gotta go now!"

He still wasn't following even with me making actions of moving towards the door, heaving a loud sigh he started to walk with me.

I slipped my hand in his, he looked at me as I started to shake, now that I thought about it, I was scared now more than ever.

Storm was waiting for us when we walked in, that folder laying on the table in front of her. We sat down and quickly I grabbed the evil x-ray. "I can't believe how stupid we are, especially me. Seriously of all the people to be retarded, me? Are you freakin kiddin? So much stupidity, not that I blame you guys, but me? I usually miss nothin, except all this crap"

"Venom, can you please just tell us, I have a hubby somewhere and right now I'm caught between feelin nausious and slightly horny"

I pulled out the x-ray and held it up, the way we all held it. "Known fact about doctors and x-rays, they always hold it backwards. They look at it backwards so patients can see it the right way"

They just looked at me, that surprised me, mainly because I thought Storm would click, sorry Storm you must be having a bad day cause the delicious Randy caught on first.

"We've been lookin at it backwards, its the right way to you"

"Bingo"

"What does that matter?" Strorm asked looking at me, "It doesn't change anything, the cysts are still there"

I flipped it the right way, now I was looking at it backwards and she had it right. Her eyes bulged as the truth finally got to her.

"Its on the other side, that means" "Means I can have surgery, possibly get them outta me"

"Wait, surgery?"

I actually forgot Randy was there for a moment, at least he had forgotten about me kissing Vickie, thank God because I still had her strawberry lip gloss floating on my lips. Now I wanted strawberries.

"Yeah, when the cysts were on the other side it was too dangerous, if one little thing went wrong I would die, but if there on the other side, then the chance of dying goes down, right down. Its so low of a factor that I'm bookin myself in for surgery as soon as humanely possible."

"You just can't go and make a choice like this without consulting me" Randy looked to me angrily which just confused me. Here we were with an opportunity to save my life and he wanted to argue about it.

"I have to check out that waitress for some unknown reason" Storm quickly got out of there, wise girl back on top.

I looked to my partner sharply, "Why are you gettin so mad? We have a chance to rub this in God's face and you wanna argue?"

"You just made a life altaring decision without even asking me about it" Randy snapped banging his fist on the table, the little salt and pepper shakers jumping in place.

"I'm sorry Randy, look I may not of asked you but trust me I made this choice with nothin but you in my head. I want to be able to live longer so I can be with you longer, all the crap I never thought of like marriage, love and little people, I want this surgery because I want all that crap with you"

"Crap? Thats what you think of it?"

I took his hand "Thats _my_ slang for stuff, trust me all the thoughts in my head are not crap by any standards."

Randy still looked at me hard, "And you kissing Vickie?"

I had to laugh, not because I condone what I did in my happiness but because Randy actually saw her as a threat. "I was overly happy that I might just live a little longer, she made me see the light and thats all it was. Seriously babe, you have nothin to worry about"

Finally after what seemed ever he smiled, smiled and took my hand. Luckily it wasn't the limp one. "I'm so happy that you found this out Venom. We have a chance now, a real chance"

Storm came and sat back down, "Sorry, I tried to keep entertained but that waitress was boring, hopefully you two are not about to kill each other because that would defeat some major purposes"

I raised my hand still attached to Randy's like I was making a toast, "To life saving surgery and the hottest man ever,"

Storm laughed along with Randy, "I wouldn't agree about the last part but whatever,"


	82. The other side

**Chapter 82 The other side**

**Randy's POV**

Venom wasn't kidding when she said surgery was going to happen as fast as humanly possible, in fact a whole day, thats right a day, later she was in the hospital, me and Storm by her side, being prepped for the operation. For someone that was about to go under the knife on one of the most important parts of the body, she was so damn cheerful, it was a little weird.

"Ms Michales" "Mrs Orton" She spat out, she wasn't legally my wife yet but clearly that was still apart of her grand plan, that and not dying.

"Mrs Orton," "Thank you" "Mrs Orton, do you understand the risks with this surgery?"

She rolled her eyes annoyed, so did Storm. I take it they had both gone over this so often it was getting a little boring to them. Actually I was getting a little inpatient too, I just wanted her fixed already. "Yes for the last time. Can we just do this now? I can't feel them but already there startin to annoy me"

"Alright, I shall check with the surgeon, you should be through pretty soon"

"Thank you" Raven got out darkly before turning to me "I guess this is Randy"

"I guess so. If there is any one time for you to beat the odds and rub it in Gods face, this would be it Venom"

Storm laughed taking her other hand, "He's right, this isn't the time to back down and let them win"

"Guys trust me, I have no intentions of lettin those fuckers win, if I didn't let Scott win, or those fuckers at the nut house win, I ain't gonna let a bunch of cysts win. No way in hell is that gonna happen"

The nurses came in all ready for her "Are you ready Mrs Orton?"

"Two seconds" She flashed them a grin before taking my hand and giving it a sqeeze, "I'll see you on the other side"

"That you will baby" I kissed her before they wheeled her out, hopefully to save her life.

When it was just me and Storm she looked to me and gave me a look that I had never seen before, and women had given me many kinds of looks over the years.

"So you must be scared Randy?"

"Scared of what exactly Storm?"

"Raven's about to have an operation that could have so many negative outcomes, I'm wonderin why you're not more upset"

"I'm stayin positive, you should be too"

"I am, but as you and I both know Raven has a way of attractin negative energy, this could be that time"

"No" I shook my head "No, she is gonna pull through and everythin will be alright. Raven will come out of the surgery with her whole life in tact and we're gonna have that classical story book ending that she deserves"

She patted my shoulder as though I had given the answer she wanted to hear. "Great speech by the way, do you practice?"

"Yes, yes I do"

Storm let out a sigh suddenly, those eyes growing a little darker, you could tell easier with white, instead of being clear white they become a kind of misty white/grey. "Just keep in mind Randy, that she's gonna need you now more than ever and this would be the wrong time to fuck up."

She walked away to leave me with that thought, I don't know what the hell she was hoping to accomplish but it didn't change my mind about anything. I loved Venom and that wasn't about to change.


	83. Bad news

**Chapter 83 Bad news**

**Raven's POV**

I wasn't how long I had been out of it with the op, but sometime later I opened my eyes. I swear a fucking freight train had just passed my body, or I was back in the nuthouse where they pumped me full of drugs. Already I knew something was wrong, firstly I couldn't see out of my left eye, if I shut my right eye with the left one still open, I was actually blind. Secondly I couldn't feel anything at all in my left arm, it just hung there like a limp fish. And lastly there was a surgeon, Storm and Randy crowded by my bed, all with grim looks on their faces.

"Someone tell me" I tried to sit up but with one arm and major surgery that was a little difficult.

"Ms Michales, there were some complications with the operation" The surgeon started, I resisted the urge to say something smart and just let him go on. "We removed as much of the cysts as we could, when we removed the core and tied up the end so no more blood flow could get through, it triggered a rupture and took some of the surrounding nerves"

"Which explains why I can't move my left arm or see out of my left eye. Please tell me at least I'm not dying anymore, cause that would really help right now"

"The surgery was succusful in that aspect, the cyst is still there we could not take it out without doing anymore damage, however it has been tied off so they will be dormant"

"Thank christ for that" I managed to settle back in the pillows, I even managed to sit up using only one arm, already I was adjusting. See thats what I did, I adjusted. It was second nature. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not at this time, but you will stay with us for a while"

"Yeah I got that." I rolled my eyes, "Right you can go now"

He quickly got out of there and left me with Storm and Randy. Randy took my hand first, for the first time I saw something in those eyes, fear? I wasn't sure.

"You ok Venom?"

"I will be" I gave them a tired smile, "I'm so glad you guys are here. Storm can you get me a coffee,"

"You can't drink coffee Venom"

"I don't want to drink it, I want to smell it"

Storm rolled her eyes but promptly went out to get me the dark liquid I required. As soon as she was gone I burst into fresh tears, I don't know if Randy was scared, but I was.

"Randy I am so scared"

He held me the best he could, "Venom, don't be scared, I'm here and together we will get through this"

"Promise?" I sniffed, I had risked so much with this operation and for once I was naive enough to think it would all be alright and now I'm sitting here with only one eye and one arm. I would adjust eventually, I always did but for right now, I was scared and I needed Randy now more than ever.

"Promise" He kissed my head lovingly, "Just keep in mind that now we have more time together, your here with me longer than ever thought possible"

"I don't know what I'd do without you Randy"

"You won't ever have to find out"


	84. It starts

**Chapter 84 It starts**

**Randy's POV**

I had to leave Raven's side, I hated it but I had too and luckily she understood, at least thats what she said. Two days after her surgery I was right back by her, like I said I would. Just as my hand touched the door handle, a young nurse came up to me, looking quite worried.

"Mr Orton?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Linda, I'm Venom's nurse. I have a few concerns that I wish to express with you"

I followed Linda to those damn awful plastic chairs, her brown eyes boring into mine. "Venom has gone down in the past two days,"

"What do you mean down?" I never got hospital lingo, it was all mumbo jumbo to me.

Linda let out a sigh "She has refused to eat, refused to drink, refused her medication and has started talking to a man named Frank"

"Oh thats normal, well the Frank part is."

"Yes well, I am worried about her and I was wondering if maybe you could give it a shot, maybe she'll listen to you"

I had to stop my laughter in its track, mainly because it wasn't appropirate, I didn't see how I could make a difference, Venom was very stubborn when she wanted to be, but I guess I could give it my best shot.

"Anything else Linda?"

Linda shifted in that damn seat, I wasn't sure if I had asked a wrong question or if she was just un-comfy in that seat. "Venom has become very aggressive, its common with this kind of surgery mixed with bad news, but I still have to say it, please don't aggrivate her,"

"Yeah you don't wanna aggrivate a chick that will rip your face off without thinking twice"

"Actually I was going to say, aggrivation isn't good for her heart, she's just been through extensive surgery and the heart is still fragile. Keep her calm as much as possible"

I stood up because I think everyone knows that I don't like those chairs, and for some reason Linda's short blonde hair was annoying me, or maybe that was the more bad news, seriously when was something good going to happen? "May I see her now?"

Linda pressed something in my hand, it was two bright red pills, "I know I ain't meant to do this but maybe you can get them into her."

"I'll give it my best fucking shot Linda"

When I finally got to see Venom I was more than shocked, in a mere two days she had changed sufficiently, her face was drawn with tiredness, I guess she was refusing to sleep as well. Even those sliver orbs had lost their spark. I always thought they would light up when I was around, they usually did but not today. She looked at me then slumped back to her pillows, her useless arm just hanging there.

"Hey baby" I sat down beside her, the seat was slightly warm so obviously Storm had been here as well. "Hear your not doing so well"

"Meh" Raven shrugged with her good arm before turning away from me, that hurt more than I thought. "So what brings you here? Thought you'd be with some whore"

Ok that hurt even more, she had no idea how much that hurt. Wisely I ignored it, mainly because I kept in mind about her heart, last thing I wanted was her heart to pop. I don't think she could survive that, although who could tell with Venom.

"I said I would come straight back to you," I said softly, finally she looked at me, a small smile on her face, "I hear your not eating"

Those orbs rolled clearly annoyed "Fucking nurses, can't shut them up about anything. Frank I demand you kill them. Now!"

"Venom, why aren't you eating?"

"Cause I don't wanna" She simply before looking to Frank "Why are you still here? I said kill damnit!"

"Venom" I said sternly making her look at me as though I just got here,

"Hi, how long you been here?"

I took her hand, more worried than anything else. "Not long, how come your not eating?"

Those eyes rolled again, "Because I'm not hungry, man you people pushin food on me and why is Frank still here?"

"Venom I want you to take your pills please" I held out the red pills, right now that seemed the most important thing.

"I don't want them, they make me feel sick"

"Your gonna get sicker without them,"

Those eyes narrowed, "Why do you want me to take them? What have you done to them?"

"I haven't done anything to them Venom" I was more surprised that I was being patient, "They will take away the pain"

She let out a cold snort of laughter "Oh you mean the pain in left arm, or the pain in my left eye? Or maybe you mean the pain in my chest. Oh God, there's a pain in my chest, oh good Lord, what else can go wrong?"

I pressed her emergency button, the light above her bed started to flash and beep noisily.

"Help!" I shouted loudly, Venom's eyes started to roll in her skull, her body twisting and contorting, well except her useless arm, that couldn't keep up with her body. I was pushed from the room as the many nurses worked on her, I had no idea what was wrong but I quickly got sick of the bad shit, seriously it was starting to piss me off. Before their precious wall could feel my wrath, I was allowed to go back in, Venom was settled in her bed again.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I had a sore chest, but it was the flashing light that made me shake, the eye couldn't take it."

"Sorry, that was my fault"

She narrowed her eyes at me "So trying to kill me over a little new age management?"

"Venom I have no idea what your talkin about"

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No"

"Oh thank God. Thought I was gonna have to take on Frank alone, wait you are on my side right?"

"Yes Venom" I sat and took her hand again, "Now here's the plan, you take your pills, numb the pain and then when they attack, we'll be ready to kick their asses back to the stone age."

Her whole face brightend as she reached for her pills, "Knew there was a reason I loved you Randal"

I was more relieved that her pills were now in her system, and hopefully it would bring my Venom back, I already missed her.

"I gotta make a quick phone call, I'll be right back ok Venom?"

"Sure, but when you come back you have to be naked"

I had to laugh "I can't do that in a public place"

"Fine, just flash me the junk, so I can stamp it in my brain."

"We'll see, after this call" I promised her before leaving the room.

**Raven's POV**

I made sure he was gone before I spat those damn awful pills out and hid them beneath my pillow, where all the others were. Slumping against the pillows I grabbed my useless arm and propped against my belly, already my ribs were starting to poke out. Have you guessed it yet? If you haven't then I'm sorry but your an idiot. No I'm sorry, thats harsh, because Randy didn't get it either, no one did. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, eventually, one day soon, I would be going to sleep for the last time, yes thats right, Raven Venom had finally given up. I know it sounds mean, and I'm sorry, but all I had left was Randy, and very sadly, as much as I hated it, he wasn't enough.


	85. Angry frustrations

**Chapter 85 Angry frustrations**

**Raven's POV**

After a while people stopped trying to force things on me, even Randy had stopped pushing. I know what they were thinking and sadly I agreed with them, I had long given up and I just couldn't do it anymore. We all had to lose sometime, no one, not even me and all my greatness couldn't win forever. Although if you look at it like this, it's taken alot to defeat me, for so long and so much crap, its taken all this time for me to give up. It wasn't a little challenge that threw me off for a moment, it was a long struggle that had taken so much energy that I was just tired, sick and tired of everything. Now sitting here with my limp arm and broken eye, I was now just waiting for death, it would come soon enough.

"Well look at you, sitting there like you've lost everything and gained nothing"

I looked up to Izzy, in chains with a guard. Even she didn't pick me up. I was shocked that she was allowed out to be honest.

"What do you want?" I asked looking to her and her guard. He wasn't even holding her chains tightly, I trust she had gained his trust, that was a mistake because Iziah could turn in the blink of an eye. Unless your me, or Jamie. Unless your me or Jamie, no one was safe from her.

"I've come to help you, after all you helped me through dark times" Iziah perched herself on the edge of my bed, she looked to her guard "Frank can you get me a cup of coffee, white and loaded with sugar"

"Will you be escaping any time today Izzy?"

She snorted with laughter, cold yet light and fluffy. "Yeah right after I consult the magic toenail"

He gave her a weird look but oddly, obeyed her leaving us alone.

"So honey whats got you down?" Iziah looked to me cheerfully, as though she didn't see what was right in front of her.

"Are you kiddin? Uh hello I'm sittin here with a limp arm and broken eye"

"Uh huh, uh huh, but other than that?"

I rolled my eyes, "I knew you wouldn't get it"

"I had to get my smokes off a six foot, three hundred pound black woman named Tiny, so don't talk to me about suffering"

I had to laugh as Izzy pulled out her smokes, I so didn't want to know where exactly Tiny hid them. "I'm sure your suffering alot Izzy"

"No I'm not really, I mean I'm happy where I am and how things have played out" She paused to light up a smoke even though it was illegal to smoke indoors these days. "Your not dying, I'm finally surrounded by people that are as twisted as me, and to top it all off, you have your self a great lookin specimen of a man."

"Yeah sure," I huffed out slumping against the pillows.

"Things not good with you guys" Iziah asked as the nurse came in with my lunch followed by her gaurd and the coffee.

"Excuse me miss, you can't smoke that in here"

"Sorry I didn't know" Iziah butted it out, she would re-light it the second she was gone.

"Theres a sign right there" The nurse bit out pointing at the large no smoking sign.

"Can't read,"

"But surely you can see it says no smoking given the red line through the smoke"

"No I didn't get that"

She rolled her eyes and quickly left the room, her guard looked to her slightly annoyed "You said you would behave"

"I say alot of things Frank, sometimes I say it just because I can"

"Enough!" I yelled throwing my good arm across the table and sending everything flying. Izzy looked to me, her eyes a-blaze.

"There it is, that fight and fire inside you"

"I'm tired of fightin, why can't you people just let me die in peace"

Iziah suddenly got up and lent over me the way she did when she was in scary bitch psycho mode, you didn't want her leaning over you, it was when she could smell the fear seeping through your veins, she used it as fuel to destroy you, many times you were already destroyed just from thinking about what she could possibly do to you next. By the time she killed you, you were more than happy to die even if the last thing you saw was her twisted face.

"You listen to me Venom, you are not giving up, not yet. If I have to live in this hell hole known as earth, then so help me prick or Satan you are gonna be there with me. And you are not dying so you can get that stupid notion out of your fucking skull right fucking now"

"Iziah" "Listen to me, just because your down two body parts it don't mean you are defeated, you know as well as I do, a good soldier soldiers on, even if that means alone. Now you are gonna heal your body from this surgery and you are gonna get yourself up off the ground be better than ever and so help me prick or Satan if I gotta come back here I so won't be happy"

"You don't get it" I snapped at her, "What I'm thinking right now isn't just gonna go away, I shouldn't think it but I do"

"What?"

"Nothing" I couldn't tell her, mainly because I wanted to push it from my skull, I shouldn't be thinking that thought, not ever. I however was suddenly empowered by her words, she was right for once, I had already defeated so much that stopping now would be an insult, an insult to _me_. All the survival wounds piled on my body proudly and I was gonna let this stop me, she was right, giving up now just wasn't who I was. Quitting wasn't something I was acquainted with and I wasn't gonna start now. I rung the button for a nurse, she was there so fast I wondered if she was waiting outside the door.

"Yes Venom?"

"Can you get me some more lunch please Linda? I'm really hungry, and possibly my pills if you have them"

"Sure can" Linda smiled at me pleased that I was eating again.

"And now my job is done, I can leave, lets go Frank, I hate hospitals"

**Randy's POV**

Iziah came up to me all smiles and giggles, her chains jiggling like a tune. I actually couldn't see why she needed them, Iziah didn't seem like a threat, but then again she was Raven's sister so she possibly was dangerous just for that.

"Never send a man to do a psycho's job"

"You managed to get through to her?"

She rolled her eyes making those chains jiggle "Uh yah. You obviously don't know the important thing that I do"

"Which is?"

"I'm Iziah fucking Michales, I can get anyone to do anything I want, even little miss insanity"

"Thank you Iziah"

"Don't mention it, really don't mention it, its making me a little queasy in the stomach. Just remember you ain't outta the woods yet big boy, she's still got some healing to do and you need to man up and be there with her"

"Will do"

"Just make sure you do Randal" She lent in close so her lips were by my ear "Because I can slip in and out of prison to kill you anytime I damn well feel like it. I couldn't protect her from Scott, but I can protect her from you if needed"


	86. Push

**Chapter 86 Push**

**Raven's POV**

By the time I got out of the hospital I was back to myself, more or less. I hated admitting when Izzy was right, mainly because when she's right the world isn't far from ending. Anyways, I had more fight left in me and now that I was down two limbs, all it meant was fighting twice as hard and twice as fast. It felt so good to walk those halls again, my useless arm swinging as I walked, my eye flickering, I was used to that by now, it flickered dim lightbulb ready to blow. It just flickered, I couldn't see from it, it just flicked which of course really annoyed me, I had to restrain myself very pretty damn hard not to rip the damn thing out. I was meant to be wearing my brace for my arm, that would keep it situated across my ribcage, just under my giant knockers, I didn't want to wear it, all it would do was cause attention to the obvious, besides it didn't worry me at all if it swung around as I moved the other parts of my body. Maybe it would help the nerves, who knew these days. As soon as I got to the locker room, my phone went off, apparently Hunter needed to talk to me, officially. I had an official meeting with him and the other douches of the company, which was basically my father Shawn, my grandfather Vince, grandmother Linda, Uncle Shane and Aunt Steph, man I could just see how wrong this was going to go. When I went in, arm swinging and eye flickering, I was surprised to see that Randy and Taker were there as well. Oh this was just gonna get worse and worse.

"Venom take a seat, we need to talk" Hunter was the big man sitting in the comfy chair at the head of the table, while we his minions were around the table. I sat down, away from them, well mainly away from Randy, I still had that ultra mean feeling in my evil soul, it was wrong and mean but I couldn't shake it, I hated it and there was no way to get rid of it.

"So what do we need to talk about?"

They all shot looks at each other before looking to me, "Well Venom, we would like to discuss your future here in the WWE"

"Oh you are so not doing this"

"Venom we have to face the facts now, you can no longer wrestle, not with your body the way it is" Dad said to me gently, no one, not even Randy was standing up to defend me. Thanks guys, really.

"There was a guy here before, I can't remember his name, I think his name was Zach Gowen, anyways Zach if that was his name, only had one leg and he was allowed to wrestle, Hornswoggle is only five inches tall and he's allowed to wrestle and Kharma is seven hundred pounds and she's allowed to wrestle, so how come I'm not allowed too?"

"Venom your body has just come out of serious surgery, after everything you have been through you can't seriously want to wrestle?"

"Well not right now obviously, but yes eventually I would like to return to an active roster"

"I'm sorry Venom, but you can't" Shane cut in quite bluntly, he was always like that with me, partly because we got on so well, yes I just said that. Moving on.

"I bet you that I can"

Shane laughed a little, lulling back in his chair, "How much?"

I was about to say a figure when Hunter cut back in, "No one is betting anything" He gave his brother in law a very evil look "Venom I'm sorry but we have all talked about it, and we all agree, I'm sorry but your no longer on an active roster"

"So your all gunning to push me out of a job? I'm missin an arm and eye and you've just decided that I'm no longer good enough? That is complete and utter bullshit"

"Venom please calm down"

"No. I will not calm down!" I pulled myself up and out of the chair, my bad arm hitting the corner of the chair really hard. I couldn't feel it but I knew that by the end of today I would have a brand new bruise there. I tore out of that suffocating room and away from them. I couldn't believe this shit, just when I'm up they cut me back down. I was still was wondering what everyone else was, why hadn't Randy stood up for me? Because he's just like the rest of them, wanting me out of a job and away from the world. I went straight out to the ring and looked up at the rafters wondering if I could really get up there again. I possibly could but that wasn't a good idea, mainly because if I got up there I would seriously consider jumping and ending it all. I took a seat on the chairs and just wondered where it all went wrong, I think it started when my mother heard the words, "Congratulations, its twin girls"

"You ok kiddo?" Mark took a seat next to me, another one that didn't say a word on my behalf, although I didn't really expect that.

"No I'm not ok, why is everyone being jerks? Being jerks and not giving me a fucking chance"

"They're trying to help you"

We both looked at each other before bursting out laughing, "Yeah seriously though Venom, they just don't want you going through anymore, now you can't blame them for that"

I lent back in the chair clearly annoyed "They have just decided that I can't do it, I haven't even been given a chance to fail. If I fail then I'll accept that I can't do it, I mean did they instantly tell Zach Gowen that he couldn't do it"

"I hate to admit it but you have a very good point Venom"

"Damn straight"

"Tell you what, you do what you have too and you'll have my vote one hundred percent"

"Really? You'll actually help me?"

"Yes but so we're clear I would be helping because Shelly has asked me too, not because I like you"

I just laughed "Well why else would you help me? I'm not a very likable person apparently, which is just weird because I love people, I'm a people person"

"Yeah and I actually like pink frilly tutus"

"You know your the one guy that could actually turn up to work in a tutu and no one would say a damn thing"

"Except?" Mark raised an eye brow at me knowingly.

"Well I would but thats only cause I have a death wish. Apparently"

"Venom can we talk?" Randy cut in tentively, for the first time in ages he looked genuienly nervous.

"No, we can't" I snapped, "And you know why"

"Please Venom"

"No" I snapped again standing up "Him not standin up for me I get, but you're my partner, you're meant to stand by me and you didn't. So now I'm leavin, leavin before I do something I'll like now but regret later"

For the first time in ever, I was happier walking away from Randy.


	87. Blow up

**Chapter 87 Blow up**

**Randy's POV**

Venom avoided me all day and somehow all night, I know she was mad and I got why but she couldn't see why we were deciding for her that she couldn't wrestle again. None of us, but mainly me, didn't want her to go the way Eddie did, or the way Edge could of gone. She was lucky to be alive, we didn't want her toying with death again, she could easily lose this time round. I know she had a very good point about the one legged guy, after all he had a majorly important limb needed for wrestling missing, and he could still wrestle, but to be fair, he didn't come out of extensive brain surgery. Nor was he missing the sight in his left eye. Around midnight Raven finally came back, I smelt the booze from where I was, all cozy like in bed.

"Oh damn your still awake" She stumbled over to the bed "I was hopin you wouldn't be awake"

"You shouldn't be drinking" I said softly sitting up and looking at her, "Are you ok V?"

She stumbled over her feet and landed on a heap on the floor. For some reason she started giggling, and crying at the same time. I got up and gently took her useful arm, when she was on her feet she pulled away from me, that look of disgust in her eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me"

"Its only me, Randy"

"I know who you are" She snapped still flinging her good arm around wildly, her other one just followed slowly, a nice little bruise peaking on her wrist. "I've decided that I'm not marrying you Randal"

"What?" I was so confused at the drunken slurs coming from her pretty little mouth. "Venom you're drunk, you're not thinking straight"

"Yes I am!" She shouted at me, "I can't stay with you Randy, not the way I'm feeling"

"Ok Venom, breathe" I coached slowly, perhaps if I calmed her down we could talk this through like rational adults instead of yelling like maniacs. "Now sit down and calmly and slowly tell me whats wrong"

She shook her head sadly, those wild curls flying madly about. "I can't do this anymore Randy, I thought I could but this feeling I have is never going to go away, and I hate it but its stuck on repeat, possibly forever."

"Venom" I said gently taking her hand and making those eyes strike mine, her left eye stared straight through me, not doing a thing like a pretty yet useless decoration. Venom snatched her hand back, her face going a nice shade of magenta rage.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled more tears flowing from her face "If only you hadn't fallen in love and hadn't made me fall in love with you, I wouldn't be like this. I was happy to die, I was happy to be going to heaven or hell, but no you made me question it and and I found an answer and because of you I'm stuck like this. So thank you Randy! Thank you very much! Because of you I'm out of a job, out a career and now I'm down two limbs, thank you very much!"

She stormed out of the room leaving me to do the only thing I could, remain heart broken until day I died.


	88. I have to say goodbye before I kill you

**A/N **Ok so this is the end but it does have a sequel, done the right way! It will be up asap. **Take my hand like you did before**

I hope you guys enjoyed and will read the sequel, onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 88 I have to say good-bye before I kill you**

**Raven's POV**

I wasn't proud of what I said or how bad I hurt him, I wasn't even sure if I meant what I said, part of me did, the other part wasn't quite sure. I was all over the place and even if I did sort it out, I couldn't take back those words, awful words that had torn his heart and ripped his soul. I woke up in a strange place not knowing if I would ever be the same again. Looking around I saw where I was, a hotel room that wasn't mine, oh no! Please don't tell me I did the unthinkable. Cause that would be so unforgivable.

"You ok hun?"

I looked up and over at Mark, oh this just got worse and worse. "Please don't tell me this is what I think it is"

He got up and pulled a shirt on, thats when I noticed that Shelly was next to him.

"What do you think it is Venom?" Shelly asked pleasantly as I realised I was on the couch. Man this is the reason you should never drink, ever.

"I thought I had cheated on Randy with Mark and he had cheated on you with me. Oh its all so confusing"

Shelly let out a light giggle "No, you came here pretty upset last night, screaming about something and after you flaked out, we had sex"

Mark lent down and kissed her passionately, "That we did, wasn't sure I could but as always you got me in the mood"

I just let out a groan, "Its way too early in the morning for this crap." I pulled myself off the couch and stretched, well stretched the best I could. I checked my phone expecting some sort of message from Randy, instead there was nothing. I think that hurt more than any angry text he could of sent. They both ignored me now as they got into their embrace. A split second of jealousy speared me, I used to have that and now I don't. At least by the end of today I wouldn't. I left Mark and Shelly to their morning sex and decided to start my day. I had a lot to do in such a short amount of time, as always I would be able to do it because failure was not acceptable, not today.

Around midday most of the crap I needed done was sorted, all I needed was Randy, the way it was going I didn't expect him to talk to me anytime soon. I was just gonna up and leave but that wouldn't be fair or right. I hated this whole damn day but somethings you just can't have forever. Randy was one of them.

**Randy's POV**

Maybe if I just avoided her everything would be ok, I know its not the best thing to do but right now the longer I was away from her, the longer I had her. So I managed to avoid her for most of the day, I managed to avoid everyone and everything, I just needed to escape, escape forever.

"Randy?"

I didn't want to look at her but my body disobeyed me, turning around I saw it in her eyes. Heartbreak, regret, guilt. Everything but love, something I should see no matter what.

"Can we talk?"

No, I didn't want to talk, I just wanted everything to go back to how it was, before all this crap, before everthing decided to come along and fuck it all up. "I guess"

We ambled along to the parking area, this bought back so many bad memories, I almost asked for a different location. For the longest time we just looked at the many cars, listening to the wind. Raven wouldn't look at me, she just breathed in and out like she was trying to find the right words.

"Venom" I said gently, I knew where this was going and sadly I wasn't sure I had the energy to fight it, maybe this was the right thing to do, then again no matter what happened, it was gonna be hard.

"I don't know where I am anymore Rand" She said wistfully, "I thought I did but I have no fucking clue. I can apologize and mean it for last night but it won't change the words that came out, I am sorry."

"Maybe this is the right thing for both of us"

"Do you mean that?"

"No" I had to laugh, I wanted her and no one else, but the old saying that was blasted into my skull by my oldman made me stop. _If you love something let it go, if it comes back its your's_

Raven let out a deep breath that she had been holding, taking my hand she pressed that tiny ring into it, this was really happening, it was so numbing I could only sit there and witness it, everything just became too hard to do or say.

"If we keep going while I'm like this, we're gonna end up hating each other and your the one guy I don't actually want to hate, and oddly I don't want you to hate me, I don't think I could take that." She let out another sigh "Randy I'm leavin so I can get myself sorted, I'm not gonna ask you to wait, that would be un-fair. Just promise me that when you move on, please don't let it be a whore, that would be insulting"

"I will wait for you"

"No, you won't" She said firmly, taking her hand back "Because I don't want you too. I have put you through enough. Its best if we just leave it while we still like eachother, even if its just a little. I don't want to be that girl that winds up resenting her partner, and I don't want you to look at me and see nothing but resentment." Another sigh followed by a sniff "I'm sorry Randy but you know as well as I do that in order for us to survive this as seperate beings, we need to break apart. I have to say goodbye before we kill eachother,"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that Venom" I barely got out, that ring burning a hole in my palm. "We can't work this out at all?"

"I'm sorry Randy" She slipped away from me, before she left me alone her lips pecked my cheek, they burnt like sweet poison on my skin. Without another word she just walked away from me, her long jacket flipping in the wind, all we needed was a sunset and this would be the perfect end scene to a movie. Sadly this wasn't a movie, this was the worst day my heart had ever been through, nothing would ever compare to this. Ever.

**Raven's POV**

"Sure this is the right thing to do? You're really good at coming back from things, but I don't think this is one of them" Storm said gently as she drove me to my destination, she and Mark were the only ones who knew where I was going and what I was doing. I had pushed back her passenger seat as far as possible and rested my feet on the dashboard.

"This is the only thing I can do Storm, its whats best, for both of uz"

"But is it what you want?"

I didn't answer her, because I had no idea what I wanted anymore, I wanted so much yet so little, I wanted the world, yet I wanted to be buried and have it all over with.

"Venom?"

I just let out a sigh as Storm pulled up, we were here and finally I could re-start my life.

"Venom?"

"Yeah?"

"Anytime you need me, just call and I'll be there. Just like the _Flash_ or _Superman_"

"Thanks babe. I'll see you when I'm fixed, I could be some time"

Storm gave me another hug before leaving me alone with the large farm house, I hadn't been here in so long, I almost forgot what it was like, luckily it was filled with people willing to help me. Out here I could breathe, it had been a while since I could breathe.


End file.
